Wutai War: 1st Year
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: The war starts, and the prototype's for SOLDIER are released. What will the three siblings, Cloud, Storm, and Sephiroth learn about themselves, as they fight in a war they don't want any part of? Now complete! Warning: M for a reason.
1. Emergence

**This is a continuation of my Childhood story, where the three siblings finally experience freedom, only to have it immediatly taken away. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Storm. Damnit. :D **

**~x~x~x~**

"This is really fucked up," Cloud said to his siblings in their language, as they were paraded through the grounds of the ShinRa building. Their first time outside, and they had barely even caught a glimpse of the bright blue sky. Storm and Sephiroth were watching everyone with calm eyes, no expression on their faces. Sephiroth only nodded to Cloud's words, glancing down at the girl that was walking between them. She was glaring at Hojo's back, her hands unconsciously wrapping around the hilts of the daggers attached to her thighs.

"Can I kill him yet?" Storm asked quietly, and smirked as Hojo glanced over his shoulder with suspicious eyes. They never spoke normally in front of him, unless they needed to answer a direct question. Both boys snorted in amusement, shaking their heads as Hojo herded them into an elevator that was occupied by a couple other people. One was a young man, maybe their age that had shockingly bright red hair, and pale blue eyes. He was standing next to a man who had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a little red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey, what does the red dot mean?" Storm asked suddenly, sliding around all of them to look up at the man with the ponytail. He looked down at her with a scathing glare, that she returned with a small smirk, and raised an eyebrow.

"Storm, that is Tseng, the head of the Turks," Hojo said, his voice calm, but to the two boys who had grown up with the man, they could easily read the apprehension in those dark eyes. Storm shrugged, never taking her eyes off the dark ones that were glaring down at her.

"So? It's an honest question. People don't normally walk around with spots on their foreheads," she said, her voice pleasant. Cloud and Sephiroth brought their hands up to cover their mouths, as they snickered in amusement. They both had the same thought. Their sister had never been one for modesty.

"It tells everyone that I'm dedicated to the greater good of the people," Tseng said quietly, the glare in his eyes softening slightly as they turned curious.

"You're a Turk. How is doing the dirty work for a corrupt company dedicated to the greater good?" she asked, but her voice wasn't condescending. If anything, it was honestly curious, something that Tseng guessed at, because he didn't turn angry. His eyes did turn thoughtful though.

"The greater good can mean many things, little one." The two boys and scientist expected her to lash out at being called little one, but she only continued to stare at the man with an avid curiosity. "The things that we Turks do may not be acceptable to most people, but you must ask yourself: How many lives am I saving by killing this one man?" The elevator chimed, and Tseng and the red head said a quiet good day, leaving the three siblings to stare after them in contemplative silence. Tseng wouldn't know for many years exactly how deeply his small speech affected them.

The doors slid shut, and Hojo rounded on her, his hand to her throat as he slammed her against the wall, hard enough to have broken bones with anyone who wasn't enhanced as they were. Immediately, two swords were crossed over his throat, somehow managing it in the cramped elevator. Hojo swallowed, Storm smirked, and Cloud and Sephiroth removed their swords as Hojo released her, stepping back. His normal smirk returned in record time though.

"How dare you speak to him? He is a nothing, and you are to have no further contact with him," Hojo hissed. Storm laughed, crossing her arms over her chest as the two boys reattached their swords, moving to lean against the wall next to their sister.

"I will do whatever I damn well please. Are you going to stop me?" her voice had lowered dangerously, eyes beginning to glow softly with her anger. Hojo only watched for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth across the three young, yet old faces in front of him. Finally, he shook his head, turning his entire body back to face the doors of the elevators, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose. He had never been scared of anyone in his life, but since the night that the three had appeared in his bedroom, instead of only Storm, he learned fear of other human beings.

The elevator chimed once again, and the three noticed that they were at the very top floor. Hojo stepped out, and the three followed, stopping once they got to a large hallway, one side nothing but large, very clear windows. They stood and stared out at a world they had never seen before, mesmerized. The sky was a bright blue with a few wispy clouds, the sun shining down on a city that gleamed. They knew that the city was actually on top of a large plate that covered more housing beneath, but in their fourteen years of life, they hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

"This is ours now," Sephiroth said quietly, all three of them ignoring the fuming scientist behind them.

"Yes," Cloud said simply. The three gave each other small smiles, and turned as one to begin walking down the hallway again, leaving the scientist to growl softly, and follow them. The three knew where they were going, as they stopped in front of the door to the Presidents office, pushing it open without even announcing their presence. The President was sitting behind his desk, smoking a cigar and staring idly out the window when they walked in. As the door opened, he turned, a look of pure hatred crossing his features.

"If I didn't need you three so badly," his hissed, and all three laughed.

"But you do, so your not going to have us killed," Cloud said, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming an arrogant stance.

"Besides, if you have us killed, where will all the people interested in SOLDIER put their money?" Sephiroth asked, a smirk gracing his features. Storm said nothing, only watched in amusement as the Presidents face became redder then normal. Sephiroth began to glance around, bored already. Cloud was tapping his foot to a beat that only he could hear, his air of not caring very obvious.

"When do we leave?" Storm asked quietly, her arms crossed over her chest. The President was taken aback by her words, but quickly gathered himself.

"You are to be deployed tomorrow, along with a squad of Army dicks, to the northern part of Wutai. We already have a base set up, but it has been under siege for the past week. If the three of you can break the siege, then all the money that went into creating you will have been well spent," the man concluded, chuckling softly at his own witty – at least that's what he thought – comment. He watched warily as Storm only smiled, and began walking over to him, her steps slow and methodical. Once she was to the desk, Sephiroth and Cloud smirked, watching their sister with anticipation glowing in their eyes. They knew what she was about to do, but neither the President nor Hojo did. She leaned across the desk, and still with the smile on her face, she beckoned the man to lean forward, which he did with trepidation. She then backhanded him in a movement so quick, that only Cloud and Sephiroth followed it. To the other two, it was merely a blur.

"Fuck you," she murmured, her voice pleasant. Then she turned on her heel, and ran out the door in a blur, her two brothers turning swiftly and following her.

**~x~x~x~**

Somehow, the three had found the maintenance hatch that led to the roof of the tall building, and the three now sat with their legs dangling over the edge.

"Is this really what we want to do?" Cloud asked quietly. He tried to quiet the feeling of dread that was blossoming in his chest. He wanted no part in this war, but they were expected to be good soldiers, and follow directions. He heard his brother sigh softly, and turned his head slightly to get a better look.

"We're puppets. To be moved by ShinRa in anyway they seem fit," he said, his words bitter. He didn't like this anymore then his siblings. They were being used, and even in his short life, he had his fill of being used.

"I don't want to do this," Storm whispered, allowing her own fears to come to the surface. She only allowed this in their presence, never while someone else was around, no matter who it was. None of them thought that this was fair, having gotten enough of a summary of why they were at war. "How is it fair to go to war with an entire nation, just because they don't want ShinRa to rule their lives? I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill people, I don't want the war, and I don't want to possibly lose the two of you." She hooked the heels of her boots on the edge, and pressed her face into her hands, letting the tears flow from her eyes. Both boys put their arms around her, tears gathering in their eyes as well.

"What else can we do?" Sephiroth said quietly, laying his head on her shoulder. "How far could we run from the company that controls the Planet? How long could we hide before they found us?" He felt the truth of his words settle in, as Storm regained control of herself. She lifted her head up, looking between two pairs of eyes that had identical emotions in them. She sighed, feeling the same resigned acceptance that she had seen with them. They didn't have a choice. A noise behind them had all three on their feet, bodies tense with the perceived threat, and weapons out.

**~x~x~x~**

Tseng stopped, only half of his upper body through the hatch to the roof. Seeing the three standing there, faces stoic and eyes narrowed, prepared for anything, made him pause. They were young, obviously, but the look in their eyes showed that they had been through more then he even wanted to imagine. A Turks training was hard, potentially dangerous, and it made him wonder what these teens had been though to make them so naturally suspicious. He let them see who it was without moving again, and curiously it was the girl who put her weapons away first, the other two following her lead. Interesting, he thought, as he climbed the rest of the way out.

Standing, he approached the three warily, making sure not to show his small thrill of fear as the three softly glowing eyes watched his every move.

"The President requested your presence," he said quietly, and filed away the look of pure hated that filled the girls, and blonds eyes. The silver one only had a look of mild distaste, which told him that the other two had a more personal interest in the President. As the girl, Storm her name was, snarled, he had to smile slightly. He felt bad for the President, because he knew one day that this short, waif of a girl was going to kill him.

**~x~x~x~**

"He can go fuck himself. We have nothing to say to that bastard," she growled out, her hands wrapping around the hilts of the daggers. She noticed Tseng watching, and immediately let them go, pushing all her emotions down. She knew that they had already given away too much when they reacted to the mention of the President. It was a Turks job to watch, noticing every detail and filing it away. Cloud and Sephiroth both followed her example, until the three were watching the man with no emotion in their faces or eyes, no telling sign in their relaxed bodies. Cloud knew Tseng had noticed, when the mans slight curiosity chilled, giving them his own blank face.

"You can use a helicopter, correct?" Storm asked, causing the man to narrow his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Yes," he replied, and she smiled slightly.

"Then take us to Wutai, now," she said, and Tseng had a hard time disobeying the command that was clear in her voice. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, leveling a flat glare at them. The kids are made of stern stuff, he thought, respect for the three starting to blossom.

"Why would I take you, when you are going to leave in the morning?" he asked, and she only shrugged. They started walking towards him, three obvious predators, and he tensed. They skirted around him, Cloud opening the hatch and disappearing down, quickly followed by Sephiroth. Storm stopped, her hand on the door.

"Is this the right thing to do?" she asked quietly, and Tseng narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was asking of him, and he would regret his answer to the day he died.

"I think it's needed," he answered, and watched silently as she nodded, then jumped down, the hatch slamming shut after her.

**~x~x~x~**

The next hour found the three of them in the basement, keys in hands. It had been absurdly easy to get the keys to the beautiful motorcycles that they had stopped and admired. As they were swinging their legs over the machines, they all turned as footsteps hurried towards them.

"You're not leaving without me," the boy from a couple years ago said as he slowed down, a set of keys in his hand. Storm and Cloud struggled to remember his name, and they both narrowed their eyes at Sephiroth as he gave the other boy a wide smile.

"Angeal, I didn't know you were supposed to be coming with us," he said, and Storm slapped her forehead, while Cloud cursed at himself. Angeal laughed quietly, and settled his bulky, muscular frame astride another motorcycle.

"I'm going with you, but Genesis isn't, at least not yet," he commented as he looked between them. Cloud narrowed his eyes, vaguely remembering the red head that had been with Angeal.

"Why not?" he asked, and Angeal smirked, sliding the key into the ignition, but he hesitated to start it.

"He's only eleven," Angeal said quietly, and the other three nodded. They knew they were only fourteen, but somewhere while they were being tortured, or injected with Gaia knows what, eleven became jaded. The way Angeal had said that, made them all believe that Genesis didn't quite have the maturity yet to handle war.

"How'd you find us?" Storm asked abruptly, looking at Angeal with suspicious eyes. The other teen only smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the bike.

"It wasn't hard. Three teens, with your hair and eye color? You kind of stand out. All I had to do was ask the right people, and they said you were headed down here. I was in the room when Tseng informed the President that the three of you were going to find someway to get to Wutai before the morning. Honestly, I'm surprised you don't have soldiers down here stopping you," he commented offhand, which made the three look quickly over their shoulders, and then start the motorcycles right after. Angeal followed their lead, and the four hit their throttles, and headed down the ramp that would lead out, only to be stopped by two soldiers who were pointing rifles at them, and more importantly, a steel door. They all stopped, Storm in the lead, with Cloud and Sephiroth at her sides, and Angeal directly behind.

"If you don't get out of our way, so help me Gaia I will cut you down," Storm growled, releasing the handles and slowly unsheathing her two scimitars. Angeal marveled at how it seemed like silver lightning played over the dark purple finish whenever they moved. Having grown up with a father who was a blacksmith, who made the large sword that rested on his back, he knew a well-made weapon when he saw one, and all the weapons the teens in front of him were top quality. His musings were cut short when the two soldiers cocked their weapons, arrogant looks on their faces.

"Oh please you little bitch," the one on the right said, and the two brothers smirked, quickly backing up their bikes, and Angeal quickly following suit. He didn't need any prodding when he saw that her blades were beginning to glow a light lilac.

"You steal ShinRa property, threaten our lives, and now try to intimidate us with your light show? Oh you're an uppity bitch," the one on the left said, and then both men laughed, the sound condescending. Storm laughed softly, and hitting the kickstand of the bike, she slid off. Both men in front of her opened fire at the same time, but her speed was even more then her two brothers. She easily deflected the bullets, her mind filled with a cold static. When they stopped firing, the light around her blades grew brighter, and she swiftly executed what would become her signature move.

The soldiers stared at her for a moment, their jaws open in complete shock, before they fell to the floor in bite-size pieces. They all heard a metallic groan, and then the door too fell apart in hundreds of pieces.

"What do you call that?" Angeal asked, staring with awe at the bloody pieces of meat and steel. She looked over her shoulder at him, before back to the destruction in front of her.

"I've never really thought about it," she said, before walking back to her bike, and began rolling the machine over the pile of rubble, easily picking it up and lifting it over when needed. The other three followed her lead, Cloud and Sephiroth exchanging amused smirks at the look of complete adoration Angeal was showing. They all got the bikes over, and as they remounted, she looked back at him, smirking.

"Fall to Pieces?" she said, and then grinned. Angeal blinked as Cloud and Sephiroth began howling with laughter, and then he joined in, experiencing their dark humor for the first time. The four gunned the engines, not noticing the pair of dark eyes that were watching from a window as they roared out of the ShinRa complex.

Gaia help the Wutai, Tseng thought with awe and respect. If those boys are anything like her, there might not be a country left when their done.


	2. Siege

The four teens lay on the ground, looking down from the cliff they were on. It was the late morning after they had escaped from ShinRa, and they had decided that no sleep was in order. They wanted to get to the fort, to see what they were up against. Angeal had already explained that the Wutai were somehow getting weapons that ShinRa made, and even though they were an island nation, they had thousands of people on that island, and most of them were warriors. The females were taught right alongside the males, and they were more into the secrecy then ShinRa was. Their ninja's, according to Angeal, had been systematically killing all the top officers of the company. That was why they, as the prototypes for SOLDIER were going to come in handy. With their enhanced skills, they would be the perfect answer to ShinRa's problem with the ninjas.

They had stolen a plane outside of Junon, that could carry them as well as the motorcycles, and somehow, the four teens, with no flying experience, had managed to crash the plane into the mountains at the center of the island. Somehow, the motorcycles had come out unscathed, even though the teens hadn't. Angeal sported a fractured wrist, luckily not his sword hand, Storm got two sprained ankles, Sephiroth a light concussion, and Cloud had gotten the worst, with a couple broken ribs. The cuts and bruises they had were healed within minutes of leaving the wreck of the plane, so those weren't bothering them anymore. Managing to roar through the mountains at breakneck speeds, and not be caught was another miracle. It didn't take long for Sephiroth and Cloud to both crash into trees, escaping at the last moment. Not to long after that, Angeal crashed his, and since four of them couldn't ride on one bike, Storm reluctantly left her bike behind, and the four made it the rest of the way on foot. It didn't take long with their running the entire way, to reach the cliff that they were all sprawled on. Looking down, they could see the fort in the distance, and in the three miles between them and the fort, tents, campfires, and hundreds of Wutai soldiers were camped.

"How the hell are we supposed to break this siege?" Cloud muttered, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the landscape. No one replied, since they all assumed the question was rhetorical. The fort was surrounded, maybe one thousand or so warriors camped around it. As they watched, their thoughts in their own heads, a helicopter could be heard, and all four turned their heads up slightly to watch the transport vehicle as it flew towards the fort. It was within one hundred feet of the place, when a loud boom sounded, and a missile went speeding towards the vehicle. The tail was blown to pieces, and it started spinning out of control, while the Wutai below it scattered. It crashed to the ground, and the four teens watched in interest as it completely blew apart. The Wutai began to cheer, and Sephiroth smirked slightly.

"Weren't we supposed to be coming in by helicopter later today?" he asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Yea, we were. I'm happy we decided to steal those damn motorcycles now," he muttered, looking over to his sister, whose eyes were flicking back and forth, narrowed in concentration.

"We can't just rush in, that would be suicide," she said quietly to her self, sucking in her lower lip and biting on it as she thought. "We need to find a way to sabotage their supplies." She turned to Angeal with one eyebrow raised, and he shook his head, his eyes not leaving the gathered people below.

"It has been tried before. The Wutai live off the land," he said in a distracted voice, his brows furrowed in a frown. Cloud cursed softly, plans forming and being discarded in his mind.

"Then we take away their supplies," Sephiroth said quietly, looking over at the other three with a gleam in his eyes.

"Burn everything," Cloud said quietly, a small smile on his face. Storm nodded, and Angeal looked at the three, horrified.

"Burn the forest? That will kill the wildlife here!" he said, astonished that they would even suggest something. Cloud shrugged, looking back downward.

"Would you rather jump off this cliff into the middle of them, and just start killing? We are only four teenagers, no matter what training and enhancements we have. Do you want to die this early in the war?" he asked, turning his head to look at the black haired boy. He nodded in satisfaction when Angeal shook his head no.

"The only problem is if we burn this forest, we have no where to hide then," Storm said, releasing her bottom lips. She looked over at her two brothers, who were now looking at her with frowns.

"What about their water source?" Sephiroth asked, noticing the blue ribbon of water that wound its way down from the mountains, skirting the fort before emptying into the sea beyond.

"I don't know if the fort uses that as its water supply too, but I know that it is the only water source they use," Angeal offered. Sephiroth sighed, which drew the attention of the others, and began backing away from the edge, motioning them to follow. When they had gotten far enough away, they settled into a circle, watching each other.

"Which one of us could go to the fort, warn them not to drink the water, and make it back in one night?" he asked, and Angeal looked at the other two, shocked at the thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Are you nuts? None of you would be able to make it there and back, not through all those Wutai," his voice trailed off as three pairs of cat eyes turned towards him, watching him with disdain.

"Don't be such a pussy," Cloud muttered, making Angeal blush slightly, anger tinting the blue of his eyes.

"I will," Storm volunteered. "I'm the smallest and fastest, plus I'm better at stealth then any of you. Also, if I get captured, I have the best chance of getting out alive." She said these things no nonsense, and stood, the decision clearly made. Angeal wasn't having any of it though.

"If you get captured, do you know what they'll do to you?" he began in a heated voice, before Sephiroth cut him off with a wave of his hand, the girl having already turned back to study the landscape.

"Never doubt the abilities of our sister, Angeal. If she says she can do something, she will do it," he said quietly, with Cloud nodding the entire time, looking at the lithe form of his sister with admiration. Angeal went through a complete change of his personality at those words. He had been brought up to assume that the women were weaker, in need of protection. That belief changed in an instant as he looked between the two boys who were staring at the girl, and then the girl herself. She was talking to herself, her eyes narrowed in concentration as the toe of her right combat boot tapped to an unknown beat. She turned to them, and Angeal wondered how he had missed the inner strength that was shining through her purple eyes. It was the same inner strength that had drawn him to Sephiroth and Cloud, believing that they were people that he could look up to, depend on. He stared at her with a gaping mouth as he wondered how the hell he could have missed it.

"Alright, I know what I'm going to do," she said, swiftly walking over to the line of trees behind them. She motioned vaguely off to the west, where Midgar and the continents lay. "I'm going to go down the river, and exit the waters close to the fort." She ignored the sudden narrowing of three pairs of eyes, running the plan through her head. "From what I could see, there's not many troops close to the walls, and if I can evade detection until I get there, I should be home free. Getting over the walls will pose no problem."

"Sister, the water comes directly from the mountain," Sephiroth said in Yit, causing Angeal to blink, and narrow his eyes at the unknown language. "That would be as much suicide as taking them all head on." Cloud nodded, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You would freeze to death within minutes," the blond continued, making Angeal grow even more confused. She growled softly, and the two boys stood, meeting her softly glowing eyes with their own. The three squared off, staring at each other in stubborn silence. Finally she wilted in submission, and the looks of relief on the two boys faces made Angeal believe that they had won whatever they had been arguing about.

"What other choice is there?" she asked normally, a tone to her voice that made Angeal blink as the other two sighed in understanding.

"Why not just cut a path straight through them, to the fort?" Cloud said, and they all looked at him in disbelief, before narrowing their eyes in speculation.

"Once we got to the fort, they could send out reinforcements," Sephiroth added. Then an unholy gleam came into his eyes. He looked at Angeal, their resident expert on the Wutai, and raised a single eyebrow. "How suspicious are these people? What are their beliefs?" Angeal blinked, before going through the store of knowledge he had on them. He turned back towards the fort with a frown.

"They believe in gods and devils, and have many superstitions regarding both. Why?" he asked, turning back to them. The three looked at Sephiroth, none of them having a clue what was going on behind that pretty face. He smirked, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, wondering absently for the umpteenth time if he should cut it. Both his and Storm's hair was down to their waists, having made a pact when they were young, after having their heads shaved bald, that they would only cut their hair if the other did. It was something agreed on with deadly seriousness, and as they grew, they kept their word, and neither of them had cut their hair. They hadn't even let anyone besides Cloud or each other touch their hair again.

"With our eyes and hair, plus the skills we have, we could become their devils," he said with malicious glee. The three began to smirk as his words settled in.

"If we can wait until most of them are asleep, and then sneak into camp, we can kill as many as possible, before sneaking back out," Angeal commented, tapping a finger against his lips in thought.

"We could split up, two of us taking them from this side, and two from the other. Then tomorrow night, we could shift, and attack from the east and west," Cloud said, eyes scanning the horizon, judging how long it would take two of them to reach the far side. Roughly three hours, he thought, turning back to them.

"If we did that, and we were able to kill fifty each, that would be two hundred of them gone in one night. If we did this right, we could have the siege lifted in a couple days," Storm said, grinning slightly.

"What are we going to do for food?" Angeal asked, already feeling the start of hunger pangs in his stomach. Storm smirked, glanced at the Wutai, and back at him.

"We take a page from their book. We live off the land," she said, before drawing a dagger from her thigh, and taking off silently into the woods. They watched her go, grinning slightly. Cloud turned to them, sliding a small knife out of his boot.

"I'll go get herbs and such to cook with, as well as what we'll need to color ourselves. The two of you gather wood, and find a place that we can have a fire without being seen. Agreed?" Cloud asked, waiting for the two to nod their heads before moving off into the woods, following his sister. Angeal followed Sephiroth a moment later as the boy began to search through the woods, looking for a hollow or something they could use. The two were silent as they picked up kindling, and larger sticks and logs to burn on their way. Finally, Angeal couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Are you really siblings?" he asked, and cringed slightly from the cold eyes that were directed his way. Having never had anyone speak civilized to him but his siblings, Sephiroth was at a lost as how to reply. He sensed though, that Angeal could easily become a friend, something that he had no experience with. So he resorted to telling to truth, as he bent over to grab another log, hoping that it was the right course of action.

"Storm and Cloud are sister and brother by blood, twins," he murmured, but he knew Angeal could hear him. "I am not related to them by blood, but that doesn't change the fact that Cloud is my brother, and Storm is my sister."

"What happened to your parents?" Angeal asked, intensely curious about these siblings. He had the same feeling as Sephiroth, that if only he could find a way, he could become friends with the three, something they obviously needed. Sephiroth sighed, and stopped, watching the brief glimpse of blond hair through the trees far in front of them. Angeal thought he had asked the wrong question and began to sweat, but Sephiroth turned to him slightly, and his eyes were jaded and cold.

"Our mothers died while giving birth to us," he said quietly, looking away from the sympathy in the deep blue eyes of the other boy. He gazed up, watching the way the sunlight played through the trees. "My father is Dr. Hojo, and theirs is President ShinRa. Storm and Cloud know who their father is, but Hojo never told me that he was mine. The fourteen years we were with him, he always told me that my father was a nobody from the town, who didn't want a monster as a child. He still doesn't know that I know he's my father." Sephiroth stopped his words, wincing internally as he realized he gave away more information then he wanted to. His eyes widened in shock as Angeal's arms wrapped around him, his entire body going stiff. No one had ever hugged him besides his siblings, and it felt…nice. He relaxed slowly as Angeal made no move to let him go, even hesitantly putting his own free hand on the other boy's waist.

"It seems as though you three have lived a hard life," Angeal muttered, feeling the coldness of Sephiroth's pauldrons on his cheek. He felt the other boy nod once, and drew away slowly. He gave the boy a small smile, which was returned hesitantly. "We are in a war, this is true, but at least you're finally your own people, to do as you wish." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly, drawing away from the other boy.

"Let's find a spot, and get a fire started," he said coldly, moving away. Angeal stood for a moment, confused at the sudden change. He began walking after Sephiroth, wondering what it was he said that brought on the change.

**~x~x~x~**

After dressing the four rabbits that Storm had caught, letting Cloud season them and mush up some berries for war paint, the four sat staring at the fire in the late afternoon sunlight, each lost in their own thoughts. Angeal was terrified, because tonight he would finally kill his first fellow human. That was the only thought running through his head as he sat cross-legged, his father's sword on his knees as he sharpened the blade. The blade had cost quite a bit of gil to make, and he had promised his father that he wouldn't use the blade unless otherwise needed. He believed that his first fight was something he needed the blade for.

Cloud was staring at Sephiroth, completely inappropriate thoughts going through his head. He had never felt things like this before, and he was wondering if it had something to do with the up coming battle. He had known this day would come, when they would be forced to kill their fellow humans, but he never expected it to be quite to soon in their lives. He never expected he would feel these things for his brother either. He knew they weren't related by blood, which only made the thoughts worse. He was attracted to the opposite sex, from looking at the pictures from magazines that Storm had managed to steal from the employees, but looking at the males in them, he couldn't deny that he felt a certain attraction to them as well. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, resorting to a meditation technique that one of their trainers had taught them, trying to calm his mixed emotions.

Sephiroth kept stealing glances at Cloud, and each time he found the blond staring at him, an undisguised look of interest in his blue eyes. With the last look, he found Cloud with his eyes closed, a look of peace on his face. Sephiroth took that moment to let his eyes wander over Cloud's face, wondering why he had never seen how handsome he was before now. He wondered if it was the upcoming death they were going to inflict that made him think this. Knowing that the people below probably had families that were waiting for them, that they were fighting for something they believed in, instead of being forced into it, made him think. He decided, as he began to use the same meditation technique that Cloud was using, that once this siege was lifted, he would take charge of at least one aspect of his life. He would make sure to tell Cloud that he was just as interested as the blond in possibly starting something between them.

Storm was quiet in her own mind. She kept returning to what Tseng had said, that this war was needed. But why? she thought to herself, frowning. Why is this war so important? All the Wutai want is their freedom, and ShinRa can't stand the thought of someone or something not being under their control. Is this all the war is about? Control? She drew her knees up to her chest, something that one of their trainers, a grizzled army veteran, had told them once flitting through her troubled mind.

"_It is a soldier's duty to follow orders," he had said, looking down at the three rapt faces sitting in front of him. At nine years old, the three loved hearing stories from this man. "However, to be a good soldier, you must know what is right and wrong. Killing someone who is trying to kill you is one thing, but killing someone who is defenseless is another. Following orders is something a soldier does, but following them blindly is something only a stupid soldier does. Always question. If your heart tells you that the order is doing more good then harm, then follow. Sometimes you are ordered to do things you may find appalling, and once again you must ask yourself. If I do this, how many lives will I save? If you can ask yourself that every time, and answer truthfully, countless, then no matter how appalling you find it, know that you are doing good." Then he laughed. "If you don't like the orders, then get yourself into a position of power, so you don't have to follow them anymore."_

Storm sighed, and looked at the sky, seeing that it was getting near dusk, and the rabbits were more then cooked. She looked over at Cloud and Sephiroth, both of whom were deep in meditation, their faces reflecting a peace she could never find. Turning her attention from them, she looked at Angeal, and frowned. He was chalk white, something that was impressive considering his constant tan. His eyes were wide and glassy, and he impulsively kept stroking the huge blade in his lap.

"Angeal," she said quietly, and he blinked, looking up at her. "If this is something you don't want to do, then don't do it." He shook his head violently, a look of stubborn determination entering his eyes.

"My father was in the army, before he retired to become a blacksmith," he said, his hand stopping on the blade. "He once told me that honor is the best weapon that a soldier can have. Without it, you become a mindless killing machine. Without it, you follow orders without questioning the morals of it. Even soldiers, who are trained to follow orders, should know the difference between right and wrong. He told me to always hold onto my honor, because it will help me make the right decision when it comes." He grew silent, and Storm looked down into the fire, replaying his words in her mind, even as she thought about what their trainer had said. Finally she looked back up, meeting Angeal's calm blue ones, with her own troubled purple.

"Doing this tonight, is this honorable? If we fight in this war, should we consider ourselves honorable warriors?" she asked, her voice soft. Angeal blinked, and smiled slightly.

"We didn't start this war, Storm. But we have to find a way to finish it. ShinRa wants to build a mako reactor on this island, to help the people of this nation enjoy the luxuries that most of the world already has. They may hate us now, but think of how the next generation will feel. They will not have to grow up in mud hovels, with no source of heat or light except a fire. Besides," he said, his voice thick with irony and a trace of anger. "ShinRa won't give up until they possess the Wutai completely, and the Wutai won't give up until their all dead, or they win. At least working for ShinRa we know that their future generations will enjoy the life we have." Storm snorted at the last, making Angeal look at her curiously. She shook her head. If he hung around them long enough, he would learn of their past.

She reached over, and lightly touched both Sephiroth and Cloud, something that was guaranteed to bring them out of their light trance. Both sets of eyes opened simultaneously, turning and blinking at her.

"The food is done, and if you three are to make it to the other side by two a.m., then I suggest you eat and get moving," she said blandly, her eyes sparkling slightly when three jaws dropped.

"You're going to come in from this side by yourself?" Cloud asked, narrowing his eyes. She nodded, and the brothers just nodded, Sephiroth reaching up and taking down the spit that the rabbits were on. Angeal shook his head violently.

"No, no fucking way are you going by yourself," he said hotly, and swallowed as a shot of fear traveled up his spine at the three pairs of cold eyes that turned to him slowly.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Storm asked, her voice as cold as her eyes. Angeal swallowed again, looking with pleading eyes to Cloud and Sephiroth. They only snickered slightly, their eyes still cold, before Sephiroth handed each one a rabbit. He looked back at Storm, who was calmly pulling apart the steaming meat, elegantly placing each tidbit into her mouth.

"I'll never doubt your abilities," Angeal whispered, and Storm nodded.

"Why don't we attack from three, or all four directions at the same time?" Cloud asked around a mouthful of food. Sephiroth and Storm frowned at him, their eyes thoughtful.

"How many do you think you can take out by yourself?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow at Cloud. The blond only shrugged, shoving more food into his mouth.

"I say we each kill fifty tonight, and leave a couple alive to spread the rumor of the devils that were sent to punish them," he said with a wicked grin, making Sephiroth and Storm chuckle darkly. "After fifty, we retreat, and do it again tomorrow night. We'll really have to use our stealth though. It all hinges on the fact that we are supposed to be like ghosts." He looked to Angeal, who was staring at the rabbit as though he had never seen the furry woodland creature before. Well, not so furry anymore, was the darkly humorous thought in Clouds mind.

"Hey Angel, you think you can go it alone?" Cloud asked, and Angeal frowned at him.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Cloud just smirked, and finished the last of the rabbit, throwing the bones far into the woods.

"I called you Angel. We all have our own nicknames that we half chose, half gave each other. Angel was a right fit for you, don't you guys think?" he asked his siblings, and they nodded.

"What's yours then?" Angeal asked, challenging. Cloud grinned, but it was Sephiroth who answered.

"Reaper, a fictional entity that appears at the time of your death, and transports your soul to the Promised Land, or to Hell. I found it in a book, and it suited him," Sephiroth explained with a shrug.

"His is Demon," Cloud said proudly, shooting Sephiroth a large grin. Sephiroth blushed slightly, even as he grinned a little. "Demon's are winged beasts that reside in Hell, where the bad little souls go. It's the Demon's job to make them regret the actions that put them in Hell. Cool huh?"

"What does Angel mean?" he asked, and blushed slightly at the knowing look Storm gave him, before turning back to watch to falling night. Sephiroth snorted softly, and Cloud gave him a huge, wicked grin.

"Angel's come in two different forms, actually. They can be good, where they reside in the Promised Land and serve Gaia, or they can be bad, and like Demon's they serve the ruler of Hell."

"What's yours?" he asked Storm, intensely curious. She slowly turned her face back to him, and the fire caught her eyes just right, reflecting the flames in them. She smiled slowly, revealing the small fangs that she usually kept hidden. It wasn't until that evil smile, that Angeal noticed both Sephiroth and Cloud were wearing the same grin. The three had the same wicked, dark look on their faces, as the two boys turned to stare at the girl.

"Saetan," she said quietly, and it was full of malicious amusement. "I rule Hell."

**~x~x~x~**

Storm shifted from her crouch, running directly at the scout's back, easily slicing his throat, and easing him to the ground silently. She searched the plains that she found herself in, the black and purple swirls over her skin making her blend in perfectly with the night. Cloud had gotten creative with the berries, collecting ones that suited them. Sephiroth had gotten green berries, that actually did really well with the charcoal from the fire. Angeal was red, a bright startlingly red, that looked a lot like blood, and Cloud was decked out in black and blue. If it wasn't for the obvious patterns on their pale skin, it would look as though they had been beaten the shit out of.

Seeing no one, Storm eased forward, not encountering anyone as she reached the first tent. Slipping in silently, she slit the throats of the two men who were sleeping, their eyes only opening briefly before going glazed and dead. She used her hearing to make sure there was no one close moving around, and swiftly went to the next tent. She ignored the blood that was covering her, mixing with the black and purple beautifully. She didn't realize that her eyes could easily be seen in the night, and by the time she got the fifty, only two people left hogtied and gagged, their eyes wide in horror, the last thought before the people died was that a devil had killed them.

Cloud ran swiftly over the uneven ground, keeping his eyes closed to a slit so the blue didn't give him away. The scout and his partner had been dealt with, so he slipped into the nearest tent, slicing through the windpipe and jugular of the two warriors lying there with ease. He glanced out of the tent, and cursed silently when someone walking by glanced his way. He waited in the shadows until the man peeked his head in the tent, and slid the dagger home through his throat, and twisted it, severing the spinal cord. He dragged the man into the tent, and laying him on his already dead comrades, Cloud glanced once more out the tent. Seeing no one, he sped to the next tent, dispatching those inside in a spray of blood. The only thought in his mind, was four. Forty six to go.

Sephiroth growled softly to himself, one arm wrapped around the throat of a scout that had accidentally come up on him from behind, letting loose a small cry before Sephiroth was on him, dagger forgotten as he quickly subdued the man. Snapping his neck, he silently lowered the man to the ground, looking around the area with alert eyes, hoping that the small cry had gone unheard. He waited for a few moments, and when no movement could be seen or heard, he cautiously made his way across the packed earth, the roar of the river nearby masking any sound he could have made. He moved like shadow into the first tent, blinking at what he found, before quickly snapping the necks of the man and woman. He stayed for a moment, before grinning, trying hard not to break into laughter. He left the two, moving easily to the next tent, grinning the entire time. It would have been interesting to be in the camp when they found those two. He had killed them while they were in the middle of sex, and left them in that position.

Angeal felt sick to his stomach as he went from tent to tent, killing those inside with deadly accuracy. It sickened him at the ease in which he was finding himself taking the lives of the sleeping warriors. It didn't stay though, and numbness began to creep in, as he neared twenty. Blood was coating him as it was the others, and he felt each drop as a stain on his soul. Death comes so easily, he thought, as he gagged and rolled his last person onto their stomach, tying their hands behind their back. He rolled them back over, and grinned slightly at the look of utter terror on the woman's face. He hated himself for it, but somewhere between going numb around his twentieth kill, and now, his final, he had found a sick joy in the death of others. It was that joy that made him bend down, whispering in the woman's ear.

"We are here to punish you," he said quietly in Wutainian, laughing evilly as the woman's eyes widened, and filled with tears. "Tell everyone that the devils will come again, killing you one by one until there is none left. It is your punishment for standing against the might of ShinRa." With that he stood, and using his senses to make sure the coast was clear, he silently slipped out of the camp, and made his way back to the meeting place at the top of the cliff.

**~x~x~x~**

Where is she? Sephiroth thought to himself, as the three boys stared down into the still sleeping camp. They had gotten back no problem, and as dawn was breaking over the island, their sister had yet to return. Panic was gnawing at three bellies, but none of them let it show on their faces, as they waited for the Wutai to wake, and find what they had done. They watched in silence as the first rays of light eased over the tents, and a few moments after that, the first scream could be heard. A small smile played over Cloud's lips as he listened, and watched the people scurry around like tiny bugs below them. It was mass panic, and as the morning wore on, people began leaving the plains in small groups, slipping into the woods and south, where the city of Wutai was.

"If she's not back by nightfall, were going and getting her back," Cloud said quietly, and the other two nodded. The rest of the day, their eyes continuously scanned the ground below, sleep the last thing on their minds, despite the fact that they hadn't slept in over 60 hours. Nightfall fell over the camp, the sunset a bloody orange in the west, stars beginning to come out over the sea in the east. They held their positions until full night, and swiftly went back to where their previous fire was. Gathering charcoal, the three liberally coated their bodies, and Sephiroth and Cloud did their hair. Afterwards, they stood staring at each other, the faint light from the stars more then enough for them to see by. Their skin was completely black, with a ghostly gleam to it from the charcoal. Their eyes glowed brightly against the darkness, and the three purposely enhanced the glow, until faint light was cast over their features. They returned to the cliff, drawing their weapons slowly as they glared down into what was left of the Wutai siege. They assumed that Storm had killed her fifty, so two hundred were down. Plus another rough estimate of two hundred that had deserted during the day, and they were down to six hundred warriors. Angeal was terrified, sure that he was going to die, but Cloud and Sephiroth pushed off hard from the cliff, landing on their feet on the steep incline below them.

The two rode the side of the cliff down, knees bent as they adjusted their balance. Neither cared that Angeal was staring after them with open mouthed shock, shaking his head as he took an easier way down. They got closer to where it leveled out, and the two, with a mighty push of their legs, went flying through the air, falling and rolling, stopping in a crouch. They estimated that they were only about a mile and a half away from the outer tents, and not waiting for Angeal, they took off at a dead run, Sephiroth's blade beginning to glow a soft green, and Cloud's blue. They were going to get their sister back.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm clenched her jaws together as her body worked out another bullet from her ribs. She had lost count after thirty, and cursed the genetic makeup of her own body. She would have happily died as the two warriors had emptied their machine guns into her, effectively bringing her to her knees, and knocking her out. She had thought she was dead, until a dozen sharp pains in her body had brought her jolting awake, only the torture she had gone through at Hojo's hands keeping her from screaming. She knew she had been in this darkness for a couple hours at least, when she forced herself to her feet, shutting the pain away as best she could. She spent the next couple of minutes searching blindly around, because the place she was in was pitch black. Her hands only encountered dirt walls, which led her to believe that she was underground somewhere. Also, it was circular, roughly twelve feet in diameter. She blinked as the sound of squeaky hinges reached her ears, and she looked up, seeing evening light creep through the darkness. It's close to full night, she thought calmly, finding it strange that she was so calm. She had been captured close to dawn when she was trying to make her way out of camp, killing close to another hundred in a close contact battle, before the two got smart, and shot her. She had been calm then, and it hadn't worn off, something she was glad for.

"You're alive," a voice said, heavily accented. She smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at the face that appeared over the hole. This couldn't be better timing, she thought, grinning broadly enough to fully flash her fangs.

"And your pitifully stupid," she murmured, swiftly bunching her legs and shooting upwards, grabbing the mans head in one hand, as she flew through the hole, taking him with her. She landed lightly on her feet, and turned swiftly at the sound of a cocking gun, the man held in front of her, one hand to his throat.

"Shoot, and he dies," she hissed, eyes darting around. She cursed softly, not seeing her weapons, but she had seen the fort through the entrance of the tent, not two hundred feet from where she stood. She filed that information away, and then wanted to smack herself as she realized where her weapons were. With one hand, she took back and sheathed all her daggers from the man in her grip, before kicking his legs out from under him, forcing him to fall to his knees with his back towards her. She was watching the man holding a shaky gun to her, his eyes wide and frightened, and the one kneeling in front of her. She had seen her harness and shoulder guards on the table next to the hole, and as she buckled them to her body, taking her scimitars from the man on his knees, a flash of blue and green could be briefly seen from the south. Her eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed as she grinned evilly.

"I am Leader of the Wutai Nation," the man on his knees said, only turning his head to glare at her over his shoulder. She put her hand to her chest in mock surprise, and bowed slightly, though not taking her eyes off the one with the gun.

"Oh I am sorry my Lord, I didn't know," Storm said in a mock subservient voice. "Allow me to help you to your feet." She said softly, amusement tinting her voice as she threw a dagger at the one with the gun, catching him in the forehead, and before the other man could move, she was in front of him, lifting him forcefully off his feet by his throat. As she was preparing to crush his windpipe, she saw something flash in his eyes, and instantly lowered him to his feet, but not releasing her hold on his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her hand tightening in warning as she saw his hand twitch towards a concealed weapon. "I asked you a question, and your answer determines whether you will live to see the dawn." Her voice was light, conversational, but the battle in her eyes was what made him answer with complete truth.

"I fight, because if we were to give into ShinRa, our nation would be raped by them. Our natural resources, our fighters, everything would belong to the company in the name of evolution. They did not ask if we wanted civilization to be brought to us, they only assumed. We only wanted ShinRa to leave us alone, but they were having nothing of our attempts to talk peace. So now the war has started. Even if we all die in the attempt, our race wiped out of existence like the Ancients, we will have fought and died for what we believe in. Why do you do this?" his question caught her off guard enough that she answered without thinking.

"I have no choice," she said, before clamping her lips together, letting go of his throat, and attaching her two swords to her back.

"There is always a choice!" the man said hotly, and she chuckled humorlessly, eyes watching the brief flashes of green and blue, getting closer by the minute.

"You have choices too, Leader. You could chose to give into ShinRa, thus keeping your entire race alive, and yet you do not. You command them to fight, damning them to extinction. You do realize that my brothers and I are more then a match for your ninja's, and anything you can throw at us. It does you no good to continue fighting," she commented mercilessly, stating facts. The man's face heated in anger, and even as he moved lightning quick to grab the hidden pistol on his hip, she was faster, her blade resting delicately beneath his nose before his hand even touched the grip of his gun. He swallowed hard, fear bleeding into his dark eyes when he noticed that the girl wasn't even looking at him.

"What are you?" he asked, voice faint. She did finally turn to look at him, smiling slightly.

"I am a SOLDIER, the Elite of ShinRa's military force," her voice was silk over steel, and hearing the deadly seriousness purred in her seductive voice, combined with the ancient purple eyes, made him finally believe that his nation didn't stand a chance. "If I were you, I would be a leader, and get the rest of your people out of here, while there are still some alive." He nodded, and turned to leave, before looking back over his shoulder briefly.

"I have a son, Tseng," he said, and mentally rejoiced even as a part of him died, as her eyes flared with recognition at the name. "He's alive." He breathed, only waiting for her slight nod before walking out of the tent, his shouted words having immediate action as they began to retreat to the south, back to their city of Wutai. He waited for the word to pass, wincing slightly as the girl walked up to him, standing on his right as her eyes scanned through the fleeing warriors, ignoring the looks of hatred that were sent her way. She yelled something in a language he didn't recognize, and an answering yell sounded over the now almost empty plain, before three teens her age came running through the swiftly moving crowd, the three boys covered in the blood of his warriors. He made a move for his gun again, and a purple blade was smacked flat against his chest. He glanced over at the girl, heeding her warning look as she turned the blade slightly, the razor sharp edge cutting through the material of his shirt without any pressure from her. He waited until the three boys had stopped by them, ignoring their looks of interest as he turned towards the girl, holding his hand out. She looked at him suspiciously, before taking it firmly.

"If you die, make sure it's a battle of your choosing," he said, finding it slightly difficult to translate the Wutainian blessing into their Normal language. "If you live, live each day as though it was your last." She nodded, and he let go of her hand, but before he had taken a few steps, her voice stopped him again.

"Leader," she said, and he looked over his shoulder at her, frowning. "You know ShinRa won't stop until you give in, or you die." He nodded, and smiled grimly.

"Yes, I know. Neither will we, SOLDIER," he said, and then was running, following the last of his retreating warriors.

**~x~x~x~**

The four watched the retreating figures until they had disappeared into the woods, before turning back to Storm. She was watching the woods with slightly glazed eyes, and her eyes refocused enough for her to smile slightly at the three.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said sarcastically, before wincing and clutching her thigh, falling to her knees slowly. The three boys were by her side in an instant, each supporting her as she listed from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, and then cursed at his own stupidity. Now that he was looking, he could see the bullet holes in her skin, some of which had already scabbed over. His first count, as he glanced up and down her thin body, was 42 bullets. Even as they watched with concerned eyes, a bullet pushed between the fingers on her thigh, followed by a brief river of blood, before that stopped. She sighed in relief, and completely collapsed into Cloud's arms, her twin's hands restlessly running up and down her arms in comfort.

"Who are you?" a stern voice asked, and all four slowly turned their heads to look at the small troop of army soldiers who were pointing their cocked gun at them. Storm growled, and before anyone could even speak, she was on her feet, both weapons out and held at her side, glowing a soft lilac.

"We are on your side you moron," she hissed, making the…captain, Sephiroth noticed on the front of his uniform, take a step back. "If we weren't, do you think we would still be here, while all the Wutai you couldn't get rid of, are fleeing back to their city? We saved your asses you piece of shit!" They all breathed a silent sigh of relief when the information was processed in the captain's mind, and he made a hand signal, all the weapons being lowered.

"Welcome to Fort Tamerlain…" he trailed off, clearly expecting an introduction. Storm smiled slightly, having to fight the shaking of her body just to stay on her feet.

"The name is Saetan," she said quietly, before gracefully falling to her knees, sinking her blades tip first into the ground so she could lean on them. Cloud was by her side in an instant, scooping her up in his arms, as the captain blinked rapidly, his mouth gaping open stupidly.

"She needs medical attention," the man said wisely, and Sephiroth growled, pushed past his point of tolerance with idiots. He swiftly brought his still unsheathed sword around, leveling it at the man's throat.

"No shit you poor excuse for a captain, so take us into the fort so we can get her some," he growled, and the man swallowed before nodding, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture towards the slightly open gates. The four teens ran past him, and disappeared into the fort. So it was that they passed the test the President had set upon them, and SOLDIER came into being.


	3. Friendship

Storm awoke to find two small things in her ears, that were pounding music into her eardrums. Fatigue made her limbs dead, so she lay there, keeping her eyes closed and listening to the music. The song had a hard rock beat, and amazing rifts of guitar. The small smile that formed on her face was quickly wiped away as dry, raspy fingers trailed down her cheek. She lifted a hand swiftly, ignoring the shooting pain in her body, and felt the back of her hand connect hard with a face. She cracked her eyes open long enough to watch Hojo fall to the floor in a spray of blood, before smirking and closing her eyes again.

"I told you never to touch me again, Hojo," she said, her voice croaking. A hand wrapped around her throat, and her eyes flew open wide, the purple glowing softly with anger. She glared up into the dark eyes that were burning above her, and purposely raised her hand slowly, ignoring the almost crushing grip the scientist had. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, and began to squeeze. She watched with sadistic glee as his eyes tightened in pain, and the sudden crack that sounded through the room made him finally release his grip. As the man staggered away from the bed, holding his broken wrist, she slowly swung her legs over the edge, frowning at her own body, and the myriad of needles and tubes that were attached to her. Slowly, concentrating past the double vision she was having, she began to pull the needles and tubes out, pissed because she had to use all her concentration to make sure she didn't rip them out, and cause more damage then she already had. A hated voice made its way past the pounding of the music, and she carefully raised her head, frowning at Hojo as he stood in front of her, screaming. She couldn't understand what he was saying, and was glad. Fire burned through her body, making her gasp softly and fall back on the bed. She twitched helplessly as the mako exploded inside of her, making her heart race, and sweat bead on her face. The adrenaline was pumping through her system now, and in a blur of speed, she removed the rest of the tubes and needles, and was out the door, not caring that she was completely naked.

**~x~x~x~**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cloud growled out, glaring at the scientist. The man shrugged, and both Sephiroth and Cloud fought the urge hard to not strike the man.

"I injected her with a shot of mako, she experienced the adrenaline rush that goes with it, and she took out all the needles and tubes I was using to heal her. Then she was out the door," Hojo said nonchalantly, even though inside he was seething. He ended up having to use a cure materia on his wrist and nose, since the little bitch had shattered them. He turned away from the two boys, not wanting them to see the train of his thoughts in his eyes. Once Storm had woken, he had intended to make her pay for making him fear her, for having the nerve to tell him no.

"Where did she go?" Sephiroth asked, and Hojo shivered slightly at that silky, deep voice. He was rather pissed at himself that he never got to know the two boys the way he had known Storm, and that chance was long past. He shrugged in answer, wanting to get the two of them away from him as quickly as possible. If they didn't go away soon, he would be sorely tempted to test them out, to see if they made the same sweet sounds their sister had. Fear of them, and especially the girl, was the only thing that encouraged caution, and it was roaring at him from deep in his mind.

"Leave me, I have things to do," he snapped at them, refusing to turn around less they see the raging erection he had. He waited until the door had shut behind him, before he ran through everything he had learned in the past three days since he had arrived at the fort. The captain here had called immediately when they had broken the siege, letting both him and the President know that the four teens had indeed done it. He and President ShinRa were already on the plane there when he got the call that Storm was badly injured, having taken 43 bullets, and somehow she was still hanging on, with the help of cure materia and blood transfusions. The captain was in a near panic, babbling that he was afraid she was going to die, and such nonsense. He had done his best to reassure the man she would not die, just to keep her sedated and not moving. That was when he learned a nasty bit of truth. She wasn't responding to any of the sedatives, at all.

The President and Hojo arrived right before dawn, and the scientist immediately had taken a basement room for his own, transforming it within an hour into a medical facility. Injection after injection of the mako with Jenova added, or the J-Mix, the internal bleeding had stopped the night following their arrival, and the morning after, the bullet holes were still gaping wounds, though most had scabbed over. Hojo's real relief though, was no longer having to look into those knowing eyes. The entire day and night, she had lay there, body twitching uncontrollably with the mako, only watching him with dead, cold eyes. She must have known what his plan was, and she knew what would make him turn into the sadistic monster that was inside him. If she had shown the slightest glimmer of fear, or any other emotion, he would have used it to mentally torture her, as he had back in the lab. The physical wasn't his favorite thing, more like an extra bonus. He scowled to himself, thinking back. He probably would have done something anyway that first day, had the President and her two brothers not been hovering by her side the entire time. President ShinRa was anxious, not wanting one of his cash cows to die, and the two brothers ignored him, watching Hojo the entire time with the same dead eyes. None of the three ever took their eyes off him, until yesterday morning, when Storm's eyes had finally closed, and she slipped into a light coma, her body healing itself. Sephiroth and Cloud had only watched her silently for a moment, before they both walked over to the door, and out. Hojo ignored the President until he left, and had then decided that he was in need of a good sleep. He hoped she would be awake when he got up, but no such luck.

She was still sound asleep when he woke up that night, and seeing that the bullet wounds were scaring over, the tissue a healthy pink, he let her be, taking absent note of the way she had become almost gaunt, though her muscle definition had not changed. Her stomach was sunken in below her ribs, her translucent skin tight over her muscles, showing every tracery of blue that snaked under her skin. Dark hollows were around her eyes and in her cheeks, and even her luxurious hair was dull. He was yawning when he made the note on his clipboard to remind her about the metabolism of a SOLDIER, that she needed to eat more to keep up with the demands that the mako put on her body. Then he had retired for sleep once again. Waking the following morning, he was pleased to see that the bullet holes were now shiny white scars, and a quick scan of her body showed that the internal damage had been completely healed. Then when he had felt her wake, as he was taking more notes, all hell broke loose. He had tried an injection of pure mako to subdue her, hoping the pain from the injection would give him enough time to pump her full of sedatives, but he had forgotten how their bodies reacted to the greenish liquid. He had also forgotten how damn fast she was, faster then even her two brothers, though they were physically stronger. Even as he was preparing the injection of sedatives, she had removed all his equipment and was out the door, a blur to anyone looking. Hojo growled softly to himself, and looking around to make sure his assistant wasn't in the room, he began to systematically destroy the lab.

He was covered in sweat when the door opened, catching him in the middle of smashing down a chair into the floor. He cleared his throat, and lowered the chair, turning to glare at the person who dared interrupt him. He smirked as the President looked around with wide eyes, before giving him a wide grin, and easily stepping around the destruction, until he was standing directly in front of the scientist.

"I think we have proven that SOLDIER is a success," the President gloated, stroking his mustache with evident happiness. "We need to organize photo shoots, and interviews with magazines and papers. I want them on the front cover of every major printing, by Friday." Hojo narrowed his eyes as he smirked slightly. It was only Wednesday, and there was no way Storm would have regained the weight she had lost in that short of time.

"Why don't we schedule the photos for next Monday?" he suggested, and the President narrowed his eyes at the man, speculation in the watery blue eyes. Hojo shrugged. "Storm needs to gain some weight back. Right now she looks like death walking." The President nodded swiftly, his mind already off on a different subject as he heartily slapped the scientist on the back, making the smaller man flinch.

"Well my man," the blond said, leading Hojo out of the room. "How about you give us the first official interview, as the man who made it all possible?"

**~x~x~x~**

Storm shivered as she perched on the edge of the wall of the fort, her arms wrapped around her body as a cold wind whipped around her. She leaned harder against the tower at the southern corner, wondering if it was possible to become stone. Her stomach was trying to gnaw its way through her body to get to her backbone, but she couldn't find it inside of her to try to eat. Seeing Hojo again so soon had threw her completely off her axis. She couldn't figure out what she was supposed to think. The top emotion was disgust, knowing that he had saved her and she was indebted to him, and that in order to heal her, he had to touch her. There was anger, but that was nothing new. She sighed, and curled up into a tighter ball, trying to crank the music playing up higher, but it was as high as it went. That was why she almost fell off the wall, when a blue suit jacket was thrust into her field of vision, only a strong, warm hand on her upper arm keeping her steady. She turned her head, ready to give the guy a tongue-lashing, but sea green eyes met hers with amusement, still holding out the suit jacket. She took it hesitantly after a moment, lowering her head so her hair slid past her face, and as she slid the jacket on, she looked at the man through a veil of hair.

His red hair was spiked on top, and held together by a simple black hair tie at the base of his neck, the tail sliding over his white dress shirt. It would be just below his shoulders if he let it out, she thought, feeling immediate relief as the warmth of him enveloped her, and she cuddled into the jacket, tucking her hair behind an ear as she found an odd emotion staining her cheeks pink. She was feeling shy in front of this stranger, the junior Turk that Tseng was training. She noticed his mouth moving as he spoke, and with a twinge of guilt, she shut off the music player, blushing harder as she looked back at him, her mouth twisting slightly in disgust at herself.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked, and felt her entire face heat with the soft chuckle she heard from him.

"I asked if I could have my music player back," he said, holding out a hand. She blinked in surprise, and looked down at the small, black plastic case in her hand. She plucked the earphones out of her ears, and wrapping the wires around the case, she held it out to him.

"I didn't know it was yours, but thank you," she said quietly, before turning back to look out at the plain, the tumultuous sky above her only reflecting her mood. It was only morning, and early spring here, but it felt like it was still winter. She knew from reading that it should have been warm, since it was spring, but the breeze was chilly, and even as she thought that, rain began to fall, mixed with snow. She looked up into the sky in amazement, closing her eyes to better feel the cold liquid as it hit her skin, quickly soaking her hair and the jacket she wore.

"Have you ever felt the rain before?" Reno asked in a surprised voice, and smiled slightly at the small shake of her head. "Where have you been your entire life that you've never felt the rain?" He wished he hadn't asked that, when she turned her head to look at him, and he saw something in those eyes that he had never hoped to see again. Those luminous purple orbs were brimming with despair and internal pain, though her face showed none of it.

"I was born and raised in a lab, and it wasn't until this last Saturday that I finally saw the outside world. It's beautiful, and many wonders can be found if you know what to look for," she said quietly, turning her head back to look at the now muddy plain. She winced slightly when Reno moved to sit next to her, causing him to slow down his movements. He settled himself next to her, his long legs hanging over the edge and both hands pressed into the wet stone at his sides. He also gazed out at the plain, wondering how he was supposed to go about this. When Tseng and he had accompanied the President last night to check on her, seeing this waif of a girl lying on a medical bed, hooked up to Gaia knows what, had struck something inside of him. While living in the slums below Midgar, he had seen many of his friends die, and hadn't been able to help. He had asked Tseng quietly what was wrong with her, and he had replied that she had almost died, but was in a self-induced coma to force her body to heal. Reno had frowned, looking back at her.

"Doesn't she have anyone to be with her?" he asked, and Tseng shook his head slightly, his calm façade breaking a little as he continued to watch the girl.

"She doesn't have anyone but her brothers," Tseng replied, his voice laced with regret. Reno had narrowed his eyes, sensing that Tseng was hiding something, but it wasn't his place to question his superior, even though he wanted to. So while Hojo and the President were distracted, he had walked over to her side, and pushed play on his mp3 player, sliding the case underneath her and then putting the ear buds in, keeping the music on low. He felt justified when the frown she had smoothed away from her face, and even a small smile appeared as he changed the song, finding something that was a little softer then the screaming metal he usually listened to. Then the President had commanded them to follow, and he didn't see her again until this morning, when she went flying past him in a hallway, panic etched into every line of her body. Knowing that he would be disobeying a direct order from Tseng, he had followed her anyway. He didn't think Tseng would mind, since the older man seemed to have a protective feeling where the three siblings were concerned. Now that he was up here, sitting next to her and getting soaking wet, he couldn't find a damn thing to say. His mind was blank, except for the fact that he found her almost heartbreakingly beautiful.

She had thick purple hair, that hung down to right above her waist, and it was completely straight and silky. Even while wet, you could see the bright silver streaks that wound their way through her hair, and her bangs hung in front of her face, framing the bright purple of her eyes. The first time he had seen her, inside that elevator, he was astonished to see that her bangs were actually black at the tips, fading into the purple. It had seemed so odd to him, but then he remembered his own bright red hair. It was considered an unnatural color down in the slums, so he knew all about having odd hair. But her eyes were what really had captured him. Well, her eyes and the six weapons she had strapped to her body. Her eyes were almost constantly glowing softly, and he knew from Tseng that it was the mako in her system that made it possible. He also knew that the glow became brighter the stronger the emotion they felt, because it applied to all four of the new SOLDIER's. Her eyes though…when she had glanced at him that first time in the elevator, he had felt like his soul was bared for her to see, and instead of making him cringe away, he had found himself wanting to tell someone the entire sordid history of his sixteen years. He had known instinctively that she would understand. The slit pupil of her eyes no longer bothered him, it was only a part of who she was, something that made her unique. He knew he was staring now at her eyes, and he marveled at the bright blue that encircled the pupil, bleeding into the purple beautifully. Even the gauntness of her face couldn't detract from her beauty in his eyes. He already knew she was perfectly formed in the body when she went flying past him in the hallway, completely naked, but her body wasn't the thing that interested him the most. He wanted to help her, because he could feel the anguish she was hiding behind those cat eyes. He knew all to well what that felt like.

"You know were getting soaked sitting up here, yo," he said, and she blinked as though coming out of a trance, and glanced at him. She smiled slightly, seeing the blush on his cheeks, and finding it quite attractive.

"Do you mind? If you don't want to get wet, you can leave," she said, and he smiled at her, hearing the pleading in her voice for him to stay, even if she didn't realize it.

"I don't mind at all, but I am worried about you yo," he said, shaking a finger at her while he grinned in amusement. Her smiled broadened slightly, before it turned into a frown, and she looked back out at the scenery.

"There's no need for you to be worried about me, I'm fine," she commented softly, drawing the coat closer around her.

"No need?" he asked, scoffing. "Darling, you look like walking death yo. You need something to eat, and clothing. It's cold up here yo, and the rain isn't making it any better." She blinked slightly, not looking back at him as she grew confused. Why was he concerned about her? It's not like she would die from a little cold. She was made to be able to stand extremes in temperatures, something the three had been tested with over and over again. What really confused her though, was the genuine caring in his voice. She didn't know how to respond to that, since the only time she had heard that emotion directed towards her was from her brothers. Then she became suspicious, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, assessing him. He wasn't looking at her, instead gazing out into the plain. Without thinking, she reached out and brushed her fingers over the bright scarlet lines that were tattooed underneath his eyes. He turned to her with startled eyes, but didn't flinch away from the gentle touch.

"How did you get these?" she asked softly, marveling in the difference in texture from the tattoos and his skin. They were slightly rougher then the softness of his cheek. She blushed a bright red when he grinned at her, dropping her hand and wrapping the coat tighter around her even as she brought her knees closer to her chest. What the hell was it about this man? He was handsome, she would give him that. Sharp cheekbones, full lips, and a nice body that she could easily see beneath the clinging of his white shirt. Then she had an epiphany that most every other woman in the world had at one point. He looked really good in uniform.

"You tell me about your childhood, and I'll tell you about mine yo," he said in a lightly teasing voice, nudging her slightly with his shoulder. He was rewarded when she smiled at him slightly, before that anguish filled her eyes again, along with resignation.

"My childhood would give you nightmares," she said quietly, seriously. He blinked once, before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"At four years old, my mother sold me to a brothel, so she could get money for drugs," he said, catching her immediate attention. She frowned at him, wondering if he meant what she thought he did. He saw the look in her eyes, and chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, I was sold into prostitution by my own mother. When my father found out she was pregnant, he left, saying he didn't want to be saddled with a brat and a bitch. For those four years, we lived in relative peace, even though I went hungry most of the time because she was starting to get serious with her drugs yo. Two days after my fourth birthday, she came home, higher then a plane, and told me to come with her. I followed her willingly, and even when she handed me over to the man who ran the brothel, she told me that she would come back for me, after I finished my schooling. She led me to believe that I was going to a private school, that had accepted me because I was a smart, quick boy." His voice turned bitter, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating on the raindrop that was sliding down his forehead. He got control of his unruly emotions, and glanced at her, seeing the sympathy in her eyes. What he was glad for, not seeing there, was pity. He had survived, and was now making something of himself. His past was just that, his past. He needed no ones pity. Gaining strength from her silent support, he continued.

"I enrolled myself in school when I was six, and I finished elementary school by the time I was eight. I was still at the brothel, and between customers I would study, and study hard. I don't think I got much sleep in those years, but honestly, its all a bit hazy now. I actually began working there, when I got in the owners face one night when I was nine. I told him that since I did the work, I was going to get paid, and not my mother. Those five years before that I never saw a dime of the money I made him, it all went to my mother. That night, she had come to get her money, and got an unpleasant surprise. We got into an argument, because I flatly refused to give her any of the money the owner had given me. That was the last time I saw her. After that, I worked there for another two years, saving up money, and when I was ten, I moved out on my own. I started going to high school, where I met my best friend Rude. He was from the slums like I was, and he didn't have any parents either. So we moved in together, and after school we would do odd jobs around Midgar, usually only getting enough to pay bills and get something to eat. Neither one of us cared though, we had shelter, food, and no one around to tell us what to do. We both finished top of our class, and earlier then we should have. I finished at fourteen, and he at fifteen. It wasn't long after we graduated that Tseng approached us both, and offered us a position in the Turks. Good money, a good place to live, and with the training we would receive, neither of us would have to worry about people taking advantage of us again." He scratched his head as he winced slightly, then ran his fingers over the tattoos. He was badly startled when she reached over and took his hand, wrapping it up in her freezing one. He looked down at his hand, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll make you a deal yo," he said, and she blinked, her eyes narrowed slightly even as they danced with mischief.

"What would that bargain be?" she asked, and he smirked.

"I'll tell you the rest if you agree to eat and put on some clothes yo," he said, tightening his hand around hers. "I'm not taking no for an answer. And you know better then to cross a Turk." He puffed out his chest, and succeeded in making her laugh softly, release his hand, and then punch him in the arm. He winced slightly, but she didn't see it since she was trying to unfreeze her limbs enough for them to work. He stealthily rubbed his arm, knowing that he was going to have a bruise there. She finally got her legs working, and hopped down from the wall, landing on her feet with a wince. He landed next to her, and held out a hand. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but then took it. He didn't comment on how her hand was shaking, and as they turned towards the door that would lead down, they both stopped in shock. Tseng was leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest, and soaking wet, just like they were. Storm immediately stepped in front of Reno, her eyes glowing softly as she scowled, her hands clenching into fists.

"What are you doing here Tseng? Did the President need to see his pretty little toy?" her voice was full of venom, and Reno winced, watching his mentor for the explosion he knew was going to come. No one ever got away with using that tone of voice on him. Then his jaw dropped open in shock when the man only shook his head, walking over to them.

"I was making sure that my charge wasn't dead. Think of my surprise when I found the two of you together. You do realize the two of you have been up here, and very visible for the past couple hours?" he asked, his voice quiet. Storm glanced over her shoulder at Reno, and he gave her a small shake of his head, as completely surprised as she was. Hours? Then he looked at his watch, and noticed that it was just after noon. Well damn, Tseng had been right. They had been sitting up here for four hours already.

"He's not going to get in trouble, correct?" she said coldly, and Reno blinked at the clear command that was in her voice. He watched as Tseng fought not to agree to the command, and he reassessed the relationship that these two had. Strom clearly had high respect for this man, just like Tseng had respect for her, and was slightly protective. Hmmm, Reno thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two square off in front of him. It was almost like a father-daughter thing, or a captain-lieutenant thing. He was even more thrown off guard when Tseng smiled slightly. He never smiled, even a smile that small. Hell, the man never even smirked.

"Lady Saetan, I give you my oath that he will not get in trouble for this. Is that sufficient?" Tseng said, bowing slightly. Storm nodded, absurdly pleased that he had called her lady.

"Thank you Tseng," she said softly, waiting until he inclined his head slightly, before turning back and looking at Reno.

"If you want, you can accompany me back to my room, and I will give you your jacket back," she said, and then began slipping it off her shoulders. "How silly of me, here, you'll need it now because its part of the uniform." He stopped her by grabbing the lapels of the coat, and tugging it back around her. He gave her a soft smile.

"Keep it. I have a couple of them anyway yo," he said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. He marveled at his own boldness, and he quickly stepped around her, knowing that Tseng saw the blush that was spreading across his face.

"I'll be in our room, Sir," he said, and then slipped down the stairs, leaving Tseng and Storm still up there. Tseng turned to her, and had to grin at the dumbfounded look on her face. She reached up slowly, and brushed her fingertips over her forehead. He was glad that he had never felt the need to hide his emotions with her, as he did with everyone else in the company.

"Thank you Storm," Tseng said quietly, and she blinked at him, frowning in confusion.

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He shook his head slightly, looking down the stairs that Reno had disappeared down.

"He would never tell me what happened to him as a child. When I found him and Rude, they were being severely beaten by another group of boys. It was a common occurrence, I found out later. Neither of them would tell me why, and in the two years I have known them, as far as I know neither one of them have told anyone what happened. I want to thank you for getting him to say something at last," he finished, looking back at her. She was smiling slightly, absently stroking the coat.

"We have a lot in common," she said quietly, before sweeping past him and going down the stairs. Then she stopped, glancing back over her shoulder.

"You know, I don't even know his name," she said quietly, and Tseng smiled slightly.

"Reno," he said just as quietly as she did. "Reno Sinclair." She blinked, and then she smiled, her eyes going wistful.

"Reno," she said softly to herself, and laughed quietly. "It suits him, doesn't it?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued down the stairs, leaving his sight as she went though the doorway. Tseng stayed up there for a moment longer, before sighing and following. If they can develop a friendship, or something more, he thought, frowning. There might be hope for the both of them to overcome their pasts.

**~x~x~x~**

Sephiroth and Cloud exited the lab, frowns on both their faces.

"She's somewhere by herself," Sephiroth said quietly in Yit, watching with suspicion as a couple troops walked by them in the hallway. Cloud only nodded his head, and the two wandered the fort, not talking to anyone, even when they were talked to. Truthfully, they were uncomfortable with the praise from everyone who was in the fort during the siege. They had never imagined that they would become heroes, when they hadn't even seen the outside world until a couple days ago. So they only nodded to those who gave them praise, and quickly walked away. During their rambling's, they found themselves out in the courtyard, when something told them to look up. They both did, and blinked when they saw their sister perched on the edge of the southern wall, a red head sitting next to her. Looking closer, they both noticed that it was the Junior Turk that Tseng was training. Cloud looked at Sephiroth, an eyebrow raised in question. Sephiroth shook his head, and then blinked as a cold drop of wetness hit the top of his head. He looked up at the sky in confusion, touching the wet drop, and then blinked again when another hit his nose. Cloud was gazing up with the same look of alarm, and then all of the sudden, water came pouring from the sky.

"What is this?" Sephiroth asked quietly, and then spun around, one hand on the hilt of his sword as a voice spoke from behind them.

"It's called rain," the man said, standing completely at ease, one hand on his pocket, the other swinging loosely at his side. He didn't seem to care that the rain was soaking through his all white suit, and mud splattered his white shoes. All their clothing and hair swiftly became stuck to their bodies, as the rain continued to pound on them. Cloud was the first to say something, his right hand tightening on the dagger that was sheathed on his hip, as he noticed the bright blond hair, and the clear blue eyes.

"You're the Presidents son, aren't you?" Cloud asked coldly, his eyes glinting like ice. The other teen nodded, arrogance etched into every line of his body.

"I'm Rufus ShinRa, nice to"- he didn't get to finish, as Cloud's hand came out of nowhere, backhanding Rufus down into the mud. Sephiroth didn't even attempt to step in as Cloud straddled the other teen, his hands around a healthily tan throat.

"What do you have, that me and my sister don't? Why did he keep you and not us? What makes you so fucking special!?" Cloud said in a loud growl, his eyes glowing dangerously. Rufus only stared at him, a look of fear and horror on his face.

"Oh fuck, so it is true," Rufus whispered, causing Cloud to blink rapidly, and ease up on his throat.

"What's true?" Cloud asked quietly, and the emotions in Rufus's eyes faded, to be replaced by a shocked wonder, as he raised a muddy hand, and traced the line of Cloud's jaw.

"I never believed him when he told me I had siblings," he said quietly, lowering his hand. "I have known for years now that he has had bastards, but he always told me that I had a brother and sister out there, which were my true siblings. He always told me he sent them away, because they were troublemakers, and he would do the same to me if I ever got out of line. At first I believed, but the older I got, and with no pictures to speak of, the belief that I had siblings faded away. I had given up hope that I wasn't alone in this world." Then his eyes fired with passion, and he grabbed Cloud's shirt front, dragging him down closer. "You must help me. Our father needs to die."

Sephiroth stepped in then, seeing the utter confusion that Cloud was feeling. He knelt down, which made two pairs of blue eyes turn towards him. For a moment, he could do nothing but gaze at the similarities between the two, the eyes the least of it.

"How about we continue this conversation in our room," Sephiroth said quietly, looking meaningfully at the entrances to the courtyard, where troops based at the fort had gathered, seeing the President's son handled so roughly. Cloud and Rufus both glanced around, before nodding, and Cloud was the first to his feet, holding out a hand for Rufus. The mud covered teen took it instantly, and Sephiroth got the odd feeling that something had been completed, when their hands met. Shaking off the feeling, he led them both through a northern door, and up to their rooms.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm stopped abruptly when she entered the room she was sharing with her brothers, eyes widening before narrowing dangerously. Cloud was sitting on the bed, with another blond who only wore a towel around his narrow hips. Sephiroth was sitting on the edge of the bed next to them, seeming completely at ease. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, before Cloud jumped up, his eyes dark with concern.

"What happened?" he asked, and her mouth snapped shut. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to say anything in front of the stranger, and swiftly walked to the bathroom, hugging Reno's coat tightly around her body. Cloud followed, and the last thing she heard before he shut the door behind them, was the stranger asking Sephiroth if she was alright.

"Did he touch you again?" Cloud asked, his voice dangerous as he leaned against the door, watching her back as she faced the shower. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head slightly, tension easing out of his body that he didn't even know he had.

"Who's out in the room?" she asked, and he tensed once again. He had a feeling he knew what her reaction would be, and for a moment he was tempted to lie, but he had never once lied to either of his siblings, and he wasn't going to start now.

"His name is Rufus ShinRa," was all he got out, before he found himself thrown against the wall of the shower, dazed with the impact.

She was out the door in a second, barely noticing the flash of silver she shoved out of her way. She knew in the back of her mind that she had probably seriously hurt both brothers, but her rage had consumed her, at hearing that bastard's name. She felt a neck underneath her fingers, and satisfaction filled her as his breathing started becoming shallow. Pale hands grabbed her forearms, and the combined strength of Sephiroth and Cloud pried her hands off his neck. She growled fiercely, and put all her strength into trying to grab his neck again, and let out a low scream of frustration when he back peddled off the bed, falling with a thump to the floor. With a surge of strength she shoved her brothers away from her, turning and facing Cloud who was slowly getting to his feet, wiping away a trail of blood from his mouth.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked in Yit, her voice bleeding with what she was feeling. Anger, hatred, and most of all, was envy. "He has everything we should of! We should have been brought up with him, being spoiled and pampered! We deserve what he has! What makes him so fucking special!?" Her voice had risen to a scream, and with a growl she rounded back on Rufus, who was standing close to the door, his eyes wide with terror. Her body tensed as arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her arms down. She froze, her entire body humming with tension.

"Let me go," she said normally, and she felt Sephiroth shake his head from behind her.

"If I let you go, what will you do, my sister?" he asked, and even the tension froze inside her, the purple of her eyes blazing to life, casting a faint light on the tan form in front of her.

"Don't get in my way of this, brother," she whispered, and the arms tensed even more around her.

"I cannot let you do this, Saetan," he whispered back, and they both moved at the same moment. Cloud was a blur as he rushed past them, grabbing Rufus by his waist, and physically hauling him out the door, shutting it a moment before a loud explosion could be heard from behind it.

Rufus was startled, and as Cloud ran through the fort, his mind was completely confused. He had expected the reaction of anger, but he had forgotten who he was dealing with. He had also forgotten that Cloud had warned him she wouldn't take it as well. He hadn't realized how badly she would take to learning who he was, and the reaction was nothing he had expected.

Cloud didn't stop, his mind teeming with worry as booms and creaks echoed through the fort, as he raced to find Tseng. It had been a long time since Storm and Sephiroth had fought against each other, neither holding back. He stumbled as a particularly vicious explosion went through the building, and he winced when he heard rock crumbling from the north part, where their room was. He finally caught Tseng and his trainee as they rounded the corner in front of him, and he skidded to a stop, throwing Rufus at the man. Tseng caught him, but before he had a chance to turn around to go help his brother, Tseng caught his arm. He growled, the blue of his eyes glowing dangerously as he looked back to Tseng.

"Release me," he said quietly, and Tseng shook his head, only looking at him.

"What's happening?" the man asked, and Cloud tensed as another rumble caught his attention. He strained to hear something, and the thought that those two could destroy the fort went through his head.

"Its Storm and Sephiroth," he said, his voice distant as he listened, now clearly hearing their swords striking each other. "Sephiroth is keeping Storm from killing Rufus. Now let me go." For a moment, Tseng considered keeping him right there, but he decided to let him go. Releasing him, he watched as Cloud dashed away back the way he came, before looking at Reno, and gave him a subtle command with his hand to follow. Reno nodded, and was off, nearly as fast as Cloud. He looked down to Rufus after both boys had left, and raised an eyebrow at the deathly pale face of the other boy.

"So who told Storm your name?" he asked, making Rufus look up at him with shocked eyes.

"Um, it was Cloud. He told me she would probably react violently, but I didn't imagine this," the boy shivered, standing on his own and wrapping his arms around himself. "The look of hate in her eyes…what did my father do to them?" Tseng shook his head, taking Rufus's arm, and leading him out of the building, and to the courtyard. As they reached the open space, troops and workers frantically running around them, a loud groan shook the very foundation of the fort. Instinctively, Tseng looked towards the north, and frowned as he saw three distinct colors weaving around each other. He barely saw the three bodies as they fought, they were moving so fast. Then, a voice rang out from underneath them, that made the purple stop in midair, Storms body finally visible as she looked down, towards the voice that cried out.

**~x~x~x~**

"Will you fucking stop fighting you three? Fuck, do you three realize that your fighting your own siblings?" Reno yelled upwards, and was rewarded when Storm stopped moving, seeming to hover in midair. He looked more closely, and noticed that she was balancing on the tip of a broken piece of the wall. Taking a deep breath, and hoping that this was the right thing, he utilized his own impressive speed, jumping from piece to piece of stone, and had to smirk slightly at the look of amazement on Storm's face when he appeared before her. He took his chance, and grabbed the edges of his own coat, drawing her close to his body as he jumped back down to the ground. He quickly got his balance, and then stepped back from her, frowning as he blushed slightly. He winced twice in a row when her two brothers landed behind them, so the three were facing the girl. She was only watching them, her face sallow and even paler then it was before. He narrowed his eyes in concern, and walked up closer to her, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Didn't I say you needed food, yo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She only blinked up at him, before wincing, pressing a hand to her thigh. He looked down, and growled softly, whipping around to confront the two behind his for harming their own sister, and the words died in his throat. Sephiroth was sporting a bloody lip, and four deep cuts crossed over his chest and stomach, bleeding into the plain black t-shirt he wore. Cloud was even worse. He clearly had a black eye, a cut above his eyebrow, a split lip, and his white t-shit was cut to ribbons, easily twenty shallow cuts adorning his upper body. He felt the rising amusement as the other two boys glared at him, a smirk twitching his lips.

"You let yourself get that fucked up from a girl?" he asked, snorting softly in amusement. His entire body went cold as a blade was slid across his throat, and a sensual whisper assaulted his ear.

"Say that again, Reno Sinclair," Storm purred, the rage that had been disappearing now back full force. Now it was Cloud and Sephiroth's turn to grin, and laugh softly. It eased the rising tension in Storm, and she sighed, lowering her weapon away from Reno's throat. Reno glared at the two boys, having instantly noted the absence of the blade to his throat.

"How are you going to laugh yo?" he asked loudly, putting one hand on his hip. "You got beat two against one. Her being a girl aside, how are two supposed super-soldiers like you gonna get beat by just one?" He smirked, feeling more like himself as the two scowled, anger glinting in their eyes.

"You go against her, and then ask us. You haven't been on the receiving end of her speed," Cloud muttered, rubbing the quickly purpling bruise on his eye. Reno blinked once in surprise, when Storm walked up to his side, absently rubbing the flat side of her blades against her legs. He then noticed that that shallow cut on her thigh was the only injury that she had.

"He's almost as fast as I am, and he hasn't had any mako, or Jenova put inside him," she said quietly, and he gaped in surprise when both Sephiroth and Cloud turned to him, jaws dropped open in complete shock. He coughed softly, which drew her attention to him. He grinned at her slightly.

"Actually, I do have mako in my system," he said quietly, and his grin widened when it was her turn to drop her jaw in shock.

"What?" she said softly, and he forced down a laugh.

"Remembering me telling you about how my mother was a drug addict?" She nodded, and his face grew solemn. "A lot of the drugs out there are mako based, and I'm sure you can understand why. It wasn't until I was four that she seriously got into them, but that didn't mean she didn't do them before, and while she was pregnant with me." She blinked, then her eyes narrowed in understanding. The two brothers only watched them, completely confused.

"So you got mako infused through her," she said, and Reno nodded. "It did to you what it did to me. Instead of giving you strength, like the two over there, it enhanced your speed, because your built better for it." Then her eyes lit up, and she looked him up and down in a blatant examination. "I would love to spar against you one of these days." Reno grinned, and bowed slightly.

"Anytime, Lady Saetan," he said, and laughed when she blushed softly. She turned away from him, and her face instantly fell when she looked at her two brothers. She walked over to them, and stood in front of them for a moment, looking up and between both pairs of eyes. Then she took that final step forward, and wrapped her arms around their waists, sighing in relief when they both returned the embrace immediately.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and their arms tightened. "I overreacted. He wouldn't have been there if one of you hadn't invited him there, and I should have trusted your judgment. He was sitting there though, so arrogant. It kind of pissed me off." She finished wryly, and grinned slightly when the two chuckled.

"It's not like we haven't beaten the shit out of each other before," Sephiroth mused, and it caused all three to laugh. This wasn't the first occasion where a bloody battle had been fought because one of them had pissed another off. It was usually one of the boys who pissed her off, and she had decided to teach them a lesson. Rarely it was her that forced them to take such drastic measures. They all turned in the rubble around them at the sounds of voices coming towards them. Storm looked down at herself, frowning at the fact that she still only had on Reno's coat. It was long enough to cover everything, thanks to her shortness and his freakishly tallness, but it was still only a coat. It was still the only thing she had on. She looked up and met Reno's eyes, and grinned slightly as he looked her up and down, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cloud and Sephiroth had both noticed, and looking between the red-head, and their sister, they had to grin. She seemed at ease with the Turk, so they both shrugged, letting it go. Storm was a big girl, they both thought. She can take care of herself. Just then, the President, Tseng, and a group of soldiers eased their way through a half-collapsed doorway, entering their wide circle of destruction with wide eyes. Reno went immediately to Tseng's side, taking his place to the right, and behind his mentor. He kept exchanging glances with the three teens though, and as the President launched into a speech about proper protocol, and manners, and everything they shouldn't do, but nothing they could do, all four teens completely zoned out, until something the President said sent Storm into a fit of giggles. She clenched her hands over her mouth as she attempted to hide them, the President too wrapped up in his speech to even notice. As he kept going on the same vein, of how this was their first outpost, it was a historical monument for ShinRa, etc. etc., she could hold it in no longer. Her laughing fit ended the Presidents speech in mid-word, as he glared at them. Neither Sephiroth or Cloud were completely able to keep the twitching of their lips hidden, and finally let their huge, amused grins out.

"What the hell is so funny?" the President asked, and Tseng had to glance harshly at Reno when he snickered, quickly hiding it. Tseng noticed though, that the red-head wasn't able to keep his amused smirk away.

"A historical monument?" Storm chocked out, trying to fight back the laughter that was still threatening. "Historical is right. We should never have been able to destroy it this easily." She snorted again, regaining her composure slowly. "Maybe we should finish tearing it down, make room for something new." She roared into laughter again, but there was a dark edge to it that no one wanted to figure out. The President huffed, his face a bright red as he tried to regain control of the situation. He opened his mouth to say something, but a cold, raspy voice spoke from behind him.

"How dare you three laugh," he said, and the change was instantaneous. The three went rigid, and their eyes began glowing softly as hatred and anger filled them. Cloud and Sephiroth instantly stepped in front of the girl, something that made Hojo stop the advance he was making towards them.

"No closer you bastard," Cloud growled out, his hand tightening on his still unsheathed sword. Hojo only laughed, though you could clearly hear the underlying fear.

"Oh Cloud," Hojo said quietly in a purr, and while everyone was watching Cloud, wondering what the blond would do, Reno and Tseng were watching Storm, and their eyes narrowed at what they saw. Her eyes widened in terror, but it wasn't at the scientist's appearance, or they would have seen it before. It must be at the tone of his voice, Tseng thought, and then his gut twisted. The purr that Hojo had used was very sexual in nature, and for her to have that level of terror at hearing that voice, meant she had learned to fear it. Something bad had happened down in that lab, Tseng was sure of it, and he meant to find out what, no matter what the price.

Her terror was gone as quickly as it came, and Storm wrapped herself in ice, feeling all emotion buried beneath the avalanche. She slid between her two brothers, not even bothering to button the coat up. It gaped open from her throat down to her abdomen, where the cut of the garment was just enough on her slight form, that it came together without being buttoned, covering her up. She could only imagine what she looked like to Hojo, wearing only a Turk suit coat, her hair still wet, and one leg covered in blood. She smirked as she imagined she probably looked like a wet dream to him.

"What do you want Hojo?" she asked, her voice emotionless. She ignored the blaze of lust and hatred in his dark eyes, staring into them calmly.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt yourself more," he purred again, hoping to get a reaction out of her. He growled softly when she only shrugged, her hands adjusting their grip on her swords.

"As you can see, I have a minor wound, that doesn't need your attention. I have no need of you, Hojo," she finished scathingly, her smirk widening when the hatred almost outshone the lust. He took one step, and her blade was up instantly, the point steady at his nose. She tsked, shaking her head slightly.

"You know better then to get that close to me," she said, her voice teasing, though the look in her eyes wasn't. "Get out of my sight, before I decide to show you my special move." Hojo scoffed, even as he began backing up.

"You have no special move you bitch," he growled, but it died away instantly as she smiled, her blades glowing lilac.

"Would you bet your life on that?" she asked, her smile widening enough that she flashed her fangs, the glow around her blades and in her eyes brightening. Hojo swallowed, and turned, swiftly walking back through the small doorway. Storm stayed that way for a moment, her eyes focusing on the President, before he quickly made an excuse, and squeezed through the doorway, the troops following him swiftly. As soon as the last one was through, she shuddered, and the light instantly flicked out, her blades making a ringing noise as they both dropped from her nerveless fingers. She began to fall forwards, black spots dancing at the edges of her vision, and two pairs of strong hands caught her from behind, and another of equal, but different strength caught her from the front. She looked up slowly, knowing the signs of her impending passing out, and blinked at the pair of compassionate black eyes that looked down at her.

"Let me take her to our room," Tseng said quietly, looking at the two boys. "You need to go make peace with the President and Hojo, or they could indeed decide to kill you." He narrowed his eyes when the boys looked down to their sister, asking silently for permission. She nodded her head slightly, and then grinned, feeling her body start to float as a static whiteness began to replace the black dots.

"He knows what will happen if he doesn't take good care of me," she said, and her brothers smirked evilly, giving Tseng a brief salute before they swiftly jumped over the existing wall, towards the courtyard. Reno came up to his side when they disappeared over the wall, and knelt down, easily taking Storm in his arms. Reno stood, looking down at Storm with a frown. She couldn't have weighed more then one hundred pounds, and that was with her hair still soaking wet, and his jacket still wet. Without speaking again, he jumped to the top of the wall, but Tseng's voice stopped him.

"Make sure she eats," he said, and Reno nodded, jumping down and making his way to the room he shared with Tseng. She was only lucky it was in the eastern section.


	4. SOLDIER

It wasn't until a week later that Storm came fully awake, and she opened her eyes to a darkened room. She stretched, and blinked at the feel of the sheets. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the black sheets, that were obviously silk. Glancing around, she found herself alone in a bedroom that had dark blue painted walls, with striking black and white paintings adorning the walls. A window was to the right of the huge bed, looking out onto the dark city of Midgar, and a long, black lacquered dresser was stretched out underneath it. To her left was a closed door, painted the same dark blue color, that probably led to the bathroom. She grinned hugely, and fully extended her body, writhing on the sheets. She luxuriated in the feel of the softness of her bare skin, then froze. She finally realized that she was completely naked. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, not worried in the least about her nudity, she scooted to the edge of the bed, and threw her legs over, dragging the sheet with her. She stood, and holding the sheet over her breasts, she walked slowly around the bed, and to the door of the bathroom. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised as the stark white shower stall, no actual bathtub to speak of. The floor was tiled in white and dark blue, the cabinets were white, but the walls were the same dark blue as the bedroom wall. She smirked as she let the sheet pool to the ground, leaving the lights off as she quickly used the bathroom. She finished, and stood looking closely at her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

The gauntness in her body was gone, and the dark circles that were etched under her eyes were also gone. She ran her hands over her own body, doing a slow inspection of everything, and when she finished, she could find nothing wrong. She had gained back the weight she had lost, and she vaguely remembered waking up enough to eat what was brought to her. She also remembered only waking up enough to use the bathroom when needed, but the rest of the time she was sound asleep. Picking up the discarded sheet, she wrapped it around her body, and glanced again at the mirror. Black really is my color, she thought as she smirked. She hadn't tanned at all, so her skin was still ghostly pale, making the sheet and the color of her hair and eyes stand out dramatically. She licked her lips, still pleased with the rose color that they were, and the fullness of them. She had always considered her lips and eyes her best physical features.

Striding out of the bathroom, she went to the other door, that obviously led to the rest of the place she was staying. She frowned slightly, not knowing if she was in a house, or an apartment, or even whose place this was. She vaguely remembered her brothers, Reno, Tseng, and Angeal wandering in and out of this place. Then she glanced out the window, and decided it was an apartment, and it was in the ShinRa Tower, on top of the plate. Nowhere else in Midgar would give such a breathtaking view. She also knew that she was probably in the rooms that had been given to them, if they had any, or an apartment of some high ranking official. Just looking out the window, she knew that they were near the top of the Tower, where the board members, the President, Rufus, and probably Tseng had apartments.

She stopped at the door, hearing the sound of a page being turned in the room beyond. She paused with her hand on the knob as the sounds of something metal hitting glass or porcelain faintly reached her ears, and at the beat of the sound, she decided that whoever was out there was stirring something. It was the only sounds that she heard, so she knew whoever was in the other room was by himself. She took a deep sniff, and inhaled the uniquely spicy scent of the owner of the apartment. Smirking slightly, she turned the knob silently, all nerves on alert with a stinging sense of anticipation, and opened the door just as quietly. She slid through the open door, and as she did, the sheet fell off one shoulder, framing the paleness of her skin beautifully. She closed the door behind her with a decisive click, making the man sitting in a plush chair by the floor to ceiling windows in the living room, look up with startled eyes. He was sitting there reading, a lamp next to the chair, and a small table there as well, where a cup of coffee sat. She smiled slightly as Tseng blinked, his eyes slowly looking her over from head to toe. A strange thrill went through her, and it pooled low in her abdomen, making her feel more self-aware then she ever had. Seeing the quiet lust that filled Tseng's eyes gave her a sense of power she had never felt before. She gave him a knowing smile, and as she began walking across the living room towards him, she let the sheet slip farther down her shoulder, showing the curve of one breast. As she got close to him, noting the rising tension in his body, she gracefully knelt on the floor, causing the sheet to fan out around her. She bowed her head, before gazing up at him through her lashes, giving him a look of the same quiet lust.

"I have a question for you Tseng," she purred, and he blinked, a look of suspicion entering his eyes, though it didn't completely replace the passion. He closed his book, and placed it on the table, absently smoothing back his hair, even though it was secure in its ponytail. He then turned those dark eyes back to her, causing her to shiver slightly at the intensity and passion that was burning in his eyes. She didn't know where this new boldness came from, but knowing that he looked at her like that, had filled her with a sense that she was acting on her own. She knew that if something happened between them tonight, that it wouldn't be because he had forced it on her, like Hojo. It would be because they were both willing, and that was what filled her with strength.

"I will answer to the best of my ability, Lady," Tseng replied, and she ducked her head, smiling slightly. Tseng was wondering what was going through her head right now, and he couldn't ignore the instant desire he felt for her when she had exited his bedroom. She was only clothed in his black sheet, and it flared around her like a cloak, making her seem sensual and dangerous. The look in her eyes hadn't helped his mental chiding that she was to young. He was only 21, but he knew that age didn't necessarily matter when it came to dealing with someone. She had experience far beyond her years, just like he did, and it often showed in their eyes, the way that they carried themselves. She had looked at him with only desire, no ulterior motives in her eyes. If something did indeed happen between them tonight, he knew that she wasn't using him for her own gain, like so many others did.

"Have you ever given anyone pain during sex?" she asked, slowly looking up at him, her eyes glinting with an unknown emotion. Tseng swallowed, knowing that his answer would decide whether he lived or died this night. So he settled for the absolute truth.

"Only when they have asked for it, Lady," he replied softly, hiding nothing for once in his life. She blinked once, then smiled at him. He was completely surprised when she fluidly rose from her kneeling stance, and straddled him, placing her small hands on his shoulders. Even knowing that he shouldn't be doing this, he found his hands sliding underneath the slick material of the sheet, resting lightly on the small swell of her hips. She purred when his hands made contact, and he had to swallow, looking up into her heavy lidded gaze.

"Do you like giving someone pain?" she asked, and after a moment, he nodded, and had to bite back a soft groan as the desire that sparked in her eyes caused them to start glowing softly. She bent down, and he shivered slightly as her breath ghosted over the curve of his ear.

"What if I asked you to hurt me? What if I told you I love it when I bleed?" she purred directly into his ear, and for a moment his mind went blank at what she was saying, even though his body reacted violently to the mental image in his head. He saw her kneeling before him, her hands chained together to a metal loop set in the ground. She was covered in small cuts, each bleeding crimson lines down her pale skin, and she was looking up at him, her eyes hazy with desire and the want for more.

"Storm, you don't know what your saying," he finally gasped out, when his mind fully processed her words. His body was so hard it hurt, pressed against the most intimate part of her. She purred again, though this time it was deeper, and rotated her hips, grinding them into his. He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the chair as all he could do is feel.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Tseng," she whispered, and the sad, determined tone of her voice made him open his eyes, raising his head to stare directly into hers. "I know what pain does to me, whether I want it to, or not. In battle, the smallest wound will arouse me, though I can easily ignore it then. I have been on the receiving end of serious pain most of my life, Tseng. Pain that I never asked for, or wanted." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before opening them again, and her eyes were the clearest he had seen them yet. He was beginning to get the feeling that she was letting him in on a secret that she hadn't shared with anyone.

"I want this, Tseng. I want pain that I asked for, that I wanted. I want my first consensual sexual experience to be something I'll remember the rest of my life. I want you to be that person," then her eyes changed slightly as she smirked, her tongue darting out to lick across her lips. "Because I know the experience you have with giving pain. I have seen your work," and she lowered her lips to his neck, "and I have found it," and her lips traced light kisses up the smooth skin, making him shiver and dig his fingers into her hips, "delicious." She finished, and ran the tip of her tongue over the curve of his ear. He reached up and grasped her shoulders, gently pushing her away so he could look into her eyes. She met his serious ones with equal seriousness, and he gave her a true smile, lazy with desire.

"You want me to be your first," he said, and was rewarded when she blushed slightly, even though the desire never left her eyes. She nodded slowly, and he leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, and it was a moment before they pulled apart, each breathing slightly more heavily then before.

"I must have time to prepare," he said quietly, and grinned at the crestfallen look on her face. I guess she is still young in some ways, he thought, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her throat. "These things cannot be rushed, you know. Besides, today you have to pick out the clothing you are to wear for the photo shoot." She pulled back from him instantly, the sensual haze that had enveloped her gone. She frowned at him, and he grinned slightly.

"Photo shoot? What photo shoot?" she asked sharply, and he chuckled quietly.

"The President wants the four of you to do interviews, and photo shoots. You are SOLDIER's, the very first ones. That is important. Your new publicity is vital in getting people to join, and with the war, we can use all the help we can get," he said, and sighed as he saw some mental switch thrown.

"Are we in that bad of shape when it comes to troops?" she asked, and he nodded. She adjusted her legs so she was sitting in his lap, and he put his arms around her, marveling at how she fit perfectly underneath his chin. If he hadn't seen her power for himself, he would have never believed that such strength could be in such a small package. She was only 5'4, small even for a woman.

"I didn't realize that the Wutai had done that much damage," she muttered, more to herself then him, so he didn't respond. They both looked up as a knock sounded on the door, Storm easily removing herself from his lap and sitting on the couch, a couple feet from him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked, shrugging a shoulder.

"Come in," he said loudly, and blinked when five people came storming into his apartment. Cloud was first, followed swiftly by Sephiroth, Reno, and then Angeal. There was also a redhead trailing behind Angeal, someone he had never seen before. Cloud ignored him completely, and came and stood in front of Storm, frowning as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We have a problem, sister," he said, and then indicated the redhead with a nod of his head. Storm frowned, adjusting the sheet as she twisted around on the couch to see who he had meant. Her blood ran cold when she saw Genesis behind Angeal, staring at her with the same telltale glow of mako in his pale blue eyes. Her first thought was that he was to young for this, because she knew he was here to join the war. To join them. Her second was what he was doing here.

"What are you doing here Genesis?" she asked, her voice coldly sharp. She watched emotionlessly as he flinched, but he then looked straight into her eyes defiantly.

"I have the same fighting abilities as you," he said, his voice hardly shaking at all underneath the scrutiny from her. "I want to fight alongside you. I want to be a SOLDIER!" He said the last loudly, and blushed as she smiled at him, before he realized it wasn't a kind smile. It was patronizing, and the blush took on a new ferocity as he began to get angry.

Storm narrowed her eyes, and looked back to Cloud.

"Why do I have to be the one who makes this damn decision?" she asked in Yit, ignoring the annoyed sigh from Tseng when he heard the language.

"Because we know you'll make the right one," Sephiroth said from behind her, in their language. He walked around the couch, until he stood next to Cloud. Storm sighed, and tucked her legs underneath her, completely wrapping herself up in the sheet. She didn't have to worry about the people in front of her, so she let them see the weariness in her eyes as she frowned.

"We all know that he's too young for this," she said, ignoring the whispered argument behind her. Angeal was trying to explain this language to Genesis, but he was getting angry because he didn't understand it, and he was convinced they were talking about him. She sighed. What could she tell him? They were talking about him.

"Yes, we do. But everything we said to him just bounced off. He's certain he can join SOLDIER, just like he's certain that he is at the same level of fighting abilities that we are," Sephiroth said quietly, frowning as he watched the two behind the couch continue their argument.

"I have an idea, but it will probably make him hate me," she said, and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I will tell him that if he really wants to be in SOLDIER, he can fight me. If he can land any blow on me, then I will allow him to join us." Cloud shook his head, and Sephiroth turned his frown to her.

"You will only humiliate him," Sephiroth said quietly. She nodded, and they both sighed. A thought occurred to her, and since they were conducting this conversation in Yit, she decided to follow through.

"So what's happened this past week? I don't remember much," she said with a slight blush as her brothers grinned.

"Well, we have our own level in the Tower. It had three bedrooms, that are huge, a kitchen, that is also huge, and a huge living room. They won't let us move in though until you were awake, saying that they needed you to help decorate. That's why you're here in Tseng's apartment. We're going to be paid 1,000 gil a week, and each of us got a 50,000 bonus, effective last Friday. Actually," Cloud said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two small cards, and a necklace of some sort, with two metal tags hanging from it. He handed them to her, and she looked the two cards over, seeing that one of them was a credit card, and the other a door key. She grinned slightly as she saw what her last name was. It read Storm Strife on the card, and as she looked at the dog tags, she saw that the same name was embossed on them as well. Strife had to be Cloud's doing, since they had long talked about what they would do for a last name, since ShinRa was out of the question. As she rubbed her fingers over the raised letters, she idly wondered if Sephiroth had also adopted the name. It also listed her as a lieutenant. She raised an eyebrow as she slid them over her neck, glancing between Sephiroth and Cloud, also seeing that they had dog tags around their necks.

"Are we all lieutenant's?" she asked, and they nodded. "Great, more responsibility."

"Would you three talk normally please?" Tseng asked, and they blinked at him, before grinning.

"Sorry Sir, we forgot for a moment," Cloud said with a small nod. Storm's grin grew wider as Sephiroth also inclined his head, showing respect.

"You know I will never call you Sir," she said to Tseng, and he grinned slightly at her, something wicked glinting in his eyes.

"You will if you have the right incentive," he said quietly, and she had to swallow at the instant desire that flared through her. She coughed, blushed, and pushed off the couch, looking around in an attempt to hide her hormonal thoughts.

"Do I have clothing here?" she asked, noting that the windows were starting to lighten with dawn. So it was Thursday, March 26, and the next day they had to do a photo shoot, and probably an interview after, or before. She blinked, one hand reaching out automatically as something dark came flying towards her. She brought her hand into her line of vision, and saw two articles of clothing on her clenched fist. She looked up at Tseng, and raised an eyebrow in question. He only smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest, from where he was standing at the end of the couch. Shrugging, she slipped the sheet off her, letting it fall to the ground as she shook out the clothing, ignoring the startled gasps from behind the couch.

"You can't be serious," she asked, her jaw dropping open at the scanty clothes. The top was a halter, cut very low in front, and buckling behind the neck and the spine. The bottoms looked like underwear, boy shorts they were called, but she had never seen underwear made out of black leather.

"I am very serious. I wasn't the only one who picked them out though. Your brothers helped," Tseng said, his smirk now a full blown grin. She looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed at her two brothers, and they only smirked at her.

"Try them on, I think you'll like them," Cloud said, and Sephiroth drew four daggers with sheaths, and her swords with harness from underneath his long coat. She held out a hand for them, but he only shook his head.

"You'll get them when you put the clothes on," he said, and she ground her teeth in frustration. She jerkily began to put the bottoms on, sliding them up her legs, and noticed that the inside was silk lined. One thing she was glad for, was that her hips were wide enough, and they were tight enough that she wouldn't have to worry about them coming off. Now growling softly, she buckled the top behind her, and then slid the loop at the top over her head, having to manually adjust her breasts so they fit inside the top. After everything was put together, she jumped around and did a couple swift stretches, before stopping and sighing. As much as she hated to admit it, they were comfortable, and gave her complete mobility. She then held out a hand to Sephiroth without even looking at him, and felt the reassuring weight of her weapons being pressed into her hand. Without a comment, she strapped the daggers onto her thighs, and then put the daggers that usually went into her boots around her calves. Then she buckled the harness over her chest, making sure the straps were snug where they rested against the sides of her breasts. She had tried wearing it with the straps going over her breasts, and that only lasted through one fight. She then attached the swords to the magnets, and looked down at her feet. She put her hands on her hips, and glared down at her own feet. She had no shoes to put on, and she had no clue where her boots were.

"How are you with high heels?" Reno asked, and she frowned, looking over at him from where he stood next to Angeal and Genesis.

"Those are the things that women wear that give them height, right?" she asked, vaguely remembering them from the magazines that she had stolen from the staff at the lab. Reno nodded, and brought out a pair of boots from behind his back, and inside the boots were her vambraces. Reno tossed them to her, and she caught them, looking them over. It had a six inch, stiletto heel, and a one inch platform. She took out the vambraces, and easily buckled them around her forearms. Feeling much more like herself, she sat down on the couch, and slipped the boots on, seeing that they zippered up on the inside, so she wouldn't have to lace them every time. She took the daggers off her calves, seeing that they would get in the way, because the boots would end about an inch above her knee, right below the bottom strap of her main daggers. She zipped them up, and then adjusted the laces so the leather was tight to her leg. Then she slipped the daggers and their sheaths into the outsides of the boots, before frowning. If she kept them in the top, the hilts would be interfering with the bottom of the sheath on her thigh. Growling again, she took the smaller daggers, and set them on the couch on her side. Then she stood, sliding her two cards into the top, and was pleasantly surprised. She had imagined that the heels would hurt, the way her foot was arched and all. However, as she walked around in a small circle, a huge grin split her lips, when she realized that these actually gave her better balance. She did a little twirl, and then looked at her brothers, still grinning. She was even more pleased when she saw that they were grinning back.

"Damn girl," Cloud said quietly, whistling for effect. Storm growled good naturedly, and then looked at Sephiroth, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you looked dangerous before. Now the outfit just completes the attitude," he said, his grin softening to a smile when she frowned in confusion.

"What attitude?" she asked, and Tseng snickered behind her. She whirled around to face him, and her attitude turned feral at the look of instant lust in his eyes. She almost staggered as her lower body tightened so hard and fast that it felt like a bullet wound. Her legs started moving before she had even thought about it, her hips swaying seductively from side to side, her hands absently caressing the hilts of her daggers. She forgot completely about the rest of people in the room, her mind and body completely caught up in the rhythm of her walk, the feel of Tseng's burning eyes on her body, as they roamed. She reached him, and easily evaded his hands as he reached out to her, beginning to circle him aggressively. She felt him shiver as she passed behind him, close enough that her arm brushed the black silk dress shirt he had on. Her eyes caught a flash of blue, and she smirked as a soft glow erupted from Cloud's eyes, then an answering green from Sephiroth's. She tsked softly, and reached up to run a finger down Tseng's jaw, as she swept past him, walking over to her brothers. It didn't take her more then a step to see that it was jealousy that made their eyes glow, as they glared at Tseng behind her. The living room was beginning to brighten, and she remembered what she was planning to do this morning. She stopped a foot in front of her brothers, and turned to the three that were behind the couch. She gave Reno a smirk as he boldly looked her over, his sea green eyes glinting with approval. She met Angeal's eyes for only a moment before he blushed, and turned his head away. Genesis looked her over once, blushing a bright red, but then he looked into her eyes, and kept them there, staring at her still in defiance. He has guts, she thought approvingly.

"Genesis," she said quietly, and he blinked, looking almost startled. He hadn't expected her voice to be so smooth, seductive. So cold, like silk sliding over steel. "I will give you one chance to join us. If your fighting abilities are as great as you claim, then you should have no problem in striking a blow on me. If you can strike that blow, then I will welcome you into the ranks of SOLDIER. Is this agreeable?" Genesis only blinked at her, and his eyes became lazy and arrogant as he looked her over again.

"Are you serious? There's no way a girl could beat me," he drawled, and she narrowed her eyes, but then smirked, flicking her hair behind her shoulder in a very girl gesture.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then, do you?" she purred, and her fellow SOLDIER's glanced at her in warning. She already knew what was going to happen, as did they, but Genesis was too caught up in his own arrogance to realize that she was indeed better then him. Maybe one day when he was older he could manage to land a blow, but not now. Also, because of that comment, she was going to do something that she had thought about, but wasn't going to do.

"Tseng, I want you to broadcast our fight. Make sure that everyone knows where it's going to be, ok?" she asked, and glanced over her shoulder to see him nod his head in agreement. "It's what, 7 a.m.? Make the announcement soon, because everyone should be awake and able to hear." Without looking at anyone, she stalked over to Genesis, and stood looking down at him, even though she didn't have far to look. She was going to have to get more heels.

"I will give you this one chance to back out. If you do, I will not stop you if you want to join when you are at least fourteen, and I will even agree to mentor you myself if you wait. What do you say?" Genesis only smirked at her, and then shook his head.

"There is no way a girl like you could ever hope to beat me," he said darkly, and she sighed, shaking her head as she walked towards the door.

"Then I will see you in training room 1, on floor 42, in one hour. Be there, or I will find you, and kick you out of here myself." She then walked out the door, intent on getting to the room to warm up her muscles. After all, she thought as she got to the elevator, I haven't trained in over a week. Maybe he will get lucky. Then she turned quickly, and stalked back to the door. She opened it quickly, smiling brightly at the dark mood that had settled over them in the few moments she had been gone.

"Reno, want to come with me?" she asked, and the red head looked towards Tseng. He nodded his head, and Reno smiled at her, whistling softly as he sauntered towards the door. She smirked at him, and they began to chat easily as the door swung shut behind them.

**~x~x~x~**

Cloud watched her walk out the door, and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his current roommates.

"Genesis, you should leave," Angeal said quietly, and Sephiroth bit back a smirk as Genesis whirled on him, his pale blue eyes bright with anger.

"Why should I leave? She will be no match for me, and you know it," Genesis declared, and Cloud and Tseng sighed at the same time. Cloud leveled a glare at the man, who only smirked at him and came walking closer.

"Is this going to be a problem, lieutenant?" Tseng asked Cloud, his voice cold. He could see that Cloud wanted to respond, but before he could, the door opened again, and Storm peeked her head through.

"Reno, want to come with me?" she asked, and he only waited for Reno to glance at him, so he could nod in acceptance. The two could be heard talking easily between them as the door clicked shut. Sephiroth was the one who turned to him, his eyes glinting like green ice.

"Our sister has been through a lot, Commander," he said quietly, his voice also as cold as ice. His eyes reflected it as well, glinting in anger as he glared at the head Turk. "If you cause her more pain then she asks for, there will be nowhere on this Planet that you can hide from us." Tseng was startled, words coming out before he could stop them.

"You know," he whispered, and gritted his teeth as they both nodded, eyes sad. He turned to the other two in the room, his brows snapping together in a frown.

"Leave, now," he commanded, and they bowed automatically, turning and marching out the door. He waiting until the lock clicked behind them, before turning to the brothers.

"What do you know about her?" he asked, and gritted his teeth again as their eyes turned dark with remembered pain.

"She is our sister, we know a lot about her. If what you mean is her penchant for pain, then I have known about that since we were nine. I saw it for the first time when she had come back from one of her private sessions with Hojo. She was bleeding all over the floor, but in her eyes was something I hadn't seen except in the midst of battle. She was dazed, not even letting me help her as she watched her blood drain onto the floor. The next night I saw it again, and as the weeks progressed, I could see peace beginning to be in her eyes after every session. Peace," then Sephiroth hesitated, not meeting the angry blue eyes that were glaring at him. Apparently, Tseng thought, this was the first time Cloud had heard this story. Sephiroth took a deep breath, and finished with his eyes glued to the floor. "And her eyes were glazed with pleasure, as though the pain she was in not only gave her peace, but it also aroused her. I do not believe that it was the scientist himself that caused that feeling, but the pain he put her through. It almost seemed that she felt she was atoning for something, and I think I know what. I think she felt," then he frowned, "no, feels, like she let us down, because she wasn't able to completely protect us from Hojo and his assistants. Now, with the war and the knowledge that we will be taking life, I believe that her liking for pain will only grow, especially considering her feelings about this war. I believe she sees spilling her own blood as some sort of atonement for the things she has let happen, and the things she will do herself." Sephiroth gasped when Cloud's fist connected with his chin, sending him flying over the couch. He stood slowly, using the couch to bring himself to his feet, meeting Cloud's angry gaze with his own apologetic one.

"I knew that it went on for six years, I knew that she felt like she had been protecting us since we were four, but why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't either of you tell me about what had been happening? Why were you the one that was awake when she came back, letting me go to sleep with the knowledge that she was fine, that the new sedation of us during mako was only some odd quirk of Hojo? I am her twin! I should have been the one that was there helping her heal, helping her get through this! Not you!" His head rocked back as Tseng backhanded him, sending him crashing to the floor. Cloud was ready to snap to his feet, when he saw the telltale blue glow of mako in Tseng's dark eyes. It threw him off balance, seeing the Commander so pissed that the mako in his system was actually showing itself. The two knew that the Turks had been getting injections, but it was only enough to enhance speed, eyesight, hearing, and intelligence. It didn't give the full overhaul that SOLDIER's were going to get, but there was a drawback. The SOLDIER's would get enhanced strength, all five senses, and intelligence, but their speed hardly increased. It was something to do with the strength. More strength, less speed, and vice versa. That was another reason the Turks were usually adept at hand to hand, the gun, or a small, swift weapon.

"Do you not realize that they were both protecting you?" Tseng hissed, his hands clenching into fists. He was getting the mental image of what went on, and he didn't like it one bit. Storm must have come in on Hojo doing something to Sephiroth, and had offered her body in exchange for her brothers being sedated while going through the mako treatments. She had probably made Sephiroth promise not to say anything to Cloud, to protect him from knowing what was going on with her. He staggered slightly as he came to another realization, that made nausea burn in his stomach.

"You said six years," he whispered, and both boys looked at him with concern. "That meant all this started when she was four?" The pain came back into their eyes, and they both settled on the couch, nodding their heads.

"When she offered herself to Hojo in exchange for our sedation during mako," Cloud said quietly, linking his hands together and staring at him. "She didn't know that Hojo was already planning on different ways to cause us pain. Once she gives her word, she never breaks it, no matter what the cost. Even though Hojo tortured us to death a couple times, reviving us before she went berserk, he always sedated us during mako. He kept his side of the bargain, so she kept hers. Until we were ten, and I finally realized what had been going on. We went with her one night to Hojo, and told him clearly that the deal was off, because neither of us wanted the sedation anymore. We couldn't let her protect us anymore."

Tseng only nodded, before walking over to the door, the two boys watching him curiously. He smiled at them slightly, shaking his head.

"I can only imagine what the three of you went through at his hands," he said quietly. "All I can offer is my apologies, and the solemn oath of mine that I will do whatever it takes to keep you from his hands. Though, since it is Hojo who knows the most about you body chemistry, you may have to continue to go to him for your mako." The boys nodded and rose from the seat, predatory grace in every movement.

"I need to go make an announcement, and you two need to get down to the training room," he said, and led them out the door. They didn't speak again as they went towards the elevator, and Tseng wandered down the hall until he reached his office. The phone that was there could announce things all over the complex.

**~x~x~x~**

"It's 8," Reno said quietly, and Storm nodded, having already heard the multitude of people that were taking up the private observation box above the room. She turned her head slightly when people began storming in through the doors, filling up the bleachers that were on one side of the room. She narrowed her eyes at the stares she was getting, and turned towards Reno, inclining her head so he would follow her, and they both wandered off towards the far wall, that only held sparse benches and racks where practice weapons were held. They sat down on a bench, and she rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the tension that racked her.

"Who are all these?" she asked, waving her hand to indicate the people filing in on the benches. Reno shook his head, before sighing, and leaned against the wall, drinking a bright blue liquid from a bottle.

"Their the new trainees for SOLDIER, yo," he said, and she blinked at him, looking at the kids who were staring at her.

"How did word get passed so quickly? I didn't think that either Sephiroth or Cloud did an interview."

"They didn't, but Hojo did. It came out last Friday, when you were still passed out yo. In the week since, we have gotten large numbers of people who have wanted to join. One stipulation is that you can join at fourteen, but you cannot take the SOLDIER exam until your sixteen yo. Their setting up a school on the plate, where all these kids will be housed and trained. In a week, its already half built." He shrugged, giving her his drink, and she downed the rest quickly, startled at the taste of it. It was, well, blue tasting, with a slight acid taste that she liked. Reno continued, as Storm glared at Genesis as he entered the room, since he was glaring at her, arrogance still etched into every line of his body. "The President has already declared that the top twenty floors of the Tower will be living spaces, for those who reach 1st and 2nd Class levels."

"So their making it so there's going to be two different levels of SOLDIER?" she asked, curious. He shook his head, and she frowned, confused.

"Actually, there's going to be three, yo. There will be the 3rd classes, who will be the weakest of the SOLDIER's, but still stronger then your average army grunt, basically cannon fodder yo. Then there's 2nd's, who will be the ones who have the most missions, but they won't get the really dangerous ones. Those will be reserved for the Turks and 1st Class. You and your brothers will be in command of the 1st's, once we get some, and Angeal already volunteered for the command of the 2nd's."

"Interesting," she muttered, and they were both silent as her brothers entered the room, to much gasping from the gathered students, as they stared. She sighed and bent down to take off her heels, wriggling her toes once they were off and sitting next to her on the bench. She said nothing as her brothers, Angeal, and Genesis stopped in front of her, braiding her hair tightly to her scalp, and then finishing it over her shoulder. She frowned down at the end, and then glanced to Reno. He smirked at her, and dug in his pocket, producing a small black rubber band like the one that held his hair. She snapped it around the end, and then stood, growling softly as she looked at the guys around her.

"I really hate being short, you know," she muttered, causing them to laugh softly, before she stalked out to the middle of the floor, turning with her hands on her hips, Genesis slowly following her with a suspicious look. She wanted this done and over with. She had plans after this got over, and before the wardrobe session with the photo people.

"Genesis," she said loudly, and the room became silent as her voice echoed through the room. Genesis slid his red coat off, and he stood there with his naked blade in his hands, watching her with confident eyes. She smirked. She would wipe that confidence right off his face.

"You have ten minutes to land a blow on me. If in that time you do, you will be welcomed into the ranks of 1st Class. If you do not, you will leave, and not return until you are fourteen. I will be in defensive only, so you may lead the battle anyway you choose. Is this acceptable?" He only nodded, and she slid her weapons from her back, before glancing towards Cloud. He walked over to her, and she handed him her weapons, grinning slightly at him, and he returned it, his blue eyes filled with quiet pride, and trepidation.

"Don't humiliate him to bad," he muttered, and Genesis heard, his face blazing to life with anger. Cloud walked away, and she slid her daggers out of the sheaths, holding them so the dull sides of the blades were parallel with her forearms. She adjusted her stance so her fists were close together, her feet apart in perfect balance. She smirked at Genesis, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Begin!" she thundered, and he came flying at her. She met him with both blades, blocking his clumsy strike easily, and he danced away, before sweeping in from underneath. She smirked and merely dodged the blade, using her speed and only making him even more angry. The first thing she was taught, as she deflected one of his feet with her vambraces, was you can never fight properly when angry. It clouds the judgment, and while it can give you a boost of energy, it never lasts long. Counting away the minutes in her head, she danced around Genesis as he continued to get more and more frustrated, a look of desperation entering his eyes as Cloud called out the remaining one minute. She blinked once as his attacks grew in ferocity and strength, but his speed was nothing like hers, and she danced around him, deflecting some attacks, merely avoiding others. Cloud called out the ten minute mark, and she lowered her weapons, before immediately having to raise them again in defense. Genesis growled down at her, trying to use his superior strength to force her to her knees. She smirked at him. She had been battling her brothers for years, and Genesis had nothing on them in strength. She easily held her daggers in front of her as he continued to press down, and she only laughed softly.

"If you do not cease, and accept your defeat gracefully, I will be forced to make you accept it," she said quietly, and only smiled as the anger increased in his eyes, making them glow more blue. She wasn't even using the mako in her system, but she didn't think he realized that.

"I will not be beaten by a girl!" he growled back, and she shook her head as the pressure on her daggers increased. Closing her eyes a moment, she finally stopped blocking the adrenaline that had been trying to flow through her. She hadn't allowed it to overtake her, since she truly did not want to hurt him, and once the mako began flowing through her, she would become even faster and stronger then she was. Her eyes flew open as she growled, and Genesis gasped once at the fierce glow that encased her eyes, before with a surge of strength, she forced him away from her, and he went flying across the room. He slid back on his feet, before crouching, having to balance himself on one hand. She stood smirking at him, ignoring the sounds of shocked awe that was coming from the audience, as they saw her eyes glowing purple, the blades of her daggers also taking on a soft purple light. Genesis growled, and launched himself at her, and she braced herself for the impact. It came, and she didn't move an inch, something that he was astounded at. She smirked at him again, and used a move she would never have been able to pull off on her brothers, or even Reno. She twisted her daggers and her body, effectively disarming him, and sending his blade skidding across the floor. Thinking that he would give up, she began walking back to where her brothers stood, before feeling a sharp pain in her left shoulder blade. Her dagger dropped from nerveless fingers, and with a growl of rage, the glow in her eyes exploding, she twisted, backhanding Genesis so hard that he flew across the room, slammed into the wall, and slid down it, his eyes dazed. She reached behind her, trembling with the sharp edged arousal that was now flowing through her, and ripped the knife out of her shoulder. She looked at her own blood on the silver blade, and before anyone could stop her, she was at Genesis side, his dagger plunged into the wall next to his head. It was so close, that some of his auburn strand floated down onto his shoulder. He was looking at her with malice, and she only smiled at him.

"Come back when your fourteen, and I will mentor you," she said quietly. "If you can admit that a girl is better then you are." She watched as he swallowed, and saw his eyes glance over to where his sword lay. He looked back at her, and there was a glint of admiration in his eyes, even though they were still angry. She watched as he swallowed his pride painfully, and nodded.

"You are better then I am," he chocked out, and then sighed. "I would be honored if you mentored me, Lady." She nodded, and stood, walking over to where her brothers, Reno, and Angeal stood. Angeal gave her a look of thanks, and then walked over to Genesis, where they then sat, talking quietly. She was still burning with the pain that was etched into her shoulder, and there was only two ways that she knew to get rid of it. She looked at Cloud and Sephiroth with pleading eyes, and they nodded in understanding. Cloud gave her back her swords, and she shivered as her heated palms caressed the cool hilts of her weapons. Sephiroth slowly brought his sword around, and Cloud did the same, both of them smirking at her.

"We can't fight with everything, or were bound to hurt someone," Cloud said, and the other two nodded. Then they squared off in the middle of the training room, her against the two of them, like it had been so many times before. Her eyes were still glowing, and when their blades first met, all eyes and blades began to glow with their particular colors. They weaved around each other, Sephiroth and Cloud not holding back anything but their most powerful attacks, which was sure to destroy the building, as they pushed her to her limit. She was fast, but against the two of them, coming at her from different sides, and the fact that they both had different fighting styles, let her concentrate on keeping her skin away from their flashing blades. She let herself be absorbed into the fight, and before she knew it, two hours had passed, and the three stood facing each other in the middle of the room, all three panting heavily and coated with a sheen of sweat. Their blades were trembling in their hands, because they knew it would happen, that they would end up fighting with their all. The only thing they hadn't done was their final attacks, and that was something that none of them would use outside a battlefield. She staggered slightly, shaking her head when they lowered their blades. She could feel the desire, radiating through her every time one of her wounds was stretched. She glanced over her shoulder when a shadow fell over her, and Tseng was there, his eyes cold and calm. Her eyes locked on his, and he slowly held out a hand, and just as slowly she took it. As soon as their flesh met, she anchored herself to his cold calm, letting it flow over her with the physical contact. It lasted only a moment, but that was more then enough for her to choke her heated body into submission. To anyone looking, it seemed as though they only shook hands, and as they released each other, her eyes were no longer glowing, and she felt calm, even though she could still feel the warmth pooling in her abdomen, but that wouldn't go away for awhile. Then the cadets with their instructors began walking up to them, just as Cloud and Sephiroth walked to her side.

"That was amazing, Sir," one cadet said, who was the same age as she was.

"Please, call me Storm," she said with a small smile, holding out her hand, uncomfortable with being referred to as a Sir by someone her own age. He took it, blinking with awe and worship gleaming in his dark eyes. Then he blushed, and dropped her hand.

"How about Lady Storm?" he asked, and she laughed softly, nodding.

"The blond is Cloud, and the silver is Sephiroth. They are my brothers." They both put their hands on her shoulders, because she was listing slightly to the side in tiredness. No one else would have seen it, and for that she was grateful. Then the instructor of the group said something loudly, making her jump, and instantly putting the rest of the group on alert, even though they relaxed in her presence. I guess being twitchy is a human trait, she thought with a smile, as some of the group smiled at her, winking.

"Ok cadets!" the man roared, and even she winced, along with most of the group. "We still have work to do, and if you plan on getting to the level these three are, you need to work hard!" All the cadets snapped a salute, but the boy that asked the question earlier was either brave, or stupid, because he raised his hand again.

"Sir, can I ask one more question?" he asked, and the captain, by the insignia on his coat, sighed, and waved his hand for the go ahead. The boy turned to them, and looked them over closely, before focusing back on her. Why does everyone think I'm the fucking leader? Storm thought with a mental growl.

"Lady," he said quietly, and she frowned at the scared tone of his voice. "What does mako feel like?" She opened her mouth, before closing it again swiftly. Her first response would have been to ask with Jenova or not?, but then she remembered that they only believed they had mako in their system. She could only remember a couple times when the mako hadn't been infused with Jenova, and she smiled.

"I believe it's different for everyone, but for me, it's an instant of burning pain, and then the biggest adrenaline rush of your life. Then it settles into your system, and for days you feel as though you could do anything, physically. Then your body become accustomed to it, and the mako sits in your system until you need it. Warning though. The mako that you will get once you enter SOLDIER has a tendency to react to any strong emotion. Anger, lust, happiness. So to be in SOLDIER, and to be a good one, you must learn to control your emotions so they do not get the better of you, or you might accidentally hurt someone you do not mean to." Then she turned, and snapped a sharp salute to the captain, bowing slightly. The man blinked at her as though he didn't expect it, and then smiled when her brothers copied her movements.

"Will that be all, Captain?" she asked, and he nodded, giving them his own salute, before roaring at the cadets, who now all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Get going! Now!" he yelled, and they all jumped, the cadets tearing out of the place. The captain watched them go, before turning to them.

"So you're Lieutenant Storm," he said, and she nodded briskly. "I'm Captain Drev, but you may call me Lukin, as long as were not standing on formality." He held out a hand, and she took it, her brothers doing the same when it was offered. "You're going to be my lieutenant, Lady, so I would like you to report to me at 7 a.m. sharp tomorrow. We have things to discuss before our troop is shipped out next Wednesday." Then he turned on his heel, and marched out the door following his students. She turned to her brothers with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Their splitting us up?" she asked, and they nodded, sighing. She blinked for a moment, and couldn't find anything wrong with the arrangement, even though she hated being split from them. "Damnit."

"Hey Storm!" Reno yelled, trotting over to them. "You said you wanted to go shopping before you meet with the photo people right? Well, it's already 10:30, and you meet with them at 8 tonight, yo. I dunno what you wanna do, but you may want to wash up. Tseng already said you could use his place, since there's no shit in yours." She grinned, and it got even broader as she thought about what she might find in his place to wear.

"Do you two want to come with us?" she asked, looking at her brothers. She saw the glance that passed between them, and grinned. It was about time they admitted their attraction for each other.

"Um," Cloud said, blushing as he and Sephiroth took their eyes away from each other. "We'll see you tonight at the photo thing. Remember, its on floor 31, room 120 or something close." She nodded, and still smirking, she followed Reno out of the room, catching Tseng's eye as she slipped out the door. She licked her lips suggestively, and raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked, and wiggled her fingers at him before quickly following Reno down the hallway. As they entered the elevator, Reno punched in a series of numbers that would take them to the floor the Turk lived on.

"Reno, how do you think Tseng would react if I borrowed some of his clothes?" she asked, and Reno blinked at her, before smirking.

"He'll probably be pissed, but it'd be worth it yo," he said, grinning widely. She laughed, absently flicking dried blood off her stomach.

"My thoughts exactly," she said, still laughing.

**~x~x~x~**

She brought her hair to her nose again, inhaling deeply as she stood in front of Tseng's closet. It was his shampoo and conditioner that gave him his unique smell, spicy, musky, and instantly alluring.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or get some clothes yo?" Reno asked, from where he was sitting on the bed. She smirked over her shoulder at him, and went back to looking at the closet. She grinned broadly as she slid one of his black, silk dress shirts off a hanger, and over her naked upper body. Leaving it unbuttoned, she tied the ends underneath her breasts, letting the tails hang down over her bare, flat stomach. Then she pulled out a pair of his pants, and grinned as she realized they would fit her, because of the swell of her hips and butt. Sliding them over her legs, she buttoned them so they rode low on her hips, pooling on the floor around her feet. Bringing out one of his plain black belts, she slid them through the loops, anchoring the pants to her body so they wouldn't fall. Then she grinned even wider when she spied a small hat rack in the back of the closet. She pulled out a plain black dress hat, that had a silver ribbon around the base, and a grey feather tucked into the ribbon. She put it on, and then pulled out one of his black suit coats, throwing it over one shoulder as she spun to face Reno. She smirked at the look on his face, and he whistled.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to make the Turk uniform look sexy," he grinned, and she blushed slightly.

"You have my heels right?" she asked, and he reached down, lifting them up from where they were on the side of the bed. She sat next to him, and put them on, zipping them and pulling the pants legs down over them. Then she stood, and grinned wickedly at the sight that the mirror on the inside of the closet door showed her. The brim of the hat was pulled down low, so a shadow was cast over her eyes. She made the mako in her system flow through her faster, making her heart speed a little, but it also made her eyes glow softly, enhanced even more by the shadow cast by the hat. She carelessly flung the jacket over her shoulder, and cocked her hip arrogantly, putting her free hand on it.

"So, Reno Sinclair," she purred, looking at him in the mirror. He looked like something had hit him between the eyes, they were so dazed. "You think this picture will get people to join SOLDIER?" She grinned as he swallowed, and then his patented, lazy smirk slid across his lips.

"Sweetheart, you're a walking wet dream yo," he muttered, and she blushed again. He laughed softly, and stood, heading towards the door. She picked up her credit card and key card, sliding them into her pocket, as she followed. They had turned the corner towards the elevator, when they both stopped, Tseng staring at them from where he was exiting the elevator.

"If I go down for this, you're coming with me," Storm whispered to Reno, who only glanced at her with wide eyes, but he still had his smirk. Tseng walked up to them, and Reno moved off to the side as he began circling her, his eyes looking her over critically. She held her breath, forcing her legs not to tremble as she felt the mans heat wash over her, bringing an instant lust shivering through every muscle. She felt her eyes go lazy with the desire, and as Tseng stopped in front of her, she met his own glazed eyes with her own.

"You're missing something," he muttered, before slowly reaching up and sliding the knot of his own tie down, then slipping it over his head. She held her breath as he placed the tie over her head, shivering at the cool material against her heated skin. Then she gasped, instantly dropping the coat as she grasped his forearms, as he tightened the tie hard around her neck.

"Sir," Reno began, but Tseng only tsked, his eyes glued to hers. She was panting softly, and she could barely keep her eyes open as she fought the desire rippling through her. As quickly as it came, he loosened the tie, but she didn't let go of his arms. She knew if she did, she would probably be a twitching pool of jelly on the floor.

"That was mean," she whispered, and Tseng only chuckled softly.

"Think of it as payback for stealing my clothing," he murmured, before stepping back and looking her over again. She forced her legs to firm, and raised her now softly glowing eyes to his, watching him from underneath the brim of the hat. She wanted to bury her hands in that thick hair, force him to take her right here, against the wall. "Though the look is completed now. The tie was all it needed. Have fun."

He then walked past them, but as he passed her, she turned swiftly, and grabbed his shoulders, completely forgetting that Reno was watching them with wide, passion filled eyes. She took advantage of his startled state, and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he staggered into the wall. She ripped out the band that held his hair, and plunged her hands into it, forcing the silky strands to fall and frame his face. She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment, growling softly as she forcefully tugged on his hair. His fingers dug into her hips, making her purr and shift her hips against his. She leaned forward, and releasing one hand from his hair, she grabbed the edge of his white dress shirt, pulling hard enough that some of the buttons popped, but his shoulder and collarbone were exposed. She lowered her lips, and bit into his shoulder, hard enough that she tasted blood in her mouth. He growled, and one hand left her hip, to raise and grab a handful of her hair, ripping her head away from his shoulder. She gasped, and looking at him from the bottom of her eyes, the hat falling off her head and to the floor without either of them noticing. She knew that her bite had turned him on even more, at the weird light that was now in his eyes, the fact that he was panting in much the same way she was.

"You'll pay for that," he whispered, and then dropped her, quickly walking down the hallway, and into his apartment before she could respond.

She smirked, and picked herself off the floor, dusting off the hat and sliding it back on her head. She licked her lips, still tasting his blood, and a flash of red caught her eye. She turned, and blushed scarlet when Reno only stared at her, his fair skin flush.

"Holy Gaia," he whispered, and she felt her blush creep down her neck. "That was so fucking hot yo." She blinked, mouth gaping open at what she had heard. Then she began to laugh, and ended up having to lean against the wall holding her stomach. Reno soon joined in, and they entered the elevator, Reno telling her about all the fantasies he had about his Commander, and her telling him all the things she wanted to do to the same man.

**~x~x~x~**

"Alright, mp3 player check," Reno said, and Storm nodded, ignoring for the umpteenth time a lust filled look from a man, and the hate filled ones directed her way from the woman with them. It was only 2:30, and they still had almost six hours before she was to meet the photo people. "Bath stuff, some clothes, actual sheaths for the scimitars, couple more daggers, the envy of every bitch that's crossed your path," he smirked at her with the last one, as they wound their way through the crowd. She smirked back, and stopped abruptly in front of a tattoo parlor. Reno stopped next to her, and they both looked at each other, before smirking and pushing in through the doors.

She stopped, looking at the beautiful pictures that adorned the wall. The man who did these tattoos was very talented, and she knew by looking at these pictures that she was going to get a tattoo by the man today. A man was standing behind the counter, and underneath it was an array of jewelry that she had never seen before. She walked up to him, and smiled. He glanced at the dog tags that were around her neck, and then did a double take at her eyes.

"Your one of the new SOLDIER's, aren't you?" he asked, and she nodded, even though she was wincing inside. "The one called Storm Strife, right?" She nodded again, and smiled, holding out her hand. He took it, and Reno smirked at her from where he stood at her side.

"Sir, I have a question for you, and possibly a project that could be very profitable for your business," she said, still smiling, and felt more relaxed when the mans green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What would that be Storm?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" she asked, and he nodded, giving her one and a pen. She quickly drew the outline of a back, and on that back, two huge butterfly wings began to emerge, starting a couple inches below the shoulder blades. She worked quickly, and the two wings became completely different. The one on the left was perfect, with tribal like designs on the inside, but the other was ragged. The edged were torn, and it looked as though someone had taken a blade to it in places, and put their fists through in others. It also looked as though blood was dripping from the ripped places. She finished, and turned it so the man could see, and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you do this tattoo in five hours?" she asked, and the man blinked, before becoming thoughtful.

"If we have two people working on it, one on each wing, then yes, we could. Is there going to be any color?"

"I want the perfect one to have purple, blue, and green in it, but the main color will be black. The other will be the same, except I only want the barest hint of color. The main focus will be the blood, and I want that to be a bright red." He nodded, and beckoned her to come behind the counter. She did, and he turned her around, so he could look at her back. He compared the drawing to her own skin, and nodded, turning and pulling out a cell phone, and a pen.

"Take off your shirt, and straddle the chair please," he said absently, while he was dialing a number. She did as she was asked, though she kept the shirt in front of her, because she didn't have anything on underneath. He began talking to someone else, and by the pleased smile on his face, the person must have agreed to come over, because he shut the phone decisively, turning to her. Reno had moved so he was standing at her head, and watched curiously as the man took a seat behind her, the drawing that she did propped on the small, mobile tray where his needled and ink were. He then took up a fine pen, and began drawing the design on her back. She held completely still while he did, feeling more at peace now then she had recently. Her eyes were closed, and she had her head propped against her crossed forearms, breathing softly.

"Ok, go look and see if you like it," the man said, and she hopped off the chair, keeping the shirt held to her chest. She walked to the mirror and turned, and blinked at the sight that greeted her. The wings started lower then she had imagined, in the middle of her back instead of below her shoulders, but the wings curved around her ribs, and the tail flowed gorgeously over the swell of her hips. She turned back to the man, because the designs, the blood, the ripped parts, were exactly how she imagined it.

"Its amazing," she said, and the man puffed out in pride.

"Nathan Drev, at your service," and he bowed as she blinked.

"Drev? My captain's name is Lukin Drev." He grinned at her.

"That would be my brother. He's made quite a name of himself in that company, being one of the few captains left after those Wutai got to them," he growled out the last, and she had to wonder what ShinRa was telling these people about the war, that they were so adamant against the Wutai. Shrugging slightly, she put it out of her mind, as a woman walked through the door. She took one look at the drawing on Storm's back, and her eyes lit up.

"Please tell me I get the perfect side?" she asked, and Nathan nodded, grinning.

"Storm, this is my wife, Lillian. She's also a tattooist, and many of the prettier ones you see on the wall are her doing. She's going to do the wing on the left, and I'll do the one on the right. Agreed?" She nodded, and hopped back up on the chair, closing her eyes again, before opening them quickly and looking at Reno.

"Do you want to stay? You honestly don't have to," she said, and Reno grinned, looking at his watch.

"I'm going to go see some people, and I'll be back by 6," he said, waiting for her to nod before walking out the door. She felt both people settle on their respective sides, and for a moment she had a trace of misgivings, but they went away at the gentle voice from her left side.

"You ready sweetie?" Lillian asked, and as Storm nodded, the guns started humming, and at the first touch, she was awash in sensual pleasure, and peace.

**~x~x~x~**

"Wow," was all Reno said, as he looked at the finished tattoo. Storm was still somewhat lost in a haze, her entire back stinging with the alcohol they had used to clean the finished product.

"Now, just keep it clean, don't itch because the scabs will come off and the ink with it, and don't soak it in water for awhile," Lillian said, taking the rubber gloves off her hands. Storm was still staring at the tattoo in the mirror, amazed at the brilliance of the colors. The perfect one was awash in bright colors, the purple, blue, and green standing out against the mostly black background. The other looked tattered and worn, only hints of the three colors weaving through the bright red of the blood that was dripping down it. The wings represented her perfectly, she thought. The perfect side, the one that everyone saw, and then the tattered, broken side, that was who she truly was on the inside. She turned to the husband and wife, tears in her eyes as she gave them huge smiles.

"Thank you very much," she said quietly, and bowed. "It means a lot that you would drop everything to do this for me." Nathan had three appointments that he had cancelled, and Lillian had to leave their two children with her mother to come and do the tattoo. Nathan only gave her an confident smirk, rubbing his hands together.

"Just make sure you tell people where you got it. Oh, and as soon as its completely healed, you come back here so we can take a picture," he said, and she nodded.

"Storm, we gotta go," Reno said, tapping his watch when she turned and looked at him. Nodding, she retied the top, and put her hat back on. They had told her the tattoo was going to be 2,000 gil, so she had paid them 5,000. They had protested, but she had shut them up with telling them that they had deserved it.

"Thank you once again, and I will be seeing you soon," she bowed to them once again, and grabbing Tseng's coat, her and Reno were out the door, running for the ShinRa Tower. It was almost 8, and if she was late, her brothers were going to kill her.


	5. Promise

**Sephiroth and Cloud finally consummate their relationship. Enjoy!**

**~x~x~x~**

Picking out the clothing didn't take long that night, and the three made their way to their own floor, on level 72 of the Tower. They entered, and frowned at the lack of, well, everything in their apartment. It didn't take them long to figure out that each bedroom had its own attached, full bathroom, and Storm's stuff that she had bought was laid neatly in packages on, and around her bed.

"How many people you think have access to this place?" Cloud asked, and the other two frowned, sighing.

"Probably a lot," Sephiroth commented quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. The beds had plain white sheets, the walls were white, everything in the house was white, except for the floor in the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the appliances in the kitchen. The floors were a burnished ebony wood, that gleamed in the faint light that reached them through the windows. All the appliances were black, something that they all agreed was fine. Storm wandered around, seeing that their bedrooms and bathrooms were all identical, and large walk-in closets adorned each wall. The living room was much like Tseng's, with four or five large windows looking out onto Midgar. When they first entered the apartment, the kitchen was directly to their left, and the dining room in front of that all the way to the windows. Directly entering the apartment was the living room, and to the right was a staircase that led up to the bedrooms, and below it was what looked like a study, with the walls covered in bookshelves. Seeing that made all three mouths water, and instantly they all thought of how long it would be until they owned enough books to fill all those empty spaces. Directly to their right, was a completely separate room that held a lot of gym equipment, and it was the biggest room in the place, clearly dedicated to training.

"I am very glad for one thing," Cloud said, and the other two glanced at him, settling down on the stairs. "The elevator comes directly to the room, with no hallway. It will make it a lot easier to keep people out." They all nodded thoughtfully, and then a bell dinged through the place, making them all jump. A light appeared over the elevator, and Storm raised an eyebrow, walking over to it.

"It's Tseng," a voice said through the hidden speaker to the left of the door. She blinked, and quickly found the button that would connect the intercoms.

"Um," she said, frowning. Tseng laughed softly, and in the background you could hear Reno.

"There should be a button that will allow the door to open. It locks automatically when it reaches this floor, just like the ones above you." She blinked, and did indeed see that there was another button next to the one she already pressed. She hit it, and the doors slid open immediately, revealing Tseng and Reno. They walked in by her, and she watched as the doors slid shut, and now that she was listening for it, she did indeed hear a soft click when the doors on this side locked.

"Special," she muttered, and then turned, forcing back a yawn. It was 10:30 already, and all three of them had to get up early to meet with their captains.

"We're just here to make sure your settling in alright," Reno said, looking around in amazement. "This place is awesome yo!" He then took off, making them all smile as he wandered around the place, yelling in excitement when he reached the training room.

"Yea, were fine except for the fact that we have absolutely nothing," Sephiroth said, sighing as he looked around the empty place. Tseng grinned slightly, and handed him another credit card, but this one had an official seal on it, as well as the Presidents name.

"That's another reason I'm here. The President wanted you three to have this, to buy whatever you want for the apartment."

"Whatever we want?" Storm asked, grinning. Tseng nodded to her, and although he didn't smile, his eyes were glinting with amusement.

"Yes, whatever you want. Also, I offer mine and Reno's services," he said with a grin, making the three blink, and then smile back suspiciously.

"What kind of services?" Cloud asked, and Reno sauntered back into the main room.

"Boss, I already got the bugs in the bedrooms and training room, yo," he said, and the three blinked.

"Bugs? This place is bugged?" Sephiroth asked, shocked. Tseng and Reno nodded, and then they both began moving swiftly around the apartment, nimble fingers reaching into small spaces and pulling out small, circular devices. They finished as the three only stared. Storm was berating herself though. She should have known the ShinRa would bug their rooms. They were powerful, and the President knew roughly what they went through with Hojo, and he also knew that Storm and Cloud had grudges against them. She grinned, and a thought occurred to her, watching the two men move around the place. The President expects us to stage a revolt, she thought, and then laughed softly, causing Cloud and Sephiroth to glance at her in question.

"He suspects us of staging a palace coup," she said in Yit, and they blinked, before they smiled broadly.

"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't do it yet," Sephiroth responded, back to watching the two. Each already had a handful of bugs, and it was a large place.

"We need the SOLDIER's loyalty first. We already have Angeal, and Genesis, whether he realizes it our not. Tseng, Reno, and from the sound of our captains, we will probably earn their loyalty as well. Give us a couple years to build up SOLDIER, let the war die down, and then it could happen," Cloud said quietly, his eyes thoughtful, his right foot as usual tapping to an unheard beat. The two nodded, and Tseng and Reno both stopped at the odd light that filled all three pairs of eyes. They cautiously walked back over to the three, and the light winked out as they approached, and the threes attention shifted to them.

"So you found them all?" Storm asked, and Tseng nodded. "Then I have another request for you." He only raised an eyebrow, and she smiled slightly.

"Who do you suppose has access to this place?" Tseng frowned in thought, as he went over the names that were powerful enough to have access.

"The President for sure. Possibly Rufus, Hojo, and a couple of the higher ranking board members. Would you like me to change the code so only the three of you know it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. All three nodded, and he turned to Reno.

"Go grab my laptop," he said, and Reno nodded, dashing for the door.

"Wait!" Cloud said, walking over to him. He handed Reno his card. "This way you can get here without having to use the intercom thing." Reno grinned, and gave him a mock salute as he stepped inside the elevator, and the doors shut behind him.

"You didn't need to use the intercom, did you?" Storm asked quietly, her eyes steady on Tseng. The man slowly shook his head, before giving her a small smile.

"It would be considered impolite to just barge in, but not everyone is as polite as I am. That was why I offered to change the code, because who ever has the code, can enter here whenever they wish," he said softly, and didn't miss the brief look of anger and fear on three faces. He knew they were thinking that Hojo probably did have the code, and he wouldn't hesitate to use it, without "knocking." Then the doors opened again, and Reno appeared, tossing Cloud's card to him and handing Tseng a black laptop bag. Tseng sat cross legged on the floor, pulling out the computer and flipping it on. Soon he was typing quickly on the keyboard, and all four people were fanned out on the floor around him, talking quietly.

"Give me your cards," Tseng said absently, pulling what looked like a card slider out of his bag. He plugged it into the laptop, and all three handed over their cards. He frowned slightly as he typed in something else, and then swiped the three cards in quick succession. Setting them aside, he typed some more, and then swiped them again, grinning. He handed them back, typed a couple keys, and then shut it.

"There you go. Now, anyone who wants to come up will have to wait until you let them in," he said with a grin, and all of them grinned back.

"How did you do this?" Sephiroth asked quietly. Tseng only shrugged, and put everything back in his bag.

"As Commander of the Turks, I have the responsibility of protecting the privacy of all high ranking employees within the company. Even though you are only lieutenants, your considered high ranking." Storm blinked, forcing her face to stay blank as she processed this new information.

"So you have access to all the floors above us?" she asked, looking down at her card, and making her voice seem only mildly curious. Glad for the shadow that was cast by her bangs, she glanced through her lashes at the man, and smiled slightly at the suspicious look he was giving her.

"Yes," he said simply, and she shrugged, standing and stretching.

"Well boys, we have a long day tomorrow, and we need sleep," she said, and her brothers nodded. Tseng and Reno stood, and bowed slightly, and the three returned it.

"Reno will be with you tomorrow, Storm, even though I don't think it's a good idea," he muttered the last, and Storm and Reno looked at each other, with identical grins of mischief. Tseng groaned softly, shaking his head and smiling in amusement. "I can see that the two of you will be causing lots of problems for me." Storm only gave him a look of wide eyed innocence, that was spoiled by the twinkle in her eyes. Cloud and Sephiroth laughed, well aware of the trouble their sister was bound to get into, with the equally mischievous Reno.

"Cloud, you'll have me, and Sephiroth will have Rude," Tseng continued, and they all blinked.

"Why are we having Turks follow us around?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anytime you are in Midgar, I warn you now, you will have Turks following you, on order of the President. So even if you don't see us, we will be there." They all growled softly, before sighing in defeat. Tseng nodded in understanding, and then he and Reno turned to the elevator, pushing the button to bring it up.

"Hey, before I leave next Wednesday, I want to have you two, and maybe some more people to help us decorate this place. You up for it? Food and alcohol will be provided by us, of course," Sephiroth said, and the two looked over their shoulders, grinning.

"We'll be here," Reno said, then the doors slid open, and they were gone.

"Ok, time for bed," Storm said, yawning. The other two nodded, and as soon as they collapsed into their beds, all three were sound asleep.

**~x~x~x~**

Yawning, Storm downed her third cup of coffee, watching the sun rise through the windows of the living room. 6 a.m., and she could hear her brothers moving around in their rooms. She had put on a simple black turtle neck, and black jeans, along with black combat boots. She didn't know what today had in store for her, but she was prepared for just about anything. Her harness was buckled in tight, along with her swords and daggers.

"Hey you two! Hurry up or I'm going to drink all the coffee!" she yelled, and laughed when cursing could be heard from the upstairs. Then two doors slammed shut, and a blond and silver streaked down the stairs, almost crashing into the cart of food she had brought up. They all stood in silence, drinking their caffeine, and staring out the window.

"Do either of you know where were supposed to go?" she asked, finishing her drink, and setting it down on the tray.

"I'm meeting my captain in the training room we were at yesterday," Cloud said.

"Mine wants me to meet him in the temporary classrooms down on floor 20," Sephiroth muttered, pouring himself more coffee. She sighed, and looked at the small black watch she had bought yesterday. It was already 6:30, and she had no clue where she was supposed to be. Then the bell chimed through their room, and Cloud, grumbling, walked over to the door, and hit the button.

"What?" he asked, taking another healthy swallow of black liquid.

"Open the damn door," Reno called through cheerfully, and grumbling again, Cloud hit the button, walking away as the doors slid open. Tseng and Reno walked through, Reno smiling widely, and Tseng with his usual blank face.

"Mmmm…coffee," Reno said, and walked over to the tray.

"Don't mind him, he hasn't had his morning pot of caffeine," Tseng muttered, but he was looking at the large carafe that held the liquid with a barely contained look of longing. Grinning, Storm poured two cups, and handed one to Reno, who immediately dumped sugar and cream in it, and then the other to Tseng, who nodded to her gratefully.

"So where am I supposed to meet my captain?" she asked, pouring herself another cup. Tseng finished his in a couple long gulps, and then sighed in satisfaction.

"Down at the training yard, on the plate. Angeal is already down there with his captain. Your supposed to be going over drills and such today with his troop. In reality, it's a chance for the captains to know what your made of, and to let the men you'll be fighting alongside get to know you." Then the bell chimed once again, and it was Sephiroth who walked over to it, hitting the button.

"Who now?" he growled, and the rest hid grins behind their cups.

"Rude," was the simple answer, and he frowned, looking at Tseng and Reno. They both nodded, and he hit the button, the doors sliding open as he walked away. A bald headed, black teenager Reno's age stepped through, immaculate in his dark blue suit, a pair of black sunglasses perched on his nose. He sniffed once, and then lowered his glasses enough to look over the top.

"Coffee?" he asked, and everyone grinned.

**~x~x~x~**

"Lieutenant Storm Sir," she said, saluting the man that was standing in front of her. Lukin nodded, and she relaxed, letting her eyes wander over the fifty or so men who were doing drills out in the grass. The sun was shining down on them, and as soon as she had stepped outside, she growled at the heat that assaulted her. In Wutai their spring was wet and mostly cold, but here in Midgar, it seemed like the damn city had skipped spring and went right to summer. Growling softly to herself, and unable to stand the heat anymore, she unbuckled her harness, and set it and her weapons on the ground. Then she stripped off the turtleneck, revealing a black tank top underneath, that was tucked into her pants. Sighing in relief, and ignoring the stares she was getting from the two captains, she put her harness back on, ignoring the way the leather chafed at the exposed skin of her back, and her new tattoo. It was healing fast, but even though the scabs were gone already, the skin was still tender. She braided her hair, digging into her pocket for one of the ties Reno had insisted she buy, and snapped it over the end. Yawning, she stretched, and stood easily at the side of Lukin, watching the troops as they practiced hand to hand with each other. Angeal's captain, Tyler Wolfe, was at her left, with her fellow 1st next to him. Angeal's captain was older, grey starting at his temples though he still had a full head of black hair. He had eyes that were almost as dark as his hair, and his skin was tanned and weathered from obvious time outside in the elements. Seeing his facial structure, she idly wondered if he was Wutainian, or at least half. He had the same high cheekbones and full lips that seemed to be a trait among them. Then she almost jumped out of her skin when Lukin's voice roared over her head, but managed to suppress the natural urge.

"Enough!" the troops immediately stopped, turning and saluting the four who stood looking at them. "Fall in line, and show some respect for our new lieutenant!" She managed to repress the blush that threatened at the lingering looks some of the men were giving her, but they fell into line quickly, standing in parade rest, with their hands clasped behind their backs, and looking straight ahead.

"Sir," she said quietly, and Lukin looked down at her. "What about the students I met yesterday?" He smiled slightly at her, and then heavily patted her shoulder. She felt her knees give slightly, and blinked in shock at the solidness of the man next to her.

"This is my troop, the ones we'll be going to battle with," he said, looking with pride out at the men. "We captains switch duties. Today, since we and Captain Wolfe, along with Lieutenant Hewley, are going to be shipped out on Wednesday, we have until then to train. Your brothers have the pleasure of working with the new students." He grinned, and she found it hard to repress a smirk. She had patience, from having to deal with her two brothers and their pranks on each other and the workers in the lab, but neither one of them had a shred of it. She could almost feel bad for the students and captains. Almost.

"Captain Wolfe," she said, turning to the other man with a salute. "It will be a pleasure working with you, and I hope that my abilities meet your standards." He only glanced down at her, and nodded. She turned back to the men, and followed her captain when he beckoned, and they walked through the lines.

"Tell me what you see," he commented, and she blinked, before beginning to examine the men more critically. It helped that most of them had their shirts off, and the scars that covered most of them was a roadmap that told her they had seen hard battle, and come through it. They all stood was an ease around their captain that told her that they respected, and admired her captain, but weren't afraid of him.

"I see men who would follow their Captain into battle without a second thought, because they respect and admire you. I can also see that they have been through many battles, and while most of them were hurt, they came out alive, which tells me that each man is very skilled. They follow orders, which shows their loyalty to you. Actually Sir, looking at them now tells me more about you then them." Some of the men who heard her snickered quietly, making her smile slightly as she faced Lukin. He was smiling slightly at her, but his eyes were calculating, and she instantly knew, that not only was this man a good man, but he was also a good Captain. How else would he earn his men's loyalty?

"Very good Lieutenant," he said quietly, and she nodded her head slightly. She did jump when his voice roared, and the same men who snickered did so again, one speaking.

"You'll get used to it," he said quietly, and she grinned at the man.

"Troop! Back to hand to hand! Save your energy though! We have endurance training afterwards!" some of the men groaned, but they turned obediently back to their previous partners, and she and the captain wandered out of the ranks. He then turned to her swiftly, and she automatically blocked the fist that came flying towards her face, with her right vambrace.

"Hey!" she said loudly, and he only laughed at her, sending her into the defensive with a flurry of kicks and blows. She saw her opening, and danced in, bring her fist to connect with his belly, but he back flipped, landing in a crouch. He smirked, and stood, taking note of the glowing in her eyes.

"This is only practice, Strife," he said, dusting off his uniform. "You do not strike to kill, or seriously damage. You are also not allowed to use the mako in your system, unless were in a real battle. Understood?" She swallowed, and nodded, straightening herself up. She unbuckled the harness, and tossed them off to the side, and then the daggers around her thighs, flinging them in the same direction. Then she took a deep breath, and shut everything down in her body, the light winking out from her eyes. Lukin nodded in approval, and then launched himself at her again. So it became a game with them, because without her using the mako, he was only slightly slower then she was, in hand to hand at least. This had always been her worst fighting style, because she didn't really have the strength to back up the punches and kicks. Neither could get past the others defense, and by the time 9 a.m. came around, they were both dripping with sweat, crouched down and staring at each other critically.

"Use everything," he said quietly, and she blinked.

"You don't want me to do that," she said just as quietly, and narrowed her eyes when he only smirked arrogantly at her.

"Yes I do. Don't make me order you, Lieutenant," he said coldly, and she swallowed. Fine, she thought, and released the iron control she had held over her own body. Her eyes began to glow, and it was her turn to smirk arrogantly at the man. She moved swiftly, and as she swept past him, she noticed that his eyes were wide, and still staring at the spot that she had been. Hmmm, she thought, twisting so she was on tiptoe, directly behind him. He couldn't see me when I moved. Interesting. Then she utilized her smaller frame, and leapt onto his back, using her legs to pin down his arms, her right arm wrapping around his neck, and her left hand digging into his hair, holding it steady in a painful grip. She felt him trying to use his strength to pry her legs open, but she only tightened her hold, until he gasped, and she felt his ribs creak in warning. His arms might be stronger then hers, but with the mako pumping through her now, his arms couldn't compare with her legs, since they were what she relied on so much when fighting. Her style was all about balance and speed, something that couldn't be accomplished without having great strength in her legs.

"Yield?" she whispered in his ear, and he nodded. She eased herself slowly off his back, and landed lightly on the ground, taking a couple steps back in case he decided to attack her again. He turned, and was rubbing his throat with one hand, his scalp with the other. Her fears collapsed when she saw he was grinning at her, and she smiled back.

"Nice job Storm," he said, holding out a hand. She shook it, and she knew her grin had turned goofy with the pleasure his praise had caused. "I didn't even see you move." She only shrugged, and he chuckled softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading them back to the still sparring troops, and a captain and lieutenant who were watching them with wide eyes.

"Alright troops!" Lukin thundered, but this time she didn't jump, or even feel the urge to. "Into the building, and to training room 3, level 42! Drinks are there, and I'll give you ten minutes until endurance begins. Go!" The troop saluted, and as they passed them, just about every man that passed her clapped her on the shoulder, back, or head, grinning at her. Things like, "That was amazing," and "You're the first to beat him," were the most common things said. Good job was another, and by the time they had all filed into the building, she was practically glowing with a quiet pride. She had the feeling that she had just been accepted as Lieutenant of Captain Lukin's troop, and it was a good feeling.

**~x~x~x~**

Sephiroth growled softly, his feet propped up on a desk at the back of the classroom. He normally wouldn't have made a noise, but Captain Helio Evans was speaking loudly, instructing the new SOLDIER cadets on tactics in a desert situation. He yawned, having already leaned all this stuff from Storm, alongside Cloud. She had found the appropriate books, and had instructed all three of them in mathematics, reading, writing, science, and anything else she deemed appropriate. He began tapping his boot to a beat that was in his head, something that he had picked up from both siblings.

"Lieutenant!" the captain snapped, and Sephiroth blinked, giving his captain a blank look.

"Yes Sir?" he asked politely, and smirked mentally as the mans eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had known, the first time he had met this man, that he didn't like, or trust him. Hell, the man didn't even believe that Sephiroth deserved the rank of lieutenant. That was fine, because he didn't believe he deserved it either.

"Am I boring you?" Evans asked, eyes narrowing as Sephiroth allowed a small smirk to cross his features. He wondered for a moment whether he should lie, but he had grown up never telling lies, and he wasn't going to start now.

"A little, Sir," he said, and repressed a grin as all eyes turned towards him, shocked at his candidness. His smirk did grow when Evans face grew red, and his eyes angry.

"Then tell us how you would get out of this situation, if you know so much," he snarled, and Sephiroth gracefully rose to his feet, adjusting his large sword on his back now that he was standing. He walked up to the board, and stood looking at it for a moment, before smiling slightly and turning.

"First, the position of the troops is all wrong," he said, and then erased the chalk before drawing the circles representing them in different spots. "They would be in a better position to flank the enemy from here. Since you have the enemy in a camp, situated at the mouth of the valley, and close to the stream, the best bet would be to wait for nighttime, and then strike from the three directions at once. Personally, I would have shooters open fire, while being hidden in the sand, to create panic. As the enemy is scrambling around, getting organized, the main fighting force could sweep in, and take them down." Previously, the captain had the troops at the opening of the valley, and ready to march directly through it, taking on the camp head on, which was suicide, as far as Sephiroth was concerned. To strike from the top of the valley, and using shooters as a diversion for the main force, would mean more of their people would leave alive, and most of the enemy would be dead. The captain was glaring at him, such a rage in his eyes that his teeth were clenched together, hard enough that he could hear them grinding against each other. He could also hear the cadets behind him scribbling down his drawing, and he only smirked in the face of his captain's rage.

"Get out," the man growled, and Sephiroth only raised an eyebrow.

"But Sir, I'm assigned to you."

"Go to Captain Wolfe or Drev, you're on their detail now. I want nothing to do with a smartass lieutenant that didn't even earn his position," he growled once again, and then an evil light bloomed in his eyes, that made Sephiroth narrow his eyes dangerously.

"How did you get the position, Lieutenant Kain? Who did you have to fuck to become a lieutenant at 14?" Storm had been right, neither of her brothers had patience. Especially when it came to stupid, ignorant people. So it was that both Cloud and Sephiroth found themselves standing in front of the President, their sister and her captain, as well as Tseng, listening to both their captains as they argued to have both teens discharged out of the military. On what grounds? Punching their superior officers.

**~x~x~x~**

"I can't believe the two of you!" Storm growled, as they entered the elevator that would take them down to the floor the cafeteria was on. "You both need to learn how to control yourselves better!" Luckily, Cloud was switched to her troop, and Sephiroth was with Angeal, after both captains had volunteered to take them. They also had punishment, and after the photo shoot at noon they were required to clean every single practice weapon in the training rooms. She held up a hand angrily as they tried apologizing, she had heard both stories already in the President's office, and they were pretty much the same. It was only 10 a.m. on their first day as actual SOLDIER's, and they had both already gotten into trouble. She snorted softly in amusement when she thought back on how they had thought she and Reno were going to be the ones who got in trouble.

They made it to the cafeteria, and ate their food without speaking once again. Cloud and Sephiroth kept sending her pleading, apologetic eyes, and she kept returning them with her stoic, angry ones. Needless to say the small table they had chosen by the window was silent, and it stayed silent through the trip to their apartment, the gathering of clothing, and the trip down to the room from the night before for the photos.

The photos ended up turning out beautifully, with a couple taken of the group in formal wear, and battle gear, as well as individual ones of each. Storm had chosen a pure white, halter style dress, that shimmered with small crystal beads in a wave like pattern down the dress. It plunged low in front, showing the curves of her breasts, and there was no back, so her wings were framed by the white. All the boys had long sleeved, black silk shirts on, black dress pants and shoes, so she stood out, which was something the photographer liked.

Cloud and Sephiroth basically kept their same outfits for the battle photos, shoulder guards and all, but instead of a plain black top for Cloud, he wore a ribbed, sleeveless turtleneck, that zipped up the front. He kept it unzipped down to his sternum, his pants were baggy black cargos, and he finished it with his favorite black boots. Sephiroth still wore his long coat with no shirt, but he had on baggy black leather pants, odd straps hanging loose from them, and tucked into calf high combat boots. Angeal wore a black tank top, with a unbuttoned black dress shirt, and plain black jeans, and plain boots. Storm was wearing almost the exact same outfit she had the day before, when she went shopping. The black silk shirt was tied over her stomach, the hat on her head, but instead of Tseng's pants, she was wearing ones that were tailored for a woman's figure. So they hugged her hips, but then flared out, in what the clothing people had called palazzo style. She had on a simple silver chain through the belt loops, and it winked in the bright lights. She also had on the same boots, with Tseng's black jacket dangling from her fingertips. The picture showed her from the back, the magnets for her swords having no trouble attaching through the thin material of the shirt, and looking over her shoulder, the jacket held only by her fingertips, and hat down low over her eyes. It had been requested that they let their eyes glow, but she had pulled one more. Along with the glowing of her eyes, she had transferred some of her energy to the blades, making them glow as well. Her hair was flowing to the right side of her, as she looked at the camera on her left, a small smirk on her face, and her eyes glowing from underneath the brim of the hat. Needless to say, when the pictures were released, it caused quite a stir.

Angeal was only standing there, facing the camera with his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the camera through his thick lashes, light from his eyes sifting through them. Sephiroth had his eyes closed to mere slits, smirking, his left hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, over his shoulder, the other hand casually in his pocket. Cloud had his sword out, making it seem as though it weighed nothing, since he held it lazily, with only the fingertips of his right hand. The blade rested on his right shoulder, and his left hand was tucked into the wide leather belt that encircled his waist. Like Storm, he had also made the blade glow blue, and like Sephiroth, his eyes were narrowed to slits, the blue glow seeming even more obvious against the lace of his blond lashes. The camera managed to capture the sensual, arrogant pleasure in purple and blue. The strength in Angeal's broad shoulders, and the predatory calculation in Sephiroth. It had managed to get the quiet strength in all of them, and within another week, the SOLDIER dorms were finished, and filled. It was also filled with whispered rumors of the four 1st Class warriors, as well as bragged stories from those who were there for the training room spar.

Her troop and captain had accepted her twin just as easily as they accepted her, and Captain Wolfe was just as accepting of Sephiroth, as were his troops. Captain Drev noticed the silence between the two immediately, but made no comment about it. Each answered any question was asked of them, because some of his troops were actually considering going to Hojo's lab here in the Tower, and seeing how they reacted to mako. If the test was good, they could take the test to be in SOLDIER, according to the bulletin that was sent out after Hojo's interview went public. Secretly, the twins were slightly afraid, and angry. They wondered how many of these men that they were coming to know, would Hojo consider to be special? They said nothing of their silent fears to them though, seeing the hopeful glimmer the men had in their eyes. Besides, didn't Tseng say that they were in bad shape for troops? These men were the reason they were here, to convince them that if they went that extra mile, they could be just as good as the teens standing in front of them.

Storm watched each man carefully, as she and Cloud wandered through them. Slowly, a plan began to form in her mind over the four days that they all trained together, as she assessed the army grunts the men were. Each one was very skilled in a wide variety of things. Hand to hand, swords, guns, stealth, to name the main ones. A couple were good with explosives, something she thought was reserved for the Turks, but like they explained to her, sometimes a Turk couldn't get to you when you needed it. As Monday's training wound to an end around noon, their captains giving them the rest of the day off, as well as Tuesday before deploying, the three siblings had the rest of the day to shop, in preparation for the moving in party tomorrow. The boys were lucky that their sister was no longer mad at them by then.

**~x~x~x~**

Angeal, Genesis, Reno, and Tseng were the only ones invited, and soon after they arrived, the moving people started coming, just setting down the supplies on the broad space of the floor. Unfortunately, everything had to be brought up in pieces, since the only access to the level was the elevator. So as soon as the delivery left, the group turned to the stacks of boxes, but then the three siblings grinned broadly.

"I get Reno!" Storm yelled, scooping up the cans of paint for her room, and Reno followed her laughing as they both raced up the stairs to her room. Cloud only shook his head, and Genesis grinned at him, the two having developed a friendship in the short time they had known each other. It didn't help that the eleven year old Genesis was full of energy and questions, and who better to ask then his future mentors twin? So Cloud and Genesis painted his room, Angeal and Sephiroth took his room, and Tseng wandered into Storms room, grinning at the laughter that he heard. As soon as he walked through the door, she let out a loud gasp, and paint splattered over his plain black t-shirt. He only raised an eyebrow at the shocked two, not minding the paint in the least, and looked over what she had done to her room. Her and Reno had been splattering black paint all over the walls, making it seem almost surreal.

"I like it, but why?" he asked, and Storm shrugged, grinning at him as she held out a brush, the plastic under her feat crinkling.

"I got glow in the dark stars, that I'm going to put up afterwards," she explained, taking her brush and making a sweep of paint over a previously stark white wall. Tseng dipped his brush in the black paint, and grinning, he splattered paint all over the ceiling, feeling the wet drops fall on his face.

"Are you going to keep it like this, or completely paint it?" Reno asked, adding his own splashes. She shook her head, now smacking the wet brush against the wall, making wet, sharp sounds.

"I'm keeping it just like this," she muttered, looking at her handiwork. Then she gave a huge smile, dipped her entire hand in the bucket of paint, and smeared it over the wall. "Better."

It wasn't long before the group was in the living room, everyone having their own project they were working on. Sephiroth was putting together the dining table, Cloud was screwing the pieces of the couch together, Genesis was putting groceries and utensils away in the kitchen, Angeal was putting together all the smaller things, like lamps. The remaining three were painting all the exposed surfaces a dark blood red, that went awesomely with the ebony wood of the floor. All the furniture was black, and the lamps and such were black and silver. All the tables had glass tops, including the one in the dining room, all the metal black with silver accents. They had already bought pictures for the walls, black and white, with startling bright spots of color. Cloud's contribution was finding a huge poster of a movie monster, shaped like a giant lizard.

They finally finished putting everything together and in its place around midnight, and by that time, they had eaten all the food the three had bought, and most of the alcohol as well. Storm was sitting on the couch, laughing hilariously as Sephiroth and Angeal wrestled on the floor, trading insults as they went. She shivered as Tseng's smell washed over her, and an instant later she felt his breath wash over her ear.

"Come to my room around 2," he whispered, and she smirked, arousal igniting in her blood and making the buzz she had from the drinks intensify. "I have a moving in present for you." Before she could say anything, he and Reno were saying goodbye, and out the door. He gave her a dark, hot look as the doors slid shut, and she returned it. Soon after, Angeal and Genesis left, each of them having their own rooms as well, the floor above the three. It was already known that Genesis would be in SOLDIER, so anytime he was in the Tower, he had his own apartment next to Angeal's. Storm faked a yawn, and looked around the vast living room critically.

"It still looks empty," she muttered, and then blinked when she got no response. Looking around the rest of the apartment, she didn't see her brothers, and frowned. In search of them, she checked each bedroom, bathroom, the training room, and it finally found her back at the living room. Growling softly, she looked towards the dimly lit kitchen, and sidled her way over, until she could peek in. What she saw had her blood running hot again, even as she felt disgusted. Cloud had Sephiroth pinned against the fridge, his hands above his head and strongly encased by her twins. Their mouths were fused together, and her disgust gave way to giddiness. Finally! She thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Take it to one of your rooms, please," she said, and they broke apart with shocked, red faces. She laughed, and walked over to them, putting an arm around each waist.

"My dears," she muttered, grinning broadly. "It's about damn time you did something about this. I've been seeing the attraction for years now. Now go have fun!" She pushed them both towards the stairs, and Cloud was the first to ascend, but Sephiroth hung back, looking at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"It doesn't seem fair," he muttered, and she frowned.

"What doesn't seem fair?" she asked, curious, because she didn't see anything unfair about it.

"Who do you have, sister? With Cloud and I, we are friends, brothers, and probably soon to be lovers. We know everything about each other. It's unfair because you don't have that someone who knows all the details. Tseng knows most of it, but could you tell him about Jenova? About all the experiments Hojo put us through?" he said quietly, and she crushed the instant feeling of resentment towards him. He was right, after all. If she told Tseng that she had alien cells inside of her, along with whatever Hojo had done, how would he react? If he did know all about Hojo, and was still willing to possibly be with her, then he's accepting about some parts of her past. But all of it? She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, and gave Sephiroth a bright smile.

"I have the two of you, dearest," she said quietly, still smiling, and hoping it reached her eyes. He relaxed, and so did she, glad that her comment was accepted. He nodded to her, and then gave her a goofy grin, and finished walking up the stairs. Before anything happened, she retrieved the mp3 player from her room, and pushed play even as she walked back down the stairs. Reno had said he added music, and as a metal song came through the little speakers, she grinned and settled on the couch, staring out at the dark, star-studded sky, waiting for 2 o'clock.

**~x~x~x~**

Sephiroth entered into Cloud's bedroom, trying to quell the instant feeling of fear. For a couple days now, he had felt like he was almost being hunted by the blond. With the smoldering looks out of his blue eyes, the odd caress whenever they happened to be near each other, it had almost been enough to make Sephiroth fall to his knees and beg to be taken. Never in his life had he ever felt the need, or desire to be submissive, Hojo having tortured a rebellious streak into him at an early age. He closed the door behind him, smiling slightly at the soft rustle of clothing from the bed, even as he stayed staring at the door, marveling at the pearl grey color that covered the walls. Apprehension slithered through him as soft footfalls neared him, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself with his palms flat against the door, as Cloud's gentle breath whispered over his ear.

Seeing Sephiroth stand there, with his back completely straight in perfect posture, the black tank top clinging to the muscular frame, had made Cloud's mouth water. It had been so hard, since they had returned to Midgar, to hold back his restraint. Heated looks and the odd caress had only whetted his appetite for his fellow experiment. He slid the paint splattered shirt off, and watched with hungry eyes as Sephiroth had to brace himself against the door, his body tensing. It normally would have been enough to make Cloud back off, but he could see that the tension was not from fear. Maybe a little apprehension, but not fear. He blew his breath softly over his ear, and grinned as Sephiroth arched his back slightly, the breath catching in his throat.

Oh my, was all Sephiroth could think, his body reacting immediately. His fingers curled slightly against the door, and he finally opened his eyes to slits when Cloud's hands eased over his, effectively pinning him to the door with his body.

"If this is something you don't want, then tell me now," Cloud growled softly, and Sephiroth knew that all he had to say was no. Instead, he purred, forcing the apprehension down as desire spun through him, making him bold. He arched his back more, tilting his head back, and linking his fingers with Clouds.

"I want this," he said quietly, and gasped softly when Cloud growled, using their entangled fingers to spin him around, and then pin him to the door with his half naked body. Their lips crushed together, and instantly the mako erupted in their bodies, causing them to heat dramatically, the air around them almost scorched with the heat both bodies were giving off. Neither cared though, and their mouths moved over the others slowly, searching. Cloud used his tongue to slowly sweep across Sephiroth's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth willingly, groaning deep in his throat when Cloud took complete possession of his mouth. He felt his body go limp, only the strong hands in his keep him from melting into a puddle on the floor.

Cloud eased his mouth away, and the two looked through heavy lidded eyes at the other, the glow from their eyes casting shadows across the planes of each other's face. Then Cloud smirked, and in a movement that Sephiroth barely followed, he threw him onto the bed, and stood at the end of it, looking down at Sephiroth with greedy eyes.

"Strip for me," was the quiet command, and Sephiroth smiled slightly, easing up onto his knees on the soft mattress. He easily slid the tank top off, very aware of the burning blue gaze that was following his every movement. He tossed the shirt to the side, and with a quick movement of his head, his long silver hair was swept over his shoulder, something that he knew Cloud liked. He reclined on the bed lazily, and slowly took off his boots, tossing those to the side of the bed as well, catching Cloud's eyes and keeping them there. He then stood on the bed, and grinning slightly, he unbuckled his pants, and slid them down his legs, easily kicking them off, and stood on the bed, completely naked.

Holy Gaia, Cloud thought, his mouth dry at the view he now had. The soft light coming from the windows make Sephiroth seem almost ghostly, especially with the silver hair. It was his eyes though, that really caught him. They were glowing with the strength of his desire, and Cloud had no more doubts in his mind whether or not this was a good thing. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He grinned back, and removed the rest of his own clothing, before crawling onto the bed. He pressed his lips to the inside of one silky thigh, and then the other, feeling a wave of possession rush through him at the delicate shiver his kisses produced. He growled softly, knowing that he would never let anyone else touch this as long as he lived. He moved up higher, biting gently at Sephiroth's hipbones, as the other mans hands slid through his hair, a low growl starting in both throats. He rolled his eyes upwards, catching the green ones looking down as he kissed and licked his way up the perfect stomach, rising to his feet once he reached the chest. He savored each sound he heard, and when he was finally standing, he sunk both hands into the mane of silver hair, and then swiftly tightened them into fists, making Sephiroth's eyes go wide and hazy with a fresh burst of pleasure.

"Your mine," he hissed, bending his head down and biting into the delicate skin of his neck. Sephiroth groaned, the fire in his body raging through his blood at the utter dominant personality that had taken over the normally quiet blond. What really ignited the fire through, was the _want_ to be dominated that overtook him, and raged a feeling through him that he tried to put into words.

"Cloud," he gasped, burying his hands in the deceptively soft spikes of the blond. "I…I want, I need…I need you inside me." They both had learned the basics of what to do, and what it would be like to be on the receiving end. Honestly, Sephiroth hadn't imagined that he would be on bottom, but here, now, he wouldn't have it any other way. He cried out at the possessive, triumphant growl that came from Cloud, and felt his body start quivering with need, his body rock hard where it was pressed against Cloud's equally hard body.

"You want me inside you," Cloud whispered into his ear, and all Sephiroth could do was cry out again, his eyes fluttering shut in helpless pleasure as Cloud reached down, and took his erection firmly in his hand, gently stroking it up and down.

"Oh please," Sephiroth uttered, desperate for some sort of release from the pressure that was building inside of him. He gasped in shock as he was pushed roughly down onto the bed, but then the burning body that was Cloud was on top of him, and Sephiroth grinned slightly as he fumbled with the bedside nightstand, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. His grin was wiped away instantly as a hot, slick finger easily slid into him, making him arch his back and groan loudly, the feeling of being breached sending pleasant shock waves coursing through his body. He had never imagined that it would feel this good, as he clutched Cloud's shoulder, digging his nails in as he moved his finger slowly in and out. There was a slight bit of burning as the second finger was eased in, but as soon as Cloud had them all the way in, he hit something inside of him that sent stars shooting across his vision, and made him draw blood as he forced himself not to scream.

"You like that, don't you?" Cloud whispered, and hit the spot again, watching the facial expressions of his partner carefully. He licked his lips, his body so hard it hurt as he slid in a third finger, spreading them apart even as he continued to hit that spot, ignoring the sweat that was beginning to bead on his body, along with the blood. He noticed that Sephiroth couldn't even respond to his question, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he panted, the silky silver hair sticking to his own sweat.

"Shit, inside, please," Sephiroth managed to gasp out, and he took in a deep breath as Cloud took his fingers away, but then something much warmer was pressing against his entrance, and he finally opened his eyes to look up. He managed to hold back his screams, but at the fierce look in Cloud's glowing eyes, and the slow slide of his body into his, he lost it. He wrapped his legs around the lean hips as Cloud growled, sliding into him to the hilt. They stayed like that for a moment, Cloud anxiously looking down to see if there were signs of pain. Not seeing any, and his body growing more heated from the soft cries he was hearing, he began moving slowly in and out.

"Harder," Sephiroth whispered, and Cloud narrowed his eyes, even though all he wanted to do was thrust as hard and fast as he could. Silently asking if he was sure, Sephiroth grinned, and tightened his legs. It was all the encouragement Cloud needed and with a quiet groan, he began pushing in hard and fast. The first time he brushed over that spot, Sephiroth let out a load groan, his fingers finding purchase on the slick thighs of Cloud. The quiet screams began when Cloud started thrusting shallow but deep, rubbing over the spot constantly. Cloud rested his body on his hands, next to Sephiroth's head, watching in fascination as his brother, his fellow experiment, and now his lover grabbed his forearms, drawing blood there as well. He felt his approaching orgasm, and reached down between them, letting the lube from his still coated fingers cover Sephiroth's erection, and with only a few times thrusts and strokes, Sephiroth did scream, his back arching completely off the bed as he came, coating both chests and stomachs. Cloud was only able to thrust in one last time, before he came as well, shuddering as he groaned loudly, the feel of the tight, wet heat still clenching around him his undoing.

He collapsed on top of Sephiroth, and they both lay, gasping for breath, twitching. It was Cloud who moved first, groaning softly as he slid out, and fell onto his side, right onto Sephiroth's arm.

"Ouch," Sephiroth muttered, and then began to laugh. He ignored the curious look he was getting from his lover, and kept laughing, reveling in the sated, lethargic feeling coursing through his body. It felt so damn good, that he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't long before Cloud joined in, and Sephiroth rolled onto his side, smiling slightly when Cloud curled up against his back. Yawning, he reached down and managed to hook a finger into the blanket, pulling it over them. As they drifted into an exhausted sleep, neither of them knew what was taking place with their sister.

**~x~x~x~**

Snarling in disgust, she stood from the couch, looking down at her watch. It was only 12:30, and she was already bored as hell. She still had 1 ½ hours till she was to meet Tseng, and deciding she wanted something to eat, she wandered to the kitchen. Realizing that there was nothing there that she didn't have to cook, she snarled again, and walked to the elevator, hitting the button to bring it up to their floor. It was her moment of surprise that was her undoing, as the door slid open immediately. Hojo was revealed, and as soon as the door was open enough, he jabbed a needle forward, injecting the entire syringe into her arm before she regained her senses, and opened her mouth to yell for her brothers, sweeping the needle away. Her voice caught in her throat, and the world began spinning around her as she staggered into the elevator completely on accident, leaning against the wall as she glared in fear and hatred at the scientist.

"What did you give me?" she asked, her words slurring together. The man only chuckled, and hit a button. In a sudden fit of inspiration, she launched herself at him as the doors were closing, knocking him back against the wall and stunning him long enough for her to hit the button for the floor below theirs, the floor that Tseng lived on. It was only a moment more before the doors slid open again, and she was fighting the blackness that was creeping up on the edges of her vision, as well as the heaviness in all her muscles. As Hojo stirred, she fell out of the elevator, landing heavily on her hands and knees. Knowing that she didn't have much time left, she began crawling towards the corner. Ignoring the disjointed curse words behind her, barely heard through the still pounding music in her ears, she forced her rebellious body to stand, and she managed to stagger to the corner before her muscles gave out completely. Fear burned through her body, and the fear mixed with the drugs made the anger vanish, leaving nothing but cold terror, as heavy footfalls sounded behind her. She turned the corner, propelled only by fear, but she was only halfway down the hallway, the front door to Tseng's apartment only ten feet away, when Hojo slammed into her from behind, sending her down to the ground with him riding her back. She struggled, but she knew she was too weak when Hojo easily rolled her onto her back, and situated himself between her legs, holding her hands down. She tried to glare up at him, but images of all the things he had put her through over the years were flashing through her head. The anger returned when the images of a small, four year old body ravaged with pain flicked before her mental eyes. The shorn silver hair, tear filled green eyes, pleading with her to make it stop. That was the first time Hojo had forced her to watch one of her brother being tortured, and since it was Sephiroth that had made her make the deal with the man, he had decided it would be a nice bit of irony that he would be the first she would witness. But it wasn't the last time. Not by a long shot.

"No!" she screamed, and began thrashing around, even though everything was still sluggish, and the black was eating up more of her vision. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" she heard the scientist mutter, the headphones having fallen out of her ears in the struggle, but then something that sounded like electricity passed through her fogged ears. Hojo went completely still above her, and she tried to focus her eyes enough to see what he was looking at.

"Let her the fuck go, yo," a cold voice said, and she gasped, using what little advantage she had to shove Hojo off her, and scramble backwards on her hands and knees, colliding with a pair of strong legs. She knew she was just about at her limit, when nausea churned in her stomach, in reaction to fighting the drug for as long as she did. She breathed deeply when two very familiar scents assaulted her senses. The musky, spicy scent of Tseng, and the sweet, but sharp cinnamon smell of Reno. The legs behind her moved, but before she could fall backwards, hands grabbed her shoulders, before easing a familiar dark blue suit jacket over her.

"Reno, take her into the apartment," she heard Tseng say, and even in her drug induced haze, she had never heard the mans voice sound so cold, cruel. It was the same tone of voice Reno had when he had spoken to Hojo. Abruptly, she giggled, but it was cut off with something close to a sob. She slowly raised her head, and looked into the sea green eyes of the man holding her shoulders.

"I guess I do need someone to take care of me," she whispered, and then the tears started flowing silently down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as Reno sighed, and lifted her with no problem. She rested her head against his chest, focusing on the strong heart beat beneath her ear, and let the tears flow unrestricted. As Reno walked with her through the doors of Tseng's apartment, she could vaguely hear the two arguing out in the hallway. She felt herself laid on familiar silk sheets, but as Reno went to walk away, she grabbed his hand with a speed that surprised her in her current condition.

"Don't leave, please," she whispered, to numb with the drugs and what had happened to even care that she was begging, her voice pleading. She closed her eyes as Reno lay himself behind her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and drawing her in close to his body. She was shivering uncontrollably, and even when Reno drew the thick blankets over the two of them, she couldn't stop. The blackness was starting to fade from her vision, and she was grateful. It meant that her body hadn't failed her. Whatever Hojo had injected her with was a sedative, some kind that she was never injected with. However, she had built up an immunity to any sort of sedative, and it seemed that this one was just going to take longer to get out of her system.

"Your ice cold," a voice said from the edge of the bed, and since she hadn't seen or heard anyone walk in, she sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard with the sudden panic that bloomed inside of her. For a moment, she was sure Hojo had gotten past Tseng, and was coming to take her back to plain white walls, the sterile, medicinal smell of the labs. Blinking once and realizing the voice belonged to Tseng, she collapsed back onto the bed, shivering harder then before. Then some of her anger came back, as she went over what had happened in her mind. She turned her face into a pillow, and started screaming wordlessly into it, before turning her entire body into it, and started punching the mattress as well. The longer she screamed, the angrier she got, and the farther the drugs receded from her body. It wasn't long before her face was no longer pressed into the pillow. She knelt on the bed, her hands curled into fists and pressed into the mattress, her head hung between her arms.

"Fucking Hojo," she snarled, so lost in her own memories that she had forgotten the two men who were with her. "Fucking experiments. Stupid fucking scientist, with his stupid fucking sadistic tendencies. Why can't he just leave me alone? Why does he keep torturing me?..." her voice trailed off, and the tears were back, running furiously down her face to drip onto the bed underneath her. "I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill. I don't want anything to do with SOLDIER, because then I'll be responsible. I'm always the one fucking responsible." She let out an anguished cry, and it was so full of bitter regret that both men reached for her at the same time. She sensed this, and was off the bed in an instant, standing at the end of it. She was no longer shivering, and in fact, everything inside of her had shut down, and it reflected in her face and eyes. She felt empty, numb, like there was nothing left inside of her but a hollow ache. She met Tseng's eyes first, and then Reno's, before she gave them a bitter, hatred filled smile. The instant they both saw it, they knew the hatred wasn't directed at them, but at her own self.

"Sephiroth was right," she whispered, ignoring the tears that were still streaming from her dead eyes. "I will always be alone. Neither of you could accept what I went through, what was done to me. Not even Sephiroth or Cloud really know the details, and I prefer to keep it that way. I grew up long before I should have, and who did I have? No one. My brothers had each other, because I protected them from the worst of it, anyway I could. I couldn't be a part of their games, the pranks they pulled. I was the mother, since none of us have any. I was the teacher, the peace maker, and the toy. I was Hojo's toy for six years, and at his mercy for fourteen. I finally get away, only to have responsibility shoved on me as soon as my freedom is granted. I don't want it. All I have to look forward to now is death. But for who?" She said it with a small smile, a brief glance down at her wrists telling the two men exactly what she was thinking. They both opened their mouths at the same moment, but less then a second later, his front door slammed shut, and she was gone.

**~x~x~x~**

It was raining, and it suited her mood just fine. She didn't really understand the mood that she was feeling, but when she thought about ending her own life, it seemed right, somehow. To take her own life, using the hands that will undoubtedly cause many grieving families. As she walked around the outer edge of the plate, music pounding in her ears once again, looking down at the small, scant housing that was below, she wondered how many lives she would save by taking hers. Hundreds? Thousands? She shook her head, sending water drops flying from the tips of her bangs. Reaching a point as she walked that had no lights, she sat down on the edge, hanging her legs over as she gazed into the desert that surrounded the city.

She didn't know how long she sat there, her thoughts running in circles before she finally heard the footsteps behind her. Even above the pouring of the rain and music, she could hear the pair of them approaching her slowly. She sighed, and hung her head, before looking over her shoulder, and piercing the two of them with her softly glowing gaze.

"Take a seat," she said, and then turned her attention back towards the wasteland, tugging the headphones out of her ears, and shutting off the music. Tseng sat on her right side, and Reno on her left. For a moment they just sat there, listening to the rain as it pounded onto the tops of their heads. She gazed down at her pale, bare wrists, frowning at the pale, vertical scars that were there. This wasn't the first time she had thought of suicide. She idly wondered of she could get one of them to shoot her in the head, multiple times. It would be guaranteed death then. Reno moved slightly, and she tensed automatically, fear thrilling through her involuntarily. She stayed completely still as he took her hand, turning it so his own wrist was bared. She blinked, and frowned at the sight. Reno had a vertical scar on his own wrist, and she turned her head slightly so she could look at him. He was watching her, a look of understanding in his eyes. It was then she realized something. They were both four when they began being used, and ten when it had stopped. They each had six years of sexual abuse, and if anyone would understand what she had gone through in that time, it would be him. Something no one knew, was Hojo wasn't the only one to use her. He would often invite one of his aides, or even benefactors in on the games he played with her. They were both passed from one person to another, and had these things done to them everyday of their six years. Her hand moved so it wasn't only him holding it, but she was holding it back.

"Why?" she asked quietly, and he gave her a small, haunted smile before turning his eyes back to the dark wasteland.

"I was seven, and I kept waiting and waiting for her to come back," he said quietly, no trace of his usually cocky attitude in his voice. "I finally realized that she wasn't coming back, and I believed that I would be stuck there the rest of my life. I had given up hope that I would ever find a better life."

"What saved you?" Tseng asked quietly, and they both turned their heads to look at him. He was watching them, his eyes carefully blank. Reno laughed quietly, but his hand tightened on hers.

"Myself," he whispered, and firmly closed his lips, and she could tell the look that was in his eyes, because she knew she had one just like it. His eyes were filled with pain, as he stared into the darkness. She knew he was remembering what had happened, the memories flashing in his mind, much like hers did sometimes.

"I was eleven," Tseng said quietly, and they both looked over at him with surprise. He gave them a small smile, and rolled the sleeves of his coat and shirt up, showing them the identical scars on each wrist. Amusement glinted in his dark eyes at the identical look of shock he was getting. Neither imagined that the quiet, calm, self-possessed Tseng would ever contemplate suicide, let alone actually attempt it. Yet here was the proof, gleaming wetly in front of them.

"Why?" Reno asked, closing his mouth. Tseng shook his head slightly, before sighing and tugging the sleeves back down. Storm reached over, and gently took his hand in hers. He raised his head slowly, and she could see the shadows of his own inner torment floating in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, and tightened her grip on his hand, which he returned.

"If I was to make a guess," she said quietly, and he narrowed his eyes. "Your father pushed much on you, didn't he? You were the heir, and it was a title you never wanted. All the discipline, the training. It was endless, wasn't it? The preparation for the day you would take over." He was watching her with now wide eyes, and she could see the questions burning in his gaze. "I met your father during the siege." Sudden understanding dawned in his eyes, and he sighed, looking back out into the darkness.

"I thought he was there," he muttered. The thoughts of the siege brought more thoughts to her mind, and she sighed, taking her hands back from them, and folding in on herself. She drew her knees to her chest as tightly as they could go, clenching her arms around them as she stared blankly into the dark. She found herself speaking quietly, with no clear thought in her head.

"I tried three times. The first when I was five, the second when I was eight. The last time I was twelve, and each time it was my brothers who saved me. Begging and pleading with me to not let go, until I gave in and allowed one of them to heal me." Remembering what Sephiroth had said, she clenched her teeth hard enough that they hurt, and fought down the tears that threatened. Now that they were out of the lab, and the two had realized the mutual attraction between them, she could clearly see what was going to happen. Their entire lives they had depended on her, and she had taken strength from that. Knowing that they depended on her was what had truly made her relent when they begged to heal her, and also knowing what would happen to them if she were to die. She could already see that the two of them were coming to depend on each other and not her, now that they were in the real world. She had worked so hard to protect them, and they no longer needed her protection. They no longer needed her.

The tears did start flowing at that, but neither man noticed, since it was raining so hard. What reason did she have then, to keep living? To be a puppet for ShinRa? To fight in a war she didn't believe in? To kill people that didn't deserve it? Another thought struck her, and the tears dried up as she blinked. What about the men in my troop? she thought, now blinking rapidly. What about Captain Drev, and Wolfe? What about Angeal and Genesis? The leader of the Wutai had already told her that they didn't intend to stop this war, that he intended to keep fighting until the end. How many of the newly fledged SOLDIER's would die, if she wasn't there to protect them? She also remembered something Cloud and Sephiroth had told her, after the last time she had tried suicide. They had both told her, sworn to her, that if she died by her own hand, they would follow soon afterwards.

"Why would we want to live in a world when our sister wasn't?" she remembered Cloud saying, giving her a tear filled smile. Sephiroth had only nodded his head, and it was then that she had sworn to them she would never try again. She closed her eyes, letting the now soft patter of rain fill her ears, as she remembered that she had sworn. So for better or worse, she would live, because she had promised. She smirked slightly, and raised her head up, checking the time on her watch. It was already almost 5 a.m., and they were due to meet their captains at 6:30.

"Want to get breakfast?" she asked, looking between the two. Tseng gave her a smile, his eyes filled with relief at the normal tone in her voice. He nodded, and she turned her attention to Reno, who gave her his usual lazy smirk, his eyes also filled with relief.

"I can always use food, yo," he said, and stood. He held out a hand for her, and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Tseng also stood, and the three wandered back towards the ShinRa Tower in a friendly silence.


	6. Field Promotion

She sped through the trees of the forest, her eyes constantly glancing around for any sign of the Wutai. She was on scouting detail, the rest of her troop about a mile back. That morning, they had been informed that a large camp of Wutai had been spotted to the south of Fort Tamerlain, and it was the job of the two troops to find, and eliminate the camp. So here she was, the smallest, fastest, and best at stealth, dressed in black, dark grey, and regular grey fatigues, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, her eyes on the constant look out for the camp. She didn't think she had much chance of finding them this night, since they didn't have a very accurate description of where the camp was. All the information they had gotten was it was to the south, somewhere in the vast expanse of woods that covered the central part of Wutai.

She froze, pressing herself against the trunk of the tree she was on, as something moved in the woods around her. She sensed movement from behind her, and her first thought was that it was fast. Her second, as she turned a second to late and was pushed out of the tree with hundreds of pounds of something riding her down, was not human. She rolled, dodging the swipe of what looked like a paw, with wicked looking claws, and unsheathed a dagger, knowing she wouldn't have time for a sword. She thrust upwards at the same time claws dug into her ribs, and she knew she had hit the heart when the animal twitched above her. She blinked rapidly to get the blood out of her eyes, and when it was cleared, her mouth dropped open in shock, some of the animals blood getting into her mouth. It was a huge cat, easily 500 pounds, and nothing but muscle. Even from lying underneath it, only her dagger supporting the dying weight of it, she could tell that it would easily reach her shoulder, and its massive head would be taller then her. This thing is huge, she thought, involuntarily swallowing the blood that was in her mouth. She gagged, but then something happened that she wasn't entirely sure of, until it happened again.

_Keep them safe, warrior_, the cat said, in a definite female voice, and then the light completely faded from the tri-colored eyes, and she was left with shaking arms as she held up the dead weight. With a quiet oomph of effort, she shifted the cat until it was lying next to her, and then she looked around swiftly, wincing as she slowly got to her feet. She felt her ribs, where the claws had gotten her, and she found that she was cleaved open all the way down to the bone. Shutting the pain away, she knelt down next to the cat, putting a hand on the still warm fur, and wondering if she had actually heard the damn thing talk. It was a beautiful animal, mostly white, glossy fur, but a black stripe started on its nose, and then made a mask around its eyes, before spreading into a short, black mane around its head. Then it narrowed into a stripe down the spine, and the entire tail was black, except for the tip, which now that she looked at it closer, seemed like it was on fire. Narrowing her eyes and looking closer, she did indeed see that the dead leaves and vegetation around the tip of the tail was burnt. She eased herself back until she was on her knees, and frowned at the cat.

"Keep them safe, warrior," she whispered to herself, sure that was what she had heard echoing in her mind. She jumped to her feet, bringing around both swords, as a sound echoed through the trees. She held herself still, and then groaned softly when she realized what the sound was. She looked down at the dead cat, and looking more closely at her belly, she could see that this female animal had kittens, and recently since the nipples were swollen with milk. Another soft meow rang through the trees, and despite her better judgment, she eased herself through the trees and brush, making no noise as she followed the source of the cry, her senses on high alert for any noises that would be made by a fellow human.

She would have missed the hidden clearing, if when she was walking by it, the kitten she had heard hadn't meowed again. She stopped, and looked at the thick tangle of brush to her left, frowning. Just as she was about to begin cutting down the thick vines, something black and furry slithered its way out from underneath, and then launched itself at her. Once again she found herself on her back, but she felt no menace this time from the furry creature. In fact, it was licking her face enthusiastically. She grinned slightly, and set down her weapons, sitting up and forcing the small cat to ease down off her chest. It sat in her lap, staring up at her with the most amazing eyes. The little kitten had three distinct colors in its eyes, a deep, deep blue around the edge, which faded into a bright green, and then the last color was a pale blue, almost white. She blinked as the brush rustled again, and another furry shape came racing towards her. She was prepared this time as the kitten launched itself at her, and she caught it, trying to keep it from licking her face.

"Settle down you two," she whispered, and blinked in shock as they did, curling up in her lap. They were both looking up at her, and she growled softly to herself, having to fight back a laugh when they copied her. Well their intelligent at least, she thought, looking at the newcomer. This one had forest green, sun yellow, and then spring green for its three colored eyes.

"What am I going to do with you two, hmm?" she asked, reaching up her hands and scratching behind their ears. They both began to purr, their eyes lowering with lazy pleasure.

_Mama?_ She heard, and gasped, looking down to the one with the blue eyes. She could have sworn…

_Mama?_ The other one said, and she now knew that she wasn't dreaming.

"You can talk?" she asked quietly, and they looked at her with confusion. Then she realized that she was covered in the mothers blood, and something clicked as she reached up a hand and touched her lips. I drank her blood, she thought, astonished. That must be why I can hear them. She looked down at the two orphaned kittens in her lap, and sighed. They were both solid black, and on the tips of their tails, there was indeed a tiny black flame. She stood, gently setting them back on the ground, and they sat, staring up at her with wide, adoring eyes. Sighing, she looked them over. Their paws were huge, not in proportion with their bodies at all, thought with what she was remembering about the mother, they would grow into those paws. Even standing the two were at her knees, and she let out a small yelp when sharp claws dug into the back of her calf. She spun, and standing there was a third, but this one was different. It looked up at her with the same tri-colored eyes, but they were a dark red, then blood red, then a pale pink. While the other two were black, this one was purest white, including the small flame that wavered on the tip of its tail.

"Fuck, there's three of them?" she muttered.

Fuck! The three chorused, and she winced. Damnit, she thought, grinding her teeth. Turning, and intending to leave them where they stood, she began walking back towards the last place she knew her troop to be. Glad that she had a good sense of direction, she wasn't more then twenty feet when she felt something at her back. Stopping and turning, she growled at the three kittens that were following her. They all flattened their ears and whined, pressing themselves hard into the ground as they looked at her with apprehension. Sighing, she forced herself to relax, and walked back to them.

"Don't follow," she said sternly, and the white one cocked its head.

_Follow?_ It said, and she shook her head.

"No follow," she repeated, and bit back a groan at the crestfallen looks she was getting. Something crashed to her right, and she swept her blades out, turning in the direction, as the three kittens crowded behind her, trembling in fright. Something large and black eased its way out of the shadows, and she blinked at the huge cat that stood there.

_Give me the kits, you go free_, a rumbley voice said, and it took her a second to realize the voice was coming from the cat, and it was decidedly male.

"Why?" she asked before she thought, I don't want these kittens. A coughing growl sounded, and she blinked when she realized that the cat was laughing.

_They easy meal_, the voice said, and she frowned, tightening her grip on her weapons, even as the trembling around her legs increased.

"You eat your own kind?" she asked, and the same coughing growl could be heard.

_Don't matter. Easy meal. Now leave,_ was the barked command, and she laughed. She remembered what the mother had told her, right before she died. Keep them safe warrior, the mother had said. Sighing, she looked down at the kittens.

"Away," she said simply, and it was the white one who understood first, swatting the other two, and the three edged away from her, as she turned back to face the male cat.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me," she said quietly, and then tensed when he roared, and launched himself at her. It was over a few moments later, and he suffered two shorn muscles on his front legs, but she also sported a set of fearsome claw marks on her left thigh. He limped backwards into the shadows, growling at her.

_You'll pay human,_ was the last words before the cat disappeared into the gloom. She snorted, and reattached her swords, before turning back and looking at the three kittens.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked, and the three blinked.

_Little,_ the white one said, and she was getting something like a mental flavor when they spoke to her. The white one reminded her of cherry vanilla ice cream, the one with the green eyes was almost like the smell you get in the first warm, spring breeze. The last one she couldn't really pinpoint, but it was citrusy, like an orange.

"Understand follow?" she asked, kneeling on the ground, and the three came up to her, and sat in front of her, ears perked forwards as they listened.

_Yes,_ they said together, and she nodded. Then she pointed to her head, nodded, and spoke. "This means yes. You try." The three nodded slowly, and it was obvious they were unused to the gesture. It also looked so odd coming from three cats that she grinned.

"Understand attack?" she said, and mimicked growling, and attacking with her hands. They nodded slowly, and bared their own teeth, growling. She nodded, smiling broadly.

"Understand safety?" she said, and immediately the three walked up to her, rubbing their heads against her body.

_Mama safety_, the green eyed one said, and she smiled softly, running her hands over the smooth fur, feeling the already formidable muscles that were underneath.

"Yes, mama safety," she whispered, and sighed. Now she had more responsibility.

"Understand run?" she asked, standing. They nodded, and she took off at an easy trot through the woods, watching the three closely to see if they could keep up. Noticing that they were at her side, and it didn't seem to be bothering them to run, she picked up her pace, and grinned when they matched her easily. She burst into a full run, ignoring the ache from her ribs and thigh, and laughed when they began to pant softly, their pink tongues hanging from their mouths, though they did keep up with her.

They made it to the edge of camp within minutes, and she froze when a gun was pointed towards the cats that were spread out behind her. She immediately brought out her swords, growling, and blinked when three deep growls also sounded. She glanced down, and all three kittens were at her side, their small manes bristled out, and teeth bared. She knelt down, and ran her fingertips over their backs one by one, gaining their attention. When the three were looking at her, she smiled, which made them back their guard down instantly.

"Understand friend?" she asked, and they nodded. She looked up, and spotted the captains and her fellow lieutenants walking towards her, wondering what the commotion was about. She waited until they got to where she knelt, and pointed at each one in turn, making sure the three pairs of eyes followed her finger.

"Friends," she said when she was done, and they looked at her, and nodded.

_No other?_ Was the question from the blue eyed one, and she debated. Once these three grew to their full potential, they would be formidable. Did she really want them to become friendly with everyone? She shook her head, and they cocked their heads in confusion, not understanding.

"No, no other. Only them," she whispered, and stood.

"I don't quite know what to make of this, Lady Lieutenant," Lukin said, and she had to grin at the nickname. It had become very confusing for the troops with two Lieutenant Strife's, so they had taken to calling her Lady Lieutenant, or just Lady. It cut down on a lot of the confusion.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said, giving him a curt nod of her head. "I was scouting, when their mother attacked me, and I was forced to kill her. I found these three, and honestly I was going to leave them behind, but they followed me anyway. Then we came upon a male of their species, that wanted to eat them. I couldn't allow it Sir, especially after killing their only means of protection."

"They seem able to protect themselves," Sephiroth said quietly, and she glared at him, until he held up his hands in surrender. She looked down when movement caught her eyes, and laughed softly when the three kittens rose onto their hind feet, their front paws in the air, copying his movements.

"They are only kittens," she said quietly, kneeling down. As soon as she did, they started climbing on her, and she grinned, the fur of their paws tickling her. As she stood, the two black ones remained draped over her shoulders, using her blades as leverage, and she cuddled the white one in her arms, and it soon began to purr. Cloud was the first to walk over to her, and he held out a hand to the one who had the blue and yellow eyes. It sniffed his hand curiously, and then sneezed, which caused all of them to laugh. She staggered as it launched itself off her shoulder, and landed with a soft thump on Cloud's chest. She grinned as his eyes widened at the heaviness of the seeming small cat, before his eyes softened, and he began to scratch it under its chin, causing it to purr. The other one also went flying, to be caught by Captain Wolfe, who stared down at the bundle of fur in his arms with surprise.

"It's so heavy," he muttered, and she grinned. Then the two black ones came flying back towards her, and she braced herself as they landed on her shoulders.

_Good friends,_ the blue eyed one said, and then promptly settled itself down, closing its eyes and going to sleep.

_Yes, good friends,_ the other black one said, and followed the others lead.

"Is this going to effect your performance, Lieutenant?" Lukin asked, and she shook her head.

"No Sir, it will not," she said, and he nodded.

"Well then, let's get all four of you fed, and you can fill us in." She nodded once again, and adjusted the weight of the white one in her arms, following the group as they made their way back to the main tent they all shared.

**~x~x~x~**

"Well that explains it, kind of," Cloud muttered, finishing bandaging her leg, and looking down at the three kittens that were sprawled all over his sister. "The mako in your system probably reacted with the blood that you swallowed, allowing you to speak to them."

"You also have to remember," Sephiroth said quietly, running his fingers lightly over the side of one of the sleeping cats. "We all had our animals that Hojo injected us with. You got wolf, I got snake, and Storm"-

"Got cat," she whispered, remembering. Sephiroth nodded, and the three grew quiet as their captains walked over to them, followed by Angeal. Lukin looked down at her with hooded eyes, and she frowned, sensing the tension in the three.

"Sir, what's wrong?" she asked, but it was Angeal who spoke.

"We have a problem," he said, and then walked out of the tent. She turned confused eyes to the captains, but they only shook their heads. A moment later, Angeal was leading one of the men from the troop in, but a flash of blue from underneath the helmet caught her attention. She disentangled herself from the cats, except for the white one who stayed draped across her shoulders, and walked to the man. She stripped off the helmet in one swift movement, and began to growl softly when his face was revealed.

"Genesis," she hissed, and he winced, looking down towards the floor. She grabbed the front of his standard issue camouflage jacket, ignoring the slight twinge of discomfort as the cat's claws unsheathed, curling into her top. She shook him viciously, growling.

"You stupid fucking idiot," she growled out, still shaking him. "How could you come with us? Your only eleven Genesis! Your not ready for this shit yet!" His eyes flashed blue, and he reached up and grabbed her wrists, causing the cat to growl menacingly from its perch. He ignored it, and since she wasn't really trying to hurt him, no matter how much she wanted to, she allowed him to stop her shaking, even though she was still glaring at him.

"Your only fourteen Storm," he growled out, and she narrowed her eyes even more. "If I'm not ready for this, then neither are you, or any of the others. You've never been in an actual battle before either, so who are you to judge whose ready?" She released her grip, but then shoved him away from her. She walked over to him slowly, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"It's not the battle that I'm worried about, Genesis," she said softly, crouching down at his feet. "Have you ever killed someone? Have you ever had to stare into someone's eyes as the light dies? You've never had the awful knowing feeling, that it was your hands, your blade, that took a fellow humans life. I can see the truth in your eyes." He was staring at her now with wide eyes, before they turned back to their arrogant, shiny blue.

"If you can do it, so can I," he said stubbornly, and her patience snapped.

"Really? Then follow me, you immature fucker," she said, and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, not even giving him a chance to stand as she dragged him out of the tent.

**~x~x~x~**

"Kill him," she said. Genesis turned wide eyes to her, before looking back at the man who was tied to the chair. The man was Wutai, and he was condemned to death for sneaking into their camp and trying to poison their supplies, right before she had left for her scouting mission. He had already been tortured, something that Cloud had done personally, and was finished by the time she had gotten back.

"Why?" he asked, and she snorted.

"He tried to poison our supplies," she said shortly, but because he had tried, it told her something about the Leader. He was scared of them, to resort to such guerilla tactics. When you have the smaller group, plus home advantage though, she thought, frowning as she idly kept the small flame of the cats tail away from her hair, its better to use guerilla tactics. It minimizes causalities.

"I can't," Genesis small voice brought her back, and she smirked at him.

"So you believe that you can kill on the battlefield, but not in cold blood? You should know now, Genesis, that this is also part of being SOLDIER. Sometimes, we will be required to retrieve information by any means necessary, and also to kill someone in cold blood." He turned to her, and his eyes were blazing with what he was feeling, although she couldn't tell a specific emotion.

"So why don't you kill him, almighty leader?" he growled out, and she sighed. "If your so badass"- her dagger was in her hand, and through the heart of the man who was tied up before he even finished. She stared into the dark eyes, showing no emotion as she watched the living spark fade from the eyes. He slumped over, and she slid her dagger out, the corner of her mouth twitching when the cat stirred, sniffing the air and licking its lips.

_Food?_ It asked, and she was getting the feeling that this white one was male, even though she could find no defining way of telling them apart. She snickered, and wiped her dagger on the already bloody shirt of the dead man, sliding it back into its sheath.

"Not food," she said quietly, and smiled slightly when the cat huffed, settling itself back down. She turned to Genesis, and he was watching her with wide eyes.

"In battle, it is easier to kill," she said quietly. "When you're there, its either kill, or be killed. Once you join SOLDIER, Genesis, you will become a 1st Class, of that I have no doubt." She waved her hands at the dead man, before turning her calm eyes back to him. "This is something that a 1st Class will be required to do, from time to time. If you cannot stand the thought, then join the army. They don't need to do this. They have us for that." She sighed, and turned slightly, looking at her captain and twin, both of who were standing in the entrance of the tent, both with their arms crossed, watching the scene silently. She looked at Cloud for some input, but he only gave her a small smile, shaking his head. She narrowed her eyes, and glanced at Lukin, who also gave her a small shake of his head. She growled and whirled back to Genesis, ignoring the sharp pain as the cat dug its claws into her skin to hold on.

"I will give you a month of mentoring," she snarled out, and he blinked at her, completely surprised. His eyes widened, and a kids happiness filled them as he grinned broadly.

"Really?" he squeaked out, and she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Wow, that's amazing, thank you." She looked up at him slowly, and smiled, though it never reached her dead, calm eyes. His happiness drained away, and was replaced by wariness and fear.

"Don't thank me yet, Genesis," she said quietly, and then turned, walking around her brother, and exiting the tent. She stopped in front of one of the men guarding the tent, waving a hand when he snapped her a salute.

"Pick someone and get rid of the body," she said coldly, waiting for the 'yes Lady', before nodding and returning to the tent they shared. It was already after 2 a.m., and she was scout again tomorrow. She planned on getting at least a couple hours of sleep before the breaking of camp at 9. Yawning, she picked up each cat and lay down on her own bed, kicking off her boots. Each animal grumbled before settling around her, and she smiled as she drifted into sleep.

**~x~x~x~**

"Wake up!" a voice yelled in her ear, and she immediately scrambled around, sending the three cats yowling as she hurled them off the bed, in attempt to get up herself. She finally got the blankets out from the knot they had formed around her legs, and stood, panting slightly. She glared at her broadly grinning captain, and sat back down on the bed, yawning.

"What time is it Sir?" she asked, sliding her boots on quickly and blinking at the bright light that filled the tent.

"Little after 8:30," he said, sitting next to her. She nodded and yawned again, tucking the bottoms of her cargo pants into the boots, before tying the laces tightly around her ankle. She stood and stretched, glad that she hadn't decided to take off any clothes but the boots last night. She adjusted the harness and her breasts, ignoring the hungry, but quiet meows that were coming from the three cats. She attached her swords, and slid the daggers into the sheaths, looking around the bare tent. Everything was already packed up, except for her bed and the tent itself.

"Fine fine," she muttered, holding out her arms, and the three bodies immediately jumped on her. The two black ones curled around her shoulders, the white one held easily in the crook of her right arm. "I'm going to have to find names for you three."

"Your twin has already killed a small boar for the three," Lukin said, having already packed up her cot, and was storing the surprisingly small package in a carry sack. "It's outside the tent." The three had already perked up their ears, licking their lips as they stared out the entrance of the tent. Sighing, she nodded a salute to her captain, and walked out of the tent, the three immediately jumping down and attacking the dead pig that was waiting for them. She rubbed her shoulder as Sephiroth walked up to her, handing her a steaming cup of coffee. She took it with a nod of thanks, and smirked when one of the men got to close to the feeding cats, and had a large paw swiped in his direction.

"Make sure you tell everyone to leave them alone, please," she told the man, and he nodded to her, before rushing off on his errand.

"Have you figured out what to name them?" Sephiroth asked quietly, sipping his own drink. She shook her head, and growled softly when the two black ones squared off over a piece of intestine, growling at each other.

"Quit!" she yelled in Yit, and her jaw dropped in shock when they looked at her, immediately sitting down on their haunches. "You understand?" They both nodded, and she felt herself go pale. She glanced at Sephiroth, and he was staring at them as well, as pale as she was.

"They understand our language?" he whispered, and this time all three of them nodded. "How?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, the coffee forgotten in her hand. They watched as the white one ripped out another piece of innards, and threw it next to the other one. The two black ones each took a piece, and then went back to feeding. The carcass was already half gone by this point, and she shivered, taking a drink of her forgotten coffee. This might actually make it easier, she thought, staring at the three cats with a thoughtful look on her face. She heard familiar footsteps walking behind them, and glanced over to see Cloud give Sephiroth a quick kiss on the cheek, before draping his lanky form over hers. The three watched the cats until they finished, and then they walked over to them, sat down, and began cleaning their fur.

"They understand us," Sephiroth said quietly in Yit, and all three cats looked up at him, nodded, and then went back to cleaning. Storm felt the tension in Cloud now, and sighed.

"How?" he asked in the same language, and both of them shrugged.

"It may be a quirk in their development," Storm mused, finishing her coffee. "Either way, its time for me to go." Cloud unfolded himself from around her, and she knelt down, each of the cats looking at her with unwavering attention. She debated for a moment on whether to take them with her, and decided it was too dangerous.

"Stay," she said in Yit, and they all mewled softly.

_No,_ the white one said, standing and looking at her with a very defiant gaze. The other two followed his example, and she sighed.

"Stay here," she said more firmly, still in their language. The three cats growled, and she did too when she heard snickers from her two brothers.

_Mama safety_, the green eyed one said, and there was a more pronounced female tone to its voice.

_Safe with mama,_ the blue eyed one said, and she got a male undertone from that one. She sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose again, frowning.

"Understand quiet?" she asked, and the three crouched down low to the ground, ears flat as they looked at her through slit eyes. Fine, she thought, standing. She handed her cup to Cloud, and then put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the cats.

"Come then," she said, and took off through the camp, making sure the three were following her. This is going to be interesting, she thought as she climbed a tree, the cat's right behind her.

**~x~x~x~**

"Well," Cloud said, and Sephiroth looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't, they both turned back to where Storm had disappeared, watching with their heightened vision as she easily climbed a tree, using the vines that encircled it. The three cats were just as silent and swift as their sister, easily keeping up with her as she began to jump through the trees, landing on the branches less then a second after she did. They watched until the group was gone through the trees, and nodded their salute as the two captains walked up to them. Lukin poured more coffee in the cups that the two held, and they nodded once again.

"Thanks Sir," Cloud said quietly, casually leaning against Sephiroth. The silver haired teen slid his arm around the slender waist, taking comfort in the familiarity of it, and how it didn't feel awkward. No one treated it as though it was wrong, either, which was something they had been expecting. A lot of the other men in the army had said that it was fine to fuck your fellow soldier, but not to get in a relationship with them, because it was somehow wrong.

"We need to get moving," Wolfe said, and the other three nodded. The two teens swiftly made their way through camp, alerting the troops that it was time to move, since Storm had told them the woods were clear at least a mile south. Sephiroth stood to the side, watching with narrowed eyes as the men walked past him, some talking quietly to one another. The phone in his pocket beeped, startling him so badly that he almost dropped his coffee. He pulled it out, and grinned once again at the sight. Tseng had given the lieutenants the phones the morning they had left, as they were exiting the helicopter that he had piloted. He flipped it open, and grinned at the picture his sister had sent him. The white cat was hanging onto a tree branch with dear life, glaring at the two black ones, who were looking down with a clearly condescending look. Laughing softly, he shut the phone, and put it back in his pocket. It was definitely going to be interesting when they got back to Midgar, after this mission was done.

**~x~x~x~**

Cloud shut his phone, shaking his head and chuckling softly at the picture his sister had sent. He was walking at the front of the string of men, Angeal at his side, and the captains walking through the men.

"So Reaper," Angeal said, and Cloud raised an eyebrow, glancing over at him. "What do you think your sister is going to do about Genesis?" He sighed, and went back to looking around the sun dappled woods, while he thought.

"She's not very happy with him, and neither are the rest of us," he finally said, seeing the anger in Angeal's eyes as he nodded. "Honestly, I don't know Angel. I do know that she plans on keeping him as close to her as possible, while on this mission. It all depends on Genesis now. If he can meet her standards, then I get the feeling she'll continue to mentor him, despite his age." Angeal nodded solemnly, and then sighed, his own eyes flickering through the forest.

"If he's not ready for this, are any of us?" he said quietly, and Cloud reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. Angeal glanced at him, and had to return the understanding smile he was getting.

"It's like what you told Saetan, when we broke the siege. We didn't start this war, but we need to find a way to finish it. Besides, if were not here, a lot more people are going to be killed. The best we can do, as SOLDIER's, is minimize the damages on both sides, if we can," Cloud said quietly, and Angeal nodded, remembering the conversation. He grinned slightly, and gave Cloud a mischievous smirk.

"We need to find a nickname for Genesis now," he said, and Cloud returned the smirk, nodding.

"That we do," he said, and the two fell into an easy conversation about what would best suit the redhead, though their eyes never left the surrounding trees.

**~x~x~x~**

"Well I'll be damned," she whispered to herself, the cats crouched next to her as she looked down into the camp. According to her watch, it was 2 in the afternoon, and they had roughly traveled thirty miles, stopping only once so she could kill a wild deer, allowing the cats to feed once again, even as she used a fire materia to cook her own piece of meat. They had stared at her in disgust as she cooked it, muzzles bloody with the rest of the deer. She snarled silently, looking down into the empty camp. She had wondered why there were no sentries posted, and now she knew why. The camp was only a decoy, and something that could be seen from the sky, but not easily. Frowning, she knelt down on the branch, making sure all three cats were looking at her.

"Stay," she said firmly, and they nodded, their hackles raised as they looked down into the camp. She silently dropped from the tree, and cautiously made her way through the tents, her swords out. Now that she was closer, she could see that the tents were bleached from the sun, some of them ripped in places from where branches had fallen onto them. As she reached the center of the tents, she frowned. Something wasn't right. There were no birds or insects to be heard anymore, and as she realized that, her senses went into overdrive, as she strained to hear something. A gun clicked behind her, and she whirled, one sword up to deflect the bullet as it came flying towards her. She snarled, and then blinked when a single Wutai warrior emerged from the shadows of a tent, holding a gun. She heard his racing heartbeat, and could see the fear that made his pupils dilate, as he walked slowly towards her. When he got close enough, he dropped what seemed like a folded up piece of paper between them, and then opened fire. She deflected the bullets easily, and one ricocheted back, catching him directly in the heart. She rushed over to him, and knelt by his side, frowning as he whispered a cadence of words she didn't understand. Then his eyes went dead, and she sighed, rising to her feet. She picked up the piece of paper as she attached her swords, and a moment after reading it, she was rushing back through the woods, the cats jumping down and hot on her heels.

She pulled out her phone, panic making the mako in her system flow hot and fast, as she dialed her captain's number. Putting it to her ear, she ducked a low hanging branch, cursing to herself when it rang, and rang, no one picking up. Hitting end, she tried Cloud's number, then Sephiroth's, and finally Angeal's and Wolfe's. She got no answer from any of them, and she stopped immediately. The cats looked up at her in confusion, and she knelt down.

"Climb on," she commanded, and the three obeyed. "Hold on tight. Use your claws, I don't care if you hurt me." She clenched the white one tighter to her chest, and ignored the sharp pain from the two black ones as they dug their claws into her skin, and taking a deep breath, she made the mako explode in her system, sending a rush of adrenaline shooting through her. Utilizing it, she took off at a dead run through the forest, knowing that she would have to find a way to make up 30 miles of distance in the shortest time possible. Her mind kept flicking back to the note the Leader of Wutai had written her, and every time the single line went through her head, her anger built, until it didn't feel like she was running at all. It had read: 'Everyone will die.'

**~x~x~x~**

Sephiroth brought out his sword as a war cry rang out through the woods, his eyes glowing a soft green as he turned towards the source of the cry. He heard the bullet before he saw it, and instinctively adjusted his blade so it bounced off. Growling softly, he finally caught a glimpse of metal in a tree, and looked over his shoulder.

"Fall back now!" he yelled, and the men of the two troops immediately obeyed, backing away from him and taking cover in the underbrush and trees. He briefly saw a flash of blond hair as it flew towards him, but another bullet was coming towards him, so he flattened himself to the ground. Snarling, the glow of his eyes increasing as his predatory instinct took over, his eyes sought out the sniper again. Finding him, he crouched, and with one mighty push of his legs, he was airborne, and into the trees. Moving almost as fast as Storm, he found himself standing next to the man who held the rifle, balancing easily on the branch.

"Hello," he said, and the man screamed, turning the gun to face him, but Sephiroth was faster. The mans head went flying, and he jumped down from the branch, ignoring the spray of blood that now covered him. Within moments, he was back at the camp, his eyes scanning the trees intently. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned towards the east, and sighed when he caught sight of hundreds of Wutai creeping up on them slowly. The captains came up to his side, as well as the three lieutenants, and they stood staring at the shadows that were their enemy.

"How many?" Lukin said quietly, and Sephiroth shook his head.

"Rough estimate? Couple hundred," Cloud muttered, his eyes narrowed as he looked through the trees. Wolfe sighed, and turned to Angeal, who was looking at the creeping men with wide eyes.

"Go through the ranks, have the men take cover. Here's as good as any to make a stand," he said quietly, and Angeal nodded, silently making his way through the troops. Wolfe turned back to the two teens who were watching the approaching enemy intently.

"Do we have a chance?" he asked, and both lieutenants looked over their shoulders at him, grinning. He blinked, trying not to show the thrill of fear that went through him. Their pupils were narrowed down to slits, and you could hardly see them through the glow of their eyes. It was the smile that did it though. It was almost manic with the anticipation that shone through.

"With us on your side?" Cloud whispered, and stood up completely, a very visible target, since he was now standing in a sunbeam. A gunshot echoed against the trees, and all he did was bring up his blade. The bullet stopped, and the two captains watched in amazement as it dropped to the ground. Sephiroth stood up as well, and he swept his blade around, holding it directly in front of him, as it began to glow green. Machine gun fire echoed this time, and all Sephiroth did was sweep his blade in a circle, the glow turning into a barrier that the bullets hit, and then fell to the ground as well.

"What are you?" Wolfe whispered, and Cloud looked at him, snickering.

"We're SOLDIER, Captain Wolfe. What did you expect, your average army grunt?" Sephiroth laughed softly as well, and the green barrier winked out of existence. "You think this is something special, wait until Storm gets back. Then you'll really see what SOLDIER is." The Wutai were closer now, within thirty feet of where they were standing. One man walked forward, his face painted completely in black.

"SOLDIER," the Leader called out, and Cloud and Sephiroth took a couple steps forward, bowing slightly in respect to him. He bowed back, though their eyes never left each other's. "We Wutai have no fight with you. If you leave the army, we will spare your lives." Sephiroth rose a condescending eyebrow, smirking.

"We're lieutenants, Leader," he called back, amusement clear in his voice. "What makes you think were going to abandon our men?"

"That's fine," the man said, shrugging. "The female is gone, that was all I cared about." Cloud and Sephiroth only had a moment of surprise, before they were forced into action, the cryptic words forgotten in blood, and battle.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm skidded to a stop when she heard the sounds of battle, and blinked at what she was seeing. Men of the troops were sprawled all over the place, some of them groaning softly, not dead yet. Her mind took in the details, even as she set the cats down and brought her blades around. What remained of the men, maybe twenty of them, were fighting in a small knot, surrounded by Wutai who seemed to only be down to long spears, and swords. From the number of dead Wutai vs. dead troops, she knew that their men had been outnumbered, almost 3-to-1. Something red, that wasn't blood caught her eye, and everything shut down except for a white-hot rage. She began walking towards the sight, and even as men began charging her, she cut them down with minimum movement, her eyes not leaving the sight of Genesis sprawled on his stomach, with the Leader on his back with a sword directly through his heart.

The Wutai finally spotted her, and rushed her en masse, and she closed her eyes, waiting until the first cut on her arm, to release her final attack. She did something different though, spinning in a circle as she released it, the slender, purple strands of light cutting through flesh and bone as through it weren't there. She opened her eyes to slits, seeing the looks of utter shock around her, as the majority of them fell in pieces to the ground. Some of the men farther out in the circle had only received a severed limb, not enough to kill them. She now stood with her blades down at her sides, staring down at the bloody chunks of meat that surrounded her, completely numb.

"That wasn't needed, SOLDIER," the Leader said, and her head snapped up as the sound of a blade being ripped out of a body reached her ears. He stood, looking down at Genesis with a look of disdain on his face. "He wasn't worth it." Her anger overtook her again, and she slowly began walking towards him, ignoring the cats that were beginning to feed on the dead bodies.

"He is worth ten of you," she hissed, and he looked up at her, a look of surprise in his eyes. She snickered, her hands tightening on the hilts to the point her knuckles actually hurt. She stopped in front of him, glaring into his eyes as she vaguely realized that her fellow 1st's had finished off what remained of the Wutai.

"You just made it personal for me," she whispered, and then smiled. He backed away from her so quickly, he tripped over Genesis, and fell hard onto his ass. "You asked me what I was, do you remember, Leader?" She knelt next to the body, already knowing that he wasn't dead, but it wouldn't be much longer until even a cure would be of no use. She looked up through her bangs at the Leader, her eyes glowing and dead.

"I am Saetan, Leader. I make the wicked regret their actions. When you touched my student, who is only eleven years old, you became wicked in my eyes. You will regret what you did today," she finished with a whisper, but her voice carried. He stood, staring at her with fear and defiance.

"You said that you didn't have a choice but to fight," he said, his hands clenching into fists when she only turned her head away, gently brushing hair away from Genesis's face.

"You were right. I had a choice, and my decision was to fight for ShinRa," she didn't look at him again, but pulled out a glowing green orb the size of a marble, and gently began pushing it into the large cut on his back.

"Why?" he whispered, and she did look up at him at the anguish in his voice.

"Why did I decide to fight for the company?" she asked, and he nodded. She shrugged, glancing up as Cloud knelt on her right, Sephiroth on her left, and Angeal on the other side of Genesis. "I didn't start this war, Leader. That was your decision, and that of the President. However, if I don't fight, then a lot of people will be killed that shouldn't be. I don't give a fuck about ShinRa, or the President, Leader. I'm not fighting because they told me to. I'm fighting for my future SOLDIER's, and all the men who put their faith, and trust in me and my fellow 1st's." She stood, and as soon as she did, the white cat launched itself at her, even though it was now red with drying blood. She cuddled it to her chest, and as she did the other two also jumped on her shoulders, and she staggered at the added weight.

"Leader, I would leave now," she said quietly, and held out a hand when some of the men of the troops walked up, handcuffs in their hands.

"You'd let me go?" he said, and she nodded. "Why?" She raised her head slowly, and gave him a small, calculating smile, showing a hint of her fangs.

"Because I don't want this to be the last battle. I warned you, this is personal now, and I plan on taking as many of you down as I can. If we take you into custody now, the next person in line will probably negotiate peace." She shrugged again, the white cat meowing in concern, as he looked up at her with red eyes. She chuckled softly, but it wasn't amusement in her voice. It was cold anticipation. "I will tear apart your country until you crawl to me on you hands and knees, begging me to give mercy." She continued stroking the cat in her arms as he stalked up to her, but as he reached out a hand to grab her shirt, the white one unleashed a paw, and drew four deep, bloody marks on the back on his hand, growling ferociously. He staggered back, holding his hand to his chest.

"It would be better if you didn't touch me," she commented offhand, and he blinked, glaring at the cat in her arms, and then the ones on her shoulders.

"I will never understand how you managed to get the Kandier to act like common pets. We have been trying for centuries and not one Wutai has ever been able to tame them," he said. They all snarled at the word tame, and she laughed, gently scratching them all under their chins, making them purr.

"Maybe because I'm their mama," she said softly, and all three nodded, rubbing their heads against her. He shook his head, and turned back towards the woods.

"You will never make me beg, SOLDIER Saetan," he said, and she laughed wickedly, her eyes glinting.

"Never say never sweetheart. Oh, and Leader, I wouldn't try anything for at least a month," she purred, and he shivered from the pure venom in her voice, though he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why wouldn't I try anything?" he asked, backing up slowly towards the surrounding woods. She only smiled slightly, still petting the cat in her arms.

"I won't be as lenient as I am now," she spoke quietly, and he growled in annoyance, though he was still backing up. He straightened his back, and then quickly sped into the woods. She watched him go, and then crouched back down, already noticing the stronger heart beat of Genesis.

"He'll be fine," she said quietly, and the rest nodded. "Spread out, and gather the wounded and dead. Bring the wounded to our tent, and I'll take care of them." She ignored the shocked looks she was getting, not realizing that in her flight back here, she had burned through most the mako that was in her system. She was hollow eyed, circles already starting to appear underneath them. She wasn't quite as bad as when she had been bullet ridden, and in fact, her body would restore the mako naturally, since she was so saturated with it. She still however, looked bad, and now she was planning to heal the wounded.

"Sister, let us help," Sephiroth said, standing. She shook her head, and sighed as groaning and screaming men were paraded past them, entering their tent. It was the largest, so it made sense to be used as a makeshift hospital. Ignoring the still protesting Sephiroth, she took the cats off her body, and pulling cure materia out of her pockets, she walked into the tent.

**~x~x~x~**

When nightfall came, it found Storm inhaling food outside the tent, still covered in blood and gore. They were down to only seventeen men left, and both captains had been injured. Cloud and Sephiroth were sitting cross-legged in front of her, also eating, though much more slowly then their sister. Angeal and Genesis were on patrol, since they had the sharpest eyes, and all they were waiting for was Tseng and the helicopter. The three had already requested motorcycles to take them back to Midgar, since for some reason, all three siblings had gotten very sick on the eight hour flight to Wutai. They all looked up as one of the still mobile men shoved through the tent flap, looking at them wildly.

"Captain Drev," he said faintly, and the three were immediately on their feet, and pushed the man aside as they rushed into the tent. Storm knelt by the captain, since he had ordered her to only give him a pallet on the floor, and despite the fact that she was the healer, he was still her superior officer. He had taken a bullet to the left of his heart, clipping one of the main arteries. She had been able to stop the bleeding, but it was a near thing. If he made it through the night, then he would be fine, but if his body went into shock between now and then, he would most likely die. She took his hand, and frowned at how cold it was, and listless. She had never imagined that this strong man, would be lying here now looking as though he was already dead. His green eyes opened, and he smiled slightly at her.

"I don't feel so good Lady," he muttered, and she patted his hand, trying to smile and failing. She was having a hard time summoning any sort of emotion over the past couple hours.

"I think you're going into shock, Lukin," she said quietly, and she heard his heat beat falter as he gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. A moment later it was gone, though his heart was fainter. She did feel tears in her eyes now, as she realized that no matter what she did, her captain was going to die.

"Your dying, Captain," she whispered, and he only nodded. He took his hand from her, and reached shakily to the collar of his bloody camo jacket, pulling off the pin that labeled him as captain. He pushed it into her palm, and she blinked, shaking her head slowly as she realized what was going on.

"No Captain, I can't," she said, and blinked when his eyes flashed with strength.

"You can, and will Storm. You would take command anyway, since you have the most respect, especially now. No offense you guys," he said to the other boys, who only gave him lopsided grins, frowning when he coughed, his heart stuttering again, then settling into an even fainter beat. "This is a field promotion. There are enough men witnessing, to make it legit. Only the President could take the rank away from you now. Protect them, SOLDIER's," he said faintly, his eyes slipping shut, but he smiled when all four nodded their heads, faces solemn. "Make sure Nathan takes a picture," he muttered, and then was gone.

She set his hand down, and gently closed his eyes, before settling back on her knees and staring at the small pin in her hand. It was simple, only a red, yellow, and blue stripe, separated by black lines, but it signified so much. Slowly, she attached it to her tank top, and then stood. She refused to dishonor the memory and sacrifice her captain had made, by acting selfish, and saying she didn't want the position. He had believed in her, treated her like a normal human, and accepted her into his troop, all without blinking. He was, and would always be, her superior officer.

"Orders, Captain?" one of the men said, and she blinked, looking around at the mostly sleeping wounded.

"We wait for the Turks," she said, looking down at Lukin, and smiling slightly at the peaceful look on his face. "It's all we can do now."

**~x~x~x~**

The rest of the night, and most of Friday was spent roaring across the Jukat continent, flying past Nibelheim and Rocket Town without stopping. They only stopped once to refuel the bikes, and to hire a boat that would take them and the three cats across the strait, to the Ilio continent, where Midgar was. They finally arrived in Midgar around 3 a.m. Saturday morning, Tseng and Reno waiting for them in the basement. Taking the cats out of their backpacks, the three felines immediately surrounded Storm as the three siblings, along with the two Turks entered the elevator, and Cloud punched in the code that would take them to their apartment.

"Did you run into trouble?" Tseng asked, and received only shaking heads.

"Did anyone else die?" Sephiroth asked quietly, and it was Tseng's turn to shake his head. Tension eased out of the three, and as the doors opened, the three teens stopped in shock, even as the kittens scrambled out, and began exploring. The living room was covered in flowers. As Cloud walked in, and looked at the card that was attached to the biggest arrangement, he frowned, his eyes glistening with tears.

"It's from Nathan Drev," he said, and Storm and Sephiroth walked up to his side, looking at the flowers with calm eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Tseng, since he was the only one who had access to their apartment.

"Why did you let them in?" she hissed, and he blinked at the anger in her eyes.

"There from the families of those you saved," he said quietly, and almost took a step back when her eyes began to glow, confused at the intensity of her anger.

"Take them out of here. I don't deserve anyone's thanks," she said, and then stormed up to her room, only opening the door again when the cats followed her, and scratched at it. Tseng looked at the two boys, and sighed.

"Would you help me take them away?" he asked, and they nodded. For the next hour, the four took the flowers out of the apartment, but when they came back the last time, the only remaining arrangement the one from Nathan Drev, it wasn't there. They all looked at the shut door, and sighed.

"There's a meeting at 9 a.m., and you're all required to be there, to make your report," Tseng said quietly, then he and Reno left when the two teens nodded. They went to their separate rooms, and dropped off the gear they seemed to have accumulated in the short time they were gone, before they both found themselves outside Storm's door, knocking softly. They opened it when a soft "come in" was heard, and shut it behind them. Shooing the cats off the bed, they crawled in next to their sister, enfolding her shaking form in their arms silently, offering what support they could. No words were needed. The cats all crawled back on the bed, as the brothers held their sister, the three of them slowly drifting off to sleep, exhausted after their first real battle, and the knowledge that it was only the beginning.


	7. Good Day

**Good, nasty, bloody sex. You have been warned.**

**~x~x~x~**

Storm sat down between her brothers as she finished giving her report, the white cat jumping into her lap, and curling up there.

"Is that all?" the President asked her, and she shook her head, absently caressing the white cat that was in her arms again.

"I have a request. The remaining members of my troop, as well as Captain Wolfe's, would like to be mako tested, to join SOLDIER. I would be grateful if those tests could be done today, for those who agree," she said quietly, though her voice carried. The President only thought about it for a moment, before a wide, beaming smile overtook his face.

"Of course my dear! I would be happy to tell Dr. Hojo to expect them today. Will one of you be accompanying them?" he asked, and she nodded. "Very well, I will inform him as soon as this meeting is done. Will that be all?" She nodded again. "Then you are dismissed, Captain, Lieutenants. Oh Captain, I almost forgot." She turned back to him as the others exited the room, shutting the door. The President held out two new dog tags, and she managed to hold back a frown, keeping her face neutral. Bowing, she took them from him, and turning on her heel, she exited the room. They all wandered down the hallway to the elevator that would take them up to their apartment, since all the meeting rooms, offices, and business stuff took up from level 40-70. Level 64-66 were reserved for the Turks, 67 was the offices for the captains, and 68-70 were meeting rooms for the higher ups.

Everyone but Storm and the cats got off at their apartment, and they frowned, turning and looking at her. She smiled at them, laughing when the cat in her arms thrust his nose into her neck, tickling her.

"I'm going to talk to Tseng," she said, her voice sobering. They only nodded, even though Angeal and Genesis were confused. They didn't know about what had happened with the flowers the night before. As the doors shut, she frowned at her reflection in the shiny surface in front of her. She had never liked these sorts of feelings, as if she just couldn't find a way to be happy. Granted, most of her life wasn't happy, but she was always able to find something, whether it was reading, or just messing around with her brothers. Sliding the current tags off her neck, she attached them to a belt loop of her black jeans, and then put the new ones around her neck, examining them. Captain Storm Strife, it read, and listed her hair color, eye color, and also a comment about the tattoo on her back. Shifting the cat to around her shoulders, she removed the captain pin from her tank top, put it in the small hole at the bottom of one of the tags, and then let them fall against her shirt.

Something hit her legs, making her stagger to the wall, the swords creating a loud screech against the glass, and she growled as she looked down, now hearing the snarling that was going on. The two black ones were wrestling around on the elevator floor, and instead of separating them, she merely stayed where she was, knowing that they would needs skills like this when they were old enough to hunt their own prey. Besides, neither one even had their claws out, and weren't biting hard enough to draw blood. The white one only looked down at his siblings with disdain, and she laughed. It was amazing how quickly these three were picking up on their human language and traits.

The elevator dinged, and immediately the two stopped fighting, though now they were panting. She stepped out of the door, followed as usual by two black shadows, and stopped, grinning at what she was seeing. There was an older, blond woman sitting behind a desk obviously the receptionist, but two shotguns were in a rack behind her. From the new oil smell, and gunpowder, they had been cleaned recently, and were loaded. Then she remembered her new phone, and she sighed. Pulling it out, and ignoring the looks from the lady, she sent Tseng a message, asking him where he was. She piled back into the elevator when he said floor 66, and she was on 64, and hit the proper button. As soon as the doors shut, the two began fighting again, though this time it seemed more serious. A second later, the doors slid open, revealing Tseng and Reno standing there with their arms crossed. She stuck her foot in the door, and frowned down at the still fighting cats. Before she could say anything though, the white one jumped down, and landed on them both, cuffing them each in the side of the head, and sent them sprawling into opposite corners of the elevator. Snickering, she watched as they sheepishly got to their feet, and followed the regally walking white one out through the doors. Shaking her head, and all three humans laughing, she got out of the elevator, and allowed the doors to shut, even as the two black ones began licking the white ones fur apologetically, but he kept his nose turned up, ignoring the two.

"That remind me of the day Sephiroth and Cloud got in trouble, and you refused to talk to them," Reno gasped out, propping himself up on one of the visitor chairs that was in the lobby. It seemed that this floor was offices, with a waiting room and everything. She got the feeling though, that behind the stark white walls, with only a single door, there was more to it. She had to grin at his observation, rolling her shoulder even as she grinned.

"It really does, doesn't it?" she said, and then started laughing with them when the black ones started trying to fight again, and the white one only cuffed them into submission, once again. They all got control of their laughter, and then it was as if a switch was thrown with the three when the single door was opened, and a man in a Turk suit walked through. Their faces went blank, as they all turned to the man, who was holding what seemed to be a rocket launcher in his hand. He stopped, blinking as they all looked at him, and sweat began beading on his face.

"Um, Sir," he said, bowing to Tseng, who inclined his head slightly. "The accuracy is still off slightly. Scarlett can't figure out what's wrong, so she told me to bring it to you." Before Tseng could reach out and take the weapon, Storm got to it first, sitting cross-legged on the floor as she disassembled it. When the pieces were scattered around her, she looked critically at the barrel that would hold the missile, and tsked.

"It's not straight. Plus, the current missile that your using doesn't have enough firing power to leave the barrel straight, and stay straight," she muttered, putting the weapon back together with speed. She stood, and handed the launcher back to the man, who was blinking wide, pale green eyes at her. She gave him a lopsided grin, blushing slightly at the stares she was getting, even from the cats.

"What?" she asked finally, blushing even harder when they only shook their heads, now grinning.

"Didn't know you were good with projectile weapons, yo," Reno said, grinning. Shaking her head, she laughed.

"Wait till you see me on a range," she said with a wink, and he only grinned wider. The man bowed to them all, and walked back into the room. She turned to them, and smiled.

"Would you two care to have lunch with me?" she asked, and Tseng checked his watch, and then nodded.

"We have some time," he said, and she hit the button for the elevator. The doors slid open instantly, and they and the three cats herded in. As she hit the button for level 1, where they would exit onto the plate, Tseng was staring down at the cats as they twined themselves around her legs.

"I never thought I would see the day the Kandier acted like normal animals," he muttered, and the three turned their heads up, growling at him. Storm laughed, and knelt down, petting the cats.

"Friends," she said, pointing at the two of them. They stopped growling, and as she stood, they too began to wind around the men's legs.

_Smell gun, _the green eyed one said, staring up at Tseng with unblinking eyes.

_Him too,_ the other black one said, staring up at Reno.

"Why are they looking at us like that, yo?" Reno asked, and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice, even as he leaned casually against the wall. She shrugged and glanced at Tseng, but he was crouching down now, staring with awe at the cat.

"They smell your guns," she said, and that got Tseng's attention. He blinked up at her, and then frowned at the cat.

"The oil I use is odorless," he muttered, and Reno nodded. She only shrugged, but then blinked as the white one jumped up onto Reno's shoulder, and then carefully slithered down his chest, tapping something heavy underneath his right arm. With a blink of surprise, Reno pulled out his gun, and the cat nodded, looking at her.

_Not oil, _he said, adjusting himself back on Reno's shoulders. _Powder. _She blinked, and then began laughing even as the doors opened into the main lobby of the ShinRa Tower. As they were walking through the place, her getting just as many stares as the cats, something flashed in her vision, then a mike was shoved in her face, as she was trying to blink away the stars.

"Captain Strife! How was Wutai?" shouted a female voice.

"How many people did you save?" another voice shouted.

"Is it true your brothers are dating?" a male one shouted, and it was that question that snapped her patience. The three cats had already climbed on her, and were keeping the horde away from her, and she growled, her eyes snapping purple fire that made them shut up immediately, and back more steps away from her.

"Our personal lives are none of your business. If any of you ever want another interview, or even pictures, I would suggest waiting until we contact you, and don't come back to the Tower, or it will be your last visit here," she snarled out, her hands tightening on the hilts of her daggers warningly. The flashes of the cameras started going off again, and what little patience she had managed to get back went out the window at the shouted questions. In movements to swift to be even caught by the cameras, she unsheathed a dagger, and broke every camera, whether video or regular. Then she sheathed her dagger, and smirked at the reporters as they gaped at her, the tinkling of glass as it fell to the floor the only sound in the vast room. Well, that and the snickers from Reno, where he and Tseng leaned against the wall.

"I warned you," she said, her hands now caressing her daggers as they all looked at her with awed terror.

"Um, yes Captain, we will do what you say," one of the men said, and they all backed out of the double doors, not taking their eyes away from her until the doors shut. Then they raced away, to her roaring with laugher, along with Reno as the two of them wandered back over.

"Oh thanks for the help you two," she muttered, wiping her eyes as she walked out the doors, the cats now back on the ground and their presence made a wide circle around the three humans. They wandered for awhile, until the insistent meowing from the cats made them stop at a butcher, and it became slightly awkward after that.

"You want a what?" the man asked, his jaw having already dropped open at the initial request. She sighed, and looked out at the animals who had their faces pressed against the window, drool dripping down the clear glass as they stared at the meat. She shook her head, and looked back to the man.

"I need either a whole pig, or half of a cow," she said once again, crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't matter what it costs, but I need it." He only shook his head at her, muttering about crazy females, and disappeared into the backroom. She glared at Tseng and Reno, who were steadily looking out the window at the cats, and the staring passerby's, amusement gleaming in both pairs of eyes. She heard the back door open once again, turned back, and blinked. The man was walking back with the back half of a cow, and it ended in a bloody mess directly after where the front legs would be. He walked around the counter, and set it on the ground by her feet. She smirked when she realized he was sweating, and had been trying to make himself seem more macho by carrying it around himself. The bell over the door tinkled, and she whirled around.

"Stop!" she yelled, and the three cats skidded to a stop, almost knocking her off her feet as they slid into them. They all yowled pitifully, and she laughed.

_Mama,_ the three whined, and she snickered again. "You can wait." Then she turned back to the man, and held out her credit card. He took it, swiped it, and his eyes went wide.

"Storm Strife," he said, and she grimaced at the awe in his voice. "Please, take it for free." Her jaw dropped open once again in shock, and she shook her head.

"Sir, I want to pay for it," she said, and growled softly when he shook his head again.

"Captain, my nephew was one of the men you saved"- he started, but she held up a hand, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Sir, I hope you don't take offense to this, but it is my job. I would have done it for any man under my command," she said quietly, giving him a small smile. "You get paid for your job, just like I do. It's no different." He blinked at her, and then smiled back. He typed in a couple keys, and then handed her card back.

"Thank you for your business, Captain," he said, still smiling. She nodded, and lifted the half of cow on her own, smirking slightly when his eyes widened. She went to leave, and had a thought, so she turned back.

"Sir, I would like to make a business proposition with you," she said, setting the cow down, and ignoring the whines from the cats, as well as the soft, impatient cough from Tseng. "I will make the arrangements, and I would like you to deliver the same amount of raw meat every day to the Tower, and my apartment. How much would that cost?" He blinked at her, before his eyes went thoughtful. She waited patiently as he figured it out, and his eyes returned to focus on her.

"The meat on its own would be roughly 2,000 gil a week," he said.

"I will pay you 3,000 gil a week to have the meat delivered, agreed?" He nodded, but then she narrowed her eyes, walking closer to him. "If something happens to one of my cats because of your meat, I will bury you, do you understand? Even if someone pays you to poison the meat, I am trusting you to come to me first, and tell me. If you take the money, and use the poison, there will be nowhere on this planet that you can hide from me. Understood?" He swallowed, but nodded. She held out her hand, and he took it, shaking. She gave him a big smile, and he shakily returned it. "Then I'll be expecting the first delivery tomorrow. I will have someone call you today with the details." Then she turned, and walked out the door, ignoring the stares she was getting from hauling around a bloody piece of cow, hide and all, and having three large cats jumping around her like excited children. Not to mention the two obviously dangerous Turks who were following her with amused smiles on their faces.

**~x~x~x~**

"Ok, who wants what?" Cloud called from the kitchen, and smirked when three different answers came floating in from the living room. "Well if you all want something different, come in here and get it yourself." He then finished the sandwich he was making, grabbed his bottle of water, and walked out of the kitchen, as his fellow SOLDIER's, grumbling, walked past him. He was almost to the couch, when the bell over the elevator chimed, and he looked at the doors with narrowed eyes. Even as he set his plate down, and walked over to it, he wondered who the hell would be coming up there. Storm was gone with Tseng and Reno, and there really wasn't anyone else who couldn't call them. So who would come up to their apartment? He blinked at the voice that came through the intercom.

"It's Captain Wolfe," the voice said, and instantly recognizing it, he hit the button for the doors to open. What was revealed, was the once proud captain in a wheelchair, that he slowly rolled into the room.

"Sir!" a chorus of voices said from the kitchen, and the man waved a hand. Cloud watched with calm eyes but roiling emotions as the three teens went back to their food making, talking amongst themselves.

"What brings you here, Captain?" he asked quietly, and Wolfe sighed, rubbing a hand over his face wearily.

"I came to tell you that I will no longer be a captain," he said quietly, and Cloud only nodded, even though inside he was screaming. He had known that Wolfe had been injured in the battle, low on his spine, but Storm had said he had a good chance of being able to use his legs again, even though he couldn't feel them. From seeing the man now, he knew that he would be paralyzed from the waist down. Cloud couldn't argue with the decision of stepping down, but he was a good man, and a good Captain.

"So why tell me?" he said quietly, and Wolfe only smiled slightly at him. He reached up to the collar of his jacket, and Cloud flashed back to the moment Lukin had made Storm captain. The memory was gone, and he found his hand in the clammy one of Wolfe's, his hand being curled around the tri-colored pin.

"I already spoke to the President, and he agreed. Don't let me down by refusing, Cloud," he said, and Cloud swallowed once, his hand convulsing around the pin.

"Why me?" he asked quietly, the happy noises from the kitchen fading from his mind as he stared down into Wolfe's dark, pain filled eyes.

"Because the three of you need to rise as fast as you can in this company, if you want to change it," he said quietly, and Cloud frowned slightly. How this man knew what their plans were, he didn't know, smoothing his face as he only nodded. Wolfe let go of his hand, nodding and wheeling himself back to the elevator. He stopped after he pressed the button, using the wheelchair to keep the doors open. He pulled something from his pocket, and Cloud saw that they were a new set of dog tags, ones that labeled him as Captain. He took them slowly, and clenched his fist around the metal strand.

"Make me a promise, Tyler Wolfe," he said quietly, but his voice was steel. Wolfe looked at him in surprise, but then nodded. "Promise me you'll stay alive long enough to see this company changed for the better."

"I swear," Wolfe said, and Cloud nodded. He wheeled himself into the elevator, and Cloud gave him a crisp salute as the doors closed, ignoring the tears that had filled the dark eyes.

**~x~x~x~**

"Captain, huh?" Angeal said, taking a bite of his cereal. Cloud nodded, and finished the last bite of his sandwich, not entirely sure he was happy with the change. It was one thing for Storm to become a captain, she had the patience, strategy, and a million others things that he didn't have. He always hated being in charge of anything, and now he was soon to be in charge of an entire troop. He growled mentally to himself, ignoring Angeal and Genesis as they began to argue over something stupid. He hated being responsible. Hell, he had even hated having the rank of lieutenant. He sighed, and leaned his head against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling as Sephiroth joined into the argument, something about a new fashion. He hadn't known until they had come back to Midgar after the siege, while his twin was still knocked out, that his lover was actually quite vain. Then Genesis had come into the picture, and was just as vain as Sephiroth. He smiled slightly as he remember the shopping trip Sephiroth had forced him to go on, spending thousands of gil on clothing, and nothing on what they had actually needed. That had been reserved for Cloud. So now both their closets were stuffed with designer clothing, and the bathrooms filled with high quality stuff. Cloud may not be into the fashion and stuff, but when it came to personal hygiene, the three of them were fanatic about it. After having spent fourteen years in a lab, where their shampoo consisted of the same soap they used to wash their bodies, it was a pleasant surprise to now have shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, all in scents that actually appealed to them.

"So when do you meet the troop you'll command?" Genesis asked, and it took Cloud a moment to realize that he was speaking to him. He raised his head, and blinked.

"I don't know," he muttered, frowning slightly. "I guess I'll find out later. I'll be back." Then he stood, and took his plate to the kitchen, smiling slightly at the chorus of awwws he was getting from the living room. He went to the elevator, and hit the button, and then grinned when a familiar vanilla scent washed over him. Sephiroth gently kissed the back of his neck, and he looked over his shoulder, the smile disappearing at the concerned look in those gorgeous green eyes.

"You'll be okay?" Sephiroth asked, and he nodded. The doors slid open silently, and he gently kissed silky lips.

"I'm just going to go find Storm," he said, and Sephiroth nodded. He stepped into the elevator, and gave him a smile as the doors slid shut. As soon as they were, he frowned, looking down at the new tags that were around his neck. He didn't know, but he also had attached the captains pin to the little hole at the bottom of one of the tags, exactly like his twin. As the elevator went down, he thought about what Wolfe had said, about their plan. How could he have known? He thought again, the frown deepening. What Wolfe had said was true. The three had plans to rise through the ranks, doing exactly what their old trainer had said. You get high enough in the food chain, you make the orders, not take them. It seemed simple enough, but it was going to take years, and that was why they had decided to fight in the war. It would make them heroes, and also gain them the respect they would need when they finally decided to put their plan into action. That was why he was going to find her now, because she was planning on bringing Reno and Tseng into their plan. He had nothing against it, and in fact thought it was good, because Tseng was already the top of the Turk chain, and they would need his trust and help. Then the doors slid open on the main floor, and he squinted into the daylight that flooded the lobby. Sighing, and ignoring the stares he was getting, he swiftly made his way across, and out into the steaming heat of Midgar, pulling out his phone as he went. As he dialed Storms number, he stopped in the large square in front of the Tower, idly watching the people watching him.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hey girl, where are you?"

"In some park, close to the eastern edge."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I'll tell you when I get there."

"Ok. Hey, have you eaten?"

"Depends." He was smirking now, as she huffed through the phone, already moving at a brisk pace through the sweltering sun.

"Well I doubt you'll want raw cow." He raised an eyebrow at that, but made no comment. "Besides, their already almost done anyway. How about some really good Italian food?" His mouth started to water, and his pace picked up.

"Lasagna, chicken fettuccine alfredo with tomato's and broccoli, and some garlic breadsticks," he said, and had to grin at genuine happy laugh from the other end.

"Got it Reaper. I'll have it when you get here." Then she hung up, and still smiling, he tucked the phone back in his pocket. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, them both being captains. She seemed to have accepted her position, and with that thought firmly in his mind, he looked up at the bright blue sky, the smile and his eyes turning happy. If she can accept it, then so can I, he thought.

**~x~x~x~**

"What's this about a party tonight?" Storm asked, clenching her jaws together in annoyance. Cloud was also highly annoyed, sitting next to her with the remains of his meal in front of him. The three cats were oblivious to the world, stuffed to bursting on the cow, dead asleep between the four people. Tseng and Reno looked chagrined, and it was Tseng that sighed, grinning slightly when he looked at her.

"I thought the President had told you this morning, at the meeting. When someone is promoted to a rank Captain or higher, he usually pays for them to have a get together. Now with two of you, only fourteen and twins as well, being promoted essentially at the same time, and 1st Class SOLDIER's? How could you not expect a party?" He grinned as she sighed in more annoyance, tinged with anger. The only reason he grinned, was because he knew the anger and such wasn't directed at him.

"Don't feel so bad, yo," Reno drawled, and she shot him a cold glare, that he only returned with amused eyes and a smirk. "It's not only for the two of you. Sephiroth and Angeal are also required to be there. So is Tseng, which means he has to dress in a tux, because these shindigs are always black tie." Then he smiled, and laid back on the grass, shutting his eyes as he sighed happily. "I don't have to go, and neither does Genesis, cause were only students, yo. Makes me happier then hell." He opened his eyes when a sudden shadow passed over him, and he blinked, seeing Storm easily holding herself above him on her hands and feet. When she realized his eyes were open, she lowered herself to her hands and knees, smirking at the slight darkening of his eyes in desire.

"It would make you happier then hell to not be at this party, correct?" she purred, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, though he nodded. She grinned evilly, and looked over at Tseng, ignoring the arousal that flared brighter as his eyes devoured both her, and Reno. "Can I bring a date?"

"Oh hell no!" Reno yelled, and started trying to get out from underneath her, his eyes glinting with panic. She stopped him with her hands around his wrists, almost lying her entire body down on his, their lips a mere breath apart. He stopped moving completely, panting though not with the effort. She smiled slightly, her hair having fallen forward during the struggle, and they both found themselves awash in the smell of strawberries, cinnamon, and something darkly musky, turning the innocent smells into something sensual. Her arousal sent heat simmering through her veins, as she locked eyes with the almost pure green ones underneath her. The chemistry between them was somehow different from what she had with Tseng. No less potent, but it didn't seem as dangerous, or seemingly forbidden.

Not being able to resist the almost black eyes staring down at him, he lifted his head, and pressed a kiss to her lips, holding back a soft groan as she responded with equal heat. She pulled back almost instantly, her slit pupils having dilated so much they took up most of her eyes, and he hazedly thought that his eyes probably looked about the same.

"You'll go with me?" she whispered, and he could only nod, still lost in a sensual fog. When he realized what she had asked, and what he agreed to, his senses sharpened, and he glared up at her now smirking face. He had to shake his head in admiration as she lifted herself back up onto her knees, still smirking triumphantly down at him.

"You're a bitch, yo," he muttered, and she laughed.

"Damn right I am." She looked at Cloud, and grinned at the slightly shocked look on his face. "What?"

"I thought," he began, and then glanced at Tseng, noting the desire still simmering in the dark eyes of his blank face, as the man continued to look at the two. "Um, never mind." She only shrugged, and stood up easily, helping Reno to stand as well. She nudged the cats with her toe, and they blinked groggily up at her as Cloud wandered away, disposing of his trash.

"Get up, you lazy felines," she snarled in amusement, and the three yawned, stretched, and then looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. She checked her watch, and saw that it was only noon, and then pulled out her phone as Cloud walked back over from throwing his trash away. She dialed Sephiroth, grabbing hold of Reno's ponytail when he tried to sneak away. She glared at him, even as her brother picked up.

"Hey sexy." She grinned at the greeting from him.

"Hey cutie. Did you know that we have a formal party to attend tonight?" Silence greeted her on the other end, and she had to hold her phone away from her ear as two squeaks rocketed through the line.

"Really?!" he yelled, and she laughed softly at the echo from Genesis, and the barely heard, long suffering sigh from Angeal.

"Yes really. Did you and Cloud get any formal wear on that mega shopping trip you went on?"

"Nope."

"Well shit, it looks like we need to go shopping then. Recommend any places?" He started rattling off places, and she put her hand over the phone, frowning at Cloud.

"Do you know where any of these places are?" she whispered, and sighed when he laughed, nodding.

"Seph!" she yelled into the phone, stopping his tirade of clothing shops. "Tell us where to go, and we'll meet you there." Her gave her the name of a shop, and she hung up the phone, staring down at it for a moment, before shaking her head and putting it back in her pocket.

"Who knew that Sephiroth would become the fashion diva when we left the labs?" she muttered to herself, and had to grin when Cloud laughed.

"Don't forget Genesis too. He's almost as bad as Seph." She grinned, and nodded, before leveling a stern glare at Reno, who gave her an innocent smile.

"If you don't come with me tonight, you'll pay for it," she warned, and he smirked at her, putting his hands into his pockets.

"What're you gonna do to me, yo?" he drawled, and it was her turn to smirk, as she glided over to him. Then she pointed downwards at the three cats that were twining around their legs.

"You'll have babysitting duty for a month," she said quietly, and grinned when he paled.

"I'll be there sweetheart, don't worry."

"That's what I thought."

**~x~x~x~**

Could this day get any better? She thought with exasperation when the fourth dress was handed to her. It was a pale green, and she immediately gave it back. She had ended up going to a completely different place to shop, since the place that Sephiroth had recommended had been primarily for men. So she had left all her boys there, including all three cats, and wandered until she had found this little hole in the wall shop, and the owner was the one who made all the dresses she had seen. They were amazing, and obviously one of a kind, so she had stopped in. She was soon lost in the world of fabrics and shoes, as she and the owner began talking easily about the kind of dress she wanted. Until the woman had started handing her pastel colors.

"I need either black, or something bright. I have purple hair, and really, really pale skin," she said again, and the lady sighed. Then her eyes narrowed in contemplation, as she looked over Storm.

"Why not dye your hair black? Even if it's just for the night?" she said, and Storm blinked, drawing her hair over her shoulder and looking at it. Then she grinned, the silky strands running through her fingers, the silver spread through it gleaming.

"I never thought about it," she admitted, and the owner tsked. The truth was she was never allowed, and had gotten beaten when she had asked. She hated having purple hair. It was bad enough with the cat eyes, that were also purple, but the hair too? At least Sephiroth had a normal color hair, even though many didn't achieve it until old age, but it wasn't that unheard of.

"Come with me my dear. I know a place," the owner said, name of Karen, and took her hand, dragging her out the door. She flipped the sign to close, and then the two of them walked down the street a ways, coming to another shop, that just from looking through the window, Storm thought the lady had chosen the right place.

"Hey Darla!" Karen shouted as they went though the door, and an older lady walked up. Her pure white hair was back in a severe bun, but she didn't look the age her hair portrayed. She had a motherly face, with wrinkles where you could see she had laughed a lot.

"Yea darlin'?" the woman said, with a slight accent that Storm couldn't place. She stood next to Karen, with their hands still together, and blushed slightly at the curious looks she was getting from the people in the shop.

"She needs a black dye job, manicure, and pedicure. Can you do it?" Karen asked, and Darla nodded, grabbing hold of Storms shoulders, and walking her to a chair, that faced a mirror. Storm swallowed, and blinked wide eyes at the woman. She only smiled slightly, her pale blue eyes gleaming.

"You ready for this darlin'?" Darla asked, and taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Then lets get to it."

**~x~x~x~**

So it was she entered the apartment with her hair slicked back into a red lace bonnet, that hung heavy on the back of her head, nails and toes painted scarlet, make-up done, and her hair black. Except for the silver streaks, that had refused to take hold of the dye. All the action in the apartment came to a complete stop as she walked in, her dress and shoes in a bag over her arm. She stopped, not only at seeing five garment bags hung all over the living room, but also at the five pairs of cat eyes that were staring at her, as well as the four pairs of regular ones. Genesis was the first who said something, but first he whistled, his eyes shining with humor and desire.

"Who knew that my mentor would be so hot?" he said wistfully, from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, by the huge TV and sound system they had, his arms crossed on the glass top of the coffee table. She shook her head in amusement, laughing as she came farther into the room, shaking the long curls that framed her face. Darla had been able to do something to her bangs called glue, and they were smoothed nicely back into the hairstyle, except for two long curls that framed her face.

"Your very lovely, Storm," Angeal said quietly, but she picked up a subtle tint of longing in his voice, that she knew he was to honorable to ever act on, since it was pretty obvious she had a thing going with Tseng and Reno both. She said nothing, but gave all the staring faces a saucy smirk, as she climbed the stairs to her room. She was hanging up the dress on the closet door, when movement caught her eye from the entrance. She looked over her shoulder as Tseng walked in, and smiled.

"So do any of us get to see it before tonight?" he asked, and she shook her head, sighing happily as the stones in the dress clinked together musically.

"Nope. It's going to be a surprise," she muttered, and then blinked when her phone beeped. Pulling it out, she sighed at the curt message that was from Hojo. He was going to start the testing of her troops in about ten minutes, and he kindly requested her presence on floor 92, where his lab was. Closing the phone, she turned, and felt something inside of her liquefy with heat, as she looked at Tseng. He was leaning casually against the doorframe in his black and white Turk suit, his arms crossed, an aura of dangerous sensuality enveloping him. She didn't understand how she feared him on some instinctual level, but she couldn't deny the chemistry that was between them. Even now, as she slowly stalked towards him, watching his eyes narrow and darken even more in desire, she got the feeling that this was somehow forbidden territory, but she couldn't turn away. Ever since the first time she had seen him in the elevator, when she asked about the red dot, there was something about his demeanor that scared and attracted her. She had known his name in the labs, when researching the Turks, and that was the reason why she had talked to him in the first place. To become the Commander of the Turks at age 19 after defeating the previous one was unheard of. He had intrigued her from the very beginning. The ruthless look in his dark eyes, even in a picture, had sent shivers down her spine. As she got close to him, ignoring the fact that they were very visible to those in the living room, she had to wonder if she was getting in over her head with him. She reached up, and gently pulled the tie from his hair. She threaded her hands through the soft hair, smiling slightly at his low purr of pleasure, and made it fall down to frame his face.

"Promise me something, for tonight," she said quietly, her eyes lighting with a grin as his narrowed in suspicious amusement.

"Depends on what it is," he said with a quirk of his lips, as she continued to run her hands through his hair.

"Wear your hair down, please?" she asked, smiling when he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, and her hands tightened slightly at the lazy pleasure in his dark eyes.

"What do I get?" he asked, and it was her turn for her eyes to go lazy, as she gently tugged on his hair.

"A dance?" she suggested, and he shook his head, amusement growing in his eyes, as a grin tugged his lips.

"Try again Lady," he whispered, and she pressed her body completely against his, having to rise on tip toes so her lips lightly brushed his.

"How about both Reno and me tonight, after the party," she whispered huskily, and felt the instant response from his body. She decided to sweeten the deal, and she moved her lips to his ear, using her hands in his hair to move his head slightly. "All night." It was whispered into his ear, and he shivered slightly against her.

"You have a deal," he said back into her ear, and she grinned, removing her hands and sweeping past him down the stairs. She knew Reno would agree, since the conversation when they had gone shopping. She stopped at the knowing looks she was getting once again. She growled, and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" she demanded, and everyone shook their heads, grinning. Huffing in exasperation, she looked to Reno, after she glanced at her watch. 3:30, and the party didn't start until 9. Should be plenty of time to get the remaining members of her troop tested, get back here, change, and get to the party.

"Hey Reno," she said, as she walked to the elevator, and hit the button, the doors sliding open almost instantly. "Make sure you wear black and red." Then she was gone, before he could say something, or the cats could join her. She hit the button for the 92nd floor, and sighed, looking at her reflection in the shiny surface of the elevator doors. Everything from the neck up was done and pretty, but she still had on her black tank top, jeans, and boots. Shrugging, she fell into a cold calm as the doors slid open, the medicinal scent of the labs reaching her before she had event taken a step out. Eyes of every color turned towards her, and she nodded at the universal salute she got. She led the way to the entrance of the labs, and took a deep breath before she pushed it open, her men following her lead.

**~x~x~x~**

She stumbled out of the elevator, into the empty apartment. It was after 9, and she knew that everyone was going to be at the party already. It was why she hadn't come back until now. She didn't want them to see the tiny line that her pupils had become, the fine sheen of sweat covering her body, or the slight trembling in her muscles. In order to appease the men who were being tested, she had agreed to receive an injection before they did, so they could see that there was nothing to be afraid of. Hojo had only given her half of a dose, but it hadn't been pure mako, like the troops would receive. It had been the blue gook from their childhood, the mako that contained Jenova. Even now she could feel how her body was soaking it up, alternating between the adrenaline rush from the mako, and the dizziness, nausea, and trembling from Jenova. She managed to navigate her way up the stairs without falling, and entered her room, the three cats curled up in a single ball on her bed. They only opened their eyes slightly, before adjusting and going back to sleep.

She fell into the bathroom, swallowing repeatedly so she wouldn't be sick, and pressed her heated face to the cool tiles of the floor, breathing deeply and trying to get rid of the dizziness. She only lay there for a moment, before forcing herself to her feet, holding herself steady on the edge of the sink, breathing raggedly. She had managed to make it through the entire troop being tested, without letting on that something was wrong, but as soon as she was alone, the last man having gone to their quarters, she had collapsed in the elevator, and knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go back to the apartment while she was like that. It would only piss everyone off, and she knew her fellow SOLDIER's were oddly looking forward to the party, and she didn't want to ruin it for them.

After taking a small sip of cold water from the tap, that helped ease the churning in her stomach, she slowly, and unsteadily walked back out into her room. Kneeling down in the huge closet, she pulled out a duffle bag that had Dr. Crescents journals in them, as well as a few mementos from their days in the lab, including a couple small vials of softly glowing pure mako. She had been swiping a few at a time ever since they had learned of the difference between pure mako, and that which contained Jenova. The three had learned that a small injection of the pure stuff, could quickly counter-act the side effects of the alien cells. She smiled grimly as she pulled out a syringe, and loaded it, thinking that by this time her body should be used to the damn stuff, but it wasn't. Even now, after being injected with Jenova for fourteen years, if they got enough, it could knock them down on their asses for days at a time. She stuck the needle into the side of her neck, and gently slid the entire contents into her body, and instantly her heart sped up, the trembling of her muscles increasing as the mako forced her body to accept the burning liquid, with the Jenova cells. Her body settled down, even though there was still a tingling in her body, that would remain for a day or so, a side effect. She swallowed again, and sighed in relief when the dizziness and nausea receded as everything settled into her body for storage. She put the empty vial, and syringe back into the bag, and shoved the entire thing into the back, deep in a shadow. Standing, she checked her watch, and grinned when she realized it was only 9:23. She better be quick, or they would send someone looking for her.

**~x~x~x~**

"Where is she?" Reno whispered to Cloud, as they stood against one of the huge windows in the ballroom. The President had held off the introductions, because Storm hadn't shown up yet. He had never been in here before, and he had to admit, as he looked around at the odd room, he liked the design. The room was essentially two levels, the bottom floor split in half, with the ballroom, musicians, and tables on one side, but then windows and doors connected it to the top level, and you could exit them out onto a terrace. Granted, if you went outside, you only got a glimpse of the sky when you were at the edge, but it looked cool. The top level, that was directly above the terrace, was where the bar was, as well as more tables. Behind the musicians were floor to ceiling walls, a theme in the ShinRa Tower, and the two elevators that went to this room were against the outer wall. He restlessly checked his watch again, and seeing that it was 9:41, he narrowed his eyes, and looked at Cloud, who was quietly conversing with Angeal.

"I'm going to…" his words trailed off, and his eyes went wide, as he caught sight of Storm exiting the elevator directly across from him. From the front, the black dress seemed to be severe, with a high neck, long sleeves, and draping completely to the floor. Then she turned to the side slightly, and he saw that it was slit from her armpit, down to the floor, in a triangle shape. Connecting the two edges, were strings of beads, about half an inch apart, made up of black and scarlet stones. They were tight on her skin, until they got to the top of her thigh, then the beading began to drape in an elegant pattern, all the way to the floor. He swallowed hard when he saw that she wore nothing underneath the dress, and the black, very high stiletto heels she wore, had black and red ribbon crossing over the tops of her feet, and then up her legs, to mid-calf. He forced himself to glance away, and smirked when he caught sight of Tseng, standing behind the President like a good bodyguard. Oddly enough, he had worn his hair down, something that Reno had only seen when they had been in the mans apartment, and even then not often. Tseng was stoic, as usual, but Reno knew the man had seen Storm. His eyes, while on their wandering of the room, always stopped back at her, and he could see the subtle signs of desire from his mentor, even from across the room. He turned his attention to Cloud, when he whistled softly beside him.

"Holy Gaia," the blond whispered in awe, and Angeal echoed him. Reno frowned slightly, and when he looked back to Storm, he had to brace himself against the windows behind him, realizing exactly why her twin had that tone in his voice. She was moving across the floor like a dancer, a seductive sway to her hips, and the beads of her dress clinking together musically. It wasn't really her walk that caused the awe, but the aura of dangerous sexuality that she exuded. It blatantly told every male that was staring at her with hungry eyes, 'I will just as soon kill you, as fuck you.' And she was walking towards him, only looking at him, and the smoldering heat in her eyes told him she didn't plan on killing him that night.

**~x~x~x~**

She was halfway across the ballroom floor, the only thing on her mind running her fingers through Reno's loose hair, when something behind her caught the net that encircled her hair. She moved swiftly out of the way, growling softly in annoyance, but not quick enough to save her beautiful hairstyle. The net was ripped away from her head, and down her hair came in a cascade of gleaming black curls. She turned around, her eyes narrowed at the woman who was glaring at her, the red net caught in the woman's delicate pink hands.

"What was the point of that?" Storm asked softly, taking the net out of the woman's hands, and allowing her annoyance to show with a soft pulse of mako in her eyes. The ladies eyes widened in fear, and she stepped back, bowing and apologizing. Huffing slightly, she threw the net down at the woman's feet, and smirked.

"If you want it that bad, take it," she muttered, and then restlessly plunged her hands through her hair, shaking it out around her. Heat was still singing in her veins, from the mako and the two Turks that she was planning on enjoying tonight, and she took a deep breath, calming herself down before her eyes truly did begin to glow. She held back a sneer as she saw the President walking across the floor at a brisk pace, followed by Tseng and an older guy in the Turk uniform. He stopped by her, and as she stared down at him, glad of her high heels, she felt her brothers walk up to her back, offering steady support. The President gave her a huge grin, and as he got closer, he reached out a hand to put it on her shoulder, but she smoothly moved out of the way, so he stumbled slightly coming up to her. She smirked at the astonished gasp from those around them, and the beet red face of the President, as he turned watery blue, angry eyes to her. She narrowed her eyes as she smelled the alcohol that the man had consumed, enough that he was well on his way to being drunk. He drew himself up, and instead of berating her like she had assumed he was going to do, he only gave her a small smile.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Captain," he told her, and getting the formal tone, she bowed slightly.

"I was held up, Sir President," she said quietly, and he gave her a curt nod, motioning to the slight stage next to the musicians.

"If you'll follow me," he said graciously, and she narrowed her eyes again at the calculating look in his eyes. Shrugging, she did follow him as he made his way to the small stage, and the rest of the 1st's followed her. They lined up behind the President, with her first, then Sephiroth, Cloud, and Angeal. Tseng and the other guy were to her right, behind the President, and she couldn't help but give Tseng a lingering glance. She licked her lipstick red lips at him when he looked at her, and rose an eyebrow suggestively. He showed her nothing on his face, but casually reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, a small smirk at the corner of his lips. She grinned, and tuned herself back into what the President was saying.

"The SOLDIER program is a success!" he was saying, after assumedly already telling the milling crowd who they were, to many cheers from the crowd. "Just today it was confirmed that eight men from the Army passed the mako test, and our going to be inducted into SOLDIER tonight! Our very own 1st Class SOLDIER's Captain Storm Strife, and Lieutenant Sephiroth Kain will be taking command of them effective in the morning. 1st Class SOLDIER's Captain Cloud Strife and Lieutenant Angeal Hewley will be taking command of the Army, from here on out. Ladies and Gentleman, we are here tonight to welcome Storm and Cloud Strife, Sephiroth Kain, and Angeal Hewley into the ShinRa military!" He then began to clap, and Storm glanced at her fellow 1st's, knowing that it was probably going to be her that made the speech, but hoping one of them would have the balls to stand up and make it for her. They all smirked at her, taking a small step backwards. She sighed, and walked up to the microphone as the people in the room began to cheer, and she stared out at them impassively until they quieted, some fidgeting uneasily as she caught their eyes. When everything was quiet, she gave a mental sigh.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am grateful for the support you have just showed us. I oversaw the testing of my troops personally, and I can assure you that SOLDIER is indeed a success. Each man had proved their battle skills to me during the last encounter with the Wutai, and I have no doubt that they will continue to do you proud in SOLDIER. I ask for your support and trust, that we will win this war. Thank you." She bowed her head, and took a step back as the President walked back up to the microphone. As he called in her troops that had passed, Tseng turned to her, and held out a small wooden box. She took it, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"As their Captain," he whispered, his lips barely moving. "You are to present to them the badge that says they are 3rd's." She nodded, understanding, and turned back to the President just as he was motioning her and Sephiroth up. She stood at his right hand side, with Sephiroth behind her, and as the President called the first mans name, they shook hands, both beaming, and she grinned slightly, reaching into the box and pulling out a small pin, not unlike her captain one. Except this was about 2x2 inches, black enamel, with her swords crossed over it, and the number 3 underneath where they crossed. She stared at it for only a moment, an undefined rage sweeping through her, and when the first guy stepped up to her, she forced the glow out of her eyes. She smiled up at him, and Sephiroth took the box from her, as she slid the pin onto the high collar of his shirt. They had taken the uniform from the one picture of Cloud, so now the standard uniform for SOLDIER was a high necked, zip up sweater, cargo pants, and standard issue combat boots. Instead of black though, which was reserved for those who entered 1st Class, the 3rd's would wear a dark hunter green, and 2nd's had a dark blue/purple. She shook his hand, and then he shook Sephiroth's, and the line continued, her anger growing each time she saw the pin. The last man walked off stage, to whistles and cheers as the President inclined his head to them, and then the party truly began.

**~x~x~x~**

Cloud frowned slightly as Storm stalked out of the room, the only sign of her anger. Excusing himself from the conversation with Sephiroth and one of the elder board members, he walked over to the tall black man, that from what he had heard, would be promoted to 2nd in a very short time. The man was watching his Captain with confused and worried eyes, before sensing Cloud's approach and turning. His eyes widened, and the man snapped a sharp salute. Cloud smirked slightly at the gesture, wondering why he and Sephiroth seemed to command more fear then their sister. He couldn't figure out whether it was because they were male, or if it was the size of their weapons that frightened them, but he could have told the new SOLDIER's to be wary of Storm, and they would only give him uncomprehending glances. Maybe they sensed that the lovers had no loyalty to anyone but each other, and their sister. Either way, he found it amusing, and he waved a hand.

"There is no need to stand on formality here, SOLDIER," he said quietly, and the man nodded, relaxing although he swallowed. Cloud gazed out the windows to the lone figure of his twin on the terrace, since no one had the balls to follow her out there.

"Why is she so angry, Captain?" the man asked, and Cloud turned his gaze back to him, frowning slightly. He reached up, an amused smirk playing over his features when the man tensed, and brushed his fingers over the pin.

"Storm is a very protective when it comes to people she believes need to be protected," he said quietly, lowering his arm.

"We are SOLDIER's, we don't need protection," the man growled softly, and Cloud chuckled, shaking his head.

"What duty do we have, as Captains, if it isn't to protect those underneath us?" he temporized, and the dark man ducked his head in embarrassment. "I think she believes that your obvious symbol of loyalty might put you all in jeopardy, with the number of enemies us 1st's seem to be collecting. She never wanted to be Captain, you know, but when Lukin put his trust in her abilities, giving her the responsibility for the entire troop, she took it seriously. She will continue to take it seriously, for as long as she lives. My sister is not one to break a vow, especially one she made to herself." He turned and walked away, seeing the thoughtful look in the dark eyes as the man put the pieces together. He rejoined Sephiroth, and watched with a measure of trepidation as the man walked out onto the terrace. He didn't know if Storm would tolerate his presence in her mood, or throw him off the balcony.

**~x~x~x~**

She was still trying to figure out the reason she was so angry, when someone leaned next to her, and she glanced over, seeing that it was one of the men of her troops. He was casually leaning against the railing, his arms crossed over his chest as they both stared out into the darkness. She had an internal debate for a moment, whether to just throw him off the side of the building so she could continue to think in relative silence.

"Why does the pin bother you so much, Captain?" he asked quietly, and she looked at him in surprise, shocked out of her dark thoughts. She hadn't known that anyone even noticed. She smiled slightly, and sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"I don't know, Victor," she said quietly, and opened her eyes to stare down at the plants that were creeping over the concrete of the edge.

"Is it because there your swords?" he asked, and it wasn't until he said that, that she realized that was part of the reason why she was angry. It wasn't all of it, but she got the feeling that all her new SOLDIER's had somehow made living targets out of themselves by wearing such an obvious symbol of their loyalty. She had enemies already, and not only the ones in Wutai. She didn't believe that they would stoop so low as to target her SOLDIER's, except the Leader, but it still made her uneasy. Also, she didn't believe that she had earned the loyalty that they now proudly sported on their collars. She also figured that the pin might be some sort of ploy by ShinRa to create more publicity for her. She wouldn't put it past the company, and it pissed her off even as she saw the wisdom in it.

"We designed it, you know," he said, and she looked up at him in surprise. Victor was the tallest, blackest man she had ever seen. He stood 6'7, weight at least 350, and was solid muscle. He was also so dark he had a purple undertone, and almost blended in with the night surrounding them.

"You mean you and the rest of the troop?" she asked, not even bothering to keep the surprise out of her voice. They…designed it? The utterly shocked thought tore through her head, eliminating some of her concerns, but raising others. He nodded and she grinned, forcing down her misgivings as she straightened, and patted him on the arm.

"I'm honored, truly," and then laughed as he looked down at her in surprise. It almost seemed as though he was expecting to be thrown over the railing. "I'm proud, and pleased that you all chose my swords as your symbol. I didn't realize I had earned your loyalty that quickly." He laughed, and unfolded his massive arms, patting her on the head. It was something that no one else would have gotten away with, but he, and the rest of the men were special. Not only was she their commanding officer, but they were her first SOLDIER's, and they deserved some special treatment.

"You ran 30 miles, with three heavy cats, in less then two hours. Even after that, you saved our asses, including your brothers, because believe it or not, if you hadn't come we probably would have all died. Then," he stressed, when she opened her mouth, blushing bright red, and noticing that others of the troop were now gathering around them. Actually, all of her new SOLDIER's were now around them, and they were all grinning at the tirade Victor was giving her. "You took down about 200 Wutai in one strike, saved your student and the rest of us, and then healed all those you could. Also, it didn't take long for the rest of us to realize that you didn't want to have the responsibility of being a Lieutenant, but you took the position, and excelled at it. Then, when Lukin died, you took the mantle of Captain, without a protest. You weren't happy with it, we all could tell." Everyone nodded, and she swallowed, finding tears in her eyes at the emotions that were filling her. He smiled at her, noticing her tears, and knelt down in front of her, continuing in a soft voice. "You did it anyway, because you knew that if you took over as Captain, you would save more then you would lose, which probably wouldn't be the case with someone different. You put yourself in a position you didn't want, just so you could make sure that you saved lives. Our lives. Were loyal to you Lady Captain, and we will be until we die." The tears finally fell down her cheeks, and she couldn't help but embrace the man kneeling before her. He wrapped his thick arms around her as well, and she laughed joyously, looking at the men who surrounded her, all of them smiling broadly at her.

"I…I don't know what to say, except thank you, and I swear I will do my best as your Captain," she said, wiping her eyes and still smiling. They all came to her, and patted her on the head, which she playfully batted away. She looked at all their smiling faces, and knew that she and her brothers had made the right choice in trying to rise in ranks. It was for men like this, and the ones that would follow them, that they had made the plan. She bowed to them all, and then threw her hands in the air, smiling broadly.

"Lets party!" she yelled, and the men echoed her, as they all filed back into the main ballroom.

**~x~x~x~**

The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter, drinks, and a happy bubble that couldn't be burst, for all of the new SOLDIER's, and their commanding officers. The one part of the night that couldn't be beat though, was when a song with a heavy, thudding beat started playing, accompanied by sensual rifts on a guitar. All three siblings raised their heads at the beginning of the song, as the bass thrummed through their veins, enticing them to move. They all wandered towards the dance floor, their eyes steady on each other, their bodies swaying to the music as people got out of their way. By the time the three stood in a triangle in the middle of the floor, everyone had cleared off the dance floor, until it was only the three of them, standing in soft light. They began to move as one, their minds filled with the sensual beat, as they circled each other, their eyes beginning to glow softly with the effect the music was having on them. Then they moved into a training exercise that they had been doing since they were small, bodies weaving around each other in slow strikes and blows, until the training became a dance for all three. They never speeded up, only moving lazily around each other, desire echoing in every movement. None of them even remembered the other people in the room that were holding their breaths, watching the three with wide eyes. The stares seemed equally divided between them, but most eyes kept coming back to Sephiroth and Storm. The two of them were more fluid with their movements then Cloud was, since their fighting styles were more closely linked. Cloud had a fighting style that was closer to Angeal's, since the two of them wielded such heavy, awkward weapons. Hers and Sephiroth's though, were meant for speed and balance. Cloud stepped out of the dance, completely happy to watch his lover and sister dance around each other. The song ended as the two of them twirled until they were back-to-back, breathing deeply and eyes closed, her head resting between Sephiroth's shoulder blades, and his bent forward. They were snapped out of their trance when cameras started going off, and people began to cheer. They opened their eyes, and grinned sheepishly at each other, before turning calm masks to those around them. As the three made their way upstairs to the bar, along with Reno, Genesis, and Angeal, she was stopped by Victor at the top of the stairs.

"Will we ever be able to move like that?" he asked, and she laughed at the wistfulness in his voice. She patted him on the arm again, and smiled up into his laughing dark eyes.

"Darlin'," she said, enhancing the accent that people told her she had. "You can move like that with me anytime." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and he laughed, ruffling her hair.

"You couldn't handle me sweetheart," he said, and she grinned, shrugging.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" she said, and he smirked as he led them to the bar. Conversation between them and the SOLDIER's moved easily then, even though every time they were introduced to someone new, the 1st's grew instantly coldly polite. It became very obvious as the night went along, that the SOLDIER's, all of them, only reserved the warm smiles and laughter for each other. It had seemed odd to a lot of people that Reno, who most people knew to be a Turk, would be among their group, but he fit right in. It was also very obvious that he was protective of the girl, always by her side, his eyes darting around, constantly checking for threats. So the night wore on, and when it got to be around midnight, something odd happened. Storm abruptly winced, and put her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, and she raised her head, her eyes still pinched in pain.

"It's the damn cats," she muttered, already walking over to the elevator. Cloud only shrugged, and went back to talking to Sephiroth as Reno followed her. They entered into the elevator, and she slid her card, absently rubbing her forehead.

"Are they yelling at you or something?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It's not really yelling, exactly. More like their meowing really loudly in my head," the doors opened, and the two stopped in surprise, when the three cats greeted them at the door, tails lashing wildly.

_Bathroom,_ the white one said, and she blinked, jaw dropping slightly. Having never had a pet, she stupidly had forgotten that what goes in, must come out. They were intelligent, so she had just assumed that they would use the bathroom.

"Wow, don't I feel retarded," she muttered, and kept the door open so the cats could pile in. They did, and Reno raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked, and she laughed, hitting the button for the ground floor.

"They need to go to the bathroom," she said, blushing at her own stupidity. He blinked, and grinned.

"You've never had a pet before, yo?" he asked, and her blush grew as she shook her head. He laughed softly, and they reached the ground floor. The cats went bounding out, and disappeared into the darkness when they opened the doors from the lobby. They fell into an easy silence, and Storm couldn't help but stare at Reno. He had kept his hair out of the ponytail for the night, and while he had started the night with a black suit jacket on, he had taken it off while they had all been drinking earlier. So now he stood with a black silk, button up, long sleeved shirt, that was tucked in neatly to black dress pants, but he still had on his combat boots, which was interesting, but didn't look bad, per se. The first couple buttons were undone, giving her glimpses of his collarbones when he moved in a certain way, and a tie the color of his hair was around his neck, though the knot was almost at his sternum. She licked her lips as the faint light from the street lamps played over his pale skin, and all she could think of, was he looked delicious. She opened her mouth to say so, but the cats came running back up, and scratched on the door to be let back inside.

The elevator door slid open into the apartment, and the cats went sprinting through, straight back to her room. She slammed her thumb on the button for the floor the party was on, both her and Reno blushing furiously at what they had just seen. Sephiroth and Cloud had been completely oblivious to them both, where they were entwined half-naked on the couch. She glanced at Reno, and seeing his slightly glazed eyes, she had to grin, knowing how he felt. You would have to be completely blind not to see how fucking sexy her two brothers were together. She had no feelings like that towards them, but damn, even she could admit how hot it was seeing the two of them like that.

The doors opened again, and they both blinked as they walked through. It was around 1 a.m., the bathroom break having taken a lot longer then she realized, and most of the party guests had departed, except those men who didn't want to go back to their wives. Also, since the President was a bachelor, he had hired a troop of dancing girls for the night, which also doubled as prostitutes. Ever since waking up that day in the makeshift lab underneath Fort Tamerlain, with Reno's music pounding in her ears, she had become obsessed with music. It could make her feel happy, sad, angry, or just give her energy. Or, like with the earlier song, it could inspire a sizzle of sexual heat. Like the song that was currently being played for the dancing troop. She and Reno stood off to the side of the musicians, as they watched the girls, in their fluttery, gossamer costumes flow around each other, their lithe bodies bending backwards, forwards, and their hips gyrating with the beat. As she let the beat flow through her, bringing an answering thrum low in her body, she spotted Tseng, with an almost passed out President close to the stairs. The big man was sprawled in a chair, barely keeping up his end of the conversation with Reeve Tuesti, an architect for the company, and who held a seat on the board. Seated next to him, and looking extremely bored, was a woman in a very revealing bright blue gown. It sunk low in back, in front, and had slits all the way up to her waist. If she remembered right, her name was Scarlett, the lead engineer in the weapons department. She blinked slightly as their eyes met, animosity, and hatred rolled off the blonde haired woman. Shrugging, used to seeing the jealously that shone in others woman's eyes, she let her eyes wander back to Tseng, and caught her breath as their eyes met, feeling her knees shake slightly as the possessive lust that shone darkly in his eyes.

"You ok?" Reno asked her quietly, and she nodded, taking a deep breath, then smirking at the man. The music stopped, and the girls gave their bows, walking off the dance floor. The musicians started packing up their things, and she quickly walked over to them, glad she didn't have far to go. She didn't really have a plan in mind, but she knew she wanted one dance between her and Reno before they became slaves for the night. While she still had some measure of control.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said quietly, and everyone stopped, looking at her. She smiled at them, and the lead man smiled back. "I was wondering if you could play another song for me?"

"Whatcha looking for?" he asked, and she grinned at his wording. She glanced over at Reno, who was watching her suspiciously, and licked her lips as she looked back to the man.

"Something…slow. Sexy. Intimate," her voice dropped with the last one, and the man chuckled knowingly, glancing at Reno.

"No problem, Captain," he said, bowing to her. She gave him a big grin, and then turning back to look at Reno, she started walking backwards slowly onto the dance floor, extending a hand and beckoning him with a single finger. He shook his head at her, and she grinned as the music started. It was exactly what she wanted. It was heavy on the guitar and strings, but oh my. The beat wove through her, and she dropped her hands slowly. She rested them on her hips, and began to move her body sensually to the beat, her hands gliding up the slick material of the black velvet dress. She tilted her head forward, and let the desire sweep through her, opening her eyes slightly to stare at Reno with glowing eyes through a veil of hair and thick lashes.

"Come dance with me, Reno Sinclair," she said softly, but she knew he heard her when his body jerked slightly, and his eyes narrowed. He unfolded his arms from across his chest as she continued to move and caress herself, and stalked towards her, his body automatically walking to the beat of the music. She felt a thrill of delicious fear as she caught the predatory look in his eyes, and she had the idle thought that Tseng had taught him well. Then he was on her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head, as he spun her around, her back now pressed against his front. She closed her eyes and shivered as his hips began moving against hers, his hands smoothing down her arms. When they got to her shoulders, she took a small step away from him, and the dance truly began then. It became something of a cat and mouse game, with her as the mouse. She would move away from him, and he would always bring her back, their bodies staying in contact longer and longer each time. She loved the way he took every opportunity to touch her bare skin where it was revealed by the dress, and how it felt as though he was wearing down her resistance, her hesitation. As the song neared its end, and he roughly pulled her back flush against his front, her arms up and fingers tangled in his hair, his hands firmly gripping her hips and his lips pressed to the exposed skin below her ear, but above the dress, she opened her eyes, and caught Tseng's. For the first time that night, true fear shuddered through her, making her hands clench tighter into Reno's hair. She almost cried out when he growled in her ear, her body arching into his, even though her eyes never left Tsengs. Couldn't leave his. The song ended, and Reno raised his head from her neck, and she knew the moment that Reno and Tseng's eyes met. A weird, dark light filled Tseng's eyes, and he looked back to her with a small smile on his face. She quivered with both anticipation and fear sharp enough that she was weak kneed, when Reno chuckled darkly into her ear, and she could hear the wicked smile.

"Tseng's room?" he whispered huskily, and she let her arms drop slowly, even as she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was afraid she would beg. As Reno led her to the elevator, Tseng helping the drunken President out of his chair, where he was presumably going to bed, she wondered. She didn't know if she would beg them to take her, hurt her, make her bleed, or beg to call the whole thing off.

It passed in a blur to her, the ride up the elevator and the short walk down the hallway. She suddenly found herself outside Tseng's apartment door, but as she opened her mouth to say no, she didn't want to do this, three things happened simultaneously. Reno opened the door, and then slid around in front of her, grabbing her hair and pulling her in for a bruising, wet kiss, Tseng came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her as his heated body pressed firmly against the back of hers, and all her fears were drowned in the feel of their bodies against hers. The door slammed shut behind them, and after that, there was only pain, blood, and pleasure.

**~x~x~x~**

"You truly do love pain," Tseng muttered with reverence, and she smiled slightly, panting into the silk covered bed. They had offered to tie her up, and she had been sorely tempted to accept, but she wanted her first experience to be mutual on all accounts. Granted, the ties would have been mutual, but that was how she had been used. She wasn't quite on that level of trust yet with Tseng, or Reno to let them tie her up and torture her. No matter how much the thought made her body burn.

Feeling a line of blood roll down her ribs, she flexed her hands around the ebony wood headboard, crying out softly with the pain, even as more moisture gathered between her legs. She knew it had been at least two hours since they had entered the apartment, and for the most part she had been either on her back or stomach on the bed, gleaming scalpels in both of the Turks hand. The blades were drawn down her skin with agonizing slowness, because they were so sharp that even for her enhancements, it took a moment for the pain to register at the parting of her skin. At first, when Reno first saw the scalpel, and Tseng taking it to her skin, he had been appalled. When she didn't stop him, and gave Tseng something she very rarely gave Hojo, her voice hitching in a cry of pain and pleasure, something had changed in Reno's eyes. They had darkened, the same feral light taking residence there as it did in Tseng's. The two hours had been filled with her cries, and their purrs of pleasure, while the bedroom filled with the metallic, sweet smell of blood.

Gasping, she was brought back to the present as Reno trailed the blade down the inside of her arm, very delicate because of the thinness of the skin, since he didn't want to accidentally severe the vein in her wrist. Her fingers twitched as she shivered helplessly with the pain, red coating her vision with the heady mixture. Tseng shifted on her other side, and she was sorely tempted to beg for them to do something, other then the pain. Her body was constantly twitching with the sharp edged desire that always went straight between her legs.

"You always hide the pain any other time," Reno mused, and she slowly turned her head to look at him. She didn't do it slowly because she was feeling weak, at least not in the sense most people would think of. The pain left her with a lassitude that your average person only got after a long, hard workout, or a night of mind-blowing sex. She smiled slightly, and let her fingers uncurl from the headboard. Tseng shifted again, and she tensed for the feeling of a blade, anticipating it and fearing it at the same moment. Instead, his fingers lightly traced a healing wound that curved from her spine, tracing the outside of her ragged wing. She shivered once again, but her eyes never left Reno's. She saw him blink at the tinge of seriousness in her glowing purple eyes.

"Many already believe me to be a monster," she said quietly, smiling in rueful amusement. If the ones who talked only knew exactly how much of a monster their 1st's were. "I don't need to add to the rumors by letting my penchant for pain be known." Tseng chuckled softly, and they both looked over at him.

"Liking pain is not a crime Storm," but his small smile vanished when she only frowned, and easily got to her knees. She looked down at her blood covered body, and ran the tip of one of her nails through a still wet line, smearing it across her stomach.

"It may not be a crime," she whispered, and deftly took the scalpel out of Tseng's hand. Her burning eyes stopped his protest, and her eyes fluttered closed as she took the sharp edge to her own skin, tracing a crimson path from her left collarbone, down, and over the curve of her right breast. The two watched the blood roll down her skin, mixing with what was already there. They both licked their dry lips when her eyes opened with a hazy pleasure suffusing them. "But how many people do you know that can feel this kind of pleasure in pain, without being submissive? Without having some sort of physical pleasure as well?" They both only shook their heads, and she placed the scalpel on the bed, inching herself forward until her lips brushed Tseng's. Even that feather light touch was enough to make her shiver. Tseng pulled away first, raising a hand and running his fingertips down her cheek.

"So your unique," he said quietly, and she had to smile. Unique was putting it mildly, she mused silently. "But I can tell you, I have never had someone enjoy my art quite like you." He pressed a kiss to her neck, and she froze in helpless pleasure as he picked up the scalpel, and lovingly ran it over her shoulder. "I have always dreamed of someone who could take my pain," he bit hard into her neck, and she cried out for him, her body shuddering, "and give me back pleasure." Needless to say, there wasn't anymore talking for awhile.

Another hour later, and she shifted slightly on the bed when two separate pressures were added, her eyes still closed and her sweaty face covered with damp hair. Her body twitched involuntarily as some healing wounds were stretched with the movement of the two, and she admitted it to herself that she was almost at the point where pain was only pain. She was awash with peace, as only this level of pain brought her. Her mind was silent, no thought running through it, but her body was a different story. She was on fire with the purely physical need to be touched. She only opened her eyes when her hair was swept away from her face, and she found herself looking lazily into a pair of amused eyes.

"Don't tell me we wore you out, sweets," Reno purred, and she smirked, moaning softly as she levered herself to her hands and knees. She hung her head as the movement sent pain from some still healing wounds shooting through her, causing fresh blood to trickle over her pale skin, that was almost completely covered in blood, in various stages of drying. She clenched her hands around the sheets, and hissed softly, even as her muscles rippled with pleasure. She heard Tseng chuckle from the other side of the bed, and she slowly shifted her head so she could look at him with her brightly glowing eyes. She began to purr deeply, and slightly menacingly low in her throat. She felt…predatory, and it apparently showed, since Tseng's eyes widened with a brief flash of fear, before it was masked beneath the ever present desire of the night. She crawled slowly over to him on her hands and knees, and never before had she felt so cat-like. She forced Tseng to lean back against the ebony wood headboard, and she breathed over his erection, though she didn't actually touch it with her lips. Forcing his legs apart, she ghosted her lips over his abdomen, making his hands clench into fists around the sheets, though the only sound he made was a low purr. Hearing that, she was determined to make him scream.

Her lips found his right nipple, and she gently flicked her tongue out on the already hard nub. She chuckled softly at his gasp, and then took it completely into her mouth, biting down on it, though not hard enough to draw blood. His back arched, a soft moan escaping him, and she lessened the pressure of her teeth. She then began to play with it with her tongue, rolling it around, while softly sucking on it. When he was panting, his hands white knuckled in the sheets, she moved to the other one, repeating her actions. She then moved her lips up his sculpted chest with gentle kisses, and by the time she reached his neck, her naked body was pressed almost completely to his. Putting all her weight on her knees, she reached up her hands, and buried them in his hair, lightly sucking and biting his neck. Then she roughly pulled his head back by his hair, forcing his head up so she could stare into his eyes.

"You fear me," she stated, her voice dark and provocative. He licked his lips, the tinge of fear back in his eyes, and also a soft pulse of mako began to glow within them. She purred again, and forcefully used her body to slam him down onto the bed, her hands still buried in his hair, and her body between his legs. His eyes fluttered shut, and she wondered if this was how she had looked, in the throes of her pleasure. His moist lips were parted as he panted, his hands limp on the bed with total submission. A sick thrill went though her as she looked down at him, her hands tightening painfully in his hair, and he only moaned once again. She looked up at Reno, who was watching them with heavily lidded eyes, and smirked slightly.

"Never thought your boss would be one to submit to anyone," she said quietly, and Reno laughed, equally as quiet.

"Maybe someday I'll be the one that he submits to," he said huskily, and Tseng opened his eyes to slits, tilting his head back to look at Reno, the cold look in his eyes the one that got him in the Commanders seat at 19. Reno recognized this, and swallowed, fear overshadowing everything in his eyes and demeanor.

"What makes you, Reno Sinclair, think that you would ever get me to submit to you?" Tseng asked, his voice cold enough that Storm expected snow to start falling in the room. Reno swallowed, and blinked a couple times, before offering a small, tentative smile.

"I'm sexier then she is?" he said, and it was her turn to grin, raising an eyebrow in angry amusement. Tseng only laughed softly, and tilted his head back down, looking up at her.

"I only submit to those I believe to be more powerful then I am," he said, and her grin melted into a small smile, her hands relaxing even more in his hair.

"You believe me to be more powerful then you?" she said quietly, teasingly, because she didn't believe that she was. His face turned serious, and she blinked, being forced back onto her knees as he raised himself into a sitting position, leaning back on his arms. She was distracted for a moment as his hair framed his face, so gorgeous against his perpetual tan skin.

"When I say powerful, I don't mean physically, or even in social standings," he commented quietly, a small smile coming back out, though his eyes remained serious. "You are strong in ways that I could never hope to be, Captain Storm Strife. You are the first that I have ever felt worthy enough to earn my submission, and I give it to you freely." She saw the truth of his words in his eyes, and she gave him a small smile.

"Could you kill me, Tseng?" she asked, and he blinked, frowning in confusion. "Could you kill me without hesitation, if something went wrong? If I went wrong?" She held her breath as he stared at her, and she knew he didn't understand why she was asking. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell them of the plan. Ever since her and her brothers had made their plan, one quote had been running through her head. "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." If they were to succeed with their plan, for how long could they stay uncorrupted, with the power they were planning on wielding? She needed to know, that if something went wrong with her, there would be at least one person who would, and actually could, kill her. Her brothers wouldn't do it, none of the SOLDIER's would, so who else?

"Could you?" she asked again, and he closed his face down. For the first time, she saw what made him truly the Commander of the Turks. There was no one home but a merciless killer in his black eyes. She now knew what many people saw the moment that they died. And it made her shiver pleasantly.

"Yes. I would regret it, but I would kill you without hesitation, if the need arose," he said quietly, and she closed her eyes for a moment, a feeling of intense relief, and oddly enough, lust, flowing through her veins. She looked at Reno, and smiled slightly.

"Would you?" she asked him, and once again the thought that Tseng trained him well passed through her head. He had a look that was stone cold, but somehow slightly amused. His whole attitude had turned from the flirty playboy, to someone who was amused at the fact that you were going to die. And it would be him, that ended your life. It was cocky, and somehow more alluringly sexy that Tseng's pure ice.

"Without a second thought," he purred, and she grinned. She crawled over to him, shivering as Tseng's hand lightly caressed down her back and thigh as she moved, but he didn't try to stop her. She shifted her legs until she was on top of him, grinning at the look of surprise on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. She pulled back after she felt his erection pressing against her abdomen, soft yet hard against her heated skin. His eyes opened, and confusion was still lingering there.

"I have to admit," she purred, moving her hips in a gentle circular motion, making their bodies rub against each other. "I love a man who doesn't hesitate. In anything." She whispered the last words, her eyes lighting in challenge, and Reno smirked slightly, his eyes answering that challenge. Never backing down was practically a gene encoded into every Turk. He flipped her over onto her back, and she gasped before laughing softly, her legs automatically wrapping around his slender waist. She almost screamed with relief when he plunged into her in a hard, swift movement, her body arching off the bed with a loud moan. Her hands wrapped around his forearms, and she felt him tremble above her. Her eyes flew open as he began to move inside of her, and she marveled at the feeling. She might as well have been a virgin when it came to this, since no other time had been for her pleasure, or even for mutual pleasure. She could feel the concentration from Reno, as he slid in and out of her, his pace slow but forceful. Her eyes traveled downward, to where their bodies met, and she caught her breath seeing the joining. Her body tensed automatically at the visceral reaction in her body, making both of them cry out with the new pressure. He stilled again, gasping as he looked down at her, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you gotta stop that," he muttered, and she smiled slightly, intentionally clenching her muscles around him this time, making him shudder and cry out.

"You mean stop that?" she asked, her voice hoarse and deep. He only nodded, and she found the energy inside of her to smirk slightly. "Why would I want to stop, when it feels so damn good?" Her voice was a purr, and she moved her hips, still keeping herself tight, moaning softly as she dug her nails into his arms. He growled, and began to plunge into her hard and fast, making her truly scream, drawing blood on his forearms. Her body became heavy with her impending orgasm, and she felt the sweat roll down her own body, mixing with the liquid that dropped on her from Reno.

"Storm," Reno whispered, and she opened her eyes, breath coming hard and fast, and when their eyes met, both sets of pupils so dilated they took up almost the whole eye, they exploded. Her back arched completely off the bed, her muscles spasming with the force of it. She screamed, she know she did, but everything was a haze as the waves kept crashing over her. Reno stopped moving, and she took in a huge breath, the edges of her vision going white as she fought to breath past the pleasure. Her hands fell limp, and she blinked up at Reno as he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Don't pass out sweets," he said, and she grinned slightly, giving him a thumbs up with a shaking hand. He chuckled softly, and slowly pulled out of her, the sensation making her tremble and cry out once again. He lay next to her, and she only turned her head to look at him, not entirely sure she was able to move anymore of her body. He smiled at her, and his eyes drifted shut. Within moments, he was sound asleep, snoring quietly. She laughed, and then gasped when she was picked up off the bed, her arms immediately going around Tseng's neck as he carried her out of the bedroom. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore, especially when he sat down in the chair that was by the windows, the very one that she had confessed her love of pain in. He shifted her until she was on top, her legs comfortable on each side of him. He rested his hands on her hips, and she lightly put her hands on his shoulders, before giving into the need to lightly caress his skin with her nails. The desperate pleasure with Reno was replaced by something softer, but no less potent, as she watched the way Tseng reacted to her nails. At every touch, he shivered, his own hands moving to slide his palms up her back and sides. He reached her shoulders, and then he took his own nails, and ran them down her back, causing her to purr and arch into his touch. He rested them back on her hips, and guided her down onto him, slowly, inching his way in. She was wet enough that the gentleness wasn't needed, but something had changed between them. She tilted her head back, stilling her body a moment to better feel his burning flesh inside of hers. Tseng wasn't as long as Reno, but he was much thicker, which she liked better. Reno got to the end of her before he was fully in, but Tseng fit perfectly.

She slowly began to move her hips, gliding up and down as Tseng purred with approval, her hands sliding down his arms to rest on his, where they kneaded her hips. She felt an orgasm building again, but it was slow, every stroke adding to the pleasure. Unlike with Reno, they were both silent, the only noises their panting in the darkness of the living room. She brought her head back down, and met the intense dark eyes that were watching her as she moved, and she gasped, her orgasm cresting over her and causing her to stop moving. Tseng took over, very slowly thrusting into her, even as she trembled uncontrollably at the blinding pleasure that he was giving her with each smooth, slow stroke. The pleasure never went away, but the intensity of it died down until it was only smoldering once again. She forced her eyes to open, and moaned softly as he speeded up his thrusts, though not much. She finally found the strength to speak, and she buried her hands in his hair, smiling slightly.

"I don't know whether to beg you to finish, or continue," she managed to gasp out, and he smirked, tilting his head forwards and lightly biting her neck. He thrust into her hard enough to hit her cervix, and she gasped loudly, the pain that it caused making her careen very closely to another orgasm. He stopped completely, and the edge pulled away as he moved his hands to her face. Her eyes were barely open as she watched him examine her, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones. He gave her a dark smile, and she licked her lips, shivering underneath the wicked gaze. He grabbed her hands, and forced her arms around his neck, her face now buried in his shoulder. He rested his hands on her hips, and whispered into her ear.

"Hold on tight, Captain," he said, and she blinked in confusion, before he began slamming into her, causing her head to be thrown back, and a scream of pleasure and pain ripping out of her throat. Her nails dug into any skin she could find, as within three thrusts she was thrown into an orgasm so intense she writhed on top of him, trying to get away and closer. His hands kept her body firmly where it was, and every couple thrusts, hitting the end of her each time, he brought her to another orgasm, until all it took was one hit and she was back in that blinding pleasure. Vaguely she felt him come inside of her, and it caused another wave to smash into her, as she screamed out her pleasure, and scored it down his arms and across his shoulders. When they were both done, trembling in the others arms, they began to laugh. Both of them covered in blood, and they were laughing with the complete relaxation that was suffusing them both.

She lazily glanced at her watched, still smiling, and sighed. It was almost 6 a.m., and she had to be in her office at 8, to go over paperwork. She groaned softly while laughing, as she untangled herself from Tseng, standing on wobbly legs. She looked down at her own body, and winced when she tried taking a step. The magazines hadn't been kidding when they said sex was a good workout. Her abs, legs, arms…hell, every muscles was killing her at the moment. Slowly, she began to stretch, sighing with relief when the ache began to fade out of them. Tseng stood, and she watched, even as she continued to stretch. A thought occurred to her, and she said it aloud before she even thought it probably shouldn't leave her head.

"You should go around naked more often," she said, and blushed as he raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms.

"Why is that?" he asked in an amused voice, and she grinned, walking over behind him. She molded her body to his, and ran her palms over his chest and stomach. She chuckled wickedly, and he glanced over his shoulder at her, desire already back in his eyes.

"Do you realize how drop dead sexy you are? I mean, damn, you could get so many people to join the Turks if you walked around naked," she said quietly, and laughed when he blushed. She walked to the kitchen, starting the coffee as she searched through his fridge for something to eat. Now that all the physical activity was done, her stomach was grumbling very loudly to replace the nutrients she burned off in the past couple hours. Tseng walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as they both stared into a pretty much empty fridge.

"Do you ever go shopping?" she asked, frowning. He laughed, and reached out a hand, shutting the door.

"I usually order something," he said, and she grinned, turning in his arms and putting hers on his shoulders.

"You should," she said quietly, and he smiled slightly.

"Oh I should, should I?" he replied, and she nodded. He lowered his head to her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access, her eyes fluttering shut at the gentle kiss he put there. "What do you want?"

"Ham and cheese omelet, toast, hash browns, lots of bacon, pancakes, and French toast," she said without hesitation, and he pulled back, staring at her. She smirked, and began playing with his hair. "I need to replenish my energy." He sighed, and gave her a quick kiss before pushing her towards the bedroom.

"Go wake up Reno, ask him what he wants. Shower's yours if you want one," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee as she nodded and practically skipped to the bedroom.

"Reno!" she yelled, jumping on the bed and shaking the redhead. He lashed out at her with a hand, and she grabbed it, pinning it to the bed. He grumbled, and she saw an amused, sleepy eye looking out from behind his hair. She smirked, and kissed the hand she was holding.

"If you don't go tell Tseng what you want for breakfast, your not getting anything, except from the cafeteria," she said brightly, and jumped off the bed as Reno cursed, scrambling to untangle himself from the blankets. She laughed and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as it would go. As she stood underneath the spray, she suddenly smiled. It was going to be a good day.


	8. Talk is Cheap

**I hope you like it? A well loved character is kind of introduced in the end. :) Enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

"What the fuck," she said to herself as she walked into the office around 9. There were plants everywhere. Some were growing on the walls, coming in from the open windows, some were in pots, but the damn double office was full of green, leafy…things. She stared in open mouthed shock, especially since Cloud and Sephiroth were dancing around in nothing but their boxers, an equally undressed Reno sprawled over Cloud's desk. Cloud finally caught sight of her, and danced over to her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey sis!" he shouted, grabbing her hands and unwillingly dragging her into the erratic dance between her brothers.

"You guys do know its way to early for this shit," she muttered, taking her hands back and walking to her desk. She scowled as she kicked some thick vines out of her way, where they meandered across the floor. By the time she made it to her desk, she was scowling, but the cats took to it with glee. Especially a certain potted plant in the corner by the windows. They had dragged the plant down, and were purring and rolling themselves in it. She walked over to them, and picked up a leaf, smelling it. Sighing, she dropped it, identifying the plant. It was cat-nip. Great, not only were her brothers stoned with something, but it seemed Reno was as well, and now the three cats were gone into lala land.

"And here I thought it was going to be a good day," she muttered, before Sephiroth grabbed her into another dance.

**~x~x~x~**

Tseng blinked as his office door was thrown open, and a disheveled, pissed Storm stalked through, his student held by the scruff of his neck behind her. She threw Reno into the office, and stood with her arms crossed, eyes blazing with anger and annoyance.

"Um," was the only thing that Tseng got out, before she started ranting.

"Your student," she grounded out, glaring down at the giggling red head. "Did drugs with my brothers, and now all three of them are acting goofy as hell. My office is covered in greenage, literally covered in plants, and my three cats are all stoned because someone had the smart idea to put cat-nip in the office. I have no where to do my paper work, my brothers are useless, and all three of them are running around in their boxers."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tseng asked coolly, leaning back in his chair. Storm growled at him, before smirking and leaning over the desk.

"Come with me," she purred, and he blinked. He didn't really want to do paperwork anyway, so he nodded and stood. She grabbed Reno by the arm, and dragged him back out the way they came, Tseng following with a barely concealed grin.

**~x~x~x~**

"Storm!" Tseng yelled through the locked door. "Let me out of this room this instant!" The only sound was the three teens laughing their asses off at something, and her snickering from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to go train," she said, her voice growing distant as she walked away.

"Storm!" he yelled even louder, but he knew that she was gone. He turned back with a scowl, and blinked when Reno held a lit joint to him. Sighing and shaking his head, he grinned as he took it. As he took a hit, he thought, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So he did. Sans clothes and all.

**~x~x~x~**

"Ok time to go outside!" she yelled through the creaks and groans of the destroyed training room. Victor was showing great promise with a standard issue broadsword, and he had even been able to harness the new mako in his system, creating a slashing beam of light like her and her brothers could use. Unfortunately, he couldn't control it, so it had broken through the outer wall of the training room, leaving a huge hole that sultry air was streaming into. The eight SOLDIER's looked sheepishly at her, and she sighed, rubbing her head. This wasn't really something she had planned on happening. As she led them down to the outdoor training field next to the new Academy, she caught a cadet, and smiled at the shocked look on his face when he realized who she was.

"I have a request for you," she said. He clutched his books to his chest more tightly, and nodded, eyes wide. "Can you go to the cafeteria and bring a couple pots of coffee to the training field, and maybe some food?" He nodded, and took off. Blinking, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Hey, um, do you have a pen and paper?" He handed her one, and she wrote down her cell number and handed it to him. "If they have any questions or try telling you no, have them call me. Don't take no for an answer. If they still give you a hard time, you call me yourself. Got it?" He nodded, still with a shell shocked look on his face, and his backpack dropped off his arm as he hurried away. She sighed, and picked up the pack, blinking at the weight of the thing as she slung it over her shoulder. It must weigh 50 pounds, she thought, jogging to get to the training field, where the SOLDIER's were already training.

**~x~x~x~**

Around noon, sweaty and tired with the effort of training eight new SOLDIER's in the use of their new strengths, she unlocked the doors of the office, and her eyes instantly began to glow with anger. The four men froze, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. She walked in, and smacked each one of them. Cloud and Sephiroth she hit as hard as she could, but Tseng and Reno she held back with. She didn't want to break their necks. She glared at her brothers, shaking with her anger.

"If you do not get out of my sight immediately," she whispered hoarsely, because anything louder and she knew she would scream at them. The two jumped, and not bothering to grab their clothing, they raced out of the room, glazed eyes and all. She turned to Reno and Tseng, and forced herself to calm down. Tseng was just as stoned as the other ones, and he was supposed to be the calming influence with the other boys.

"I can't believe you," she hissed, grabbing Tseng by his hair, and forcing him to his feet effortlessly. He stared at her, and she could feel the fear that was rolling off him. "You are the Commander of the Turks. You should have known better. If I find out that you, either of you, ever do that shit again while still at work, I swear to Gaia that you will regret it." She shook him slightly, fighting back an insane urge to shake him until his neck broke. "Do you understand me Commander?" She turned her eyes to Reno, and he tried to back up, but he was already leaning against Cloud's desk. "Same goes for you."

She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her, making the glass break. After a brief stop to her apartment, her brothers cowering in Cloud's room, she grabbed her music player, and went back down to the training field, finding her cats down there already. Ignoring their apologetic words, she put the ear buds in, and turned up the music as loud as it would go. Then she began to run, an easy lope that ate up the miles around the track. She ignored the stares she was getting from the cadets in the center of the field, forcing the mako to go dormant again in her body. This exercise was purely to get the anger out of her system, so no mako required. The cats were running with her silently, as she fumed.

I know Cloud and Sephiroth knew what that was, she thought, narrowing her eyes in anger. They are so stupid. It's one thing to do it on your own time, but if it was found out they were smoking pot while on the clock, in the building itself, they would probably be demoted, or never gain a higher rank. Then where would our plans be? She got a burst of speed at that thought, the sweat beginning to roll down her face as she scowled at no one in particular. And Tseng and Reno. What the fuck was that man thinking? He doesn't realize that even though he's the Commander of the Turks, accidents can happen. Accidents seem to happen a lot in this damn company too. She growled and shoved all the thoughts out of her mind, and let the burn of running become the only thing she focused on.

It wasn't to long before the new SOLDIER's joined her, saying nothing as they began to run with her around the track. She concentrated on the music pounding in her ears, feeling tightness in her chest, but not really paying attention to it. She forgot that she was running in 90-degree weather, she was wearing all black, and the thick black combat boots that were standard in the Army. She also didn't realize that she had been running full tilt for almost two hours, all in the sultry, blazing heat of Midgar, and her hair and shirt were dripping with sweat. Something white jumped in front of her, and she stumbled to a halt, staring down at the white cat, who had his tongue swollen and hanging limply from his open jaws. He was panting fast and shallow, and she realized that she was too.

"What?" she asked irritably, and then her muscles began to shake. As soon as she stopped moving, the heat felt as though it was pressing down on her, dizziness making the world spin around her as she slowly collapsed to her knees, bracing herself against the hot, nubby rubber underneath her.

"Captain?" a deep voice said, and she struggled against the mistiness in her mind to recognize the voice. She cursed inwardly at herself, as she realized she was suffering from heatstroke. Raising her head slightly, she licked her lips, feeling the hot and cold flashes as though she wasn't actually in her body.

"Water," she croaked out, and immediately a water bottle was thrust into her hand. She fell back onto her butt, slowly sipping the cold water. When she was half way through, she dumped the rest over her head, shivering at the shock of cold water on her sunburned skin. Still slightly out of it, she smiled slightly as she looked down at her red skin, an image of a boiled lobster flashing in her mind. She slowly switched off her music player, taking the buds out of her ears and carefully wrapping them around the small plastic case. She looked up, wincing when a headache began pounding through her brain, as someone knelt in front of her.

"Captain, your brother has been sent for," Victor said slowly, and she nodded, raising a hand and rubbing her forehead. She knew the headache was only from dehydration, and she cursed herself again. When she wasn't using the mako in her system, while she was still stronger, faster, better, then your average human, she could still have many of the same problems. She had been suppressing the mako her entire run, since the physical exercise just wasn't the same when using it.

"Storm?" a quiet voice said, and her anger was back instantly, and with it the mako she had been suppressing. Her body flooded with adrenaline, chasing away the headache and all traces of the heatstroke, as she stood, glaring at Cloud. He winced, and despite herself, she wondered where Reno had gotten drugs strong enough to affect her twin. He still had slightly glazed eyes, though he was much more lucid then the last time she saw him. Snarling slightly, she took off running again, though she went into the building, slowing down once she was through the lobby doors. Entering the elevator that would take her to the apartment, she leaned against the cool glass behind her, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes and breathing deeply. She kept that position until the elevator beeped at her, asking for the code to enter the apartment, and she absently pulled out her card, swiping it. She stopped when she entered the apartment, narrowing her eyes at a still frightened brother.

"I want you to do all of the paperwork today," she hissed, narrowing her still glowing eyes when he blinked, his mouth opening in protest. "Now, Lieutenant." It was an order, and he took it as one, his eyes going cold as he gave her a perfect salute. Nodding sharply to him, she stalked into her bedroom, intent on doing nothing but taking a long, cold shower, and maybe a nap.

**~x~x~x~**

After her shower, and much calmer, she stopped and stared at her reflection in the mirror, in the process of brushing out her long hair. She leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing in concentration as she looked at her bangs. Were they longer then before? Once they had reached the length of her cheekbone, they hadn't grown since, and that was when she was around five. Blinking once again, she studied them, and decided that yes, they had grown. Almost an inch, actually. The tips of them were at the corner of her lips, and she frowned even more. Why would they be growing now? Shrugging and putting it out of her mind, she finished brushing her hair, and walked out of the bathroom naked, smiling slightly at the sight that greeted her. The three cats were at the edge of the bed, their tails held carefully above the white silk sheets.

_Adramelech_, the white one said, and she blinked in confusion, wondering where he had heard that name.

_Samael, _the blue eyed one said, and her confusion grew, but also her trepidition.

_Nicora,_ the female then said, and her confusion left her as her eyes narrowed. She had no clue where they got those three names, but they were associated with three high ranking fallen angels, turned demons in Hell. All three became Angels of Death when they fell from the realm Gaia overlooked, and took new names when they swore their allegiance to Saetan, the ruler of Hell. Adramelech was a King of Fire, able to use his powers to cause anything to burn, including stone. Samael was a Prince of Air, and his powers were able to strip flesh from bone, with only the strength of the wind. Nicora was a Princess of Water, able to make any living thing explode, just by calling the water out of their bodies. They had been prominent in the stories her and her brothers had found in the library in the lab, and the three demons were the ones who always did Saetans dirty work.

"Where did you hear those names?" she asked, crossing her arms over her naked chest. The three cats looked at each other, and then back to her, stubbornly silent. She sighed, and deciding to go back to the office, she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white, girly, spaghetti strap tank top. She also pulled out a white sports bra and matching plain white panties, along with white ankle socks. She turned back to them, and shooed them off the bed, setting her clothing down. She assumed that the three felines wanted those as their names, as she put everything on.

"Are you sure you want those names?" she asked, and they all nodded. Sighing, she stood, walking out of her room and to the elevator, where her boots were. She wondered, as she pushed the button, and then swiftly put her boots on, how many people would recognize the ancient names. The four piled into the elevator as she braided her hair into one thick rope, hitting the button that would take her to the office she shared with Cloud and the other two. The door had just opened on the floor, when the three blocked her way, mewling pitifully.

_Bathroom,_ the white one said, and she scowled, even though she couldn't really say no.

"Can you hold it for a couple minutes?" she asked, and they nodded. She walked warily back to the office, but when she entered, she found a pleasant surprise. Genesis and Angeal were in the process of stripping the plants from the walls, putting them into large paper bags. Cloud was at his desk doing paperwork, and Sephiroth was at hers, doing the same. She also marveled that the broken glass in the door had also been repaired. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe, a small, amused smile playing over her lips at the looks she was getting.

"Gen sweetie," she said, and the red head blinked, walking over to her with an arm full of plants. "Can you take the cats out so they can go to the bathroom?" He opened his mouth to protest, and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm asking nicely. Next time, I won't be." He shut his mouth so hard his teeth clicked together, and despite the protest in his eyes, he put the plants down and walked out the door, the three newly named cats trailing after him. She looked at Angeal, no amusement left in her at all.

"I need to speak with my brothers, privately, Lieutenant," she said quietly, and he nodded, giving her a small salute as he put down his plants, and walked past her as she walked in. He closed the door quietly behind him, and she listened until his footsteps faded from her hearing.

"What were the two of you thinking?" her voice was deadly calm, and they both flinched, looking utterly embarrassed.

"We weren't, and I think that was the problem," Sephiroth said, sighing and putting his pen down, giving her the full weight of his emerald cat eyes. She shook her head and sighed, walking over to the large windows and sat down on the edge, gazing down the side of the Tower. She watched in silence, as the trains that connected the Plate, Slums, and the Tower ran back and forth swiftly.

"Do either of you realize how badly today could have gone?" she asked quietly, turning her head to glance at them both, before looking back out the window, watching the clouds move lazily in the hazy blue sky. "Not only were you high, but you were only in your boxers, for Gaia's sake. In our office! What if someone like the President, or even one of the higher ups came in, and saw what was going on? Neither of you would have a chance of being promoted every again, especially since you were doing drugs in this office! I know ShinRa doesn't care if their done on your own time, but if your caught doing them here, or even under the influence while you're here, ShinRa has been known to create accidents for those they don't want." She looked back at them, and sighed at the hurt looks they both wore. She rarely had to dress them down like this, and when she did, it always made her feel bad. She knew how much her brothers looked up to her, and to have her talk to them like that, meant that they really fucked up. And they knew it.

"I'm so sorry," Cloud whispered, and she pushed down the unreasonable anger at the desperate need to be forgiven in his voice. She had never expected her twin to be so weak, especially after what they had gone through, to basically be begging for her forgiveness. A bitter thought went through her head; does he rely on me that much? Shame filled her at the anger and bitterness she was feeling. Hadn't it been she that sheltered the two of them from the worst of Hojo? If the scientist was mad at either boys, she would always step up and take his verbal abuse, playing his mind games. It allowed her brothers to have a usually happy personality, but now she was thinking that maybe it might not have been a good thing. She closed her eyes briefly, fighting the urge to snarl and snap at the two. If anyone could be blamed for his dependency on her, it was Storm herself.

"Just don't do it again while you're working, ok?" she said tiredly, and finally glanced at Sephiroth. He met her eyes, and she didn't see the same light in his eyes, that was in Cloud's. All she saw was a calm acknowledgment of the wrong he had done, and none of the desperation that she had heard from her twin. In a flash, she remembered that after they had turned four, and the bargain with Hojo was struck, Sephiroth had never once cried out again. He hadn't shed a tear, nor made any noise, taking what was given to him with an arrogant sneer, or that calm acceptance. In that moment, she realized that her silver haired brother was no more spared from the mind games then she had been. He had been there, had been the reason the bargain was struck, and he had kept it secret from Cloud, because he wanted to protect the blond as much as she did. He had been the one to tend her wounds while Cloud slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the things his twin was going through. She had assumed that they both depended on her in their own ways, but looking into those hard green eyes, she knew he didn't. Their whole lives, they had lived in her shadow, for the most part. Sephiroth had grown out of it. Her eyes flicked over to Cloud, and she held back a sigh. Her twin hadn't, yet.

"It will never be done again, Captain," he said, in his low, silky voice. She sighed and nodded, before Cloud squeaked, and she looked over to him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"I almost forgot!" he said, and he reached under his desk, pulling out a black metal briefcase. "Tseng sent this down, with his apologies." She blinked and glanced curiously at Sephiroth, who only gave her back a small smile. Shrugging, she went over to the desk, and flipped the clasps that held it together. When she opened it, her breath stopped in her throat.

Nestled in black felt, were two modified, SiG p226 X-5, matte black pistols. The barrel had been changed, so it now accepted 357 SiG rounds, which meant that these guns were pretty damn powerful, and accurate. Also in the case were four clips, already loaded with the 357 rounds, able to hold 19 rounds each. She pulled one out, and checked the sights on it, finding them to be perfect. Smiling, and expecting nothing less from a Turk, she blinked when Cloud sat something else on the desk. Setting the gun down, she opened the plain cardboard box, and found two Blackhawk holsters inside, one for each thigh, since they were thigh holsters. She pulled out the belt that was also in the box, and slid it on, grinning stupidly the entire time. One strap fit over her upper thigh, which connected to a hardened leather piece that was attached to the belt. The holster slid over the leather piece, so the guns, when holstered, would sit on her hips. What was also cool, was the way the holsters were designed, she would be able to wear her daggers, though they would have to go down farther on her thighs. She ignored the stunned looks she was getting from her brothers, who never knew she knew anything about guns, as she smacked the two full clips into the guns with the heel of her hand. Holstering them, she clipped the other two into place on the belt, which had a special, small holster for them. Finished with that, she tugged experimentally on the weapons, grinning when they stayed securely in place. She wrapped her hands around the hilts, and hitting a small button next to the trigger with her index fingers, she easily and smoothly pulled them out, steadily pointed at the door. Her grin became huge when Genesis and Angeal walked in, stopping and staring at who they believed the deadliest person in the room, holding two, very large guns, and pointed at them.

"Did we do something and not know it?" Angeal asked, holding up his hands in surrender as Genesis did the same. She laughed, and slid them back into the holsters, grinning at the added weight to her hips. She had always likes guns, and she wondered how Tseng had known exactly what to get her, or if it had just been a lucky guess. She smirked, looking down at them. He's probably one of those men, whose biggest turn on is a woman with weapons, she thought in amusement.

"No, you didn't do something wrong. These were presents," she explained, caressing the guns fondly. Genesis narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, looking exactly his age with the confused look on his face.

"Who would give you guns? It's not like you need them," he pointed out, but before she could reply, a deep, amused voice spoke from behind him.

"I did," Tseng said, and Genesis and Angeal both jumped, turning around and backing into the room as they saluted. She grinned ferally when Tseng and Reno walked into the room, both of them sober, resting her hands lightly on the hilts of her new weapons. Tseng stopped, and smirked slightly as he took note of the casual familiarity in which she was wearing, and touching the weapons.

"I came here to invite you to the firing range," he said, and closed his face down when his body jumped with arousal, liking the way her hips swayed with the new additions. Gaia, he thought, refusing to lick his lips, if I ever had any trait I liked in all my women, it's ones that carry weapons, and know how to use them.

She walked past them both, confident with her hands on the guns, since she had no other weapons on her currently, except for the small knives in her boots. She stopped in front of the elevator, and was getting ready to hit the button, when she stopped and looked at Tseng.

"Where exactly is the firing range?" she asked, and he smirked at her. He hit the button, and quickly the doors opened. The three entered the steel and glass chamber, and Tseng turned to Reno, hitting two separate buttons.

"I need you to look over the mission for tomorrow, gather what we'll need," Tseng said, and Reno only nodded. The doors opened on the lower floor, and Reno exited, giving them both mock salutes, which they returned with equally mocking sneers. As soon as the door was shut, Tseng moved so swiftly her eyes only saw a blur. She was drawing both guns even as he started moving, instinctively sensing the deadly intent as he grabbed her ribs, and slammed her against the back wall. The guns were cocked, her fingers squeezing down on the triggers, when it clicked in her mind he held no weapons. Her fingers instantly eased off the pressure. He stared into her eyes, and she realized that both of them were panting, from a combination of fear and desire. She had honestly thought, for a moment, that Tseng was trying to hurt her, and not in a good way. He reached slowly behind him, and hit the emergency stop button. She began to lower the guns, when in a flash he had a razor sharp switchblade pressed to her throat. The guns stopped moving and she swallowed, her body tensing with battle readiness, and in moments, what she knew of his fighting skills, the gun under his jacket, and his strength was analyzed. He had a knife to her throat, and she knew that she would kill him with no hesitation, if it came to that.

"Your brothers told me about your plan. I should kill you, you know," he murmured, lowering his lips so they lightly brushed against her. Against her will, and the instincts screaming in her head, her eyes fluttered at the feel of his body pressed so close to hers, even as her hand tightened convulsively around the gun, though she was careful her fingers didn't.

"So why aren't you?" she asked just as quietly, her voice a throaty purr. She knew that Tseng could kill her, just as easily as she could kill him. Despite that, she felt him shiver against her, at just the sound of her voice. He chuckled softly, and she silently watched him through heavy lidded eyes. She felt blood roll down her neck as he pressed the knife in deeper, and even as arousal exploded in her, she applied pressure onto the triggers. She smirked lazily as his eyes flickered to the gun, and then back to hers when the trigger faintly clicked at 5 lbs of pressure.

"How much?" he asked, and she didn't even have to ask what he meant.

"7," she said quietly, glad now that her skills were so finely honed. They were both only a twitch of muscle away from killing each other. His eyes flared with the same knowledge, and she couldn't quite determine the emotions she saw, but something she didn't see was fear. He wasn't afraid of dying, and in this moment, he wasn't afraid of her. It somehow made her cold and hot at the same time.

"So why aren't you killing me, Tseng?" she purred when the knife didn't move, and he grinned slightly.

"Because I don't think you would actually kill the President," he said, still grinning, and she felt her eyes close down as panic filled her, though her lazy smirk did turn slightly arrogant. Shit, her brothers actually did tell him her plans, and probably didn't explain why. His own eyes went cold, and the knife eased up, only lightly being held against her skin. "You're going to, aren't you?" She opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it, shrugging.

"What did they tell you exactly?" she said quietly, without taking her eyes away from his disbelieving ones. He shook his head, and she felt his hand tightening on the hilt of the blade.

"That the three of you plan on taking over ShinRa, but they didn't tell me why. I didn't really believe them," he said quietly, and she said nothing, not really knowing what to say. While the Turks were the spies, assassins, and all-around dirty workers, their top priority has always been the safety of the President and his family. She had just admitted by omission that it was true, and the only way to do that was to kill the President, and his son. He could legally kill her and her brothers, and no one would say a damn word against it.

His eyes narrowed at her nonchalant attitude, because he couldn't see the panic that was making her pulse beat wildly. If she was ever going to keep Tseng as a friend, and lover, she was going to have to handle this carefully. She hadn't planned on him finding out while all of them were high, though, and she didn't know if he would even accept the reason why.

"Do you remember, in the elevator the first time I met you, what you told me about being a Turk?" she said quietly, but quickly. His eyes turned slightly confused, while hers remained calm. He nodded shortly. "Apply it to the ShinRa Company."

"I said you'd have to ask yourself, whether killing one man was saving the lives of thousands," he said disbelievingly, staring at her as she only nodded.

"It's true though," she whispered; a statement of fact, that everyone knew. His only answer was to lower the blade from her throat, absently cleaning it off with a square of cloth from his pocket. With the barrel of a gun, she hit the button for her apartment, and then the emergency stop. She holstered the guns after the elevator started moving, watching Tseng just as silently as he was watching her. His eyes were glittering with something unknown, but she only gave him back calm, cold eyes. He would know she was right, if he only thought about it. She hoped.

**~x~x~x~**

"It was originally Rufus who put the idea in my mind," she said quietly, keeping her face calm at the look of shock on his. "He talked to Cloud about several ways to get rid of our father, because he sees the same thing we do. This Company is killing the Planet, by using the mako. As you well know, mako is only condensed Lifestream, and the Lifestream is what keeps this Planet alive. Wutai has the only untouched source of mako currently. That is what this war truly is about, but I have to admit the cover story is good, especially with the Wutai who are flocking to Midgar and the big cities to get away from the war, and live better lives outside their country. Hell, even Angeal believes that we are there to make their lives better. It helps too, that ShinRa made it very public the assassinations of most the high ranking officials. It got everyone fired up for the war, and many people are forgetting that the Wutai have stayed on their island, pretty much ignoring the rest of the world, and only killing those who step onto their lands."

"Why do you fight then, if you don't believe in this war?" he asked quietly, and she chuckled humorlessly.

"You know, your father asked me the same thing," she said as she stood from the couch, walking over to the window and staring out, crossing her arms and holding herself tightly. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I don't fight for ShinRa, the President, or because of what I believe. I fight for the men who gave me their loyalty, and my future SOLDIER's." Her eyes narrowed as the scene with Genesis flashed in her mind. "We didn't start this war, my father and yours did. We just happen to be stuck in the middle. You once told me that this war was necessary. Do you still believe that?"

"Yes," he said simply, and she nodded, not turning around.

"Why?" her voice was quiet, and she could almost hear his mind working. Finally he sighed behind her, and she heard the couch creak as he stood. He came and stood by her side, and she turned her head to see him staring out the windows.

"Because I know my father," he said, his voice laced with regret, and anger. "He is very proud. He will continue to fight, even if it means the destruction of our entire country." His voice was scathing, and she blinked once at the tone.

"Your angry at him for that, for being proud," she pointed out, and he nodded once, jerkily.

"He is not thinking of our people," he hissed, his eyes glittering with the force of his feelings. "He doesn't take into account that he has no chance of winning, especially with the implementing of SOLDIER, and the arrival of you and your brothers. He doesn't understand that if keeps fighting, our race will be snuffed out of existence, because ShinRa will never stop." She touched his arm gently, and he turned those burning eyes to her. She gave him a soft smile.

"Our plan is simple, but effective. We plan on rising through the ranks as fast as possible, so we are the ones giving orders, not taking them. For that to work though, we need SOLDIER and the Army to have more loyalty to us then to the Company. The war is the perfect place for that. If we become heroes to the world, and gain the respect, and probably fear of those higher then us, then when our plan goes into action, it will be a smooth transition."

"What are you planning on doing, exactly?" he asked, a cunning light entering his eyes. She grinned, knowing that he was going through different scenarios in his mind.

"I am going to become President, Sephiroth will take over SOLDIER, and Cloud will be head of the Army," she stated simply.

He blinked once at her, and then a confused light entered his eyes. "Why all the talk about the mako, and the fact that ShinRa is killing the Planet, if you three only plan on over taking it?"

"I want to stop using mako for energy. There's many other ways to get electricity. Mako would be reserved only for SOLDIER's, and other very specific, limited things."

"But why? It clean, and an endless supply," he said, still confused.

"It's not an endless supply, Tseng. It's just like any other natural resource, and we're using it faster then it can be replenished. If the Lifestream dies, then so does the Planet. Meaning every creature, every plant. Even us, since we all have a piece of the Lifestream inside ourselves." She smiled sadly as the light of understanding entered his eyes, along with the dawning horror of the entire picture.

"Everything," he whispered, and had to swallow past a throat gone hoarse with what his mind had figured out. "Everything will die. Everything." She nodded, and looked back out to the glittering city of Midgar, the millions of people on and below the Plate, carrying on with their privileged lives, thanks to ShinRa Electric Company. When she was in Wutai, she could feel the life that abounded on the island, thanks to the fact that the Lifestream wasn't being drawn out of the ground with a reactor. There, everything had been as it should be. Everywhere there was a reactor, you could almost hear the Planet crying, as it slowly died.

"That's the true reason behind our plan, and our reason to fight in the war," she said, her voice hushed. "If we can rule everything about ShinRa, and have those loyal to us underneath us, then wars like this won't happen. The death of our Planet won't happen. The only problem is we don't know how much longer the Planet has before the effects are irreversible."

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, and she looked at him, trying to determine if he was angry with her for not saying anything.

"Truth is, I was planning on telling you," she said, blushing bright red as she remembered the reason why she didn't. He noticed, and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Did something distract you?" he teased, and she blushed brighter, nudging him with her shoulder. She sobered, and stared directly into his eyes.

"We can't do this without you, Tseng," she spoke quietly, but with an intensity that made him blink. "Your skills and knowledge will be very important to our mission."

"If I refuse?" he asked softly, his face going blank and his mind filling with that peaceful, dark silence that was normally reserved for when he killed. She smiled slightly, but he watched as darkness filled her purple cat eyes, and recognized it. He thought to ask if she had her own quiet place, but refrained. He already knew himself to be a sociopath, with the ease, and unfeeling way that he killed. Looking into her eyes, and seeing a mirror of what his must look like, he had to smile as well. He knew in that moment that she could kill him, without a second thought. It was only confirmed with her next words.

"I'll kill you, and put someone who is loyal to me in your spot," she said deadpan, and he only nodded. He had expected a response like that.

**~x~x~x~**

Two weeks went by, as everything settled into the monotony that would become their daily lives while not on a mission. Mornings for Cloud and Storm were spent doing paperwork, as their lieutenants worked with the Army and SOLDIER, respectively. The Army, even with the new Academy, still had its boot camp, for those who were 18. It had become policy for any man in the Army who wanted to be in SOLDIER, had to pass the mako test. If the results weren't good, they were sent back to the Army. If they passed, they became a new member of SOLDIER. Those in the Academy, ranged in ages from 14 to 17. If you didn't pass the initial test to be in SOLDIER at 16, you were allowed to take the test against at 17, and then finally at 18. If you didn't pass then, you became part of the Army. Which, now that Cloud and Angeal had taken it over, more men were flocking to the Army then the SOLDIER program. You could almost hear the world holding its breath, waiting to see how SOLDIER would actually do in a combat situation.

Afternoons were reserved for Cloud and Storm to train with their respective forces. There were 11 Captains in the Army, each one having no more then 3,000 troops under their command, but no less then 2,000. The cats continued to grow, mentally and physically, and their training for battle and stealth started. They received special collars from Tseng, that would allow them to open the door to the apartment, and anywhere else they wanted to go. Even so, with everyone seeming so happy, there was an uneasiness growing inside Storm and Sephiroth. Wutai was being far to quiet, and it was like the calm before the storm. They were just waiting for it to break, and they didn't have long to wait.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm was jerked awake by a fearsome roar coming from the living room, and she immediately jumped out of bed naked, and grabbed a sword from the top of the dresser. She was out the door, her body already battle charged, before she stopped at the top of the stairs, her eyes going wide in horror. Samael, the black male cat, had a black clad human clenched tightly in his jaws, and it was clear that the human was dead. Sam however, was pouring blood onto the wood floor, and swaying where he stood, though his jaws never unlocked from around the human. She rushed to him, her mind reeling with panic as Adra and Nic followed her, whining in fear of their brother. She slid to a stop by his side, barely registering that her brothers were also there with their swords.

"Sam, let go," she whispered, heartbroken when she saw the severity of his wound. He was cut deeply from behind his left ear, across his throat, and down his chest. She could see his heart faltering through the wound, and she swallowed hard as he collapsed into her lap, the person dropping into two pieces on the floor. He had bitten him in half.

_Mother, thank you,_ his spring like voice whispered in her head. The tears started falling, as the other two cats began licking his fur, and she stroked his massive head.

"For what Sam?" she whispered, and he gave that coughing growl that was their laughter, even though it gurgled in his ruined throat.

_You gave us a chance at life, that we never would have had if you had left us there. Thank you, _it was whispered, and she felt the life leave his strong, muscled body. She stared down at the lifeless cat in her arms, before a wave of cold rage swept through her. She stood, finding that she had a fine tremble in her muscles, from the anger. She looked down at the body, and crouched down, already seeing that it was one of Wutai's ninja's. She took off the black mask, revealing a pair of still glowing, mako blue eyes. Narrowing her own softly glowing eyes, she grabbed the two pieces of the man, and walked to the elevator, hitting the button and looking back to what remained of her family.

"Cloud, Seph," she barked, and they looked at her, snapping to alertness. "Contact Tseng, and have him meet me at Hojo's lab. Adra, Nic, take care of Sam." Her voice broke at the dead felines name, but then the doors opened, and she walked inside, one blade still clenched in her hand. She hit the button for floor 92, refusing to give into the grief that was swirling below the coldness. The doors opened, and without even knocking, she burst into Hojo's lab, to his wide eyes as he looked up from a console. She threw down the two pieces of body, and he blinked at her, the scientific part of him coming to the surface as he stood and walked over to the bodies.

"Their mako enhanced," she said quietly, and he narrowed his eyes at her before kneeling down next to the pieces.

"What did this?" he asked absentmindedly, beginning to poke and prod the pieces.

"One of my cats," she said, and he looked up at her, a flash of sympathy showing in his eyes before he looked back down. Despite how much he hated her, and what he had done to her in the past, he had lived with them for fourteen years. He had never liked seeing her upset over something that wasn't caused by him.

"And the cat?" he asked, though he didn't really need to. He could see the blood that covered her body, and he knew it wasn't hers, or the mans in front of him. The guys blood was laced with glowing blue and red, something Hojo had never seen before. He blinked when the door opened again, and Tseng walked in.

"Commander," Hojo said absently, beckoning an aide to come help him with the two pieces. They lifted them up onto a table, and he forgot everyone and everything in the room as he began dissecting the specimen.

"Fascinating," he muttered to himself.

"Your brothers told me what happened," Tseng said quietly, taking off his suit jacket and handing it to her. He would have offered something else, but at this moment and time, he knew that she would not accept his offer of sympathy. There would be time for that later. She slid her arms into the jacket, not worried about the blood. It was why the Turks suits were either black, or dark blue. Harder to see the blood.

"I warned him," she whispered, her hands clenching into fists as she watched Hojo start to dissect the remains.

"Warned who?" Tseng asked just as quietly, thinking that she had meant the cat.

"Your father," he blinked at her words, but showed no other sign. "I warned him that if he didn't wait a month, I wouldn't be as lenient. We have a mole, Tseng." His eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"Yes I know," he said, deadly quiet. "They wouldn't have been able to get into your apartment otherwise." She only nodded.

"I need your phone," she said, and he handed it over to her immediately. She went through his numbers, and he watched with something close to fear as she dialed the Presidents personal number. Holding it to her ear, he winced at the chilly, emotionless voice that she spoke with.

"Sir President, I need you to call an immediate board meeting," she said when a sleepy voice picked up.

"Do you know what time it is Storm?" the man groaned, and she snarled silently.

"I just had an assassination attempt on my life. One of my cats is dead because of it."

"I thought you said he agreed to the month." She heard the cold cunning in his voice, and had to remind herself against he wasn't quite the drunk, jolly fool he portrayed.

"He did. I can't say that I'm surprised he started early though."

"I can't either."

"Shall I inform the SOLDIER's that we have our first real mission?"

"Yes, but we need to discuss the plan. Make sure Cloud and Tseng come with you. I will call the meeting in one hour. Room 32." He hung up, and so did she, staring at the phone a moment before handing it back.

"Hojo," she called, and the man looked up, frowning, covered in weirdly glowing blood. "Was I right?" He nodded, and she walked closer.

"He has this odd mako in his system," he muttered, and she frowned, reaching out and pulling back a layer of skin from his rib cage.

"Could the mako have caused the two hearts?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Mako has been known to cause odd deformities," he said, going back to the dissecting. "I'll call you when I find out everything." She nodded and dropped the skin. Even though her SOLDIER's only had three injections so far, the fourth scheduled for tomorrow, some of them were showing oddities. Victor had started growing a black tail, covered in scales, and surprisingly strong and prehensile. He was already starting to practice wielding a blade with it, and it looked promising. One of the other men, Mark, had grown one inch orange horns, hidden in his hair. They were all like that, something small. Victor was the only one who had anything that was remotely useful.

She was frowning as she walked back out the door, and to the elevator. Her and Tseng got inside, and he followed her down to her apartment. She stopped cold with one foot in the door. The other two cats had licked up all the blood that was on the floor, and had almost finished eating everything but the fur of their fallen brother.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, still to numb to even consider stopping them. Adra looked up at her, pain clear in his tri-colored red eyes.

_We eat our dead. They become a part of us, so they never truly die,_ he whispered in her mind, and she only nodded. She walked over and knelt across from them, placing one hand on the still ridiculously soft fur of Samael. She had an idea, and looked across the body to the other two.

"Would either of you be mad at me, if I used his skin?" she asked quietly, and they looked at her questioningly, licking their muzzles.

_What do you need his skin for?_ Nicola asked, and Storm only smiled slightly.

"I would like to make a cloak, or something from his fur," she said, and she had to stop as her throat began to close up, the grief coming back. She ruthlessly shut it down, because now was not the time. The two cats nodded.

_I think he would like that, because then he would always be near you,_ Adra said with grief lacing his normally smooth voice. She stood, and walked into her room, that cats watching over their fallen brother. Flipping her phone open, she saw that it was only 7 a.m., and shrugged it off. She dialed Genesis, and he picked up with a sleepy hello.

"Gen, I need you to do something for me, and quickly," she said, and she could almost feel him instantly waking up.

"Whatcha need?" he asked, while yawning.

"Sam is dead, and I need you to take what is left of his body to someone who can make me a cloak out of his fur."

"What?" he yelled, and she winced, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "When did this happen? _What_ happened?"

"I'll explain later, just, Genesis, please just do what I asked, and soon," she said quietly, and she felt herself on the verge of tears again. He must have heard it in her voice, because he calmed.

"I'll be down there as soon as I get dressed," he said, and hung up the phone. She pulled it away from her ear, and sat staring at it for a moment, her mind completely blank. Shaking herself out of her daze, she flipped it shut, and headed into the bathroom. She had a half hour to get ready for this meeting.

**~x~x~x~**

The five of them were in the elevator, armed with almost every weapon they owned. Storm had her guns at her hips, her daggers on her thighs, knives in her boots, and both swords crossed over her back. Cloud had his huge saw toothed blade, daggers around his upper arms, and two knives in his boots. Sephiroth wore his long sword, and pistols around each thigh. Angeal only had his Buster Sword, claiming that he didn't want to frighten everyone. Even Tseng had double shoulder holsters, each holding a Beretta. Every single one of them was dressed in all black, including Tseng. He had changed his white dress shirt, for a black one when he went to get a new suit jacket. He was the only Turk, as Commander, that was allowed to wear all black, even though he didn't usually.

They entered the board room to stares all around. The President, however, narrowed his blue eyes at the aggressive display.

"I told you never to be in my presence armed," he said commandingly, and the three siblings only looked at him, while Angeal blushed and Tseng only walked to his side. They stared him down, the hushed boardroom tight with tension, until he blushed and looked away, the Presidents jaw tightening in anger and humiliation.

"From now on," Storm said quietly, her voice and expression completely emotionless. "I go everywhere armed. If you don't like it, deal with it."

"Don't let her talk to you like that Sir President," Scarlett snarled, putting a perfectly manicured hand on the blonds chubby one. Everyone knew that Scarlett had her eye on being President, but no one, not even the President himself, trusted her. The only saving grace of the woman was that she was amazing with developing new weapons. It was the only reason she wasn't dead. The President opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, an old man to his right beat him to it.

"Scarlett is right, Sir President," the man wheezed, but despite his voice, he sat straight in his chair, his eyes a hard edged hazel. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the man. Adrian Starr, was his name. He was one of the biggest backers of the Company, and Storm hated him. The feeling was very mutual, everyone knew. He had tried getting her SOLDIER's to play bodyguard for him. That had been a very loud, angry board meeting. He was one of those men who saw women as inferior, no matter who they were, or their accomplishments.

"If neither of you likes me having my weapons, then your more then free to try and take them from me," she said with an arrogant smile, the three backing away from her to lean against the wall. She spread her arms, her eyes flicking back and forth between Adrian and Scarlett. "Well?"

They both looked to the President, but he only shook his head. He may hate them, but he knew damn well where the loyalty of SOLDIER lay, and most of the loyalty of the Army. The three siblings had been very busy in two weeks.

"Let it be. She's had an assassination attempt on her this morning. If she feels safer with her weapons, then there is no harm," the President said, giving them all an airy smile. Just then Hojo walked in, and stopped and stared at all the hardware that was on Storm. She looked over her shoulder at him as she lowered her arms, smirking at the hatred/desire that lit his eyes.

"Dr. Hojo," the President snapped, looking uncomfortable when the same dark gaze turned towards him. "What did you find from the body?" Hojo nodded, and held up the manila folder in his hands. He gave it to Storm, who opened it, then frowned.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, and he nodded, uncommonly serious.

"What is it?" the President demanded, and she flicked her eyes up to him, before looking back down at the reports.

"It seems that the Leader has begun his own SOLDIER program," she muttered, and it was complete, shocked silence in the room. Until everyone exploded at once.

"Now we're fucked," came from Adrian.

"How is that possible?" was from Scarlett.

A couple 'oh fucks' sounded from around the room, before everyone noticed the arrogant smirk on Storm's face, and the snickers that were coming from Hojo.

"What's so fucking funny?" the President snapped, and Storm only shook her head, still smirking.

"They will never be to the level that your SOLDIER's are at, Sir President," she said, finally looking up at him. "The mako that was used on this man wasn't pure, not by a long shot. It was causing his insides to mutate rapidly, and he would have died within a few days anyway. By these levels, he almost had mako poisoning," she muttered more to herself, but Hojo nodded anyway.

"He had two hearts, three livers, and what seemed to be cancerous tumors in every organ of his body, including his brain," Hojo said, to many gasps all around.

"Is that what mako does?" Adrian said, appalled.

"No, not the mako that we use," Storm said, flipping a page over in the document. "The mako we use causes small abnormalities, but nothing life threatening like this. Plus, our mako is pure, while this is essentially poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Reeve asked, from the end of the table closest to them. He was a possible ally, but none of them had found any reason, or excuse to get the man away from prying ears. When Storm didn't reply, engrossed in the report, Hojo took over.

"Yes, poisoned. Think of mako like water. When first drawn from the ground, it contains many elements that are harmful if drank. It has to be purified in order to make it safe for human consumption."

"Commander," Storm said abruptly, looking up and locking eyes with the man. "In your opinion, where do you think these tests are being performed?" He frowned and looked to the blackboard behind him, where a map of Wutai was tacked up. He studied it for a moment, his foot beginning to tap in thought, a sign that Storm recognized. He was probably going over the terrain of Wutai in his mind, the different cities that something like this could be done at. Lucky for them, when he was heir, his father had dragged him all over the place, so he knew most of the towns, and even smaller villages. He finally turned back to her, and she could see how closely he was guarding what he really thought. Which meant it wasn't something he wanted to share in front of everyone. She noticed it, and she thought her brothers did, but everyone else was staring at him with curiosity and hope. He slowly shook his head, and pulled out his phone. A moment later, hers buzzed in her pocket, but she didn't reach for it. That would be to obvious.

"Then that's our top priority," the President said, and everyone, including Storm, nodded their heads in agreement. "We need to find out where these things are being made, and destroy it. We cannot have a complete army of these things coming up against us. Not now, when our numbers are so low. Tseng, I am leaving you in charge of this. Make sure you get together with Lady Captain, and Captain Strife." She blinked at the Lady Captain bit, since only her SOLDIER's and fellow Captains had taken to calling her that. Well, that and all the Turks, since she had become a regular figure in their offices. Tseng bowed, and the President looked around.

"Then this meeting is over, ladies and gentleman," he said.

**~x~x~x~**

Midnight that night found Storm up on the roof, staring at the sky she could barely see through the haze of pollution that coated the city. Sephiroth and Cloud were already asleep, with the knowledge that something was being done. They had talked the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, finally coming to the conclusion that a small group of SOLDIER's and Turks would go to Wutai for some stealth work. She had other plans. She looked over her shoulder as the hatch was opened, and Tseng crawled out. She was on her feet in an instant, grabbing him by the throat and bodily lifting him out, before slamming him into the ground and sitting on him. She grabbed both his wrists when he tried going for his guns, and smirked wickedly down at him.

"Where does your father live?" she asked calmly, and he blinked up at her.

"Why?" he asked, his voice as calm as hers.

"I want to pay him a visit. I'm not going to kill him though, not yet. I just want to talk." He narrowed her eyes at her, and experimentally tested freeing his hands. When she held them down effortlessly, he growled softly. He stilled completely, and only stared up at her, searching her eyes. All he received in return was a calm so deep in her, that he felt like he was looking into a still, purple pond.

"There's a small village," he found himself saying, because he believed her. He knew what she had said to his father, the last time they met. He didn't think she would kill him, yet. She wanted him to suffer more. "On the southern tip of the island. It's built on the edge of a sheer cliff, making it almost impossible for anyone to attack the house by sea. Around it is a flat plain, once again making it very easy to see someone coming up on the house. His bedroom is the very top floor." She bent down, and kissed him thoroughly on the lips, before pulling back and smiling gently down at him.

"If I don't come back, make sure you take care of my cats," she whispered, and was gone down the hatch before he could even open his mouth. He rolled over, staring at the closing metal door.

"Storm! Don't do this!" It was Thursday, April 23rd.

**~x~x~x~**

The night of Tuesday the 28th, the Leader of Wutai dragged his weary body up from the basement, reeking of mako. He had thought it was a bad idea to make the labs in his own personal house, but who would argue, or even think that he would have it here? He scoffed, yawning as he walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a large brandy. He stood in the brightly lit kitchen, and began flipping through a newspaper he got shipped to him all the way from Midgar, so he could keep up with what the SOLDIER's were doing. Front page was an interview done by none other then Storm Strife, the interviewer asking how SOLDIER was progressing.

"Not very well, if I have anything to do about it," he mumbled to himself, reading through it quickly. The entire reason he was conducting the tests with mako was because of SOLDIER. He knew, that if he didn't find some way to even the balance between his country and ShinRa, there would be no way they would win the war. His eyes narrowed, and he heard the glass crack in his hand, from the increasing pressure. Sighing, he set it down in the sink, feeling somewhat shameful at the amenities he enjoyed as Leader. He had electricity, running, clean water, and he didn't have to cook over an open fire, like many of his subjects. He didn't feel to bad though, since he had all these things before the war. Something crashed in the level above him, his bedroom, and he frowned, looking up. Everything was so hot down in the southern end of Wutai, that the windows were always open, constantly brining in fresh air from the sea. It was possible some animal had gotten in. He shrugged to himself, and began walking upstairs, thinking to just grab the poor creature and put it back outside. He grabbed a gun, just in case.

An Idira, a huge boa constrictor, had gotten in the house before. Those things were large enough that humans were considered prey, since their main dishes were the giant cats, the Kandier, and the giant wolves, the Dilred. It was written in their histories the evolution of the three. They had grown so huge because the three had a complex predator-prey relationship. Another big animal was the Jiko, a deer like creatures with large, sharp horns. They weren't nearly as big as the other three, but much more plentiful, so all three species had them as their main dishes. The wolves usually stayed in the northern part of Wutai, where it was much colder, since that was where the highest mountains of the island were. The Kandier were primarily isolated in the woods of central Wutai, and the snakes kept to the swampy, wet southern part. The Jiko wandered through all three parts, in large herds. They were the main source of food for his own people, as well. With the hope that it wasn't a full grown Idira in his room, he opened the door, and found himself staring at a shadowy figure, seated in a chair by the room. His gun swung up instantly, but he found his wrist caught in golden metal claws. He had a brief glimpse of glowing red eyes before he was disarmed, and his wrists caught behind him. He swallowed in fear but didn't show it, as the man holding his wrists guided him gently forward. His eyes widened as the fear became terror, seeing the glowing eyes beneath the black hood.

"You," he whispered, and fought not to tremble as a fanged smile appeared.

"Hello Leader," Storm said quietly, standing. "We have much to talk about."


	9. Emo Bitch

**Only one more chapter to go, and then this one will be done. Review please! Let me know what you think, it keeps me going. :)**

* * *

August 2nd. That was the date. In three months, the three siblings turned fifteen, Genesis turned twelve, and the two remaining cats grew exponentially. SOLDIER had grown, especially with the add-ons from the Army. The Army had grown, under the capable hands of Captain Cloud Strife and Lieutenant Angeal Hewley. SOLDIER was a force to be reckoned with, under the command of Lieutenant Sephiroth Kain, along with the two cats, Adramelech, and Nicora. Reno and Rude had their first solo mission and became full-fledged Turk's, much to the pride of the entire department.

In three months, SOLDIER and the Army had gained the upper 3rd of Wutai for their own, but they found they couldn't get past the thick line of trees that started the muggy rainforest covering the center. Every time they tried, they were chased out. Even the small parties, sent on recon, rarely came back.

Three months, and no one had heard from Captain Storm Strife. Search parties had been sent, Tseng even going personally to the house, and no one had found anything. No ransom note was found, or any sign of where she could have gone. She had disappeared from Midgar, and Tseng had said nothing of his knowledge, not even to the two brothers. He, the President, and Storm were the only ones who knew of his heritage, and if her brothers knew who his father was, they would make the connection. He didn't really feel like being tortured for information by one, or both 1st Classes.

It had been well publicized, her disappearance. They did not say she had deserted the Military, but no one had guessed that she had gone to Wutai on her own. The Turks and SOLDIER were out in patrols on each continent, on the look out for one Storm Strife. No leads were to be found, regarding her whereabouts. No one showed it, or let it be known, but a quiet tension had infused the ShinRa Tower. The Military knew she hadn't deserted, because if she had, her brothers and many of the SOLDIER Unit would have gone with her. No one, not even Tseng, knew what had happened to her. Until a small cd case arrived at Tseng's apartment, addressed to him personally.

**~x~x~x~**

The video wavered into being, and everyone watching had different reactions. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Tseng only narrowed their eyes at what they were seeing. Some gasped, like Angeal and Genesis, their faces masks of pure horror. The President and Rufus showed nothing, but there was a sickness in their eyes. The two cats only growled softly, their eyes fixed on her bowed head with burning intensity. Storm was chained to a metal chair, that was bolted down into the stone of the floor below her. Her arms were above her head, and you could see where the blood dripped down her arms, from the rubbing of the chains around her wrists. She was covered in filth, and naked, so you could easily see every wound that she had. Whip marks wound around her entire body, and when they saw that, Cloud reached out a hand, tracing a fingertip over the still bleeding marks.

"They must be doing this every day, for it not to heal," he whispered, taking his hand back when a man appeared in front of the camera. Tseng bit back a sharp growl when he saw it was his father, the Leader of Wutai.

"I require 5 million gil for her return," he said, and you could see the anger and shock in his eyes, as a tired, maniacal laugh sounded from Storm.

"5 million? I wouldn't even pay that to save my sorry ass," she said, and he strode quickly back to her, backhanding her hard enough that blood flew from her mouth. She only spit, and turned defiant eyes back up to him. He stroked the same hand down her cheek, and when it got to her mouth, she turned her head quickly and bit a chunk out of his hand. He cursed and punched her as hard as he could with the other hand, rocking her head back and making her eyes glazed. He returned to the screen, but just barely next to his ribs, you could see her bring her head back, and give the man the coldest, hatred filled gaze that any of them had seen. Her eyes held a hint of wildness in it, as though some part of her human self had died. It made shivers race down the spines of the brothers, when they noticed it. She had always held that glint in her eyes, but it was her iron self-control that had kept it tamed to a manageable level.

It was as though a wild animal was looking out through her eyes, and the brothers knew something had been broken in her. Nothing that had to do with the breaking of the mind for information, and everything with the breaking of spirit. Their hearts began to pound with true fear of their sister, when they realized something. Her spirit might have been broken, but the rage, the hate, the numbing blackness that she had kept hidden from the world, had spilled forward, and sealed the break. Then the nightmarish emotions coated her spirit, keeping the rest of it from being broken. As long as she held onto that anger, just like she had done with Hojo, she would survive. Unlike when she was with Hojo, she didn't have anyone to protect anymore. She no longer had to reign in the emotions, for fear of what would happen to the two of them. They prayed for the first time in their life, and it was that someone would rescue her. If she managed to break out, Wutai would not be able to stand in the face of her wrath. The Leader of Wutai had succeeded with breaking something in her spirit, in a way Hojo had never been able to.

"If you don't pay, then she will die," he said, the brothers shifting their eyes from Storm's burning, yet somehow dead ones to the Leaders. He smiled slightly, taking a piece of cloth from off screen and wrapping it around his freely bleeding hand. "If it is any consolation, she hasn't been broken yet. But if I don't get paid, she will be broken, in the worst way possible." He leaned in closer to the screen, and to Tseng, it seemed as though the man was staring straight at him. "I think 5 million gil would be worth her coming back with the knowledge still intact of the man who gave her my summer home, eh _heteo?_" Tseng was never more glad in his life that only one person in the room spoke Wutainian. Angeal only looked confused at the word, not understanding why the Leader would say it.

Tseng stopped breathing for a moment, his heart giving one mighty beat before falling still, the Wutainian word for son echoing through his head. In the second it took his father to walk back to Storm, thoughts flashed in his mind. He should have seen this coming, and now that he realized what had happened, he felt his heart freeze.

Imagine, in the five years he had been with ShinRa, Wutai had never had one of its secret places given up. Even when the war started, Tseng could have gotten into any building around the island, even the great fortress in the capital city, and assassinated any member of the nation he wanted. He never did. Until Storm. When she had shown up at his father's house, with no military backing, his father had known that Tseng talked, if only to one person. The fact that the person was a beautiful woman, made his betrayal all the more worse. According to the creeds he had grown up with, women were inferior, and she was an enemy woman for added insult. It was unforgivable, what he had done…according to his father.

Until the moment he figured out how Storm came to know of his house, and specifically his bedroom, he had loved his son, thinking him only deluded with the promise of a better life. Tseng saw different now, when the look in his fathers eyes changed, for the moment it took him to say son. So bitterly disappointed, it was the worst possible hatred to be endured. His father believed he had given up a part of himself that made him a man, for a pair of pretty eyes, and smooth skin. He couldn't find it in himself to care what his father thought.

Well, her skin was no longer smooth, or both black eyes pretty. It had been done because his father was mad at him. He smirked lazily, seeing the way Storms eyes were staring straight into the camera, as his father walked back. Her eyes were tired and a bit wild, but still defiant. He wondered if his father realized how many lines he had crossed, with this one display of dominance. Nothing that wouldn't be expected, or even anticipated in the military, but she hadn't been captured because she was a 1st Class SOLDIER. He knew Storm. Knew that when she told him she only wanted to talk, that was exactly what she had been planning on doing. She wouldn't have forced his father to take her. No, she had been taken purely because his father was mad at him. There was no forgiving that, ever. His father needed to die, and he would be the one to strangle the life out of the old mans body, with a smiling face and a cheerful "Go to hell."

His father got to her and grabbed her by the throat, as two other men came out and unbuckled the chains that held her to the chair. They could see the instant relief on her face as the pressure on her shoulders was released, but then he dropped her, and she winced. Her knees hung right above the stone floor, and they could see that her left shoulder had just popped out of place. They could also see how weak she was, when she slowly tried to bring her legs forward to support her weight, the Leader kicking them back out from under her, and she allowed it. The Leader walked behind her, and turned her body so her naked back could be seen by the camera. Cloud couldn't help it, he gasped. Her back was covered with thick, ropey scars, and newer ones, some still bleeding. Her entire body was like that, even her thighs. Everything was covered in scars or wounds, overlapping each other to the point that they couldn't see a bit of skin that had been left untouched. When the Leader raised his metal whip, and brought it down for the first time, she cried out, and began speaking. They must have thought it was only a prayer, but Sephiroth and Cloud leaned forward, their ears close to the TV as an intense look came over their faces. It went on for a couple minutes, and Tseng counted thirty lashes, her repeating the same words over and over again. He knew she was speaking in their private language, and both boys had their eyes closed, concentrating to hear her past the whistling of the whip in the air. Finally, he was done, and turned back to the screen sweaty.

"I'll give you one week," he said, and then the screen when black. The last image would be burned into their brains. Storm, hanging there by her wrists, with a dislocated shoulder, dripping blood onto the stone below.

**~x~x~x~**

"She's three hours north of the Leader's summer home, she said," Cloud said, buckling all of his weapons and armor to his body as he spoke.

"So somewhere near the center of Wutai, in the forest," Sephiroth added, doing the same thing as his brother. The cats were already covered in armor that had been made specifically for them. Their heads, throats, and chest were covered, as well as their center, and the flames on their tails burned brightly with anger, as did their eyes. All three stopped when the elevator door opened with no ding of the bell, and Tseng stepped through. What made them stop and stare was the way the man was dressed, and the look in his eyes.

He was dressed completely in black. A long sleeved turtleneck clung tightly to his upper body, with slightly baggy pants, tucked into calf high, soft leather boots. Flexible armor was covering his stomach and lower back area, the color of the metal plates a deep, matte, gunmetal grey. Two hardened leather plates covered his chest and shoulder blades, which tied into more flexible armor that covered his shoulders, leaving his upper arms bare, kind of. His forearms were covered in vambraces quite like Storms, and black gloves were tucked into those.

Knives were in both boots, guns were at both hips and under his ribs. Knife hilts poked out of each vambrace, and a belt of throwing knives hung hilt down on his upper arms. He looked as though he was going to war, with the black silk scarf wrapped around his lower head and neck, stopping right below his eyes. Two single, thin braids hung next to his right eye, black beads stuck with a single black chocobo feather each at the bottoms. In his hand, hung another black silk object, a mask this time. His eyes were burning embers of blackness in his face, and everyone stopped, scared shitless by the mere dangerous presence of the man.

"This is my mission, and mine alone," he said deadpan, but the cats walked up to him, staring directly at him in defiance, their tails twitching furiously.

_You think to leave us behind, then you are mistaken Tseng, _Adra said, and he blinked, still not used to it when the cats spoke directly to him. His composure came back quickly, and he glared down at them.

"You would only be a hindrance," he said, and they both growled softly. Between one blink and the next, they both disappeared.

"Um, did Storm not tell you what she had been training the cats in, before she left?" Cloud asked. Tseng shook his head, straining with everything he had to hear the two large cats now roaming around invisible. "She was teaching them how to use materia. They have gotten quite good, as you can see." He growled once, softly.

_She is now more like us, then you humans,_ Nicora's voice whispered into his mind. His eyes narrowed as he processed this information.

"What do you mean, more like you?" he asked, a knot of fear coming to rest heavily in his chest.

_Something has been broken inside of her, a part of her that let her hold onto her human sanity,_ Adra whispered, and Tseng flinched when he felt air brush against his pant leg. _She barely has anything holding her to her humanity, but something still is. Much longer, and she will become a wild animal. A wild animal with great powers, but without the control needed to wield them. _Tseng swallowed hard, but forced down his misgivings deep inside. Now was not the time to wonder what kind of person he was going to find, when he got her out of the dungeons.

"Fine, but the two of you need to stay here," he said to Cloud and Sephiroth, and surprisingly, they only nodded in agreement. The cats reappeared, and he turned on his heel, walking to the elevator, which opened as soon as he hit the button.

"Why the getup?" Sephiroth asked quietly, and Tseng stopped inside the elevator, turning around and putting his hand in-between the doors. The teen bit back a shiver, meeting that dark gaze.

"I was the best Ninja in Wutai. I think my nation might have forgotten that," he said quietly, and the doors shut before either could say a thing.

**~x~x~x~**

Cloud sat silently on the top of the building, watching as Tseng, Reno, and the two cats lifted off in the helicopter. Sephiroth was down somewhere talking to the SOLDIER's, letting them know they might have to move quickly if something went bad for Tseng. The President had ordered that neither the Army, or SOLDIER were allowed to go after Tseng and the others. That didn't mean that Cloud, Sephiroth, and a few volunteers couldn't go on their own. They already had a couple people from the Turks willing to help them, and a select group of men from SOLDIER and the Army. His hair was whipped back from his face, his blue cat eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the sleek black machine disappear swiftly. He walked over to the edge of the building, and sat, letting his legs dangle over the edge, as he stared into the gloomy sunset. They had been receiving storms a lot lately at night, and it looked like tonight they would have another. It suited his mood just fine.

His eyes stared blankly out into the city, narrowed as his fingers tapped an angry beat on the concrete next to his body. He had known Tseng had something to do with his sister leaving, but the man had never said anything, so he had never asked. He had watched silently as guilt had built within Tseng, as the weeks went by with no words from Storm. His own anger had built, as the pieces began to come together in his mind. How Tseng had gone off by himself, searching the house on the southern tip of Wutai. A house that no one had known about. How Tseng seemed to direct the Army, SOLDIER, and the Turks with unerring accuracy, always seeming to find small pockets of Wutai, the runners for their weapons. Cloud narrowed his eyes even further, as a strong wind began to rock the Tower, bringing with it the smell of ozone, rain, and violence. Tseng always seemed to know where the enemy was. Always. He had come to the conclusion that Tseng had connections either within Wutai itself, or he had always known the locations of these secret places.

They were supposed to have a mole in their department, in the Army. He wouldn't doubt it, and had in fact figured that out on his own after Samael had been killed. However, he didn't believe that the mole was in the Army, and if it was, it had a partner in the Turks, or Tseng himself. The Turks would have been the only ones that had the resources to get the code for their apartment, or the higher ups in the board. He had done some of his own research, and found that Adrian Starr had been funding Wutai under the table. Him, and Scarlett both. Then they had brought in a man, Heidegger, and had gotten a unanimous vote for him to take the seat of Public Safety and Maintenance Department, aka the Military. This meant that Cloud had to quit what snooping he had been doing, since he was ordered to assist the man in any way possible. Regardless of the fact that he knew Heidegger was connected with Scarlett and Adrian. He no longer had clearance to some of the more sensitive documents, since he was now only a regular captain, as least in the eyes of the higher ups. His fellow captains, and troops, still viewed him as their Captain, and Angeal as their Lieutenant. Heidegger might as well not even existed, where the Army was concerned, much the same way SOLDIER felt. Storm and Sephiroth were still their commanding officers, regardless of what the Board said.

He sneered into the now dark sky, when he remembered the first night he had been summoned to the mans apartment. He had let the big, burly Heidegger know, that although he was slender, he had earned the respect and loyalty of the Army for a reason. When the door had shut, and Cloud was walking away towards the elevator, the man had been sobbing into his beard.

He sighed, and wondered how Storm was going to react to the changes that had taken place in three months. He looked up, towards the far distant island of Wutai, and prayed once again that Tseng would save his sister. If he was caught, or Gaia forbid, killed while trying for her, forget the Wutai. There wouldn't be a Planet left when Storm was done.

**~x~x~x~**

Sephiroth sat alone in their apartment, staring out the large windows and sipping a cup of coffee. He had known for a long time that Tseng's father was the Leader of Wutai, and he also had known the reasons why Tseng had deserted his own country. From everything he had learned, the Leader was a harsh, strict man, who believed that his sons and daughters had to follow his example. As the heir, Tseng had received the worst of it all. He had done much the same thing the three siblings were doing. Upon entering the Turks, he had clawed his way up the ranks, refusing to sit back and take orders like he had been doing his entire life. He had only officially been a Turk for a year, when he had killed the old Commander, Verdot. Sephiroth also knew the reasons why Tseng had never given information on the Wutai. After all, it had been his home country, and some loyalties can never be broken. Well, until now.

He knew Tseng cared deeply for Storm, though he didn't know if he could call it love. They had placed their trust in each other, and given the other everything they had. It had been a rare sight to see either of them alone, without their counterpart. Now his father had taken Storm, and not because she was a SOLDIER. In his father's eyes, she had been the one to break the loyalty to his country, an unforgivable sin. He sho0k his head, the lightning flashing through the dark clouds reminding him of Storm. As he finished his coffee, and set the cup down in the sink, his emerald eyes narrowed at the black porcelain. The bell chimed above the elevator, and he looked up as Angeal and Genesis walked in, their eyes dark with anger and a burning hope. Genesis walked past him, and poured himself his own cup of coffee, as the two 1st stared at each other, words passing silently between the two.

"How long until he gets there?" the redhead asked, blowing gently on the liquid in his hand. Sephiroth looked back out the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In the helicopter they have, roughly 26 hours," he said softly, walking over to the couch and sitting down, tucking his legs underneath him. Angeal sat next to him, and Genesis took his usual place on the floor, crossing his legs and setting his cup on the table.

"Will he be able to get her back?" Angeal asked, as the three stared out the window, the lightning pulsing with even more ferocity.

"He better," a voice said from behind them, and Angeal turned to look, though neither Genesis or Sephiroth did. They knew the cool, silky voice of Cloud. The blond walked up and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Sephiroth's neck, before walking around the couch, and taking his own usual position, on the floor with his arms and head on Sephiroth's lap. He looked down, and lovingly ran his slender fingers through the blond spikes, wondering what would happen to the blond if he ever disappeared like their sister did. For the first couple weeks, Cloud had shut down, becoming volatile to any perceived threat. Normally, it would have been understandable, but Cloud was a SOLDIER. When he became volatile, usually a wall went missing. Sephiroth had kept his calm, because he had known that she wasn't dead. Whatever was happening to her, he had known. It was something the cats had said, when he had voiced his fears to them.

_Blood never lies, _Adra had said, with a wisdom in his eyes that shouldn't have been there in one so young. Yet, the cats were not human. In their mind, everything was black and white, no shades of grey. If you threatened them, they killed you, no questions asked. You were a threat that had to be eliminated. They knew, through the blood that ran through their veins, that their mother was not dead. Because of what he told him, Sephiroth also knew that Storm was not dead. He had tried telling Cloud that, but all the blond would say in response was, pain. Cloud had known that Storm was alive, but because of the bond he shared with her as a twin, he had known she was in pain. A large sigh came from the head in his lap, and he snapped out of his musings to look down at his lover.

"Tseng will get her back," Cloud whispered softly, his eyes trained on the rain that was pounding their windows.

"How do you know?" Genesis asked, rising to get another cup of coffee. He stopped, when Cloud raised his glowing blue eyes to meet his.

"Because he knows what will happen if he fails," Cloud said, causing everyone the shiver at the chill tone.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm lay on the cold stone floor, the warm presence of Vincent at her back. He had known of the plan, when she got him out of the coffin in Nibelheim. He had known she had planned on giving herself up for the information she could learn, confident in the knowledge that they would escape somehow, or be rescued. She had planned on him leaving her, and going back to Midgar, to tell her brothers where she had gone. He had sworn to her that he would protect her, with his life if it came down to that. So he allowed himself to be captured with her. They had been afraid to touch him, until the first morning that they came to get her. He had stood, his eyes flashing dangerously as his metal claws clicked ominously against one another. They had decided, then and there, that if he was that protective, he could come along with her, and receive the same treatments. In three months, they hadn't broken or killed, either of them. So they sat, in the dark hole of their cell, burning with potent anger every time they had to witness the atrocities the other went through. They each had front row seats, and for both of them, this was somehow worse then the time they had spent with Hojo.

Every day, there were whips, scalpels, boiling salt water, acid, and many other devices that the Leader could think of. They had never had a day in which they weren't tortured, often times it would go for days on end, until their skin was numb from pain, their minds fogged with the need for sleep they weren't allowed. They watched each other being bled, with calm dead eyes, sometimes mesmerized at the way the blood would drip down their skin, pooling on the floor with streamers of red and blue glowing in it. The Leader had decided they needed to continue their mako injections, if only to keep them alive for questioning, and the only mako he could get was the unpurified. Their bodies were fighting infections: physical, from the untreated wounds, mental from the slowly eroding hope, and mako

They wiped down their bloody skin with clean water every night they were brought back, trying to stave off infection from the grievous wounds. It didn't always work, especially with the unpurified mako flowing through their veins. They were constantly sick, bodies shaking as they held each other in the constant darkness, eyes unable to see more then blurs, even when there was light. Hallucinations played across their vision, and the only way to stave off the horrendous visions, was to talk.

He spoke of his early life in the Turks, and then of his ambition to become Commander. Then the betrayal of his Commander, giving him to Hojo as a bodyguard, because the man was afraid of his fighting and mental prowess, and essentially condemning him to the life he now led. He spoke of his love for Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth's mother, and how he was forced to watch her and Storm's mother be put through test after test, sick at the fact both women were perfectly happy with the knowledge that their children would be raised as scientific experiments, with no will of their own. He talked of what he remembered of his transformations into the beasts inside him, when he was his own experiment at the hands of Hojo.

He had loved Lucrecia to much, that was his downfall. He had tried saving her from herself, much to his own demise. She had redeemed herself, in the end, and Storm told him this. Lucrecia and another doctor, Gast, had been the ones to inject him with Chaos, in essence saving his life. They hadn't even been sure it would work, but it had, and he had fallen into a dreamless sleep, the energy of his body and spirit used up completely in his internal battles. He told her how he had awoken, to find the three newborn babies, and both mothers dead. He had blamed himself for Lucrecia's death, believing that if he had only tried harder, she would never have gone through the experiments that essentially killed her. He stroked his metal hand down her cheek, his red eyes glowing with emotion he only showed to her, when he told her that he wished he had grabbed the three of them, and taken them as far away as he could. He didn't, though. He put himself back in the coffin, his soul sick with what he believed to be Lucrecia's life staining it. He had yet to forgive himself for it.

She told him of her childhood, living in the labs below Nibelheim Manor. She explained in great detail about her brothers, and how Cloud would give her sad, puppy eyes when he really wanted to convince her of something. How Sephiroth moved like water made flesh, flowing and dancing around his opponents when he sparred, a look of utter happiness on his face. How Tseng and Reno could go from being cold-blooded killers one moment, to sweet and cuddly the next. She told him how she had held her two men, after their first mission since she had come to Midgar. They had crawled into her bed at five in the morning, covered in blood and gore, and their eyes were dull with what they had witnessed. With the things they had been ordered to do. She had found out later, that the mission had been the elimination of two key figures who were viciously opposing ShinRa, and gaining momentum. They were to leave no one alive. Not the wife, the children, even the animals. Everyone was to die, and they had carried out their mission to perfection.

She told him about her cats, and Samael, the one that died protecting her and her brothers. How she had found out the animals they had been injected with, had been the three animals that were native to Wutai, since they were rumored to be the smartest, most efficient predators on the Planet. She told him everything about herself, as he had told her everything. How he was half Wutai, abandoned at birth to ShinRa, and raised amongst the Turks. How she never felt like she had any semblance of normality in her life, even after leaving the lab. He was afraid of earthworms. She was afraid of dying without telling her brothers one more time how much she loved them. And ladybugs.

They huddled together in the pitch black room, night after night, speaking softly to each other. Until the night that she came back, a light of hope entering her eyes as she stumbled into the room, and into his arms. He wrapped his dirty, red cloak around her, cradling her to his chest, feeling her blood soak into his already blood soaked clothing. He knew what had happened. They had finally made the video. No words were said that night, no words were needed, as they both slept, conserving their strength for the battle they knew was to come.

**~x~x~x~**

Tseng pulled out one of the throwing knives, balancing easily on the broad branch of the tree he was in. The cats were on either side of him, ready to pounce should he give the word. Reno was above him on another branch, completely covered in black, just as Tseng was. He flicked his wrist, and was already moving forward towards the wall, when the blade connected with the guard's forehead, killing him without a shot fired. The four jumped onto the wall of the fortress, Reno taking out another guard while one of the invisible cats did the same to another. Tseng and Reno placed a hand on a cat, and the invisibility spell spread to them. So they moved, only killing those that had the unfortunate timing to bump into them, and then hiding the bodies as quickly as they killed them. It wasn't long before Tseng led them into the bowels of the fortress, and then the cats unerringly led the four to the cell where Storm was.

_There's someone else with her,_ Nicora said, as Reno made quick work of the lock. The door opened, and the two men stopped, even as the cats dropped the spell, their large bulk taking up the small cell as the began licking the prone woman. A man, clad in a tattered red cloak and ripped black pants stood, his red eyes beginning to glow as he took a defensive position in front of Storm, as she tried to sit up between two, almost 200-pound cats.

"That's Tseng and Reno, Vincent," she said, and Tseng winced at the deep, hoarse voice that came from Storm. The man, Vincent, relaxed slightly, allowing them into the room with evident reluctance. Tseng knelt down, the cats moving to give him room, and sighed, reaching out a hand and gently placing along the side of her face. She smiled slightly at him, and he lowered the bottom half of the mask, giving her a small smile back.

"What was the point?" he asked, and she laughed, pushing herself to her feet on shaky legs. Tseng repressed a shiver at the malicious laughter she had.

"Information," she whispered, staggering slightly, but before Tseng could even reach to help her, Vincent had her in his arms, wrapped in his cloak. He narrowed his eyes at the other man, and received calm, glowing eyes in return. She looked between the two of them, and knew instantly there was going to be a problem. She smacked Vincent on the chest, ignoring the way halos of light danced around his head. Fucking hallucinations, she thought with a growl. "I want my weapons."

"I saw where they were on the way down," Reno said, and she only nodded. Tseng went first out of the room, followed by a cat, then Vincent and Storm, with Reno and the other cat bringing up the rear. They reached the room with no problem, and Vincent sat her down carefully. She walked slowly over to the table where her two daggers, and swords lay, glad that she had left her guns back in her apartment. With fumbling fingers, not allowing herself relief at the fact that they were being rescued, she strapped her weapons to her body, clenching her hands around the hilts of her daggers. Then she looked straight up, her eyes beginning to glow, but not only with purple. There was red, like a lick of flame, that pulsed in her pupil. She looked back at them, specifically Reno and the cats.

"You three need to leave," she commanded, and the cats obeyed instantly, grabbing Reno when he started to protest. She handed Vincent back his triple barreled shotgun, along with the holster, and the man easily slid the belt around his waist, looking relieved as the weight rode his hip. She looked back up again, and the other two followed her. They knew what she was looking at.

**~x~x~x~**

"Lets go," she said, and walked out the door, her legs still a little unsteady.

The Leader knew what had happened, so when the door to his room opened, he wasn't surprised when Storm, Vincent, and his son walked through. He shook his head, staring out over the village that surrounded the capital fortress.

"You'll never change, _heteo_," he said, and Tseng only chuckled softly, making him narrow his eyes, though he didn't look away from the window.

"I left my signature for a reason, father," Tseng said quietly. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't have gotten in here undetected, if I so wished?"

"How did you get away from ShinRa?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions from overwhelming his voice. The betrayal of his son was still to raw to be standing here confronting the man.

"I am Commander now. Even if they had wanted to, they could not have stopped me," Tseng said, and he finally looked away from the window, his eyes narrowing with hatred when his eyes fell on Storm. She only smirked back at him, her hands casually around the hilts of her daggers.

"What's so special about her that you would betray your country?" Tseng only shook his head at the question, an amused, sad smile playing over his lips.

"You would never understand," Tseng said quietly, and with a swift movement, two throwing knives were embedded in the thighs of the man by the window. He went to take them out, but stopped when Vincent tsked softly.

"If you take them out, you will bleed to death," he said, which stopped the older man in his tracks, his hands falling away from the hilts. His hands shook, as he finally realized the true reason why Tseng had come here. He hadn't really realized what he would be doing to his son when he began the torture of Storm, only his need for vengeance burning in his mind. The first time he had seen the thin, pale scars that covered Storm's body, he had recognized his son's scalpels. He had been the one to teach him the art of torture, after all. He had truly planned on killing the woman, and sending her back to Tseng piece by piece, but reason eventually won over, especially when she refused to break. 5 million gil would go a long way in buying weapons and explosives. Also, he wanted his son to hurt. He wanted Tseng to see what he had been doing to his beloved Storm for the past three months. It wasn't until after he had sent that video, full of righteous anger, that he realized how many of his sons personal lines he had crossed. Now he was going to pay the price, and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He was so tired of the fighting, of watching his country slowly die.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" he asked calmly, smiling slightly when Tseng nodded. "You ungrateful whelp. I raise you, train you, give you everything you ever asked for, and you do this to me? To your country?" His voice was quiet, but he let his disappointment be heard.

"You never gave me what I truly wanted," Tseng said slowly, his words slipping into Wutainian with the onset of emotion, advancing towards his father. He didn't realize, or care that both Storm and Vincent knew his native language. "Did you ever figure out the reason why I left? Why I leapt at the chance to be free of you? I watched you kill mother, with your bare hands. How could I live with a man who would do that? She was the mother of your children! She supported you in every way possible, and you call me the betrayer?" His voice was harsh, but he almost gently reached out, putting his hands around the shaking neck of his father, his eyes cold and hot at the same time. "You killed her, and my youngest sister when she tried to stop you. You murdered the only two people in this world I ever cared for, and who ever cared for me. You asked me what was so special about Storm. She has been the only one to come to me in friendship, with no ulterior motives. She has treated me as a man, and not as the Heir to Wutai, or Commander of the Turks. She asked nothing from me, but to be who I am."

His hands increased their pressure, as his father stared at him with wide eyed terror, the knowledge of everything he had done wrong to his son flashing in his mind. His pride refused to allow him to apologize though, so he let his thoughts be known in his eyes, and prayed that Tseng would see how sorry he was. A small, happy, victorious, and pain filled smile crossed Tseng's lips, as he leaned in close, whispering softly into the old mans ear. "I hate you, and I have always hated you. Your mean, sadistic, and care for no one but yourself. Go to hell, knowing that from this day forward, I will never think of you again." He broke his neck then, and let the body fall to the ground, staring at what remained of his once proud father with disdain. He turned, and saw that Vincent and Storm were watching him with no expression on their faces. He took off his mask, and tucked it into his belt, revealing his face.

"No one will stop us now," he said quietly, and the three walked out the door. He was right, no one did stop them. In fact, mostly everyone went down onto their knees, bowing low before him and calling him _Methis,_ the Wutainian word for Prince. He only nodded to them, proud arrogance in every line of his body. Storm could only snicker silently, as they climbed the stairs to the wall, not wanting to walk through the village. She could read him so easily, and she knew that all the fawning was only succeeding in pissing him off. She found it funny, but couldn't crack more then a small smile. Her body ached with every step she took, and every so often, she would reach up and touch the scar that crossed the bridge of her nose, went under her right eye, and curved around it to disappear into her hair. That would be one she would have for the rest of her life, since it was carved into her skin time after time with a scalpel, the man only waiting until it scarred to repeat the process. She could feel the bones grinding in her broken toes and fingers, and the hallucinations weren't helping her much. She stumbled, almost falling off the tree branch, but Vincent once again picked her up, cradling her in his arms in a very familiar way. She let her head rest against his strong chest, letting the beat of his heart calm her nerves, as she had done countless times. Heat washed over her, and she gasped softly as her wounds began knitting back together, the internal and physical both. It was such an odd feeling, the shifting of skin, bone, and muscle as they were forced back together.

When it was done, she opened her eyes, seeing that Vincent had also been healed. She looked down to the two cats, because she had recognized the 'aftertaste' of a spell cast by the felines. Everyone was unique, which was bad, and good. Bad, because if you knew what you were looking for, you could trace the spell back to its owner, unless the owner was just that good. Good, because it made it much easier to realize a friendly spell. She smiled thankfully to the cats, but frowned when it was Vincent who staggered. She forced herself to stand on her own feet, grasping his face in both her hands, and staring up into eyes that were slightly yellow. Fuck, its Chaos, she thought. He always tries to take over when Vincent is this hurt.

"Don't," she hissed quietly, not speaking to Vincent, but rather the demon inside of him. His eyes flared slightly more yellow in challenge, and she felt his hands grab her waist, his metal gauntlet digging its sharp claws into her, making her bleed again. She didn't even flinch, but her hands rose farther to burying in his thick ebony hair. "You take over right now, and I will be forced to kill him. Is that what you want, Chaos?" A flash of true fear entered those mostly yellow eyes, and she swallowed her own fear, forcing it not to show in her eyes. Her fear of Hojo and the Leader had been purely mental. Her fear of Vincent and Chaos went deeper then that. She knew, without a doubt, that both of them could kill her. It was the fear, when confronted with a wild animal, that made you freeze, praying to Gaia that it didn't see you.

"You wouldn't," a guttural voice said through Vincent, and she only smiled slightly, everything forgotten around her as she let the truth be known in her eyes.

"We've been through this before, Chaos," she whispered, raising on her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly to his, fighting back her arousal when his fingers tightened even harder on her hips. "If the two of you don't come to an understanding, I will kill you to save Vincent." The yellow disappeared from his eyes, and she collapsed against him, her body shaking with how close it had been. His eyes had been almost all yellow, the closest she'd ever seen to Chaos taking complete control. Vincent enfolded her in his arms, and she could feel him shaking slightly as well.

"And you wonder why I swore my life to you," he muttered, and she laughed quietly, not protesting when he lifted her again.

"You're an idiot, that's why," she mumbled, before exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave, and she was gone. Vincent looked at the four who were staring at them, and narrowed his eyes.

"We should go," he said, and started jumping from branch to branch through the woods. He had sworn his life to the small woman in his arms, to always be there when he was needed. He refused to break this vow.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm woke, to find herself clean, and in her own bed. She lay there for a minute, feeling the reassuring presence at her back, his metal arm draped casually around her waist. She was home. She let her eyes roam over the black spattered walls, and the small points of light where her glow in the dark stars were. Smiling slightly, she rolled over, and snuggled herself deeper into Vincent's embrace, running the tip of a finger over a vicious scar that crossed his chest. His arm tightened around her as he said something in his sleep, to slurred for even her to understand. His head dipped down, and she felt him press a gentle kiss to her head. She raised her head, to meet his red eyes, still glazed with sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly, and he smiled at her, closing his eyes again.

"Then get out of bed so I can get some proper sleep," he muttered, and she growled softly, his only response was opening an amused eye, before promptly closing it again. Sighing, she stumbled out of the bed, yawning and stretching her body. As soon as she stepped into the bathroom, the smile fell from her face, to be replaced by a perfectly blank mask. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hands on either side of the smooth glass as she stared deeply into her emotionless eyes.

Something was broken inside of her. Some thread that had kept her grounded in reality, kept her human. The face she wore right now, was no longer a mask, as it had been. She was hollow inside, or at least that was what she felt like. She couldn't find it inside her to be angry, sad, happy…there was nothing there. There was relief that she was out of that hell hole, and back home, but that was it. She narrowed her eyes slightly at her reflection. She felt tightly coiled, on that edge where all it would take is one thing to push her over. She knew it would happen, at some point. She would fall over that edge, smiling into the dark pit of insanity. All that remained, was to see what she would do, when she fell.

The door opened, and her entire face changed, into one of pleasant happiness. Vincent pushed the door open, and leaned on the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her in the mirror, with eyes that were a reflection of hers a moment ago. She let the happiness fade away, and stared at him with an answering dead gaze. He nodded once, his expression never changing.

"There is no need to pretend for me," he said quietly, and she only nodded, looking back at herself. If anyone understood this blankness inside of her, it was Vincent. He had one of his own.

"Does it ever go away?" she asked quietly, and he walked in behind her, enfolding her in his arms. She stared at their combined reflection, her hands automatically clenching his forearms, where they rested around her chest. He looked her in the eyes, and smiled slightly.

"In my experience, no, it doesn't," he whispered, and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You may regain the use of your emotions, you may not. It depends entirely on you, Storm."

"On me," she whispered, her hands tightening on his arms. She continued to stare at herself, well aware of the softly glowing red gaze that was watching her in silence. "Feelings get you hurt."

"Yes, they do," he answered, tightening his arms around her, and meeting her eyes. "But what is pleasure, without pain to balance it?"

"Sometimes there is only pain," she whispered, and hated herself for the tears that lined the bottom of her eyes. The entire time she had been in Wutai, she had not shed one tear.

"Sometimes," he whispered back, turning her so she faced him, and not her reflection. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and she melted into him, her hands raising to wind around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair. They had done nothing together, but the possibility was there. Had been there, since she removed the lid on his coffin, and he opened glowing red eyes, capturing her instantly. He pulled back, and she let him, because the attraction between the two of them was not of the demanding type. She was content with the soft arousal in her blood now, that relaxed her, made her feel safe. He took her face in his hands, and forced her to look up at him, meeting his slightly amused eyes. He had admitted from the first time they kissed, he loved the effect he had on her, how she would melt for him with a simple kiss.

"Sometimes there is only pleasure," he said softly, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She sighed, and hung her head so her forehead rested against his chest. She smirked slightly as a thought came to her.

"I wonder what I would turn into if I let the darkness claim me completely," she mused, and blinked in surprise when he tensed. She turned her gaze upwards, and met the most serious look she had received from him yet.

"Do you really have to ask that?" he said, and she opened her mouth to say of course, but she shut it. She rested her head back on his chest, idly playing with his hair. No, she didn't have to ask that. She knew exactly what would happen. Then they would see if Tseng and Reno could keep their promises. A thump against the wall made her raise her head, and then scowl. Vincent stared at the wall, a frown marring his brow.

"Is that…?" he asked, and she nodded, fighting back a smile, and failing. It was nice to see that her brothers still went at it like rabbits.

"I need my own place," she muttered, walking out of the bathroom to Vincent's laughter. Another six months would pass, before anyone but Vincent or her brothers would see a break in the cold, heartless mask she had acquired in Wutai. As fate does it, it happened at the most inopportune moment. At a board meeting.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm stared out the window, her mind dwelling on nothing in particular, as Heidegger gave his report on how the Military was doing in Wutai, now that the Leader had been dead for six months. It was rumored that his brother, Tsengs uncle, would take his place. A one Lord Godo, and if anything, the man had even a bigger grudge against ShinRa then Tseng's father did. She hadn't been back there yet, and everyone was content with letting her set her own pace for when she would return. She had filled her time with teaching materia in the Academy, running drills with her SOLDIER's, training Genesis, and getting accustomed to living on her own, with only the cats as company. She was living in Sector 3, which was quickly becoming known as the SOLDIER Sector. As soon as she had moved into the smallish three bedroom house, that was built on three acres of land, her SOLDIER's had followed her lead. She had told no one to visit her, she would visit them. So far, even her brothers had kept with the promise they made her. She was brought back into herself, when she heard the President speak her name.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked politely, and with no inflection to her voice. He glared at her, having gotten over his sympathy of what she went through very quickly. Ah, how nice to be hated, she thought with a mental smirk.

"I asked if you had anything to add," he said, and she shook her head. He then turned to Cloud, Sephiroth, and Angeal, asking them the same, and the only one with input was Angeal, something to do with the Army barracks. She let her mind wander again, as she caught a glimpse of Vincent standing behind her, and Tseng standing behind the president. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Scarlett began to drone on about her new weapons, slightly peeved with the two men. They were both being stubborn, and that's all there was to it. She had invited them both to her bed, and they had declined, on the fact that they didn't want to rush her, after what she had been through. They didn't understand that living on her own had brought her back from the edge, better then anything else could have. She was no longer in danger of falling into that darkness, and damnit, she knew what she wanted. She could see the looks of jealously they had, whenever someone looked at her with lust shining in their eyes. She allowed herself a small smirk at that, thinking back to the changes she had noticed since being back.

She didn't hide her scars. She had no reason to. She had received them because of something of her own choosing, and she had no regret with what she had done. She had begun wearing skimpy tops, and tight fitting clothing that showed off every inch of her muscled, lithe body. She had also begun wearing high heels more often, liking the way the heels made her hips sway enticingly. Someone who was either brave or stupid, had told her once that she now held a haunting, wild beauty, quite like that of a wild animal. You couldn't help but stare, wanting to touch the forbidden, but knowing if you did, you may not come back with your life. She had thought it an accurate description, since that was how she felt. When she moved, she felt sensually dangerous, as though she had shed her mortal skin in Wutai, and had come back a wild, untamable beast. And she loved the new attention she was getting, since it made it so much easier to implement their plans. Now, if only Vincent and Tseng would get off their high chocobo's, and realize that she wanted them, her life would be much better. Her hormones had started getting the better of her, and Victor was the first to notice she had become more vicious while sparring. He had also been the first to suggest she needed to get laid. Her response? She had snarled, with a simple "I know" before attacking the laughing black man. Her name was said again, and she looked back to Scarlett, who was watching her with narrowed blue eyes. She only smirked slightly, meeting the angered blue eyes with her own calm purple.

"What Scarlett? I wasn't paying attention," she said, and the anger in the woman's eyes blazed to life. She knew Scarlett was jealous and envious of her. Here the blond was, slick and smooth in her sexy, professional outfit, makeup done perfectly, and then there was Storm. Wearing no makeup, and really put no effort into her outfits, she got the stares that Scarlett used to covet, and it was only partially for the scars and scanty clothing. She was more respected then the blond, and had more loyalty from the Company then she did, and Storm had only been with them for a little under a year.

"Did the Wutai beat common courtesy out of you?" she snarled, and Storm froze. She felt her heart still in her chest, and was well aware of the slight shifting of those around her, as they prepared to either run, or fight. Her lips curled into a nasty smile, as she set her hands on the table, turning to face the woman fully.

"Did your parents ever teach you respect?" Storm purred, her eyes flashing with a brief flash of mako. Scarlett growled, looking like a pissed off cat.

"Your nothing but a little whore. I have no reason to respect you," she said, and Storm stood instantly, the table cracking under her hands as she clenched them into the table. Scarlett seemed to realize what she had said, and her eyes turned fearful, though still defiant.

"What did you just fucking call me? I'm not sure I heard you properly," Storm whispered, but she knew her voice carried. She watched in anticipation of ripping the blonds throat out, as she swallowed, but her blue eyes never left the now glowing purple.

"I call it like I see it, and what I see is a bitch, and a whore," the other woman whispered, and as fast as Storm was, Vincent was faster. He intercepted her as she flew over the table towards Scarlett, making them both crash through the wall of the office, and out into the hallway. A voice came to Vincent as he struggled to simply hold her in his embrace, trying to keep her from hurting Scarlett, herself, and him.

"Fight her!" the voice yelled, and he identified it as Sephiroth. Taking a deep breath, he drew his weapon and fired into the windows along the outside of the room. Even as he was firing, he was running, Storm snarling in his arms, and they both crashed through the window. For once thankful of Chaos, he used the powers of the demon to fly them to the desert that surrounded Midgar, the two of them crash landing in the hard packed dirt. He flew into a rock, and shook his head to clear it as he pushed himself to his feet. He saw Storm running towards him, both of her swords out and glowing purple, and then he had no thoughts, as he blocked one blade with his metal arm, and the other with his gun.

**~x~x~x~**

Cloud stared out the broken window, watching the flashes of purple and red that signaled Vincent and Storm fighting with all they had. The room had been completely silent for some time now, as the brothers stared out the window towards the fight. The two cats had already left, though not before walking up to Scarlett, and licking their formidable jaws.

_You wouldn't be more then a mouthful, but if you ever say something like that towards our mother again, I will rip you apart, and gnaw on your bones,_ Adra had said, with Nic nodding her head in agreement. Then they had left a shaking, pale Scarlett, twitching in her chair.

"Is she sane?" Adrian asked scathingly, and Cloud only smirked, looking over his shoulder at the man, and giving him the full benefit of his unearthly eyes. He knew it made people uncomfortable to have the full force of his eyes on them, something he had found to be very useful. Adrian was no exception, though he hid it better.

"Yes she's sane, just pissed," he said, switching his eyes to Scarlett. He walked over to the blond, and leaned down over her. She froze, and he could hear her heart beating like a caged bird. He growled softly, almost a purr, before he slid the blade of one of his daggers to her throat, grabbing a handful of her hair at the same moment. "If you ever, ever, say something like that to my twin again, the cats will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me?" She knew of his reputation. Cloud had become very good at his job of torturer, especially once his sister had vanished. He had also rightfully earned his vicious, cold-blooded reputation, when dealing with enemies, and he just made it very clear she was now an enemy. She nodded slightly, afraid to do more with the blade pressed to her throat. He took it away, and sharply slid it into the sheath, nodding to the President.

"Sir, I believe this meeting is over," he said, the angry glow in his eyes daring the President to say otherwise. The man was smart though, and had learned his lesson when dealing with the 1st Class, so he only nodded. The two brothers nodded to the entire room, and walked through the destruction that was once a wall, disappearing down the hallway.

The room let out a collective breath, as Reeve Tuesti got up from his chair, and walked to the window, where cold, February wind was blowing in. He watched the furious sparks of light in the desert, and shivered. He had seen the look in her eyes, the moment before she had moved towards Scarlett. Eyes like hers, he never would call human. In that moment, and probably still, she had been more animal then human. He said nothing though, as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the board to speculate about Storm. Except Scarlett. She was still sitting silently in her chair, still white as a sheet, and her eyes were wide with shock. He really couldn't care less, because it had been completely uncalled for, for Scarlett to say something like that. Personally, he believed that Scarlett, Adrian, and Heidegger should all be shot. He smirked slightly as he got into the elevator. In the head. Ever since Cloud had told him what he had found out about the first two, Reeve had taken it upon himself to research all three of them. It was like Cloud had said. We need to dirt to blackmail them to our side, when we take over.

**~x~x~x~**

"Stop it Storm! I don't want to kill you!" Vincent screamed over the howling wind that had been summoned by their fighting. Storm stopped, and her laughter rang out even over the wind. It held a touch of insanity, much anger, and…hurt? He blinked, hearing the last emotion.

"Does it matter if you kill me now, with a clean blow?" she yelled at him, and he barely had time to bring his gun up, blocking the down sweep of her blades. He was staring into her tear filled eyes when she spoke the next. "Or kill my soul by shredding my heart?" He shoved her off, and stared at her from less then two feet away. He was thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as the wind died completely. He didn't have time to worry about the wind though, as her eyes flared even brighter for a moment, and she slashed the air in front of her, a line of purple light shooting towards him. He was in the air, successfully avoiding the razor light, but his eyes went wide when he felt high heels slam into his back, sending him face first into the dirt.

"You don't fucking know?" she snarled, landing next to him and stalking around his prone form. "You and Tseng, with your stupid fucking honor. Neither one of you have bothered to ask me if I'm healed, you only assume that someone as fragile as me would still be fucking broken." He curled up in a ball, as she kicked him hard in his stomach, then again directly in his face. He went rolling away, to stunned by her revelations to even think about fighting back now. Numbly, he felt blood begin to trail from a cut on his cheek, then the strange twisting feeling as the wound healed.

"You fucking know what I survived at the hands of Hojo. What would make you think that something like what he did to me would break me beyond repair? I'm not that fucking weak Vincent! I am not someone like Lucrecia who has to rely on other people to keep them sane!" His metal claw was around her neck, but she only narrowed her eyes, and raised her knees up, kicking him as hard as she could in the chest. As he was flying away from her, she back flipped, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Don't talk about her like that," Vincent whispered hoarsely, coughing up blood. He could have sworn he felt the sneer that he knew she now had.

"Why, because it's fucking true? You read her journal, Vincent. If she didn't have you, she would have gone insane between Hojo and Jenova," she said, and walking over to him, she crouched down by his head, staring down at him with merciless, cold eyes. "Why did you swear to protect me, Vincent? Why did you bind your life to mine? I don't need a bodyguard. I don't need someone to hold my fucking hand. Is it because you failed her, her son, and us, when you shut yourself away from the world? So now you think to redeem yourself by protecting me? Is that it?" He stared up into her eyes, and he finally got the full dose of what people had realized from their birth. As he stared into her eyes, he got the feeling that his soul, all his sins, were laid bare for her to see. Her eyes pierced him to the core, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep in his coffin, where he wouldn't have to be confronted with the horrible truth.

"I don't need you to be my bodyguard," she hissed, leaning down closer. "I wanted a friend, a lover, not some little emo bitch who wallows in his regrets of the past. It's the fucking past, and there is nothing you can do to change it. She chose her own path to walk down. She refused to leave Hojo for you, even though she loved you more. She refused to give up on her experiments, because she believed they were for the better of mankind, even though she knew many of the experiments were immoral. She chose her fate, knowing what could happen." She stood, her still slightly wild and pissed, but they had toned down quite a bit from the murderous rage when they first started fighting. "It's time for you to chose. If you want me to walk down the path with you, you know where I live." He opened his mouth, blinked, and she was gone. He could faintly see the dust trail from where she was flying over the dirt, but he couldn't see her. He allowed himself to lay on his back, and stare into the twilight sky, thinking.

Even as he came to his decisions, the stars telling him it was past midnight, one question kept coming back to him. What the hell is an emo bitch?


	10. Rescue

**Last chapter in this one. The next installment, if you will, will be the 2nd and 3rd year, not just one. I love how one random idea turns into something like this. :D If you like, review! Thanks for reading!! The song is Scars by Papa Roach**

* * *

"You are so fucking stupid," Cloud growled into Tseng's face, his eyes glowing with his annoyance. Tseng only stared back with a blank face, trying not to breath to heavily. He knew some of his ribs had been broken when Cloud slammed him into the elevator wall, and he didn't need to break anything else.

"Why am I stupid?" he asked, and Cloud snarled, hitting the stop button on the elevator. Tseng just wanted, well, whatever was happening to end. It was midnight, and he was tired. For six months he had been refusing Storm and Reno both, knowing that the girl wasn't recovered from what she went though yet. He refused Reno because it felt odd having the red head in his bed without Storm.

"Storm is a big girl, Tseng," Cloud said lowly, snapping him out of his hormonal thoughts. "She has already asked you to resume your relationship, and you've been refusing. Why? Do you think she is still fragile?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, and knew it was wrong when Cloud's eyes flared brighter, before dimming again.

"Do you realize what yours, and Vincent's refusals have been doing to her?" Cloud whispered hoarsely, his eyes beginning to shine with something other then anger. "She has watched you both for this long, and respected your wishes for you to be the one to initiate it. What do you think that is doing to her? She knows both of you are attracted to her, and have been from the very beginning. Then all of the shit with Wutai happened, and she comes back mentally fragile, and scarred. Suddenly, neither one of you want to be in her bed, or really, in her life at all." Tseng opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Cloud slapped his palms onto the glass next to his head. "You began volunteering for more missions, and dragged Vincent along with you. You found the mole, good job. You've brought more people into the Turks, hooray. Do you not realize that none of that matters? If you continue to break her heart like you two have been, none of it will matter."

"How do you know this for sure?" Tseng whispered, and Cloud just smiled his sad, condescending smile, hitting the button to begin the elevator.

"I am her twin, Commander," he said, backing up and leaning against the opposite wall. "I notice things about her that she probably doesn't, and vice versa. She would never admit to being hurt by the way the two of you have acted, and probably doesn't even realize it hurts her. She believes that all she wants is the two of you in her bed, but that isn't all she wants. In essence, the two of you rejected her, and with Reno gone on his undercover mission with Rude, she doesn't even have a friend to turn to anymore. All she wants is friends, Tseng, and neither of you are giving that to her." The bell dinged to announce they were at the blonds apartment, and Cloud walked out the door without another word, leaving Tseng with much to think about. First though, he needed to find Vincent.

**~x~x~x~**

"So how did it go?" Sephiroth asked, braiding his still wet hair, as he watched his lover settle onto the couch with a cup of hot tea. Cloud shrugged, his eyes stormy as he stared out into the night.

"As well as expected, I guess," he said, all the emotions he had been hiding coming to the surface now that he was around Sephiroth. His eyes filled with tears, and sorrow, his muscles beginning to shake slightly with the effort of not crying. "I'm scared for her, Seph." Sephiroth frowned, his hands stilling at the end of the braid. He wasn't used to the blond sounding so uncertain, let alone saying he was scared for their sister.

"She has survived much, Cloud," Sephiroth said, walking over and folding his upper body over his lovers, trying to ease the fine tremble in the toned muscles. "She can survive this."

"It's not the same, and we both know it," Cloud whispered, the fought tears finally beginning to fall, though his voice remained mostly steady. "She's drawing into herself more and more, and I'm afraid of what will happen if those two keep doing what their doing. At this point, I think their the only ones who can get past her shell." Sephiroth sighed, closing his eyes, inhaling the warm, woodsy smell that was uniquely Cloud.

"She always, and will always have us," he said, smiling slightly when Cloud nodded immediately. Then he sobered, bringing the cup to his lips as he tried finding the right way to put his thoughts into words.

"She needs other people though," Cloud said quietly, brushing away the tears before he gently kissed the arms across his chest. "She's not like us, and never has been. She was always the one trying to make friends with the people in the lab, until she realized that anyone who was nice to us was killed, sent away, or became experiments themselves. We have always been content with each other, but there was always a loneliness with her, even around us. She has Reno now, who is pretty much only a friend, and those in SOLDIER, but those are still her underlings, not really friends. Then there's Vincent and Tseng. Not only has Tseng been her lover, but he was her friend. Vincent and her haven't done anything, but what they went through together in Wutai brought them closer then friends. Then the two of them turned their backs on her as soon as they got back. I'm afraid," he stopped, taking a deep breath, and Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure he wanted his lover to finish the thought. Though he was sure what it was going to be, "that if they don't do something soon, she may complete her shell, and lose was sanity she managed to gain back." The last words were whispered, and Sephiroth slid his body over the edge of the couch, until he was sitting in Clouds lap. He grasped his face gently, meeting the weary blue eyes.

"It's not only her your worried about, is it?" he asked quietly, and for a moment surprise shone in the blue, before being covered by sad amusement.

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" Cloud muttered, grinning slightly when Sephiroth shook his head, pressing a kiss to his lips. He drew back, and the grin turned wicked at the half-lidded gaze of green, before turning serious once again. "If she does drop into that blackness, and ceases to care for humanity, then what will happen? Not only to us, but to the Planet and its people as a whole? She is the most powerful out of us, and only Vincent is anywhere close, and I don't think he really cares what happens to the Planet, as long as Storm is safe." They both thought about it for a moment, the horror of the picture created in their heads slowly filling their eyes. To have Storm become a true, heartless, insane 1st Class SOLDIER, with an ex-Turk, who holds a demon inside of him, more then willing, and happy to do anything said SOLDIER wishes, unleashed on the Planet?

"Would we kill her, or join her?" Sephiroth whispered, and Cloud smiled slightly, finishing his tea before leaning forward and setting it on the table, Sephiroth easily balancing himself as he did. They both settled into the couch more firmly, their arms wrapped around each other as they thought.

"Considering everything we have gone through, and in particularly Storm, I wouldn't stop her," Cloud said very quietly, his eyes staring blindly.

"I couldn't let her do it," Sephiroth said coldly, brining Cloud out of his daze, making him look up.

"What?" Cloud asked, his voice higher with shock. Sephiroth shook his head in annoyance, and stood, walking over to the window and staring out into the cold night sky. He spoke without looking back.

"Think of our plan, Cloud. She wants to save the Planet and its people, not destroy it. Storm would never forgive us, in this life or the next, if we let her destroy the very things were fighting to protect. She has been our mother, our teacher, and everything she taught us, about life, would be for nothing if we let her destroy the Planet." He finally looked over his shoulder, rubbing his arms self-consciously as he met Cloud's gaze. It was cold, but pain still lurked behind the blue gaze.

"That means," Cloud said softly, never allowing his eyes to waver from the emerald ones staring at him, with the hope that he would agree. He couldn't. "That we'll be on opposite sides, my love. You're my brother, my lover, and fellow warrior. But she is my twin, and I can understand her feelings all to well. You never felt the constant pain that she was in, while in Wutai. You never got the backlash of emotions from the things Hojo did to us." He smiled, and it was sad, and somewhat condescending, as though Sephiroth was being naive. "I know why she didn't go to Hojo until after I was asleep. If I had been awake, I would have felt everything she was going through, and would have known. I will be right there by her side, should she choose to destroy this Planet. I could do no less, because I owe her. More then she knows, I think."

"You would go against me," Sephiroth said, his voice laced with enough scorn that Cloud winced slightly. "Against everything we believe in?" Cloud met his eyes calmly, still smiling.

"For her, yes, I would," he said, making Sephiroth blink, and turn back to the windows. "Are you telling me, after everything she had done for us, you would be any different?" The silence stretched, as green eyes narrowed contemplatively. Finally, tension eased from the lithe body, and a small smile stretched across the pale lips.

"Everything she has done in her life, has been to protect us," he finally said, letting his arms fall to his sides, as he walked over and draped himself on the couch, his head in Cloud's lap. The blond began to unbraid the silver hair, letting the still wet strands coat his fingers as he worked them through. Sephiroth only closed his eyes in contentment, but when they opened again to slits, there was a soft glow coming through the thick lashes. "If it truly came down to that, then yes, I would stand with you. As you said, I could do no less, considering what she has done for me. Besides, I can't really say I am overly fond of the people on this rock." He laughed softly, evilly, and Cloud echoed it with his smile. The blond leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, but Sephiroth had other ideas. He reached up his hands, and buried them in the soft spikes, forcing the kiss to become deeper, more heated. Cloud willingly complied with the demands, since it had been a couple weeks since they had the chance to really be together. Between missions and dealing with an increasingly unstable sister, there really hadn't been time to be intimate.

Cloud lifted Sephiroth easily until he was straddling his lap, their lips never leaving each others. Slowly, Sephiroth unzipped the sweater Cloud was wearing, easing it off his body. Once it was gone, he hungrily pressed their naked upper bodies together, the heat of their skin jumping dramatically as they came in contact. Clouds hands settled on the slight flare of his hips, as his hands curled around the pale neck, their lips moving slowly over the others, teasing and tasting. Sephiroth pulled back first, smirking slightly at the half-lidded gaze of Cloud. Standing on the couch, he untied the drawstring of his pants, and slid them down his legs, shivering when Cloud let his hands smooth down the newly exposed expanse of smooth skin. He stepped off the couch, and pulled Cloud to his feet, gracefully falling to his knees as he finished undressing him. Not really caring, he threw the articles of clothing somewhere, pushing Cloud back so he lay on the couch. He grinned wickedly as Cloud watched him with a lazy smile, as he began kissing the insides of his thigh. He passed over Clouds erection, to a frustrated groan from the blond. He had planned this while in the shower, and all the preparation that went along with it. Straddling his hips again, he lowered himself onto the wide eyed blond, whose only response was to throw back his head, closing his eyes as he growled in pleasure.

Sephiroth sunk all the way down, his head falling back as he gasped in pleasure. Cloud grasped his hips, kneading them with his fingertips. He began to move in slow, unhurried movements, rocking his body up and down. Cloud didn't try to speed him up either, content with letting his lover take control. He relaxed and opened his eyes to mere slits, watching Sephiroth as he moved above him. He had always loved seeing Sephiroth move like this, and get lost in the sensations. His head was thrown back, his long silver hair brushing across Cloud's thighs in a gentle whisper. He was purring deep in his throat, his body having already taken on a sheen of pink, his mouth moist as he panted. He removed his fingers from his hips, and laced their fingers together, pulling him down so their upper bodies were pressed together. He began to move his hips, moving just as gently as Sephiroth pressed kisses to his neck and upper chest, their conjoined hands now being held above their heads. He smiled in wicked delight as Sephiroth moaned softly, when he snapped his hips up, driving hard into him.

"Like that?" he whispered, and licked his lips when Sephiroth nodded. He continued, and it wasn't long before they were both sweat soaked, nipping and kissing feverishly any skin they could find.

"Cloud," Sephiroth gasped out. "Right there." With a feral growl, Cloud maintained the rhythm and hardness, getting Sephiroth closer to a scream with each thrust. He felt his lovers body tighten as he bit hard into his shoulder, warmth spreading across their stomachs as he screamed into his skin. Once, twice, and Cloud followed, his back arching as he buried himself as far as he could go, his release shuddering through his body with a loud gasp and moan. Cloud collapsed into the couch, and Sephiroth relaxed against him, breathing heavily and with satisfied smiled on both faces. It was Sephiroth who was the first to move, gently lifting himself off, to shudders from both of them. He sat heavily between Cloud's legs, letting his head fall back against the fabric as he waiting for his heart to calm down.

"Now we both need showers," Cloud said in an amused voice, earning himself a glare from a barely open eyes. He shrugged slightly, and managed to lever himself up onto his elbows, grinning. As he stared at his lover, mouth open and body flushed with pleasure, he felt his groin twitch again in response. Grinning evilly, he sprung to his feet and swept Sephiroth into his arms, getting a small squeak of surprise. He walked into the bathroom, even as he was gently kissing his lover, both their bodies already hard again. It was going to be one of those nights, he thought with a grin.

**~x~x~x~**

Storm scowled at the shot glass in front of her, her body tingling pleasantly from the buzz she was getting. She never understood how she and Cloud could get drunk, but Sephiroth couldn't. She shrugged mentally, and ordered another round, glaring at the bartender when he tried making a pass at her, again. He was cute, sort of. Close cropped blond hair, liquid brown eyes, nice build. All she could see was black hair, black and red eyes, and a bodies so toned there was no fat left on them. Also, the scars from the battles they had seen. Growling to herself, she downed the shot, wincing at the burn in her throat, before slamming the glass back on the bar. A song came over the jukebox, and she paused, listening.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut,**

**My weaknesses is, that I care to much,**

**And my scars remind me, that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open, just to feel.**

Closing her eyes, she let the song wash over her and through her addled brain, smiling slightly as the lyrics hit home. How very true, she thought, idly fingering the burn like scars around her wrists. Opening her eyes, she stared down at her arms, where the scars were mostly burns and the almost delicate, pale marks of a scalpel. They wound around, creating an odd pattern, because that was exactly what it was. The man who had used the scalpels on her arms, had told her it was a shame to mar such beautiful skin. He did, but he made it into a spiraling pattern from her wrists to her shoulders. The same pattern was on her legs, from her hips down, including the tops of her feet. He had taken great pleasure in making the cuts, then peeling her skin off. Shivering, she pushed the memories away as she pushed off the barstool. She didn't want to think of the time she spent with him. He had been Tseng's brother, and they had looked so much alike, they could have been twins. You never really know torture until its someone you care deeply about, doing it. No matter how many times she had reminded herself that it wasn't Tseng, the hallucinations and pain often tried telling her different. It didn't help that he had known of the resemblance, and had used it against her.

Shoving the thoughts forcefully away, again, the bartender walked over to her as she handed him her credit card, throwing Samaels cloak over her shoulders. She felt tears threaten as she stroked a hand down the fur, remembering the dry humor the cat once had. The man walked back, and she tucked the card into her back pocket, along with the key card for her house and the one for the apartment. She ignored his lustful looks as she walked out, not to steady on her feet.

She wandered for awhile, finally finding herself down a side alley, between a coffee shop and a boutique. From the shadows, a male figure appeared, and she could smell the violence and desire seeping from his every pore. She only stared at him with numb eyes as he looked her over, with the fur cloak, her ankle length hair, and the skimpy clothing. She could almost see his mind working as he put the pieces together. She obviously screamed money, and she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Give me your money," he growled, and she did find it in her to smirk slightly.

"I don't have any," she said calmly, and he only stared at her.

"Fine, give me the cloak, and you can leave with your life," he said, his voice getting deeper with his anger. She surprised him, and herself by laughing, leaning against the wall when she couldn't find it inside her to stop. She knew her laughter sounded quite insane, but at this point, it was better then crumbling to the ground in tears.

"You don't get the cloak, guy," she said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. He was on her then, pressing her back against the wall, and laughter was wiped completely from her mind. It was replaced by a numbing blackness, and she only stared up at the hazy night sky, as he began to sloppily kiss her neck. Her arms fell limp at her sides, because she had no intention of fighting back. She just didn't care. Something warm sprayed across her face, and she blinked, knowing the smell and texture of fresh blood. She lowered her head, and found golden claws not a centimeter from her chest. What made her smile slightly, was the fact that the claws were going through the mans chest. He stared at her in wide eyed horror, until a single gunshot went through one temple and out the other, and the claws were ripped out of his body. He fell to the ground, and she watched curiously as the blood began to pool from his chest and head. It made a weird, scraggily pattern as it flowed over the stones and garbage.

"Storm?" Tseng said quietly, and not looking up from the blood, all he got was a hmmm? In reply. Tseng glanced at Vincent, worry clear in both eyes at the blank look she was giving the dead man. Vincent repressed the shudder of horror, as the clinical look in her eyes suddenly reminded him of Hojo, dissecting a particularly interesting bit of flesh. So, he reached out and slapped her. Hard.

She blinked, raising her eyes to the burning red ones that were glaring at her. Her hand raised automatically to brush her cheek, before falling. She looked between the two, wondering at the worry they both showed. Then everything hit her, and she felt sick, stumbling back to lean against the wall. She was about to let herself be raped, because she couldn't find it in herself to care what happened to her. She was the fucking Captain of SOLDIER, and she was going to _let_ herself be raped. She pressed her hands to her mouth, feeling the alcohol in her stomach churn uneasily. Had she really been that far gone, that she wouldn't have fought back? She felt the sticky, drying saliva on her neck, and shuddered, wrapping her arms around her body and hugging herself. She knew she wouldn't have.

Tseng was startled at the abrupt change, from emotionless, numb Storm, to the insecure 15 yr old now before them. The two of them had watched her walk down the alley, Vincent unerringly leading them to her. Somehow, while in Wutai, they had exchanged blood. Neither of them really knew how it happened, but they had admitted that there were nights where they would be throw together back in their cell, both bloody and still bleeding. Nights like those they usually curled up around each other. All they knew now, was that they could sense vague emotions from the other, and find them no matter where they were. It worked in their favor that night. They had both watched, curious with what she would do when the man had appeared. It surprised them both when she did nothing, and when she had turned her head up to stare at the stars, in essence giving herself up to the man, it had been time to act. The completely lost, numb look in her eyes had chilled the two men to the marrow of their bones. Not even in Wutai, had Vincent seen such a look in her eyes. It had truly scared them both, as they realized how close they were to losing the Storm they both had come to know.

They moved forward as one, the months of training together showing itself when she collapsed to the ground, shaking in uncontrollable sobs. They knelt down next to her, heedless of the blood, as Vincent wrapped his arms around her from the left, Tseng from the right. They looked over her head at each other, as she clung to them both and cried, both of them wondering how much they had really fucked up. She wasn't fragile with the torture she had gone through, they were now realizing. She had become fragile because they had offered her friendship and more, then took it away because of their own screwed up thoughts of honor. The fragility they had seen, the reason why they had kept declining her offers, was of their own making. Kneeling there, the proud, arrogant, cold, Storm Strife sobbingly uncontrollably in their arms, made them both sick. They knew they were the reason she was like this, and they somehow had to find a way to fix it.

"I'm sorry," Tseng whispered, and tensed when the tears stopped instantly. He could feel her drawing into herself, and it was such an odd feeling since she was in his arms. It now felt as though she was a million miles away.

"Your sorry," she said quietly, her voice venomous. Their arms tightened, but she shoved them both away, knocking them onto their asses in the garbage strewn alley. Standing, wind began to form around her as her eyes began to glow, the look on her face frightening. "You both ignore me for six months, and all you have to say is your sorry?" Tseng stood slowly, staring right into her eyes with his own calm ones. He kept his gun out though, because he had not forgotten the promise he made her. With the look in her eyes, he was beginning to believe that he may have to keep his promise. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with shock as she was slammed forcefully against the wall behind her. The two men watched with wide-eyed shock, then understanding when the invisibility spell was lifted, and Adra could be seen with his two paws on her chest, keeping her pressed against the wall. Nicora was there too, her flaming tail lashing back and forth, her green, tri-colored eyes steady on the small female against the wall.

_What is your problem?_ Adra asked calmly, and was obviously broadcasting his thoughts, because the men could "hear" him loud and clear. _You bitched and moaned for months about how you wanted them back, and now that they came to you willingly, your going to push them away? Your being very stupid, mother._ Her eyes went wide, before narrowing. She snarled at the cat, and he snarled back, startlingly both men with the eerie similarities between them.

"They ignored me for six months, and then expect to come back into my life with an I'm sorry?" she growled out, and Adra lifted a paw, and lightly smacked her across the face with it. She winced, since obviously a paw, from a cat that was almost as tall as she was, no matter how lightly used, still hurt.

_You are being stupid,_ he said with iron behind his words. She blinked, her eyes narrowing as she opened her mouth to say something again, but Adra began to growl, shoving his nose right up against hers, and lifting his lips to show his formidable fangs. _They are good men, even if their intentions these past six months have been a bit fucked up. They realized what they had been doing to you, and came here to apologize. What more do you want from them?_ Her jaw dropped open, as she tried to find something to say. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked first at Tseng, then at Vincent. Closing her eyes, Adra dropped back to the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, burying her face in his thick fur as he began to purr.

"I want them to hurt like I did," she whispered in Yit, knowing that only the cats understood.

_Oh mother,_ Nicora said quietly, speaking only to them, walking over so Storm was pressed between both their chests. _You'll have to let go of that if you want anything with them in the future. _

"But for six months. Six months!" she whispered brokenly, her hands tightening into fists in the thick white fur. She didn't even care that she was speaking normally again, and with their enhanced hearing, both men could clearly hear what she was saying. "Neither one of them even spent the night. I didn't even want the sex most the time." She fought back another round of crying, and turned her head so she was looking at both men. She knew what was showing in her eyes. Her hurt, the loss of them both, pain from the feeling of being rejected. "I just wanted to be held. I only want someone there to chase away the nightmares. I get lonely, by myself at night." She let go of Adra, and took one, shaking step towards the men, away from the security of her cats. She was putting everything of hers on the line right now, and the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, warm against the biting wind in the alley. Her mind, her heart, her very self, she was putting in their hands. Her heart was fluttering wildly in fear. She didn't know what she would do if they rejected her, again.

"Storm," Vincent said quietly, and a chocked sob was ripped out of her as she began to collapse. They both moved forward, enfolding her in their arms, and this time, she let them. She let herself be enveloped by their strength, relying on them instead of herself. Her arms rose, one around each their necks as she let the tears come, not having the strength anymore to keep them suppressed. The edge that she had been balanced precariously on for months began to recede, her mental stability coming back with every tear that rolled down her face, with every whispered word from the two men.

When she finally raised her head, both cats were gone, the tears dry in her eyes. She gave them both a small smile, which they returned, and then she looked over to the dead man with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe I was about to let him touch me," she growled softly, shuddering in revulsion.

"I can't either, to be honest," Tseng said softly, and she turned her head to look at him. He only gave her calm eyes back, until she sighed, shaking her head in defeat.

"Ok, so I kinda fucked up with not telling you guys what was happening," she said crossly, and they both smirked at her, glad that her personality was coming back. There was still the undertone of darkness, but it would be a miracle indeed, if that went away completely.

"We knew something was wrong," Vincent began, looking with disgust at his bloodied claws. He always said it was a bitch to get it clean, since he couldn't remove the gauntlet. "We just didn't know we were the cause of it." He raised slightly amused eyes to hers, and she blushed, standing and dusting the worst of everything off her clothing and cloak.

"I was being stupid," she muttered, smiling sardonically as Adra's words came back to her. Oh yes, she was being stupid. She blinked when a palm cupped her cheek, and she looked curiously at Tseng.

"We were equally to blame, Storm," he said quietly, smiling. Hesitantly, a smile of her own came out, and she closed her eyes, letting herself lean into his hand. Another snuck underneath her cloak, settling on the heated skin on her bare shoulder. Opening her eyes, she gave Vincent the same smile, which he returned.

"We should go get clean," he said, then glanced at Tseng with an amused smile. "Well, we need to. Mr. Never-Gets-Dirty here is always clean." Tseng laughed softly, and the three walked out of the alley, leaving the man dead, in a pool of his own blood. They never looked back.

The conversation was light on the walk back, but by the time the three were at her door, each was wound tight with the sexual tension between them. She slid her key through the slot, and the lock clicked open. She pushed the door open, looking behind her as she continued their conversation.

"So when are Reno and Rude due back?" she asked, and Tseng grinned, following her with Vincent bringing up the rear.

"Their due to be back any day, actually," he said, as she walked to the light panel, hitting the buttons that would turn on the lights throughout the house. Reno and Rude had been undercover with a rebel group called Avalanche for the past three months. It seemed that they had the same agenda as Storm and her group, but they were going the violent route. The lights illuminated the dining room, with its small table and three seats, and she blinked in shocked surprise. Reno was sitting at the table, his red hair in disarray around him, and blood pooling on the floor underneath him. He was determinedly smoking a cigarette, and gave them a little wave with a bloody hand as the three stared at him in shock.

"Yo," he said hoarsely, and the three sprung into action. Vincent and Tseng went directly to him, while Storm speeded to her bedroom, grabbing a couple cure materia's, before racing back. When she got to the table, the two men already had Reno flat on the table, with his jacket and shirt off. Storm narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing. A slash went from his right armpit, across his chest, and curved around his left ribs, where it ended in a nasty stab wound. She growled, and placed one orb of materia against his chest, watching dispassionately as it began to glow, then slowly absorb into his body, the green flecks in the blue surrounding her pupil standing out in reflection.

"Where's Rude?" she asked, and Reno blinked at her, his own eyes glowing slightly because of the materia. He coughed, and blood began to seep from his mouth and down his chin. Growling even louder, she activated the second cure, pushing that into his body as well. She immersed herself in the spell, making sure that it cured the internal injuries before the superficial. When she was done, and his insides were as good as new, she opened her eyes, and glared down at him.

"Reno, where is Rude?" she asked harshly, and his eyes narrowed, pain filling them.

"He told me to keep going, yo," he whispered, swallowing convulsively. "They had found out who we were, and when we got to the meeting tonight, which was supposed to be where things were decided, they attacked. We got to the plate, but we were wounded before being able to make it back to the Tower. I was worse then Rude, so he told me to go ahead, he would hold them off. I didn't even have a chance to help him, yo. He went running back towards them, before I could do a damn thing. Stupid fool." Tears had filled his eyes, but Storm turned away. She flung off her cloak as she walked to the bedroom, and as soon as she entered the room, she began to strap on weapons. Her swords were first, then the daggers around her thighs. The vambraces came next, with a knife in each, her guns already at her hips. She slid her other daggers into her boots, before swiftly braiding her hair so it wouldn't get in the way, her face set in a stony mask. Pissed couldn't begin to describe the blinding rage that had overcome her. They dared to hurt someone she had given her protection to. Rude was a part of that protection, since he was Reno's partner, and best friend. She had sworn to herself that she would lose no one she had personally given her word to protect, and she never broke her word. First, she had to get fucking permission to destroy a building, and kill people within the city limits.

Walking back out, she ignored the stares of all three men, and pulled out her phone. First number was the Presidents. She didn't give a fuck that it was 5 in the morning, either. She also didn't care that she should have called Heidegger, him being the next up in the food chain. She also knew that if she went over his head to the President himself, Heidegger could do nothing to stop her. She planned to use every bit of her ruthless nature to get what she wanted. The phone picked up, and as soon as she heard it pressed to an ear, she began.

"Two Turks, Reno and Rude, were on an undercover mission, and they got found out. Reno made it to my house, and needs medical attention, though he is stable for now. Rude left his partner, to give him a chance to get back with the information. This is not me calling you to ask for your permission. This is Captain Storm Strife calling you to tell you that I am taking a small elite group of SOLDIER's with me, and we plan on retrieving Rude, and killing most of those involved. Either you allow it, or we go on our own. No matter what your decision, I wouldn't recommend getting in my way." There was complete silence after her deadly quiet rant, where she could hear his quickened heartbeat over the phone. He was terrified of her, and she smiled.

"Most?" came the quiet question, and her smile turned deadly.

"Yes Sir, most. I plan to bring a few guests back with me. Offer my hospitality. That sort of thing."

"Try not to destroy too much of the city," he said simply, before hanging up. She waited only a moment before hitting another button then send, putting it to her ear. Her eyes never left the wound across Reno's chest.

"Yea?" came a sleepy answer.

"Seph, you and Cloud get your asses up. Someone nearly killed Reno, and probably took Rude, or he's dead. We need to go find him."

"If we find the attackers first?" the very awake, anticipatory voice said. If it were possible, her eyes turned even darker.

"I want a few alive, but I don't give a shit about the rest."

"Good. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Another click, and then another number.

"Victor, grab Mike and bring your asses to my house. Bring as many weapons as you want. This is an order, Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." She finally slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Take him to the medical ward, get him healed," she said, blinking when he shoved himself into a sitting position, turning and facing her. His eyes were orbs of blue flame with the anger they expressed.

"You aren't fucking leaving me behind, yo," he said harshly, and she stopped, looking at him. Tseng and Vincent also looked to her, since in essence, it was her show. She took in the tenseness of his body, the stubborn set of his jaw. Turning on her heel, she walked into her bedroom, getting two vials of mako from the hidden cubbyhole in the closet, along with the syringe and clean needle. She walked back to Reno, and it wasn't until she was filling the needle with mako, that his eyes widened.

"If you tell anyone that I have mako here, I will rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass, understand?" she said with no expression, sliding the needle home in his arm and injecting him. He had barely opened his mouth to say something, when his back arched, his mouth open in a silent scream. Then he collapsed as blue seared across his chest, making the wound into a crusty scab. She frowned, only waiting a moment for him to quit twitching. She loaded the next vial of mako, and plunged the glowing blue into his arm. He did scream this time, softly, as he clenched her tablecloth in his hands. Then he was limp again, the same blue light racing over his chest, this time leaving behind a clean, pink scar.

"What is that shit?" a breathless Reno asked, as she gathered everything together. People should be arriving shortly.

"It's what me, Cloud, and Seph get," she said absently, walking away and putting the things back. Reno was standing at the edge of the table, though he was leaning on it, when she walked back. She threw him the black turtleneck she had grabbed at him. He caught it, looked down at his blood covered body and winced. There was a knock on the door though, so he slid it on with a curse, as she walked over and opened the door.

Victor and Mike, two Lieutenants in SOLDIER and also 1st Class, walked through the door, wearing more weaponry then humanly possible. Mark, a blond, blue eyed, square jawed picture of northern beauty, was draped with guns in holsters. He dumped them on the table with a shrug, revealing a tight black t-shit, gloves, black jeans tucked into black boots. Pistols were on his upper arms, his thighs, hips, and ribs. He was also sporting two shotguns crossed on his back. Victor was no different, except his were sharp, deadly things.

The large black man was draped much in the same as Mark, and just as equally adorned with weapons. A set of throwing knives were tucked into each boot top, as well as around his forearms. He had daggers strapped to his upper arms, thighs, and two on his belt. He also had three double bladed battle axes strapped to his back. The odd one out was for the reptilian tail that was wound around his waist, seeming to gleam wetly in the light. He was the only 1st Class to develop an abnormality that could actually be considered useful. She shook her head at the assortment of weapons now littering her table, and turned to Reno and Tseng, who were strapping guns and knives to various parts of their bodies.

"They probably moved their meeting place, so were going to have to find someone who knows," she said calmly, and flicked her eyes to the door, as Sephiroth and Cloud walked in. They were dressed completely in black, covered with weapons like the rest of them. They stopped in the semi-circle around the table, looking around at everyone with calm eyes. Cloud's settled on Reno, and he smiled slightly.

"Nice to see your not dead, Reno," he said, and Reno chuckled softly, giving him a lazy salute.

"Nice not to be dead, Sir," was the reply, and Storm was about to yell at them about being formal, but caught Sephiroth's eyes, and sighed. His eyes said very clearly to let it rest, so she did. This was an official mission, after all.

"Reno, where was the last place you saw Rude?" she asked.

"Sector 5," came the prompt reply. She nodded sharply, herding everyone out the door and locking it after turning the lights off.

"I'm sure there is probably some sort of ambush in the Sector, since they probably took Rude instead of killing him. He has inside knowledge, and they'll want it. Don't bother being stealthy getting over there. I want them to know were coming." Her smile was sharp, and the group took off at a fast walk towards Sector 5.

**~x~x~x~**

She narrowed her eyes down at the man, taking her dagger out of his stomach, and quickly slashing his throat. Ignoring the blood that sprayed across her, she looked around, eyes narrowed as she quickly took note of the dead, and her group. They were all blood covered, but essentially fine. Cloud and Sephiroth were standing over a man that was yelling to be let go, until she walked into his line of sight. She could only imagine what he saw when he looked at her, since his eyes went wide with terror, and he lost control of his bodily functions. She crouched down in front of him, tilting her head to the side as though she was examining something particularly interesting.

"Where's the Turk?" she asked quietly, and he began to stammer something, but he was stuttering so hard she couldn't understand him. Casually, she reached out and backhanded him hard enough that his eyes were glazed. Grabbing a handful of hair, she righted him, only waiting until the shine left his eyes, before smiling cruelly at him.

"Where is the Turk?" she asked again, and this time he swallowed, his eyes going impossibly wider. He rattled off an address in Sector 7 of the slums, and she nodded. Reaching out her other hand, she gently caressed his cheeks, giving him a soft smile, before swiftly breaking his neck. Letting him fall to the floor, she looked around at the cold eyes surrounding her.

"Lets go."

**~x~x~x~**

"Nice place for a hideout," Cloud drawled, smirking as they watched the whorehouse from an abandoned building across the street. Rude was being held in the top floor, along with sixteen other men and women, all of them wielding weapons of some sort. Storm smirked slightly, before looking around.

"Be ready to attack on my signal," she said, and before they could argue, she jumped out the broken window, landing in a crouch on the pavement below. She stood and stretched, smiling wickedly at the gawking stares she was getting. Walking nonchalantly over to the house, she stopped, and looked it over, as though she was deciding something. She didn't really have a plan in mind, but she knew if she could keep their attention focused on her, then the others would have a better chance to get Rude out alive. Thank Gaia he was still alive.

"Hey darlin," a fake, sultry voice drawled near her ear, and she turned her head with a smirk. She looked over the skinny figure before her. Long, lustrous black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, and full lips that looked as though they were made for smiles. Her body was nice, and the toned muscles told Storm that this woman had fighting training, or something along those lines. She was to skinny, but with the understated makeup, she had become a stunning beauty. "I can make you feel real good sweetie. 100 gil, is all for the entire night."

"What's your name?" Storm asked, reaching out a hand and running it delicately over the pale skin of her cheek. Her eyes flashed with desire and anger, and Storm smirked slightly, letting her fingers trail down the long neck, watching with fascination as the woman's eyes dilated, her heart speeding up.

"Um," she said, then had to swallow hard. "Tifa. Tifa Lockhart." Storm's hand stilled, the name ringing bells in her head. In a flash, she grabbed her arm, and dragged her back over to the abandoned building, ignoring the harsh stares she was getting.

"I'll pay her," she snarled to them, before shoving Tifa though the door, and following suit. She turned sharply, a look of righteous anger on her face.

"How dare"- was all she managed to get out, before Storm slapped her, knocking her down to the floor.

"Your not a whore, so stop acting like one, Tifa," she growled, making the girl look up to her with wide eyes. Storm knew exactly who she was. Her mother had been the one to take care of them until they were about seven months old, and even now, Storm remembered her face. Sarah Lockhart had been the only one to show them affection, the only one to treat them as though they were normal babies. Until she left to give birth to her daughter, and never came back. Shaking the memories out of her mind, she crouched down in front of Tifa, watching her calmly.

"Why did you join Avalanche?" she asked, earning a startled glance, then an angry one.

"Because of what ShinRa has done to my family," she spat out, and Storm had to smile slightly. She was happy that Tifa seemed to inherit her mothers fighting spirit.

"What have they done to you? Last I remember, your family was getting ample compensation because your mother worked for us," Storm pointed out, causing Tifa to flush in embarrassment.

"It's not the money," she said quietly, standing. Storm followed suit, her hands resting easily on her guns as she heard someone coming down the steps. "My mother died from mako poisoning when I was two years old, because of that damn reactor. We tried getting her to a hospital, but by the time we realized what was happening, it was to late." Tears filled the dark eyes, and Storm felt a measure of sympathy for the dark haired girl. Flicking her eyes to the shadowed door behind Tifa, she saw Victor walk out, and looked back to her as the man walked over to them.

"Victor, take Miss Lockhart to my house. Contact Angeal or Genesis and have them watch her, make sure she doesn't try to escape or contact anyone." Victor nodded, physically lifting the girl onto his shoulder before she could protest. She began beating his back, opening her mouth to scream, and Storm moved swiftly, pressing down on a pressure point in the girl's throat. After a moment, she went limp, and Storm stepped back. Victor nodded again to her, and then went out a side door, so he wouldn't be visible to those across the street. As soon as he was gone, she put the thought out of her mind to be dealt with later, and walked back out of the building.

Walking up to the front desk, and sneering at the cheap carpeting and tacky red and gold décor, she stopped, staring at the fat man behind it, as he stared at her. He blinked, his eyes going from her, to the weapons she carried, and finally down her scar covered body. He lunged sideways across the desk, intent on hitting some button she was sure, but her dagger was out and shoved through his throat before his hand could even find whatever he was looking for. She took her dagger back, and slid off the desk, walking behind it and up the first set of stairs. Ignoring the grunts and moans of pleasure from the various rooms, she walked calmly up another flight of stairs, then another, stopping at the door for a moment. She listened, making an accurate description of where everyone was, but something that she heard made her forget caution. Kicking the door open, and ignoring the multitude of guns that were suddenly pointed towards her, she looked for Rude, where he was tied up by the window. His nose was broken, glasses gone, but he still held that unnatural calm that he had become famous for. One of the men took the knife out of his shoulder, with only a small grunt from Rude. She sighed, and shook her head, looking around at the people as she tsked.

"You guys really made a mistake, you know that?" she muttered, walking over to Rude and seeming to ignore the guns that stayed steady on her. "You expected more Turks, didn't you? You never expected the Captain of SOLDIER to come to a Turks rescue." She smiled grimly, hyper aware of the shaking muzzles that were pointed at her, the fearful eyes that watched her every movement. Kneeling next to the man, she glanced through the window, barely getting a flash of gold and silver. Nodding once, keeping her eyes steady where she knew her group to be, she waited until the colors were gone, before focusing her attention back on Rude. She went completely still when a gun cocked right next to her ear.

"Your not taking him with you, Captain," a voice growled, and she turned her head with a sarcastic sneer. Looking the man over slowly, her eyes wandered from his feet to his face, and she stood, deliberately putting her own body in front of Rude's.

"So you think you're a match for me, eh?" she asked quietly, the sneer turning into a smirk as arrogance flashed in the mans eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She was one lone female, no matter how many weapons she carried. It didn't matter that she was Captain of SOLDIER. To him, because she had boobs and a vagina, he thought he could beat her. In a blur, she grabbed his gun with her left hand, lowering the barrel as he pulled off a shot reflectively, her right hand going up and connecting with his nose, sending bone splinters into his brain and killing him instantly. Her swords were already out deflecting bullets as he fell to the ground, her main concern keeping the bullets away from Rude. This would all be for nothing if he died.

The door slammed open again, and Cloud and Sephiroth came storming in, swords flashing as they cut through metal and flesh alike. Tseng and Vincent were after them, and Tseng came straight to her.

"Get him out of here," she commanded, and he nodded, lifting Rude in his arms. He jumped out of the window, and she took a moment to make sure he was gone down the street, before a bullet entering her right lung made her turn back to the fight with a growl.

**~x~x~x~**

Standing, he sighed as another died. So far they had only managed to get two people who were still left alive, and he and Storm had used what cure materia they had, to make sure they stayed alive. Cloud looked around the bloody, bullet ridden room, his eyes settling on the long black hair, trailing in a pool of blood. He walked over to Storm, and knelt by her side, where she was quietly talking to an injured Mike. He would be fine, since he had only taken a bullet to the leg. It had passed through cleanly, and was already healing since it hadn't hit the artery. His eyes narrowed as he smelled Storm's blood, but since she was covered in so much of it, he couldn't see where she was wounded. Storm smiled at something Mark said, and then stood, Cloud following suit. He watched, panic starting to unfold in his heart, as her eyes went wide, and blood began to trail from her lips. She staggered forward into Cloud's arms, her right hand going to her ribs. It was then he saw the gaping wound in her back, where the bullet had exited. It was pouring blood, and the panic became full force when his mind flashed back to something. She hadn't gotten one mako injection in six months. She didn't have the healing abilities anymore to deal with this sort of wound.

"Storm," he whispered, his voice cracking as his eyes went wide, picking her up in his arms. She groaned softly, her eyes glazed, whether with pain or simply blood loss, he couldn't tell. Now that he was closer to her, he knew her lung had collapsed, she had bullet wounds through both thighs, one in her left shoulder, and another one right above her left hipbone. They all should have been healing by now, at least the blood should have stopped, but it hadn't. Before he could think, he was flying through the building with her in his arms, and then the streets, the only thought on his mind getting her to the medical ward.

"Do something!" he screamed, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared at the doctor in front of him. The woman winced, but her pale face was calm.

"I'm sorry Captain, there isn't anything else we can do," she said gravely, and Cloud looked over her shoulder to the bloody, still form of his twin.

"No," he whispered, but he knew, _he knew!_ that she wasn't dead. The connection was still there between them, and it wouldn't be if she was completely gone. He rushed over, and ripped out the needles that had been inserted into her. Lifting her again, he ignored the shouted stop from Tseng, but he didn't care. He was up the stairs, and to level 92 before his mind even processed what he was going to do, and how much Storm would kill him if she did survive. He busted through the doors in the lab, glad for once to see the greasy black hair, and cold dark eyes of Hojo.

"Save her, please," he whispered brokenly, staggering to a bed and laying her down. Hojo blinked only once, looking between the two deathly pale faces, before he began yelling orders, shoving Cloud out of the way as he began examining Storm.

"Don't let her die, Hojo. Do whatever you have to, but don't let her die," he said, and the man looked sharply at him, anticipation burning in them.

"Whatever I have to, hmm?" he said quietly, before shoving the emotion down. It wouldn't suit him to finally get Storm back, and then lose her because Cloud decided she was better off dead then with him. "How do you know she's not already dead? Her heart has stopped completely." His voice was cold, clinical, and suddenly anger roared inside of Cloud. He could feel the mako igniting inside of him as he grabbed the mans white collar, shaking him hard enough that his head snapped back and forth.

"If you don't fucking save her, there won't be a fucking hole deep enough to keep me from you, got it you bastard?" Cloud growled, satisfied when Hojo nodded, his dark eyes shining with fear. Cloud let him go, and the mako completely drained from his system as he watched an attendant inject the blue gunk, mako with Jenova, into his sister's lifeless body. He turned his head slightly when Hojo coughed arrogantly, and faced the usual calm, haughty face of the scientist.

"You'll pay for this," he said, before turning back and beginning to work on Storm. Cloud only watched, his eyes dead as he slowly wrapped his arms around his body.

"What else is new?" he whispered. It was the story of their lives, paying for things in flesh and blood. He smiled ironically. Some things never seem to change.


End file.
